Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister
by Jedi Librarian
Summary: Lily was the angelic beauty. Petunia a muggle-idiot. And she? The Forgotten Evans Sister? She liked the rain and shadows... This is her story. SSOC. [Complete, Sequel In Progress.]
1. Preface: Old Wounds

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Standard HP Disclaimer Applies.**

**NOTICE**: This story was written mostly _before_ OotP came out. I'll be tweaking it here and there, but for the most part, this IS Harry's 5th year. I know, I know…don't you just hate it sometimes?

_

* * *

Preface: Old Wounds

* * *

_

Petunia Dursley looked at herself in the mirror of her dressing table, turning her head this way and that. She was examining her face structure again, admiring it, knowing that while she was not the raving beauty that her older sister had been she was still very unique.

'The world needs variety,' her father had said brightly to her, encouraging her when she was but ten years old. Her sister had received the letter that year, she had been eleven, and it was that year that Petunia was no longer able to shine.

Variety was one thing, but a freak for a sister was a completely different story.

Petunia shuddered, pushing those thoughts from her mind as she fluffed her dull hair and practiced a charming smile in the mirror---not knowing if she had attempted such a thing with a magical mirror it would have cracked.

The Evans family had certainly been full of variety. Lily was the smart one, positively beautiful, refined, elegant, and...a freak in the end with a death that would have been tragic had she not been what she was. Petunia was the quiet one, but she had a calculating mind, and a good ear for politics (or, had she not been defining her 'talent', a good ear for gossip), and was quite the little homemaker. But the youngest sister....

Well, Petunia didn't like thinking of her. She had somehow managed to be the opposite of Lily and yet not at all like Petunia either. She was as surprising to the family as Lily being a witch was.

Suppressing the urge to sneer at the mere memory of that youngest Evans--thank goodness she had long ago disappeared and was presumed dead--Petunia gave her hair one last fluff before going downstairs to prepare her precious Dudders' breakfast before he had to head to school.

**_.s.L.y.T.h.E.r.I.n._**

Rain. It always rained.

The water fell through the trees, rolling off of the leaves in tiny streams. The forest floor was nothing but mud and dead leaves, and all the creatures were safely in burrows or nests trying to remain warm and dry.

All the creatures except for one, that is. Standing underneath a large, mighty oak tree was the lone figure of a human. Gender was difficult to determine, the person wore a hooded cloak that was a deep, almost black, shade of red. This person was soaked through, very wet, and yet did not move to seek shelter.

The rain continued on for a good two hours, and when it at last began to slow, the daylight had faded and all was dark...and wet. The figure under the oak moved at last, slowly, almost as a phantom the person glided through the woods. The clouds rolled by, until at last the moon had space to peek through.

Pausing, the person put small, white hands up to the hood and pushed it back to gaze up at the moon.

Out of the hood spilled deep, dark auburn curls falling to mid-waist level. A face stared up at the moon, a small face, pale, expressionless except for the large green eyes that looked up to the full moon with ... hope, was it? Slowly, her eyes filled with salt-water, one blink sent tears cascading down her pale, hollow cheeks. She had a lot in her past that would give her reason to cry, but strangely only a very few of those thoughts stirred her tears anymore. And the setting had to be right...it was easy to cry after Mother Nature did so.

'_Ah_,' she thought, closing her eyes as the tears slid down her cheeks, _'Lily loved the rain_.'

Lily had loved a lot of things. Petunia sulked no matter what the weather. And she? The Forgotten Sister? She liked the dark, when the moon and stars were revealed, and little else. It had not always been like that for her...only after...after her fifth year in that school.... In the Dark you could hide, no one would see you. She had loved it...no one saw her anyway.

She began her walk again, feelings of nostalgia especially strong at the moment. A burning sensation in her right arm made her wince, but she could ignore it for the most part now. She was on her way to someone who needed her more, which was the best she could do without a broom or being banned from Apparition. She was on her way.

**_.s.L.y.T.h.E.r.I.n._**

He was grateful it was still warm, and growing warmer by the day, it made his life out in the wild less...unpleasant. Having a scraggly fur-coat would soon be a burden, he was sure, in the warm summers of Scotland. He sighed a doggy-sigh, then slumped down next to a small stream to take a short nap.

He wasn't tired, though. For several weeks now he had been taking naps in these woods, he was supposed to stay within a mile's radius of that exact spot until he was contacted to do otherwise—it was a blind-spot to the magical world. Dumbledore had found it for him, put him there where no one looking for him could find him from the magical world. Sirius Black was a secret weapon, a hidden knight almost, in Dumbledore's deadly chess game with the Dark Forces.

Having the uncontrollable urge to stretch, Sirius slowly morphed back into his true form and laid back on the grass, staring up at the blue sky.

The blue sky...almost exactly the shade of his eyes. He smirked, rather bitterly, as he thought about the one person who had told him that years ago. _'Fat lot she knew about the daylight_,' he thought. _'She avoided it steadfastly. I sometimes wonder if she meant it as an insult_.'

During the summer after Harry's third year, Sirius had managed to regain a great deal of his memories back, or at least fill in a few missing pieces.

Sighing again, he allowed the memories to drift through his mind, some painful, some incredible, all brought tears.

**_.s.L.y.T.h.E.r.I.n._**

He came into his room, slowly, trying not to move more muscles than absolutely necessary. Without undressing he dropped into his bed, face in his pillow, doing his best to _just breathe_.

Being in the presence of evil took a lot out of a person...even if that person was the bitter, acidic, Severus Snape. He groaned a bit, then rolled onto his back to glare at his ceiling.

School started soon, and that would free him of going to so many of those terrible...meetings. Voldemort wanted him to be in the school, to spy on the place, to be a tool to help him get inside when he had regained all his power.

Severus Snape, quite frankly, would rather swallow his own poison than even _think_ about those terrible meetings. He turned his mind to other things, lesson plans, appeasing the spoiled Slytherin brats, how to protect Potter from outside advances, mulling over the possibilities for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and wondering exactly how terrible this coming school year would be.

For reasons beyond him, a face flashed through his thoughts—he held his breath. No, he would not think of her. Never. She was dead, killed, murdered in one of the Death Eater raids by someone who suspected her of infidelity. They had killed her, assuming she was the one leaking information to her sister and Potter. But it had been him....

_'Yet another death on my conscious_,' Severus thought, grimacing. Try as he might, her image hovered before him almost as if she had come back to haunt him. Perhaps if he thought of her...for just a moment...she would go away for another sixteen years....

_'She was so young_,' he thought, closing his eyes. _'Misguided, as I was...but I was the one that mislead her_.' He was doubly the cause of her death. _'Only trying to get in the spotlight...only trying to shine more than her Prefect and Head-Girl sister_.'

_**.s.L.y.T.h.E.r.I.n.**_

Dead...all the young ones, with so much potential, died at the hands of evil it seemed.

Sleep, filled with nightmarish images of his past, at last claimed the Potions Master. His last thought before the darkness took his mind was simple, "She was so beautiful...." His body, tensed and ready even in his dreams, lay still on his bed even as his soul writhed in agony.

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles, then opened them to look thoughtfully at the opposite wall of books. Fawkes made a sound, and Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes...old wounds must heal before we begin this battle once more. It is time."

* * *


	2. Announcements

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

DIS CLAIM TO FAME: The universe of Harry Potter belongs not to me, and was the wonderful idea of J.K. Rowling, who has my admiration and respect—'cause she's writing for the real world.

This story was written mostly before OotP came out. I'll be tweaking it here and there, and have posted it so that it occurs mostly in Harry's 5th year. The goal of this story, however, is to focus on young Severus Snape and Rose Evans. Thank you for your time.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: ANNOUNCEMENTS

* * *

**_

The Great Hall was filled to capacity with old students and the newly-sorted first years, the chatter was lively, loud, and excited despite all the tragedies of the year before.

_'To be young_,' thought Dumbledore, _'to let such trouble just roll off of you like water off a duck's back...'_ He smiled a bit to himself, then let his eyes wander over to the Gryffindor table, to a set of three students. Harry Potter sat there, staring into his empty plate, smiling only faintly as his friends laughed and joked around him. Ronald Weasley sat beside him, nudging him once in a while to pull him out of his thoughts and into the current conversation—his Prefect's badge glittering in the light. His appointment had been one which startled a few people in his house—it wasn't _natural_ to give him so much responsibility, some said. Hermione Granger was there as well, her own badge shining brightly, steadfastly going over a list of some sort she held in her hand. She was also to be a Prefect this year, she took such responsibility very well, and had seemed to expect it. And...did his eyes deceive him, or was that Ginny Weasley cheerfully talking to Harry, without blushing at all, trying hard to get him to talk? _'Poor boy_,' he thought, shaking his head slightly, _'he has such a long way to go yet, and still there is so much he does not know_.'

Dumbledore stood as McGonagall took her seat after putting the sorting hat away, and he cleared his throat, gaining attention. "Students, welcome back to another year of Hogwarts Schooling!" A round of applause, stamping, and cheers broke out, but anyone who had been at previous opening ceremonies would have said everything was more subdued than usual. "As you all know, this year several more security measures have been put into place. I am sorry to tell you all this, but there will be absolutely _NO _Hogsmeade weekends for anyone, unless emergency makes it necessary, and even then all persons must be accompanied by teachers to leave the school grounds." Groans followed that. "There will be absolutely _NO_ entering into the Forbidden Forest, even for detentions," he cast a glance at Snape, then Filch who stood in a corner. "No one will leave the castle after dark, even to be on the school grounds. No students will leave dormitories after the Head of House has taken roll. Each House may set up their own rules, as always, for lights out. Emergency contact bells have been put into each House common room, each dormitory, and each classroom in case of any Dark occurrences."

He sighed, and looked down at his hands placed on the table. The room had grown silent as the students realized he was being completely serious on all accounts, and that he had not even mentioned last year's events. Well, now it came. "Cedric Diggory will always be remembered here at Hogwarts, as will the events of last year. My dear children, we have entered Dark Times once more, no matter what the Ministry is saying to calm people down. That is their job, to keep the citizens of the wizarding world from panicking. In this school we will not hide the truth from you, the threat is very real. The school remains open only because I have complete faith that the Dark Lord will not attack this school until his power has grown to full strength. You are all safe here, your parents know this. In times past, the Ministry has ear-marked the school as a safe-haven for the entire wizarding world to flock to, should certain events transpire. This speech has grown long, and I have grown weary. I put to you the special request to stay within the bounds that have been set for you this year."

His eyes first traveled to the Slytherin table, where scowls and glares met him, and then to the Hufflepuffs who looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, to the Ravenclaws who remained stoic and paid strict attention, to the Gryffindors...he could never be sure of the reaction there beyond a few stereotypes of the House. For the most part, the Gryffindors were paying attention, with determined looks on their faces and in their eyes, except for a very few that shared expressions from the other houses. Only one pair of eyes from that table was not riveted to the Headmaster, the green orbs still rested on the plate in front of him...Harry Potter was still struggling within himself...those wounds would indeed take time to heal.

"I will let the Deputy Head Mistress finish the announcements," Dumbledore finished solemnly, retaking his seat as McGonagall stood. Like it or not, he was growing too old for matters such as this.

Minerva ran over the more trivial rules, the simpler things, and then she came to introducing the staff. There was an empty chair, but there were also more chairs than usual. "I would like you all to note the fact that we have a larger teaching staff this year, and you will all notice when you get your schedules that newly required classes have been added to your daily workload. Some of these classes are Healing and Curing Dark Spells and Blights, to be taught by Professor Balmer a highly trained medi-wizard." An older, distinguished looking wizard stood and bowed respectfully, adjusting his spectacles with a smile to peer at the students. "Another is a required Self-Defense Class, much like a Dueling Class, to be conducted by Sir Roberts." A younger wizard, with blonde hair and mustache, dressed in black, stood and bowed while offering all the females in the room a charming smile. "A special History of Inner-Wizarding Wars, only required for second and third years, to be taken on by Madame Annals." A woman that could have been McGonagall's twin, had she not had such a bright smile, waved cheerily to the students before retaking her seat. "And a class about Interactions with Other Species shall be taught by one of our own former students, Charles Weasley." A wild amount of applause followed from the Gryffindor table, while the Slytherins remained silent, and everyone else was somewhere in-between.

"As you all have noticed," Minerva continued when the noise had subsided, "our vacant chair belongs to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am sorry to announce that she has not arrived yet, but will be here in time for classes tomorrow. Professor Evans-" a few pairs of eyes in the room snapped up in shock, a few eyebrows lifted as well, "—has quite an experienced background and will hopefully fill this ... difficult position more aptly than previous professors." She continued as if the announcement were nothing at all, while the entire hall was ready to break out into heated debate about the merits of a female DADA teacher and begin rumors about who she was and why she was late. "You will notice quite a few people, and creatures, patrolling the halls this year. Please pay them no mind and let them go about their business, they are here to protect you and should not be distracted. They will also enforce school policy and rules. They are only to be addressed as 'Sir, Madame' and in cases where gender is unknown as 'Guardian.' Thank you, enjoy your meal."

The plates magically filled, as did the cups, and the excited chatter of the students began.

"Professor Evans?" Ron Weasley muttered around a mouthful of roast. "Never 'eard of 'er. Reckon she's a prude, a joke, or will actually be decent?"

"A _female_ Defense teacher...that's hardly what I expected," Hermione said after swallowing Pumpkin Juice. "Perhaps someone has finally come to their senses around here."

That began one of the famous Ron/Hermione battles, which lasted through-out dinner, and managed to pull Harry out of his thoughts.

Up at the professors' table the conversation was more subdued, and stayed far away from the subject of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But the thoughts of _one_ professor in particular would not wander any further than that announcement...

He had been thinking of her just a few weeks ago, for the first time in years, and now she was coming. _'She's alive_,' he thought, struggling to keep a calm exterior. _'Alive, after all these years of not hearing from her, or seeing her... Where has she been?' _It took a great deal of self-control to keep from running to Dumbledore's chair and demanding answers...no wonder Dumbledore had not told him who the new teacher would be. Had he known, he would have protested.

Rose Evans...at Hogwarts again...would the school survive? Would he survive?

Severus Snape took a breath, and turned his attention away from his thoughts long enough to tartly answer a question Ben Balmer had asked, then pretended to be absorbed by his food. _'Rose...the black sheep of her family, the school, and the Death Eaters...'_ His lips slowly curled into a sadistic smile. _'I can't think of anyone more suited for the job_.'

* * *


	3. First Day Back

**Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**DIS CLAIM TO FAME**: Found in Chapter One of this story.

**NOTICE**: This story was written mostly before OotP came out. I'll be tweaking it here and there, and have posted it so that it occurs mostly in Harry's 5th year. The goal of this story, however, is to focus on young Severus Snape and Rose Evans. Thank you for your time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_CHAPTER TWO: First Day Back_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She glanced around her bedroom gloomily, then hurried to draw the drapes closed over the single window. She breathed a sigh of relief when the sun was gone from her sight. It was really rather amusing, her strange aversion, even she was tempted to laugh at it sometimes. She had just spent the last two hours walking in it, but to have it intrude into her room...that was too much. 

            Flopping into her four-poster bed, Rose Evans stared up at her ceiling, determined to get at least an hour of rest before she had to begin her first class. Had she been told years ago, the day she graduated from Hogwarts, that she would come back as a teacher of that particular subject, she would have hexed the teller into the next century. To go back on the oaths she had sworn...that was pure stupidity. Yet she had gone back on them, each and every one, because she now knew exactly where she should have been all along.

            "I was stupid," she confessed to the shadows, "to follow him so blindly. But he was the only one that noticed...." She sighed. "I never wanted to think he was just trying to get back at James and Lily." 

            Rose was not at all like her sisters, even though she had secretly idolized Lily for most of her young life. She was in their shadows. Why was it so special that she have magic if Lily had it? It was almost expected. She wasn't unique by being a Muggle like Petunia either. She wasn't outspoken, creative, or unspeakably pretty like either of her sisters. Yes, even Petunia had been pretty before she learned to turn her nose up at everyone. 

            Slowly, she came to her feet and walked out the door, down the long corridors she had not seen in seventeen years. Not since graduation. But she remembered where everything was, and she had been assured the DADA classroom was right where it had been when she had left. She allowed herself to become lost in memories even as she tried to keep her feet enough to get to the right corridor. There was one of the secret passageways Lily and James had met often in, there was the stairway that lead to the Gryffindor Tower, and there was the statue that would lead to her old House Dormitory...Slytherin. 

            Yes, she had been in Slytherin, the timeless house enemies of her sister's precious Gryffindors. That had been a shock to Lily and her friends, and had made Rose an outcast among her peers as well. 

            There was the corridor that contained her classroom, she hurried down it, now brushing away the old memories like cobwebs and clutter. She would have time for that later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whatever he had been expecting, the woman in front of him was not it. She had her back to the class, paging through a spell book, hadn't even turned around yet, and Harry was nervously beginning to wonder what she was doing. Seeing the back of her head, which only consisted of very dark red hair and a black witch's hat, wasn't very telling about her character. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were together again, this time for Professor Evans' class, and they were her first class of the day. 

            "Way to break in a new teacher," Ron had muttered with a smirk.

            The class was still whispering about her when she finally turned around, her eyes connecting immediately with the front row of Gryffindors...and Harry Potter.

            A shock went through the boy as he was met with eyes that matched his exactly: shape, color, and a haunted look that Ron told him he sometimes wore. The room silenced, and Harry found himself wondering, '_How did she get _my_ eyes? Mum's eyes?_' And something clicked. Evans.... _'I don't have any living relatives...outside of Dursleys...._'

            Rose herself had to regain her composure quickly, and did well; she only had to blink to be able to move on to looking over her other students. She had not expected to see him so soon, she hadn't paid close enough attention to her roles...but there was her nephew, as plain as day, staring at her with Lily's--_'and my'_--eyes. But otherwise, he looked exactly as James had. It was as if she were confronting him again, as he posed her that terrible question on the eve of what should have been a joyous occasion..._'Why do you want to hurt Lily so badly? She's your _sister_, for Merlin's sake!'_ But she hadn't wanted to hurt Lily...she only wanted--

            Interrupting herself by clearing her throat, Rose began to call roll. Everyone was present, including Lucious Malfoy's little brat, who had smiled rather suggestively at her as she glanced at him. _'So, the little prat thinks he knows who I am, eh? Best not to disappoint him.'_

            The day's lesson began, and by the end of it Gryffindor had won five points, Slytherin ten, and everyone was unsure what to make of her. For some reason, the Slytherins respected her enough to cause no trouble the first day, and the Gryffindors were trying incredibly hard to figure her out. She knew the following lessons would be much less peaceful, however, and so ushered them out the door and on to their next classes by merely pointing towards the exit.

            She didn't think he would come to the front before he walked out, as his friends hesitated in the doorway. "Professor Evans?" he began.

            Rose looked up from her desk and into his eyes for the second time that day and her insides froze. She was terrified of him, and the look in her eyes plainly showed it. "Yes, Potter?" she asked, voice a whispery hiss.

            "I-I was just wondering...I mean, you seem to...you look an awful lot like..." His struggle was evident, he didn't want to say it, there was pain in his eyes—he must've thought he'd been lied to again...Dumbledore had told her to expect that. It seemed as if there was still a lot the young boy didn't know about his own place in the wizarding world.

            "You have ten minutes to get to your next class, Mister Potter; I suggest if you have something to say it wait until you have more time. The past has a way of taking time to be re-lived." She handed him a piece of folded parchment. "Be on your way, I will see you when I see you."

            Confused and uncertain, he took the parchment and hurried out of the classroom, his friends quickly pulling him out into the corridor to probably question him about the encounter. 

            When Harry opened the note she had handed him it read, in oddly sharp writing for a woman, "Harry Potter, Meet me in the Headmaster's Office half an hour after dinner, arrangements have been made. The password is 'Jello Warts.' Professor Rose Evans."

            The poor boy found it difficult to concentrate for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose rested her eyes in the teachers lounge, massaging her temples, glad to have found the place deserted. She seemed to be the only teacher without a third-hour class. 

            Or so she thought, until the door swung open and in came a smiling Charlie Weasley. "Rough day?" he asked as she stared blearily at him. "First days usually are, though I expected you to be a bit more stalwart from what I've heard of you." He winked at her, then turned to the tea that was always kept on a snack-laden table by the hearth. 

            She smirked at him. "And what have you heard, Mister Weasley?"

            "Charlie, please, we are peers now." He had become a first year only a few years after she had graduated, and so her infamy had reached his ears over the years. She knew him, of course, because everyone knew the Weasley family. "I have heard that you are good at what you do, no matter what that is, and that you had a certain affinity for one of the alumni of Hogwarts...who now teaches here, I believe." He grinned brightly at her, not fazed in the slightest as she scowled darkly at him.

            "My, my...blunt, aren't we?" she hissed, glaring at him.

            He shrugged. "Minding my own business never got me far in life, but sticking my nose where it doesn't belong...makes everything much more interesting. Besides, you look like you could use a friend, or at least a sympathetic ear." She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't give her time to draw breath. "You may not want it now, but you'll want it later. I can tell about these things, ask my mum. Now, I had better be getting back, I just stopped in during the passing period." With that he was out of the room again.

            Not two seconds later the door swung open, she had closed her eyes again, and so she only snapped out, "Forget something, nosey-little-git?"

            "Hardly," came the cool, silky reply of someone she most certainly did _not_ want to talk to at the moment. She knew she should've gone to her own room to rest.

            Severus Snape had changed little in the past decade and a half, she really had not expected him to. He had grown paler, he was thinner than she expected him to be, his eyes more haunted...like hers. "I have never considered myself nosey," he continued, slowly coming forward, "though I confess now would be a good time to develop such a character trait."

            "I would rather you didn't," she responded, scooting over on the sofa to allow him a seat next to her. She thought she should have been afraid of him, or at least shrink away from him, but she could do none of it. "But you deserve a few answers, I suppose."

            He shook his head. "I deserve nothing from you, least of all answers." He sat down next to her, carefully keeping his coal-black eyes locked to her emerald-green orbs. "I just wish I would've known you were alive."

            "No one knew except Dumbledore, Severus, and it was best kept that way. I've been in the Ever-Glades, staying out of sight, biding my time. I seem to be some sort of secret weapon, a pawn on Dumbledore's side of the chessboard. I understand the same goes for you."

            Slowly he nodded, then looked away from her at last. "A pawn. That is what we have reduced ourselves to, you know. Small pieces, hopefully to bring about something grand, while not letting the other side of the board know where our next move will be. Does...Does _He_ know you're alive?"

            "I don't think I've ever heard you stutter before," she whispered, looking at him carefully. "I assume He does, I do still bare the Mark."

            He looked surprised, a rarity for him. "Doesn't the pain of not answering bother you?"

            Her answer was a clear, sad one. "I've suffered pain the last sixteen years that perhaps only you can imagine," she answered with a grim smile, "I can suffer a little more. I barely notice it now." She took off her pointed hat and cast it to the floor, revealing her dark auburn hair pulled back into a tight bun...a few wisps escaped to curl at the nape of her neck; she had always hated those hats. "He'll see me again eventually, when I think I'm ready. Surely not everyone has resurfaced yet?"

            "You're right, several are still building up the courage to come and pay their respects again," he muttered sourly. "Unfortunately, I am not one of them.

            A long silence followed, broken only by the crackling of the fire in the hearth. At last Severus let his eyes wander back to her. "It is good to see you again, Rose," he whispered. He raised a hand, almost as if he would touch her—she flinched, his hand dropped back to his side and he came quickly to his feet. "Perhaps someday we can talk of the past, until then...." He let the sentence hang, stole one last glance at her, and then turned and strode out of the room abruptly.

            The door shut behind him, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them...and she cried.

            Severus leaned against the door for a moment, closing his eyes tight, and only moved when his infamous sneer was in place, and he could go looking for a Hufflepuff to take points from.

__________________________________

To My Readers:

**Nestle**: I'm not sure if brilliant is the right word for it—but it is a little more original than all the Lily-based fics, right? Thank you for the compliments. I'm not quite a 'good' enough writer yet, but I'm certainly working on it. Isn't that nearly everyone's goal—to be a better writer? Sorry—English major. :-) 

**Baby Chaos**: Glad you like the plot so far. It has a few more twists and turns to take. Hope you hang on for the ride! Does Harry recognize his mother's sister? Not exactly.

**Genny**: I know what you mean about spelling errors/grammatical mistakes. If I start reading a story that looks promising, and the grammar is all messed up, I usually never finish it. It's too irritating to try and discover what it is the writer is actually _SAYING _when everything's so garbled—a good Beta-Reader solves that problem, and numerous trips through Spell Check. If only more of FF.N's patrons would invest in such things! They are, after all, usually free. Sorry for that rant. Ahem. Harry will soon discover who Rose really is—but I'm afraid to say I don't go into much depth about his emotions. As I've said before, this is a story for Severus. Hope you fix your cookie problem soon. I love cookies. Chocolate chip, anyone?

**WolfGurl18**: Wolves...noble creatures, don't you think? I'll update as often as I re-write a chapter—hope that works for you!

**Elayne Sedai**: Went and checked out your bio. You have most interesting tastes—especially in the "Couples" department. Can't say I agree with all of those, but you're right—they make for interesting reading. I have too many problems working with _REALLY_ well developed characters (Ron, Harry, Hermione), because I keep trying to make them go out of character. Not good. So instead I invent my own character (Rose) and go the road less-traveled—developing a villain. Hope you enjoy your read!

Thank you all! Again, please inform me of any mistakes/errors on my part. R&R! And **_SAVE THE DRAGONS_**!

_-JB-_


	4. Confronting Old Ghosts

**Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**DIS CLAIM TO FAME**: Found in Chapter One of this story.

**NOTICE**: This story was written mostly before OotP came out. I'll be tweaking it here and there, and have posted it so that it occurs mostly in Harry's 5th year. The goal of this story, however, is to focus on young Severus Snape and Rose Evans. Thank you for your time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_CHAPTER THREE: Confronting Old Ghosts_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't like it, Headmaster," a tired voice was saying when Harry walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore beneath his invisibility cloak. "He's had it rough; surely there is another way, another time?" It was Sirius Black, and he sounded as if he were pleading with the Headmaster.

            "You know as well as I the longer it is put off the worse it will be," a female voice countered, the voice of the mysterious Rose Evans, in a tired, gloomy tone.

            "Ah," said Dumbledore, "he's here. Come on out, Harry."

            Harry walked around the doorframe, stripping off his cloak, and rushed into the open arms of his godfather. Sirius returned the hug with a sad smile, then ruffled Harry's hair a bit before putting an arm around his godson's shoulders. "How've you been, Harry? First day all right? Missing Grimmauld Place yet?"

            "It's been okay for a first day," Harry responded with a smile, then his eyes went to Dumbledore, and then to look at Rose Evans. "So...what's going on? I mean, it's good to see you, Sirius, I've missed you—but I think someone's been keeping something from me again." He looked searchingly, almost accusingly, into Dumbledore's blue eyes, and then took a seat when Sirius motioned for him to. Fawkes was perched next to his chair, looking bright and festive as a young phoenix might, giving Harry some measure of peace, something to stroke absently as he waited for explanations.

            "Glad to see you're taking it well so far," Rose muttered from her own seat, directly across the room from him. Her green eyes glittered with faint amusement and admiration. "That's a bit of Lily in you. James was always impatient."

            "It seems every year here someone tells me something else about my past," Harry said with a shrug. "I'm just confused—I was told my only relatives were the Dursleys and my guardian was Sirius. But here you are, with my mother's eyes and last name."

            Rose smiled a little, looking away from him and towards Sirius. "I suppose you'll hear it all, if not tonight than soon, each of us has our own little spin to the story. Mine is simple, Harry, but painful. Petunia and Lily were only two-thirds of the Evans girls—I am afraid I must be blunt about this. There is no other way 'round it. I am your Aunt Rose, by blood, and I was legally dead in the wizarding world up until a day or two ago. The only person who has known of my existence is the Headmaster, and he was sworn to secrecy on the very day of my supposed death."

            "I could not tell you, Harry, until the time was right for Rose to come back," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes dimmer than Harry could ever remember seeing them. For one the headmaster looked very old, and very tired. "I hope you will forgive me, I had no choice in the matter if I wanted Rose to remain alive and on the right side."

            Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking. He had tried to like Rose once, because Lily asked it of him, and at one point he thought he was breaking through to her...but she had only been playing a nasty trick on him in the end. He saw her as a wolf in sheep's clothing—no, she wasn't good enough to be a wolf—a snake in sheep's clothing. Even now she still looked like an innocent, when she had probably done more terrible things than he could throw a wand at.

            "The right side?" Harry repeated Dumbledore, drawing Sirius back to the present. His eyes again darted to his aunt, and he found it odd he had accepted her as his aunt so easily. Then again, stranger things had happened in the last several weeks. At least she wasn't an Azkaban escapee.

            "That is one reason why you were never told of me, even in the wizarding world...I wasn't always on this side of the line, I ... dallied with Voldemort's people. I've done terrible things, Harry, and I can only be thankful now that I finally woke up from the nightmare that was his power and can sit here now before you. I'm not a good person, Harry, and I certainly was much worse when he fell. I was forgotten, by most anyway, and your parents made certain I had no legal claim to you whatsoever. I don't hold any claim now. I don't think I ever should; I betrayed your mother and father—and more than once. I loved Lily with all my heart, but I was too obsessed with impressing her, becoming better than her...I lost sight of all that was important to me. I'm not asking to come into your life, I don't belong there, nor am I asking for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. But you deserve to know, for better or worse, we're blood-relatives." Rose blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, watching the little boy who looked like James but _felt_ like Lily.... He was incredible. "I swear I will never let anyone hurt you, Harry, if it is within my power to stop them. I have a lot in my life to atone for."

            Harry sat there, watching her, and he found himself not angry—not yet. Life was too short to waste on anger or resentment, Cedric's death had pounded that into him...he had come so close to dying himself that night. And the summer with the Dursleys…that odd summer and learning about the Order…. He slowly nodded. "I...I think I understand some of it. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm just not sure what...what to do with this new information. It's a lot to take in...my mum had another sister and...and we have the same eyes." He blinked those eyes now, and she could tell that he was tired and overloaded with the new information.

            "I'm sure you'd like to hear more about it...how I came to be on the wrong side of things. I don't like to tell that story...I'll only end up trying to justify myself. Ask Sirius for that bit, please, he'll be _only_ too happy to tell you. You'll find that those who came back from the shadows are very reluctant to talk about it. It is still a very real part of my life, haunting all my dreams." She closed her eyes, breaking eye-contact with him at last, and she was able to relax. She came to her feet and offered him a shaky smile. "Have a good evening, Harry, and if you need anymore answers feel free to find me and ask. The rumors that will be flying around the school fairly soon should give you reason enough to seek me out."

            Sirius sighed and followed Rose as far as the door. "Thank you for telling him so much, Rose, I know it was hard for you."

            She raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged. "That wasn't even the hardest part. That boy has been through torture after torture. He has two blood relatives living in this entire world, one that hates him and the other that simply...simply can't become involved in his life even if she ever feels that she wants to. I'll never have any sort of relationship with my nephew, and that kills a part of me, Sirius," she whispered, glancing over his shoulder to see Dumbledore offering Harry some treckle fudge.

            "You're coming around, Rose," Sirius said softly, smiling at her. "I know you and I have been enemies in the past, but I've got a boy to raise now...and I'm still a wanted man. You have memories and insights into his mother and grandparents that I'll never have, he'll need that too. Maybe it will never be the way an aunt and nephew should be, but you can at least become a person he can count on to give him answers when he needs them." He offered his hand to her, she took it, they shook slowly.

            "Sirius, I do owe you an apology...several, I'm afraid. I'll never be able to make up for what I've done to you in the past, but—"

            He shook his head, pain shone in his eyes. "Rose, don't. You and I still don't see eye to eye on things, and it's not going to be easy for us to ever be friends. But don't bring up the past, it is over, time to be forgotten. Just don't try to get me killed ever again and we'll call it even, all right?"

            She chuckled softly, then nodded, and left the office. Sirius returned to Harry, who had more questions to be answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose settled into the couch she now familiared in the teacher's lounge, pulling her legs underneath her to keep them warmer in the cold room. She sipped a cup of hot cider with one hand and in the other she held a copy of the Daily Prophet. The room was quiet, her peace was rarely disturbed. It was usually Charlie, if any of the others came in at all, who would have a cheerful word or two for her before he hurried off to do some other little chore Dumbledore had for him.

            Curling her nose in distaste of the article she was reading, _"Death Eaters on the March or Ministry Mishaps?"_ She folded the newspaper and moodily tossed it to the floor, then held her cup with both hands to her lips and slowly sipped the cinnamon and apple liquid with her eyes closed. She needed more relaxation in her life.

            A suddenly loud bang made her jump a bit, causing some cider to spill over the rim of her cup and into her lap, she leapt to her feet and mentally began cursing whoever had done such a stupid thing. Looking up, she saw the source of the noise was a rather ... upset-looking Severus Snape who had thrown the door to the room open with a great deal of force. "What," he hissed, "is _this_ supposed to mean?!"

            He thrust a piece of parchment in her direction, his pale face flush with anger.

            Trying to keep a calm facade Rose slowly approached him and took the parchment from his hand to examine it. Written in untidy scrawl was the following message:

_~~PoTiONs MAstEr: STay aWAy from ThE DADA TEacHEr iF you KnOw whAT's GoOd for YoU boTh. aN AsSociate.~~_

            She studied the parchment a few times, then glanced over the edge of the document up to his face. "Have you tried to figure out who wrote it?"

            "I've tried every charm and spell in the book but the paper will not reveal its author," he snapped. "I'm not that idiotic, Evans. I was hoping you might shed some light on its meaning." Distractedly he ran a hand through his hair, scowling at her.

            Rose shoved the parchment back under his nose, giving him a hard glare. "How should I know anything about this? It's not as if I sent it."

            "Perhaps not, but you may know who would want to keep us apart. It would have to be someone who knew our former..." he obviously debated what to call what they had been, and settled at last for: "...history. Or so I'm assuming." He had calmed down enough to think before speaking, at least.

            The witch took in the parchment one last time, then shook her head and politely offered it back to him. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I have no clue." She watched him carefully as he sighed and took the parchment from her to look over it himself again. "But why would such a simple note disturb you so greatly? It could be a prank."

            He glanced up at her quickly, then turned and shut the door so that no one would overhear him. He kept his back to her, pressing his forehead against the closed door, gathering his thoughts. "You have not answered Voldemort yet, I have, and the terror he has reawakened in me is something that leaves me trembling whenever I think about it." He told the truth, before her very eyes his hand gripping the door handle had become unsteady. He tucked the hand quickly in his robs, still not facing her. "I am assuming this note came from one of our former 'colleagues' who has heard of your working here."

            "Ah," she began to understand. "Since I have not yet re-pledged myself to the Dark Lord my loyalties are questionable, and if I am for Dumbledore they would not want me to sway you...as they once thought I was able to do." She laughed, a low, bitter laugh and shook her head. "If only they had known it was quite the other way around."

            He turned around, looking at her with an unreadable expression...but his eyes, those bottomless, empty black pools, actually seemed to be searching her for something. "Are you ready to talk of it then?"

            "Oh, Severus," she muttered, rubbing her tired eyes with thumb and forefinger. "I will never be ready to talk about it, but that doesn't mean I can put it off. When would you like to talk about it? My schedule is free this weekend," she finished lightly, looking up at him with a ghost of a smile.

            The Potions Master then wore a look that none of his students had ever seen; he did not appear bitter, sour, or angry...just incredibly weary with a tired expression affixed to his face. "Mine is as well. Saturday afternoon, then. There is a small council room adjacent to the library that I could arrange for us to use...not too personal as to make it uncomfortable for either of us."

            For half a moment, a feeling arose within her that stirred her emotions in a way that nothing had done for many long years, and it was because of the way he had looked at her just then—his dark eyes so serious, and sad to one who knew how to read them. She remembered why she had followed him in the past, and gone through what she had for him. "Tea-time, then. I can't say that I look forward to it...but it will be good to say all that we have not."

___________________________

To My Readers:

**Ice Petals**: Thank you, thank you! Well—it's "not bad," so does that means it's sorta good?

**Loretta**: Glad my ideas make sense to someone! Thank you for understanding!

**alassae**: Hope this is in keeping with good work. ;-) 

**baby**** chaos**: Wow! You're still around! That's most encouraging! And I just had to put in something nasty for the poor Hufflepuffs to go through. You just know that Severus has gotta love torturing the members of that house, who seem to be the complete opposite of Slytherin in every respect.

**hevensdevil**: Isn't your name a bit of an oxymoron? Hm. Only three things to say? Looked more like four, if you count the "soon" or one, since it was a repeating message. :-D Seriously, thanks for the zealous encouragement!

**Lavinia**** Lavender**: YOU have a Rose Evans too?! I must say, I'm shocked! If we want to argue rights to a name, I've had this one since 2001, early spring. But, seeing as we're probably not the only ones to have this original idea, neither of us will get anywhere. It's obvious the Evans sisters (no matter how many) will all be flowers, and since the rose has so many symbolic meanings it is the easiest to adapt to a person. Still, I look forward to taking a peek at your story to see what your Rose is like. Thanks for informing me that I don't have the only Rose Evans out there. Oh, and it came up on the search because I selected Severus and Lily as my two main characters in the fic—not because they have a romantic interest, but because they are both closely connected with my OC. Thanks for stopping by!

R&R…it makes the world go 'round! 

**_-JB-_**


	5. The Snake and the Rose

**Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**DIS CLAIM TO FAME**: Found in Chapter One of this story.

**NOTICE**: This story was written mostly before OotP came out. I'll be tweaking it here and there, and have posted it so that it occurs mostly in Harry's 5th year. The goal of this story, however, is to focus on young Severus Snape and Rose Evans. Thank you for your time.

*_Denotes Memories_*

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_CHAPTER FOUR: The Snake and the Rose_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He waited quietly, standing at one of the long wall-to-floor windows in the council room, watching the students play a game of muggle football below him on the grounds. Aurors were posted outside the gates today so the children would be quite safe. It really was rather nice out, a beautiful day for September...if you liked that sort of thing.

            Severus sighed, looking up at the white, puffy clouds in the sky, thinking of days far past....

_*Beautiful green eyes glittered up at him, a mischievous smile on a pretty face, and she was laughing. "Oh come on, Severus! You Prefects are far too stuffy. Come on, it's beautiful outside, even you have to admit that!" And he hadn't...he had stayed there in the common room...and she had stayed with him.*_

            _'If I could have it all to do over_,' Severus thought, closing his eyes for a moment, _'I would have gone outside that day, and made her happy_.'

            The door to the council-chamber opened a fraction; Rose slipped inside and closed it behind her, leaning back against it with wide eyes and looking as if she were running from something or someone. "Severus," she hissed, "can that fool cat of Filch's get in here?"

            Slowly, he shook his head. "I think not; why?"

            She sighed and came forward until she was ten feet away from him. "Because the little beast has taken a liking to me—Merlin knows why! I suppose slipping her that bit of fish the other night at dinner could have started it, but she looked half-starved, and since then I've steadfastly ignored her but she's only getting worse." She rolled her eyes. "I can escape a vampire in the Glades and yet a mere cat is difficult to shake-off."

            The strict, dark, sinister potions master melted away for a moment as he listened to her story, watched her animated expressions, and he began to smile as she spoke. It wasn't the Snape-sneer or even a smirk but a smile, and his dark eyes twinkled slightly.

            She stopped her narrative and glared at him. "You're laughing at me," she stated accusingly.

            "I didn't laugh," he responded, raising both eyebrows at her as his expression became unreadable again.

            "I know you better than that, Severus Snape, and you were laughing at me!" She threw her hands up, frustrated, and sank into one of the large, wing-back chairs. She sighed, and then smiled a little. "I suppose it is amusing."

            He took the chair nearest hers and ran a hand through his dark hair, a habit he had once had as a boy, and was for some reason developing again. Perhaps it was her fault. "Rose..." he began, his eyes meeting hers, now completely serious.

            Her own smile vanished, her posture became weary like one who had not had rest in weeks...she had not rested in years. "I haven't heard that in a long time," she whispered, looking at him blankly. "Your voice...saying my name. It brings back a lot I was trying to forget."

            "I know," he agreed. "Seeing you again, hearing your voice, it's almost more than I can handle. The memories have flooded my mind for days, it's all I can do to stand up and teach a lesson. The past is a distracting thing."

            "It is. I...I talked to Harry Potter the other night. I know you and James never got along," she said quickly as he began to scowl, "but I loved Lily with all my heart, for years she was the only thing I could love, and he is a part of her too. It was hard, Severus, to confront that part of my past again and I barely spoke a word to him. But this..." she gestured towards him, her eyes tired and sad, "is much harder."

            "Where do we begin?" he asked, his own shoulders sinking as if a huge load had been dumped onto them.

            Looking down at her hands, she began to trace a pattern on the deep, red cloth of her robes. "I have a question for you."

            He winced, sure he knew what it was, and it took him a moment to ask her to continue.

            She looked up, her eyes connecting with his, searching for the truths hidden beneath the twin black pools. "Were you only using me, all along, to get back at James, Lily, and the others? Was I only a tool for your revenge?" She had been carrying that question in her heart since she was thirteen years old, through her years at Hogwarts, through her years in exile, and it had haunted her every thought of him.

            "Not all along," he answered at last, slowly, "but it did begin that way." The hurt he saw in her eyes made him hasten his explanation. "Rose, I was an arrogant fifteen year-old boy, trying to get back at a large group of people for their single-minded dislike and out casting of me. You were the perfect option, so I took it, I used you—but after a while, a short time actually, it wasn't that anymore." His sadistic smile as he looked down at his own boot-tips was one she had seen in place only a few times before and it pained her to see it. "I only wanted to be around you for selfish reasons, I'm afraid. You made me feel as if I was the only wizard in the school that mattered...in the world that mattered, and that was a feeling a neglected person needed."

            She held back tears that threatened to spill, inwardly scolding herself. _'Did you expect him to proclaim undying love to you?_' the voice in her head asked spitefully. _'Slytherin only wants power, and will go to any means to achieve it—you know that. You made him feel powerful_.' Outwardly, she looked incredibly calm. "I wanted to be needed," she admitted, "you gave me that chance, that was why I always went along with you, even while I suspected other motives."

            Severus watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking...but they both had never pried too much into each other's inward thoughts and musings, not even when—. But that didn't matter now. 

            He found himself now wishing that it did matter. "Is that the only reason you followed me so willingly?" Where that question had come from he wasn't quite sure, but he was glad it had come out. He needed that answer.

            "No," she responded, looking up into his eyes again. "I was a young girl, Severus, full of silly thoughts and dreams for all my maturity on the outside. I wanted to have a Prince Charming as much as Lily did. I thought I had found one in you." She smiled bitterly, and watched as he did the same. "But Lily was the princess, she got the prince. I was the supporting roll of a younger, adoring sister."

            "You ended up with the villain," he finished the thought, and something inside him broke. It was true. He was the dark, sinister, evil one while James was everybody's favorite hero. He would make the mistake, and James would save the day. 

            Rose blinked at him, surprised, and the tone she took on was one of outrage. "That's not what I was thinking at all, Severus Snape! Don't ever put such words in my mouth! We've both done terrible things, I was as much a villain as you. Now," she paused, then continued with a bemused smile, "we're the heroes in disguise, I suppose." She tried on a true smile and found that it wasn't too awkward, in fact his expression became calm as he registered she _was _smiling at him.

            "Not what you were thinking, but it _is_ true. You would never have done those things had you not been with me."

            "You don't know that," she answered, shaking her head at him. "You didn't force me to _ever_ do _any_thing, Severus. I had a choice, I could have left at any time, I could have quit. I was as lost and power-hungry as you, without a clear path, so I took the easy way to glory. Thankfully, I took the hard way out when I realized what was going on and that I didn't belong there, but _SO DID YOU_."

            Coming to his feet, Severus walked to the window to look out of it again. "But not in time to save you; what you lost...."

            "You lost things, too, Severus. Everyone did at that time, no matter what side they were on. Look at Sirius Black, Harry, Remus, all the heroes of their times... and Voldemort ripped holes through all of them. Don't you dare blame yourself for any misfortune that has befallen me. _Ever_. You are not a martyr." Rose had stood as well and come behind him, now only inches away from him should he turn around.  "I chose to follow you, from the start, and anything that has happened to me I accept as part of that choice that I made."

            With little warning, he turned, his hands grabbed her shoulders and he looked desperately into her eyes. "That is what you think? How you feel? It isn't _my_ fault?" He was like a drowning man—drowning in his own darkness—and desperate for any shred of light that he might grasp to pull himself to safety again.

            "Oh, Severus," she sighed, tears visible in her eyes. So many years of pain were boiling up within her, so many of her own emotions and guilt began to ebb to the surface. "It is how I have always thought and felt. For every choice there is a consequence, good or bad. I have always believed that everything that happened to me, after I chose to follow you through thick and thin, has been worth it. Every moment of pain, loneliness, hurt.... I have never regretted it, even now." The tears began to slip down her cheeks, but she didn't turn away in shame or try to swipe at them—as the old Rose might've done. "You were worth it, and what you gave me was worth it."

            Severus Snape, the ex-Death Eater, the hated potions master, looked like a lost little boy into her eyes. Here was someone who didn't see him as the Death Eater, a Potions Master, a teacher, but saw him as a man...just a person...a wizard trying to live through perilous times. He raised one hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears, and then he bent to kiss the other cheek, tasting the salt droplets on her skin. His arms went around her waist, he pulled her close, and kissed her. 

            He had not touched her, tasted her, in nearly seventeen years. 

            It was better than he remembered. 

            Rose was having similar feelings, a part of her had ached to have him hold her once more. She had missed him, so greatly, though she could not fathom why. She didn't know why or how she still had feelings for him after so many years of pain and anger, but those feelings were still there, actually much stronger than they had once been.

            But he kept this kiss chaste—unlike so many kisses and moments of the past—and ended it before he wanted to. He wouldn't allow her to feel used again, not ever by him.

            When they separated at last, she looked at him in wonder, a shaky smile in place. "And that was certainly worth it, too."

            His laugh was low, rumbling up from his chest and out as he buried his face in her auburn curls...her hat had fallen off somewhere along the way as they kissed. "If one of the students would have heard you say that, they wouldn't agree at all. They hate me, you know. Especially your nephew and his little friends."

            She dropped her head onto his chest, relaxing against him. "So what? You're their teacher; most students usually hate a few teachers. I've made enemies as well, mostly among Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but I don't care what they think. None of them know me, none of them know you. None of them understand what darkness there is in this world."

            He held her to him, feeling as if he were in a dream after many nights of nightmares...in a way, he was. "What would Potter say, I wonder, if he knew his aunt was married to the man he hates second only to Voldemort?"

            Her eyes snapped up to his. "_Married_...? You mean...you never went through with the Sundering papers? I signed them all, sent them back...." Her voice trailed away to nothing as the implications of what he said began to sink in.

            "You sound disappointed," he whispered, looking down at her. "But no, I never sent them to the Ministry Courts. I have them still, sitting in the bottom of a trunk in that old family house. Your signature is all that is on them."

            "But why, Severus?" she whispered as well, loud words would perhaps break the fragile moment that lay just within their grasp...a moment of that sort neither had ever had experience with.

            "I was a villain, and I wasn't going to let the heroine ever escape me. I had to win. I discovered the only way I could do that, even after leaving Voldemort, was to keep her...if only in name. I needed her." His eyes spoke more than his words, they spoke what his lips never had said but she had hoped for...longed for in her younger years.

            "So I'm still...?" 

            Severus nodded slowly. "Rose Evans Snape."

________________________________________________________________

Ta da! Betcha none of you were expecting _THAT_! And don't worry, we've still got a ways to go on this story! After all, don't you want to know _HOW_ they met and married? Don't you want to know what happens after this _incredible_ revelation? Wait for the next chapter, then!

_To My Readers:_

**Loretta**: Thanks for coming back for more! Sorry if the length of chapters bugs ya—but trust me, it'll all work out and be satisfactorily long in the end. Satisfactorily…wow, I didn't know that was a word until my spell-check approved it! You have a Rose too? Goodness, this girl is running around all over the place!

**Rae Roberts**: Thank you soooooo much for your interest! For those who don't know, Rae (May I call you Rae?) has a wonderful fic of her own featuring everyone's favorite Slytherin. Click on her name in the reviews to read it. I absolutely love her interpretation of Severus, and I'm thrilled to have her reviewing my story. Shameful plug for her, isn't it? Anyway, Miss Roberts, I'm glad you're enjoying the read, and I hope the discussion between Snape and Rose was to your liking—and caught you off guard. That's always a plus.

**Lysaandi**: Hope to hear more from you soon. Hope the fic continues to be interesting.

**LilyJamesP**: Obviously you like the Lily+James pairing—good, 'cause some of that will come into play as a side-romance later on. Hope you stick around!

Thanks again!

**_-JB-_**


	6. The Proposal

**Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**DIS CLAIM TO FAME**: Found in Chapter One of this story.

**NOTICE**: Time traveling is about to begin, and YOU, the reader, will find yourself back in the 1970's with all our favorite (and not so favorite) characters from yesteryear. :-) 

**Apology:** As you may have noted, Chapter Five was somehow called Chapter Four in the posting. Pay no heed to that, it was my mistake and I was too lazy to fix it. Terrible, right?

*_Denotes Memories_*

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_CHAPTER SIX: The Proposal_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rose collapsed onto her bed, not sure what to really do with herself. Severus had left quickly after their meeting, leaving her reeling in shock—he had been summoned by the Dark Lord...or some of his higher-ranking minions at any rate. He had left, giving her one quick kiss on the cheek, a gesture she had not completely expected. He had never kissed her goodbye before...but then, never before had she known when he was leaving; he would just disappear. 

            Their marriage had begun strangely, a few years already into the terrible war with Voldemort. Severus had been out of Hogwarts for two years by the time she had graduated, and so he had already come in contact with the Death Eaters, joining them. She had been standing on the train platform, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to return home, when he shortly appeared....

_~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~_

Rose Evans sneered at all the students crowding underneath umbrellas and the pavilion of the train station, doing their best not to be wetted by the rain. It was storming something terrible, which probably accounted for the tardiness of the train. She was put-off by the whole thing, of course, but rain had never hurt anyone. So there she stood, alone, in the middle of the platform as the rain hit hard upon the hood of her cloak, soaking her through-and-through.

            She was a pretty-enough girl, or could have been if she ever allowed a pleasant expression on her face. Her hair hung in a long, auburn braid most of the time, the curls tamed by her tight weaving of it. Her eyes, the same deep green as her charming sister's, were always cold and unreadable. Her frame was delicate; she didn't at all look like she had just finished her seventh year but rather her fourth if size alone was considered. 

            Those who knew the Slytherin girl knew she had only become as cold as she was after her fifth year, when her sister had graduated. It was odd; people always assumed her mood had been because of her sister, never because of the one student she had actually spent time with. He had graduated two years ago as well, and she had hardly heard a word from him since. She would drop him a letter now and then, trying not to attract attention to the fact she did so, and could usually count on a reply. But he only replied, he never wrote to her first. She accepted that. That was how he was.

            Her thoughts traveled to her last letter from him...it had been sketchy, and had arrived the day of graduation. She had studied it for hours, trying to make sense of it. There were only a few lines penned, and they were cryptic. He had written something about receiving a mark, hoping she would do the same, congratulating her on her endurance of the tiresome school and its Headmaster, and told her to look for him soon.

            _'Look for him_,' she thought, bitterly. _'If only I knew where to begin looking. Or am I just supposed to keep an eye out for him? Will he find me?'_

            The train had pulled up then, and she climbed on, going towards her usual end of the locomotive. There was one compartment in the back that had a smaller window and wasn't as well lit as the others. It was also quieter back there. Most of the Slytherins sat towards the back anyway, but that compartment she usually had to herself. For the past two years she had sat there alone, anyway.

            She pushed the door open and came in, trying to take off her soaking wet cloak as she did so. Her attention was focused completely on her clasp, which seemed to have stuck, so when a pair of hands came up to assist her with it she started and jerked her head up in surprise.

            Cold, emotionless, black eyes met hers and she froze completely under their gaze. His fingers, stronger and surer than hers, had the clasp undone quickly and without trouble. His hands then reached for her hood, which he pushed back, before he took the cloak completely off her shoulders. He folded the soaking wet material, and with a wave of his wand popped it out of existence. He motioned for her to take a seat, which she did slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He shut the door to the compartment and then took a seat opposite of her. 

            "You seem surprised," he said, his voice cool, his tone low. "I told you to look for me."

            "Severus," she said, her eyes taking him in. He had changed in two years...his shoulders were broader, he was more sure of himself, and there was a fire beneath that cool exterior...she could feel it. His hair was longer, held back by a black leather strap, he wore long sleeves—expected in the cold weather, but he was holding his arms differently, and there was just something very odd about him. He carried an aura of…something… about him. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, or on the Express for that matter."

            He smiled, and she caught a glimpse of the school-boy in the smile. "Expect the unexpected, Rose." She found herself smiling a little as well, it had been one of his favorite things to tell her back when he had been in school. His expression changed, becoming unreadable again. "I have come to ask of you something. You are on your way to your sister's home, are you not?"

            "Lily invited me to stay, yes," she said, carefully. "But she is hoping to give me a 'change of scenery,' and of mind. I have no wish to go to her so that she can manipulate me. I was going to go to Petunia, but she has recently married a Muggle--" her nose wrinkled with her distaste "—who can't stand magic, and so I was going to return to the home of my parents long enough to gather things and strike out on my own. The house has been kept locked up since…since I left for school last year." The Evans parents had died, a very tragic death, in an automobile accident that left the three sisters stunned. But Lily had taken up guardian ship of Rose until Rose turned seventeen, but the youngest Evans wasn't fazed by her sudden thrust into adulthood. After all, she had been offered several posts by different apothecaries and even a few clinics, but St. Mungo's had turned her down....

            Severus nodded, his black eyes deep in thought. "I would like to ask you to reconsider your plans. Come with me," he invited, and she thought she might have heard his tone soften...but that couldn't be, Severus was never soft anymore. "I have need of your talents...you and I used to work quite well together."

            She thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "You'll explain what you have in mind for us to work on later, of course."

            "Of course." He leaned back, his arms spreading across the back of his seat. "I will tell you this much now, I believe it's safe enough to reveal here." His eyes took on a look she recognized...it was the nearest thing to a twinkle of mischief that Severus allowed himself. He put a hand in a pocket of his robes, withdrew a small box, and tossed it onto her lap. "You're expected to wear it."

            Arching one eyebrow up at him in curiosity, Rose looked down at the box in her lap and slowly opened it. Both of her eyebrows shot up, she stopped breathing for a moment. Inside the little black box, sitting on a tiny silk cushion, was a ring. The ring was some strange mettle she at first could not identify, and then she decided it was Mithril, the strongest mettle known to mankind, mined countless centuries before when dwarves still held the ancient secrets in high esteem. Settled into the ring was a single gem, a black diamond, nestled in the carved jaws of a dragon. It was beautiful, and priceless she well knew.

            She had seen the ring once, in a battered photograph Severus had. His mother had been wearing it...it was her wedding ring, and had been her only real treasure besides her son.

            Apparently she had been staring at it for too long, Severus cleared his throat—an uncharacteristic sign of nervousness—and said, "If you don't like it I'll get you another."

            Her eyes darted up to his, she shook her head slowly as she slipped the ring out of the box and onto her left-hand ring finger. "I like it. Another wouldn't ever do."

            Satisfied, Severus allowed himself a small smile as he leaned towards her. "Good. We will have much to discuss when we leave this train."

            Rose leaned forward as well, her own cool smile in place. "I can tell."

            Their lips met in a kiss, calm, almost cold. But, for all their coolness towards each other and everything around them, that kiss soon was warm and ignited a fire in each of them...a fire that filled both with power and fear....

_~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~_

Rose sighed and looked at her ring finger...there was nothing there. She had sent the ring back with the Sundering papers. Now she wondered if she would get it back...if she _should_ get it back. What had he even done with it? Was it in the same trunk as those papers?

            She didn't know exactly on what ground they stood.

            Closing her eyes, Rose curled herself up in her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. A tear slipped down her cheek as she fell to sleep, into her nightmares of the past. The tear could have been for a lot of things—her lost years, her lost innocence, lost childhood—but it was only for one man, and how much she ached to have him hold her once more. But could it ever be? 

            How had they ended up in such a terrible mess in the first place?

____________________________________________________________________

I had to throw this in, and I promise you you'll be seeing this memory again, as it occurs, through the eyes of the Serpent. :-) I'm tempted to split this story in half, so part of it is under this title and the other half under another title. It's hard to tell anyone why without giving away a few key points I hope to develop. Hm. We shall see.

_To My Readers:_

**LilyJamesP**: Hope my review to your own fic was appreciated. Everyone here does know I'll be more than happy to read/review other fics if I'm asked, right? Every little review counts! But anyway, hope you like this shout-out as much as the other one. And I'm VERY glad I managed to surprise you!

**Your Worshipfulness**: I feel the sudden urge to give thee a courtly bow. That's some name, and I like it. Did it derive in any way from Star Wars? (Han constantly calling Leia that.) I haven't had the chance to read any of your stuff yet, but I'm impressed by the variety of genres you write fic in. Awesome. Hope my story continues to be a surprise and delight!

**Loretta**: I'm always more than happy to point out another author's fics. Check out my favorite stories link, there's some good stuff there—there are only one or two fics I don't really enjoy as much, I just keep for getting to take them down. May you unstick yourself from your own DREADED Writer's Block!

**Lysaandi**: A web…me weaving…. Hm. Spiders give me the creeps (except for Daddy-Long-Legs, those are fun!), so I prefer to see this as a tapestry I weave, borrowing a few threads (okay, maybe an entire PATTERN) from Ms. Rowling. It seems I've surprised several readers! I'm thrilled to pieces about that. Yay!

**Rae Roberts**: Anything for you, dahling. Seriously, thanks for the continued reviews. Sorry I've been neglecting doing so for your own fic, but allow me the opportunity to say that I'm still lovin' it, and Alex is one of my favorite OC's ever. I once wrote a Harry Potter fic with an Alex Hamilton in it but she was romantically attached to Sirius while her sister Crys was in love with our sour Snape. Alas, I got 'Blocked' half-way through it and never again touched the fic. So sad. But enough about me—one with the story!

**_-JB-_**


	7. First Impressions — 1973

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** Found at the beginning of the tale.

**Notice:** There's been some confusion with the chapter numbering—pay no heed and read on. I'll fix it—eventually. 

**LOOK!:** You have now flashed back to the Hogwarts of the past.

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: First Impressions—1973_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When Lily had left what were then the two 'normal' children behind, during her first year of Hogwarts, Petunia had lamented, whined, complained, and eventually decided that if Lily had magic and she didn't, it was all her parents' faults. Besides that, she had concluded, Lily was a freak. No one on the telly had magic, no glamorous people in magazines had magic, and Petunia herself didn't—she was certain of this even before she was eleven—which meant it just wasn't normal. And turning tea-cups into horrendous little mice wasn't anything she envied.

            But Rose had stood on that magical platform, waving farewell to her eldest sister, and wished that she was leaving on the beautiful train as well. The people around them were so interesting—although most of their hats looked downright ridiculous. Why wear such odd, impractical hats? But that wasn't important--had that man really just changed his hair from black to purple? Was that rather large toad really giving a small child directions? There were wondrous things all around her!

            Yet she had been forced back into what Lily wrote home calling the "Muggle way of life." How boring, how ordinary, how dreary it was to Rose! She was an intelligent child, she most certainly knew when she was missing out. She was always searching for new things, always curious about the world and the way it worked, and always invoking the terrible question of "Why?" to her teachers. She was placed in advanced classes, in advanced schools, but her boredom was apparent the two years that Lily attended Hogwarts alone. Her grades, despite her intellect, started dropping as she found herself lost in daydreams.

            Worse yet, her teachers collected doodles of strange things from her instead of homework. There were people flying on brooms, endless sketches of a man dressed like Merlin, animals that didn't exist, dragons, a giant castle, paintings with speech bubbles asking or making up passwords, men with long sticks, fighting each other, owls bearing sealed envelopes—crazy things. Nonmuggle things.

            Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Evans knew why their daughter's mind wandered. Every time Lily sent home a letter it contained new and incredible things for the youngest Evans girl to read. It was a fascinating, on-going experience for her, to see the Magical through her sister's eyes. What was startling was how life-like the girl, only nine and ten those years, could sketch such things. Her art teachers raved about her talent, but hoped to encourage her to draw at least a few realistic things. A flying tea-cup, centaur, and Nearly-Headless ghost was all they received from her when they asked for such things.

            Her insistence that such things _were_ realistic was disturbing, as well as her continual use of the word 'Muggle' to describe teachers, classmates, and especially people she didn't like.

            Whatever was to be done with Rose?

            Petunia was absolutely horrified by the way her younger sister became so absorbed in the magical. She warned her sister that nothing good would come of it, that she should 'give over and be normal!' But Rose didn't listen, and only told Petunia to mind her own Muggle business. It was Rose's adamancy and complete disregard for Petunia's wisdom that really helped to put the middle Evans daughter on pins and needles when it came to magic. Rose was constantly barraging Petunia with things Lily wrote about, and pasting pictures of magical things all over her side of the bedroom the three sisters normally shared.

            Lily's part of the bedroom was empty, and seemed to make the whole room lonely, when she was away to school. Rose would sit on Lily's bed to read the letters, and hug her stuffed dragon as often as possible when she really wished she could be with Lily.

            Then, just days after her eleventh birthday, things changed.

            Rose received her letter, and Petunia went ballistic.

            "_Freaks_!" she shouted the moment she could be sure her parents weren't within hearing range. "That's all you two are! _Freaks_!"

            "Maybe you're the freak, Petty," Rose responded, sitting beside Lily on her bed. 

            Petunia scowled at the hated nick-name. "Hardly."

            "Calm down, Petunia," Lily admonished, making a calming motion with her hand— 

            "_Don't you threaten me!_" Petunia shouted, backing away a step from her two sisters. 

            "Petunia, I wasn't—"

            "Don't even SPEAK to me! I can't believe this! I must've been adopted, I know it!" She turned her back on the two, but remained in the room.

            Rose shrugged and looked towards Lily. "So how exactly do I get sorted?"

            "Well, they take a hat and put it on your head, and it's very queer. You can hear it talking to you, and then—"

            "It turns you into the ugly little toad you are," Petunia broke in, glaring at them both over her shoulder. "I can't believe this! First perfect little Lily, and now goes Rose, following in her footsteps! Don't you find that just a little demeaning, Rose? Humph. Everyone will want you to be as perfect and freakish as Lily!"

            Lily rolled her eyes. "Rose will be just fine. No one will expect anything from her unless she gives them reason to."

            Rose raised her eyebrows. "You think I'll do as well as you did your first year, Lily?"

            "Probably not," Lily answered. "I was top of my class."

            "So you're saying you're better than Rose?" Petunia piped up from her side of the room, where she had finally settled herself with one of her beauty magazines. Petunia was very good at creating discord. 

            "No, I'm just saying she shouldn't expect so much." Lily glared at her Muggle sister and then smiled at Rose. "All my professors said I was very gifted and take to magic like a dragon to fire!"

            "But I'm very smart, Lily, surely—"

            "Brains aren't everything. Obviously Lily's a teacher's pet." Petunia smirked over her magazine at her younger sister as she flipped a page. "She's the Perfect One, remember? So smart, so pretty. Everyone dotes on Lily. Everyone loves Lily the most, even Mum and Dad. Everyone is in Lily's shadow."

            Lily was getting irritated. "That's silly, Petunia. It's not true, either. There are lots of people smarter than me, lots of people who don't even like me."

            Petunia snorted, which was very un-lady-like and rather uncommon for her. She usually tried to be above and beyond reproach. "But it _is _true, Rose." She looked again at the youngest. "Just wait and see. No matter what happens, no matter how determined you'll be to do your best in that school of freaks, you'll never be allowed to measure up to Lily."

            Rose shook her head, dismissing the notion, and tried to bring the conversation back around to the Sorting Ceremony.

~!~

Rose stumbled along after her elder sister, with her parents leading the way. Petunia had begged off and remained at home. Rose wasn't any more excited about this send-off than she had been three years before when Lily went away to school. Through-out the summer Petunia had continued to plant seeds of resentment and doubt into her younger sister's mind. Lily had tried to circumvent it all, but that was Lily—always trying to make peace and keep people happy. 

            Truth to tell, Rose hardly cared about Petunia's opinion of the magical world. She rather thought Petunia was just narrow-minded, and it wouldn't take long for her to learn how to cope with her sisters' changes. She did worry, though, about coming into Hogwarts after Lily. It was true that Lily was smart, and the prettiest of the sisters, so Rose worried she would have a great deal to live up to. But she was determined to prove herself, no matter what it took. She would do anything to be Lily's equal, to gain her elder sister's approval.

            So she watched as her parents and Lily went charging through the barrier at King's Cross. She had been startled when they all went through, only glancing once to make sure she was still following, leaving her behind. They disappeared abruptly, and she had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves.

            Readying herself, Rose also began to run until—it was a strange feeling, almost as if she was moving through a dense mud, but quickly. She found herself on the other side of the barrier, staring at a red engine baring the name _Hogwarts Express_, before she could blink.

            Rose stood, gaping at the scene as she had but two years before, absolutely in awe of the creatures, people, and things she saw swirling around her.

            She hesitated in front of the barrier too long.

            A sudden sound—that of a luggage cart—came clattering from behind her and she turned barely in time to make out the dark figure of a boy running straight at her! He was looking over his shoulder, his eyes wide with something akin to anger or anxiety, and so he didn't see her until—

            **_C_**

**_                        R_**

**_                                    A_**

**_                                                S_**

**_                                                            H_**

**_                                                                        !_**

            And Rose lay on the ground, with the stranger draped over her and their things a scattered mess!

            Rose looked up at him from the flat of her back, and found herself staring at a boy that looked only a few years older than her. He had long, black, limp hair that hung in his face and a complexion so pale she wondered if he ever saw the sun. He was, for all intents and purposes, rather homely looking as well. His eyes blinked open a moment after the impact, and met hers. She shivered at the cold, empty expression his eyes bore.

            The boy pushed himself off of her, and Rose scrambled to her feet as well. He mumbled something that sounded more like a curse than an apology. He glanced over his shoulder, obviously still agitated, and then brought his wand out. He waved it over their spill and mixed belongings, and everything slid back to where it belonged on their respective carts.

            "Who are you?" Rose asked, her hands planted on her hips, not to be intimidated. "How dare you come charging through and not even look where you're going!"

            He glared down at her, and opened his mouth for an answer that probably wouldn't have been very friendly, but instead she heard--

            "Well! It's Snivellus!"

            The boy's face drained to an even paler shade, and a look of slight worry over-came his features. Rose peered over his shoulder, standing on tip-toe, to see two boys who had also just emerged from the barrier coming towards them. They both had dark black hair, shorn short, but one looked as if his hair was completely wild. They were taller—taller than the boy who had knocked into her, and considerably better dressed and healthier in appearance.

            Rose looked at their clothing--both wore dark Levis and collared polo's bearing an insignia she recognized as that of the Gryffindor House, and their trunks looked new. Both had owls in gilded cages as well, the mark of some-what spoiled young wizards. This pale boy who had crashed into her was indeed a contrast; his clothing was faded, he wore an old t-shirt and faded slacks, and boots that were scuffed and worn. He bore no insignia anywhere, but Rose had a guess of who he was from all of Lily's letters.

            One of the newcomers wore glasses, which he nonchalantly pushed further up the bridge of his nose as if they were ill-fitting. "Snivellus! It's so good to see you again—and who's this? A new girlfriend?"

            Snivellus—or the boy called such—clenched his fists around his wand, which the others couldn't see with his back to them. Rose could tell this meeting would not go well—and wondered at her luck to get caught in the middle of things.

_____________________________________________________________

Thank you, my dedicated readers as well as any who have just stumbled upon my humble story. I'm so glad I've got people reading and reviewing! Remember, it's only polite if you enjoy the story to let the author know it!

To My Readers:

**Loretta**: Sorry, I can't help you out any as I have NO experience with Web-TV. Email FF.N if you haven't got it fixed yet, but I'm betting they aren't configured for your sort of internet access. Few people are. Trouble with Snape??? Whatever gave you that idea? ;-) You'll just have to wait and see what happens. The next few chapters will be entirely placed back in the '70's. Do we need to say 1970's now? This whole new century thing is confusing. 

**Seal1**: It's so nice to find someone who appreciates a good romance. There are so many stories out there with 998% lust, 1% plot, and 1% character development. How boring and uninteresting is that?! I promise you I'll do my best to make this a TRUE romance.

**Rae Roberts**: Yes! I have achieved something I set out to do! Rose is a character I've grown to love as I've discovered more about her, and I really want others to understand her position and feelings. Heartbroken for her? Wonderful. :-) Hope this chapter explains a bit more about her character. Ah, and cheers to you RR! Your own fic is progressing wonderfully and I can't wait to see where Alex is heading in her own relationship with Severus.

**Anne Shiley**: First timer, eh? Good! I want to attract readers to my story, and I'm very glad it caught your eye. Thank you so much for your praise. I'll do my best to keep the story interesting while still being true to my ideas and goals for it. Ah, writing is such fun!

Remember, reviews make the world (er, fanfiction.net anyway) go round! And save the dragons!

_-JB-_


	8. Sorting Horrors

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** Found at the beginning of the tale.

**Notice:** I HATE the new way of previewing/editing! It takes out all my chapter breaks!

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**__**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: Sorting Horrors_**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**__**

There was only one thing to do in order to avoid absolute catastrophe that a group of wizard, teenage boys would probably make in a fight—Rose had to stop anything before it started.

"I'll thank you to go away," she bit out, glaring as fiercely as she could manage at the newcomers. "If you don't mind, we're trying to tidy up a bit of a mess, and have better things to do than exchange words with rude boys."

The one wearing glasses blinked, the other looked stunned. "Bit of a mouth on her, wouldn't you say, Sirius?"

"A little tart, James," the one called Sirius agreed.

Now Rose had an advantage—they were who she suspected them to be. "What? Didn't think a little first year would stand up to Gryffindor bullies?" She tipped her chin up, defiantly.

Snivellus—or who she now guessed was the Slytherin these boys regularly bullied, from Lily's stories—was staring at her with equal surprise. She was giving him an out, and she hoped he'd take it. It really didn't seem fair, two against one, and not even at school yet!

"This one's got spunk. Where'd you get the nymph, Snivellus?" The Potter boy asked, smirking. "Bit young for you, isn't she?"

"She's doing a good job defending him, though. What's wrong, Snivy? Can't fight for yourself anymore?"

She knew that had done it—Snivellus raised his wand and his pale face reddened with fury. He was about to turn and— 

"_ROSE_! There you are! I thought you'd been lost! Mum and Dad already left, and..." Lily's voice trailed off as she came closer and looked around at the group of them. "Oh, hello James, Sirius." Then she looked at Snivellus and smiled. "Good morning, Severus! Ready for another year of Dueling Club? I'll beat you this time around."

Sniv—Severus suddenly jammed his wand into one of his old bags, glaring more at the ground than anything. Without saying a word he slunk away, towards the rear end of the platform.

"Evans!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed, a slow rising to his cheeks. "Um." He cleared his throat and glanced at his friend, who was rolling his eyes a bit. "You know this kid?" He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and attempted a condescending smirk.

"Yes, this is my sister, Rose." Lily narrowed her eyes slightly at the two boys. "Rose, this is James Potter and his partner Sirius Black. Trouble-makers usually, and Gryffindors unfortunately. The boy who just left is Severus Snape." She cast a disdainful glance at Sirius, then shrugged. "But introductions can be made tonight in the house common room."

"Assuming she gets in," Sirius blurted, raising his eyebrows. "She doesn't look like a Gryffindor, and she was...was...."

"Keeping everyone out of trouble," Rose supplied when he was at a loss for words. She smirked at him, then began pushing her cart away. "C'mon, Lily, I want to see the train!"

Lily waved dismissively at the two Gryffindor boys, then hurried to catch up to her sister. "I've got us a place already!"

James watched the red-heads leave, and then was jolted back to himself when Sirius punched his arm.

"_OW_!"

"Serves you right, gawking at a girl like that. Lily Evans is outta your league, Potter. Too smart for you, and more Muggle than witch."

James raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "More Muggle? You're talking like your mum again, Sirius."

Wincing, the other boy looked away, and happened to spot someone else in the crowd of students. "Lupin!"

!

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends, nervously listening as the first years were sorted into their respective houses. Like all dutiful older siblings, she hoped and prayed Rose would end up in Gryffindor with her, but some part of her mind made her doubt that. They were alike, as sisters often were, but Rose...she behaved differently. She was much more intense than Lily, more judging, less casual with those she would trust or speak to. Yet she wasn't completely anti-social, she did have those she would speak to or confer with, but still...she wasn't willing to tell more than she must.

The thing that worried Lily the most, though, was Rose's ambition. The girl would do anything to prove herself competent, capable, and worthy to stand among her peers. Petunia had known this as well, and had been bothering Rose all summer, telling her she would never be good enough to compete with Lily on any scale. Lily wasn't sure if Rose had taken it all seriously, but she knew that Rose was strong-willed enough to try and prove Petunia wrong anyway.

Maybe she'd be in Ravenclaw? That would be fine, there were lots of nice Ravenclaws. Bookish bunch, rather closed-off from others...it would fit Rose.

"...Black, Bellatrix..." Lily saw Sirius stiffen in his seat, a few plates down on her right, at the name of his snobbish, rather deranged little cousin. She was, predictably enough, sorted into Slytherin. Then came the other Black on the list, Regulas, Sirius' younger brother. He, too, was placed in Slytherin. The family tradition was still holding, with all but Sirius. 

"...Conner, Blake..." was a Ravenclaw. "...Darling, Maria..." "...Davis, Mark..." Slytherin. Gryffindor. " "...Diggle, Humphrey..." was a Hufflepuff—and good thing, with a name like that. ...Ellsworth, Andrew..." Gryffindor. "...Elwen, Angelina..." Ravenclaw. There were a lot of D's and E's this year, it seemed. But, at last, came "...Evans, Rose..."

Those who knew Lily fell silent, and the teachers who were familiar with the clever older sister raised eyebrows with interest. Families that came to Hogwarts were always interesting, and usually ended up in the same houses together. Sirius Black had been a strange exception to that rule, but rumor had it he had begged the Hat to keep him out of Slytherin.

There was a pause as the Sorting Hat was placed upon the girl's head--and she didn't look frightened, but strangely composed.

Which was exactly what Lily wasn't when the Hat shouted out, "_Slytherin_."

There was another pause, this time from two tables. Slytherin students well-knew the goody-goody Lily Evans, and it took them a moment to clap for their newest peer. Gryffindor, stunned, all turned to look at Lily in dismay.

Lily, for her part, clapped a hand to her mouth as if to stifle a shout or protest.

The Sorting Hat was never wrong.

Poor Lily.

!

Rose followed the Head-Boy, Rabastan Lestrange, rather nervously down the stairs that led to the Slytherin House. The downward tunnel was dark, with only a few far-spaced, green-flamed torches showing the way. The light made the stone-walls seem slimy, and when Rose brushed up against a wall found that it was, indeed, moist.

They entered the common room, and Rose looked up with some surprise. They were under the lake! That was why it had taken so long to go under ground! It was dark, so she could just barely make out things moving in the shadowed waters, but she was sure of their position. Incredible! Lily was always going on about Gryffindor tower--wait until she heard about this!

Lestrange was rather short with his explanations of bedrooms, and the first year girls scurried quickly to get to theirs. There was a staircase that led up slightly and that was the one they took. Their room, when they discovered it, had one small hole in the wall, which probably afforded a view of the lake when it was lighter out. There were four beds—only four girls had been put into Slytherin this year—each heavily curtained in green-bordering-on-black velvet. Their trunks were in front of their respective beds, and the girls began to unpack.

They had moved in virtual silence, but it was suddenly broken by Bellatrix Black. "It's good to be home, isn't it?" she asked, smirking over her shoulder at the others. Bellatrix was a fairly pretty young girl, with long black hair, and was tall for her age. Her eyes were black as well, and Rose briefly wondered if the Black family enchanted their children to look that way.

Catalina Wilkes, the smallest of the lot, giggled--a nervous sound. "This is home now, isn't it?"

"And always will be," Bellatrix said firmly. "First loyalties at Hogwarts always go to the House. Slytherin is it. Then, of course, you take care of yourself." She beamed a sickly-sweet smile at the others. "Right, Evans?"

Rose was startled when she was addressed, but recovered quickly and managed a tight smile. "I suppose so. Family honor counts for something too, though, Miss Black."

She probably couldn't have said anything better.

"Exactly," Bellatrix agreed, looking incredibly pleased. "The Black Family, prestigious, glorious, is one of my greatest concerns in life!"

Kleonike McCain, a girl with limp blonde hair and smallish brown eyes, tossed her head. "My brother says that first years have it wonderful in this House, and if you're lucky an older student will take you on."

"As what?" Bellatrix asked, interested.

"Well. To tutor you, teach you the way of things, give you status--" Kleonike explained.

"Ooooh," crooned Catalina.

Bellatrix shook her head, a small sneer appearing. "Probably use you for their own demented pleasures as well." She sniffed, disdainfully. "Let any older Slytherin boy so much as look at me wrong and I'll have them hexed into last century."

Rose had turned back to her things and was putting them in the small dressing-table by her bed, only half-listening to the conversation going on around her. 

Her argument with the Sorting Hat hadn't turned out as well as she had expected. She had hoped, when so strongly protesting Gryffindor, that she would be put into Ravenclaw--wasn't that the house known for extreme intelligence? But no, the stupid Hat had gone deeper than her brains and into her personality—her will to do whatever it took to prove her worth—and stuck her in the house nicknamed the Snake Pit. Everyone knew that Slytherin was full of shady characters, if not outright Dark witches and wizards. She hadn't meant to be that extremely different from Lily, just different enough to stand on her own merit.

As she unpacked her clothing from her trunk, she noticed a small envelope that she was sure she hadn't packed. It was addressed to her.

_Dear Rose,_

_I want you to know how excited I am that you're coming to join me at Hogwarts--now I'll have someone to share all my incredible experiences with! I'm so glad you're a witch, and I know that you'll do wonderfully at the school. You're so smart, smarter than anyone I know, and when you set your mind to something you get it done. You'll love learning magic, and practicing it, and opening your eyes to how truly incredible the world is. I hope you'll come to me if you ever need someone to talk to, otherwise I'll feel like such a worthless big sister. But do you want to know something special, Rose? I don't want to be just your sister--not anymore--I want to be your friend, too. I love you, Rose. I hope you're in Gryffindor, but if not, you'll do your house a great credit. All my love,_

_Lily._

Rose folded the letter carefully and then put it under her pillow. She climbed between her sheets, pulled the bed curtains closed, and did her best to fall asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all for sticking with me this far! I hope this story is still being read and enjoyed by many of you. I'm still having fun with it.

Now, To My Readers:

Rae Roberts: Petunia IS a git, but you'll find her a little further developed later on in the story. I actually see Petunia as a character to be pitied. She missed out of a lot in life. And that really wasn't much of a cliff-hanger! Not enough to be lynched over like SOME people write.

Your Worshipfulness: Thank you for your kind remarks, speculation, and encouragement! Wish that all reviewers were like you. ;-)

Totally anonymous: :-( You make me sad. Over-dramatized? This is Severus Snape's romance we're talking about! Y'know, the guy that always wears black and doesn't have a SINGLE friend in the world?! Of course his life is full of drama! I am sorry to have lost a reader, though. Hope your quest for lighter-loads of fluff goes well. Not that you're even reading this. sigh

Loretta: MUST you give away the entire plot of a chapter before I even have it posted?! As you can see, you're pretty close to hitting the mark. I've got you hooked, hm? Wonderful, that's my whole goal. Sorry this chapter has been delayed. My computer got hacked into by that kid in Germany who sent Trojans out everywhere. But he got caught, and I got a better firewall. ;-)

Thank you all! Have a wonderful day!

**_-JB-_**


	9. An Unusual Interest

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…deedle-de-dee…. And that's about it.

**Notice:** Still struggling with the editor. :-(

**Important****: I will be out of town and away from my precious computer for a little over two weeks. I may try to get up one more chapter before I leave, but don't count on it. Please, be faithful until my return!**

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**_CHAPTER NINE: An Unusual Interest_**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

October First wasn't exactly shaping out to be a beautiful fall day for one Slytherin first year. Rose was absolutely disgusted with the majority of her Hogwarts experience thus far, and wanted nothing more than to be left alone at that moment.

She was sitting with her back against the north wall of the castle, staring into the surrounding woods and scowling as if to blame the trees for all her troubles. It wasn't as if she was having problems academically; far be it from that! She had quickly become a star student, and her excellence had granted her house dozens of points and earned herself a good reputation as far as teachers were concerned.

But, like most children entering a new atmosphere, she was finding her social life much more trying than she would have liked. Slytherin was being everything that the nick-name - Snake Pit - inferred. She had received more dirty looks, cruel pranks, and scathing remarks made about her in the past few weeks than she had ever expected. She hadn't thought to be welcomed with open arms - Slytherin wasn't like that - but she had hoped to at least receive some small measure of respect.

It had been miserable. The girls in her dormitory were constantly gossiping about Rose; she was apparently far too secretive about everything - just because she wouldn't take part in their constant bickering over boys, hair, jewelry, and blood-lines. She was a snob because she spent free time studying. She was filthy because she never let the other girls do her hair or even touch her with cosmetics. She didn't like boys because she wouldn't take part in any of their social intrigues. Thankfully such gossip was rarely heeded even in Slytherin.

All the other first years had been 'claimed,' for lack of a better word, by older students as well. Favors were traded, alliances formed, and supposedly the unity of the house was insured through such means.

For the most part, all the Slytherins ignored her to her face. If she sat down in the common room, no one even looked up and if she sat next to someone they would move within a few moments of her settling herself. None of the older students even noticed her - she could probably break curfew every night and not get docked for it merely because that would mean someone would have to look at her. She hardly understood what she had done to deserve such enmity, but was sure the blame lay with Lily's own pro-Gryffindor attitude.

Of course, what she heard whispered behind her back also pointed the reason was somewhat the fault of her ancestors - Mudblood some called her. Always just loud enough so she might hear, too. So far as she knew, she was the only one in Slytherin currently with two Muggle parents. There were a few mixed bloods, but no more than she could count on one hand. Apparently Rose was defiling their house just by existing.

Members of the other houses didn't have much cause for interaction with Rose, so they left her to herself as well. Lily was the only one who really paid her attention, and she was taking so many advanced classes at the moment that she only had time for passing discussions with her younger sister.

So Rose wishing to be left alone was a wish that she would, almost one hundred percent of the time, be granted.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, even though it wasn't all that cold, and closed her eyes against the sunlight.

_'Miserable sunshine - can't it see that I'm having a bad day?'_ she asked herself.

She had only been sitting so for a few moments when -

**THUNK.**

A pile of books landed beside her, startling her. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light of day again, before glancing up to see a figure looming over her.

Standing tall, stick-thin, shoulders hunched and a mask of coolness across his features was Severus Snape. "Napping, Evans?"

The fact that he actually spoke to her - and used her name - surprised her so much that all she could manage was the incoherent response of, "Huh?"

Severus looked down at her, his expression still cool, and he seemed to be considering something. "Tired?"

Rose shook her head, mentally berating herself for coming off as such a dullard when someone was actually speaking to her. At last she found her voice - unused until now except for the occasional greeting to her sister or answer to a teacher - and said, "Not really. Just bored. I don't have classes on Friday afternoon."

"Of course not. First years never do." He sat down next to the pile of books he had deposited next to her. "Homework?"

Now the first year was becoming suspicious. "Finished."

He nodded, then glanced away from her and out into the forest as she had been doing.

He wasn't a particularly attractive boy - hooked nose, gaunt face, thin, with a pallid complexion and hair that looked as if it had never seen soap or comb. Still, she had picked up a few things about him from listening to conversations. He was 'wicked smart' when it came to classes, rivaling Lily and top Ravenclaws in Academics, and one of the 'top duelers' even though several duelers were somewhat older than he. By and large he ignored anyone he didn't think worth talking to, and was very impersonal to members of his house whom he did confer with.

"You're quiet," he said at last.

Rose snapped out of her study of him and averted her gaze to the trees. "Is that a crime?"

"No, but it can be a means to sentence someone."

That got her attention. "What do you mean?"

"You're only making yourself more of an outcast," he responded, turning to look down at her. "If you don't stick up for yourself, no one else will. Slytherin rule number one: you make or break yourself. There's always an unwanted child in Slytherin."

"I thought Slytherin rule number one was to keep up House honor?" she returned, looking up into his black eyes. He shrugged.

"Only to those who don't understand what Slytherin is about."

"Oh."

They fell silent for several moments. "What's rule two?" she asked, half-joking, half-bitter.

"Simple." He abruptly stood. "Choose your friends and enemies wisely." Severus picked up his books and began to walk away. He stopped abruptly though and turned back to see her still sitting on the ground. "Are you coming or not?"

She blinked, again startled. "Coming where?"

"I can look over the essay for your Defense class; I know you have one due Monday." He stated it so blandly Rose wondered for an instant if he actually meant it. "You've been a ghost in the House for too long - but a ghost who gets points. I've noticed. Do you want to be a Slytherin or not?" He seemed to be getting impatient.

Rose came to her feet, bringing her book bag with her. "I guess I do." She fell into step beside him and had to take two steps to his one. He didn't slow his pace for her.

"But I won't be bullied around!" she thought to add, remembering something Bellatrix Black had said. "Just because I'm a first year doesn't mean I - "

" - Can be taken advantage of? Actually, it does." His smirk was almost cruel, but it didn't seem to be directed at her. "That's what I'm for, Evans. I keep you in line, and I keep you out of trouble."

"I hardly think - "

"I know. You hardly think. First years rarely do." Now he flashed a smile at her, and actually looked like a thirteen year old for a moment. "But enough arguing." They were climbing the castle steps. "How's your potions class coming?"

""""""""""""""

Rose grumbled when Severus came looming to stand over her again a week before Halloween. He never approached her except to speak to her about grades and assignments, and she wasn't quite sure if he would tolerate her seeking him out. He was in control of the odd mentor-student relationship he had instigated. Of course, there were similar pairings in their house - Bellatrix and young Rodolphus Lestrange who was a fourth year. Rodolphus, as the younger brother of the House Prefect, should have been very much in control of things - but Bellatrix always seemed able to get her way.

Severus now stood over Rose as she waited for lunch to appear, and she wondered what he could possibly want right before the noon meal.

Looking up at him, pasting on a small smile, she asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Raising his dark eyebrows at her, Severus gestured to the empty seat beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

Another surprise! Rose still wasn't sure what to make of the older boy, and found herself almost wishing he'd go away and leave her to herself again. Instead of voicing such a wish, she merely nodded and turned back to look down at her empty, golden plate.

Severus Snape ran a hand through his hair, and his eyes darted away from their table towards where the Ravenclaws sat, then further across the hall to the Gryffindors. "Dueling Club begins this Saturday with a meeting. I want you there."

That got her attention.

"Why?" She was too young to compete.

"You need to watch and learn. The club is a joke - but the information is invaluable."

"Fine," she agreed at last, lifting a fork as the food appeared. "I find your interest in me a little scary, Severus."

He was toying with his own food, not really looking interested in it - no wonder he was so thin, he hardly ever ate anything. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm not a pure-blooded wizard, for one. Everyone else avoids me like the plague, for two." She smiled at him, but noticed he wasn't even focusing on what she was saying. With a sigh, she turned back to her breakfast and there wasn't another word said between them.

""""""""""""""

Lily stood anxiously near the Slytherin House entrance, early Saturday morning, waiting for her sister to come out. A few Slytherins were all ready out and moving around the castle, and those who passed her were sure to level the out-of-place Gryffindor with harsh glares and snide smiles. A few of the older males had even bothered to drop a few cat-calls and suggestive smirks before going on their way. Lily steadfastly ignored all of them.

By the time Rose actually emerged, her sister had been about ready to give up, but was pleased to see her little sister until she noticed the person following right on Rose's heels.

It was true, then; Severus Snape had taken an interest in her little sister. She had been hoping that James' teasing had been for nothing. "You know your sister's going out with that slimy Snivellus, right? Quite a pair."

Stealing her resolve, she waited for her sister to notice her.

"Lily! Good morning!" Rose greeted, rather cheerfully. "What brings you into our territory?"

Snape, for his part, merely folded his arms and waited for the chance to move on.

"You, of course," Lily answered, stepping forward to give her sister a hug. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Dueling Club meeting with me this morning - you know you can join your second year. It might be fun."

Rose nodded. "I'm going, but Severus invited me first. Just a preliminary meeting, right?"

"Yes." Lily glanced at Snape warily. "Could I walk with you to breakfast? I have a few things to talk to you about."

Arching one eyebrow skeptically, Rose nodded and turned to Snape. "Could you excuse us, Severus? Girl-talk, you know."

He nodded curtly, then turned and took an alternate route to the Great Hall.

"Well." Rose looked back at her sister. "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy."

"You do," Lily noticed, studying her sister. "Much happier than before. Are you fitting in your House now?"

"More so than before," Rose answered with a slight shrug. "I at least have people in my year asking for homework help, and I'm not treated as if I have the plague. Slytherin isn't the same as Gryffindor, Lily. There don't seem to be any real friendships."

The Gryffindor nodded, suspecting as much. "More alliances than anything. Rose," she hesitated, then said slowly, "I've heard a rumor that Severus has taken a strange sort of...involvement up with you. Is that true?"

Without having to even think about it, the answer came quick from Rose. "Yes, and I'm actually relieved he has. That's made all the difference in Slytherin - Severus has some amount of respect in our house, and since he's deemed to pay some attention to me so has everyone else."

"What sort of attention IS he giving you?" Lily asked, raising both eyebrows in that characteristically big-sister way. "You're only eleven, Rose, and I really don't want to see you hurt or hanging around the wrong sort of people."

"Don't you think I know how to handle myself?" Rose asked, slightly exasperated. "I'm not a baby, Lily, I know when someone is taking advantage of me. Severus is just...well, not being nice. I don't think he knows how to be nice. But he's not letting a member of his house be picked on and bullied. He seems to know how that feels well enough."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated instead. "How much DO you know about Severus, Rose?"

"Not much. Mostly he just helps me with homework, keeps people from picking on me, and makes sure I'm getting the most out of the 'informative' things at Hogwarts. He's sort of boring, to tell the truth." Rose started walking down the hallway, and Lily walked alongside her.

"I can believe he doesn't want you to be bullied," Lily admitted, looking thoughtful. "I just really wish someone else would've befriended you. Severus isn't exactly the best person to be seen around with - James and Sirius have ostracized him so much that no one in the other houses really takes him seriously. I'm sure that will end up being a mistake, though. He's smart, and has fairly powerful skills. We have quite a few classes together."

"You're only thirteen," Rose added. "Things change."

"I suppose so. Anyway. I'm going to Hogsmeade later today; can I bring anything back for you?"

The rest of the conversation was light and unimportant, but a seed of worry had been planted in Lily's mind. She had nagging doubts about Severus Snape's intentions with her younger sister.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ah, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice…fanfiction. Snape is developing into the Potion's Master we all know and love! Yay!

To My Readers:

**Elladora696**: Welcome to the small, but satisfied, group of my readers. :-) I appreciate all your kind reviews and am very glad I caught your attention. Tune in next time for more character developing!

**misao-werewolf:** Thank you. I can't stand being overlooked. :-) Stick around, things get better.

**Rae Roberts**: Keeping Snape in form, while he's still so young, isn't easy. It's actually driving me nuts. But then, I just have to keep track of the main characteristics. Who knows what happened in his life to make him who he is today? Original characters will continue popping up, whether in passing or to actually take part in the story I can's say. :-) They have minds of their own. Thanks for the help with the typos. I'm making notes about them and when I finish the story I'm going to go back and fix everything. So…how's Alex doing? ;-)

Until next time!

_**-JB-**_


	10. Filler Material

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…deedle-de-dee…. And that's about it.

**Notice:** I'm back and had a wonderful two weeks off. Enjoy what I have dubbed _Filler Material_. And don't worry, I plan on another update within the week.

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**

**_CHAPTER TEN: Filler Material_**

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**

James Potter was lounging on top of a Gargoyle outside the library, relaxed with a book propped before him, as he waited for Sirius to get out of detention. It was past curfew, but that didn't mean anything to him. James kept only rules which he agreed with - which were very few, if any. He was currently thinking of several choice rules to break, and his current scheme would actually have more to do with breaking wizarding law.

Peter Pettigrew was back in the dormitory, ready to cover for James if the need arose, and Remus Lupin, the only other boy in their year...he was gone again. He disappeared every few weeks, and came back looking tired and thin. He always refused to explain himself with anything more than _'family situation, mate_.'

_'Bah! Family situation indeed.'_ It wasn't to be tolerated - so of course Sirius and he had gone prying and it hadn't taken them long to figure things out. Remus Lupin, their good friend and fellow Gryffindor, was a creature that most wizards feared.

But not his friends; his friends could never be afraid of him.

They wanted to help him.

Madame Pince, the new librarian, had been quick to sentence Sirius to a detention under her care when he had 'carelessly' knocked over a few shelves with a stray wisp of magic. Some of the shelves knocked down and scattered had been in the restricted area.

So unfortunate!

Sirius naturally was made to re-shelve everything, with Pince looking on - the old vulture.

There was a noise, and James glanced down to see his friend emerging from the library. Sirius spotted him before he had even hopped to the ground. "This better be worth it, Potter," he whispered, pulling a book from inside his robes. "There's a screaming charm on it," he warned, handing it to the other boy.

"Of course." James was far too smart to be taken lightly - far too smart to be dissuaded by a simple charm. "Let's get out of here."

They hurried away into the shadows of Hogwarts, to the Requirement Room, to peruse the book titled simply '_Animangus_.'

"'"'"'"'"

Rose sat in the common room, staring into the fire - someone had charmed it to be green again, after the latest Quidditch match had been won by the House of the Serpent, the charm had not yet faded - and wondered what time it was. It was late. Very late.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus was over the fireplace, but it was empty at the moment. He wasn't around very often, and when he was...it was usually just to snap at the students for disgracing Slytherin or let them be sure to know he resented every one of them. He wasn't a very nice portrait at all.

Startled by a noise from behind, Rose nearly leapt out of her seat as she turned. It was Severus, entering the common room. He had dropped a small vile on his way in, but it hadn't broken.

Her sudden movement drew his attention to her, and she could just barely make out his face in the fading green light.

For several moments they merely stared at each other in silence, and then -

"Where've you been, Severus?" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice low. "I noticed you never came in from dinner."

Even in the dark she could make out his eyes narrowing, a glare that was more menacing in darkness than light was issued. "None of your business." He bent to pick up the vial, and stuffed it into his robes. "Go to sleep, Evans." And he vanished into the hall that lead to his dormitory.

Rose sighed, and rubbed her eyelids. She had been worried about him--wondering if he might get caught. The current caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, was known to try and sneak 'corporal punishment' pass the Headmaster. Headmaster Dumbledore had abolished such punishments and detentions, declaring them remnants of Darker Times, and instituted punishments that wouldn't cause physical pain.

As she slid between the sheets of her bed, trying to tune out the snores of Catalina Wilkes and Kleonike McCain, Rose found herself puzzling over her odd relationship with the older boy - yet again.

He was distant, rude, and only spoke to her of school work. Yet she had caught him verbally threatening any Slytherin who slighted her. Yesterday, for example, one of the second year boys had whispered a few choice words about her to some of his friends in the Common Room. Some of those words were "impure" and "mudblood." Rose had been standing near enough to hear - and it was intentional that she overheard - but had managed to bite her tongue and walk away. Apparently word had gotten around about that incident, because the next morning before breakfast Severus Snape was said to have cornered the second year and threatened him with a barrage of curses if he ever demeaned the 'Evans girl' again.

She just wasn't sure why he was bothering with her. He claimed it was because she was the only first year he had met who had any sense at all. Rose wasn't sure she believed that. She also wondered why everyone in Slytherin always acted so much older and superior than they were, then were childish enough to be the bullies of the school. But they _did_ have ambition, and would do anything to get at what they wanted, which was why she had been put in, probably. Unless the Stupid Hat knew a secret no one else did. She doubted it. She was very much inclined to wish the Hat did not exist and that a written test would've been the means of determining Houses. She felt very out-of-place still.

Rose reminded herself that the Christmas Holiday was drawing near, and she would be able to go home for a time. A break! She could hardly wait!

"'"'"'"'"

Lily and Rose sat on the steps to the school and stared blankly at the letter addressed to the two of them. Their father had been called to Canada on business, and would be there from two days before their break till three days after. Petunia and their mother would be joining him, and it didn't seem possible to arrange the transcontinental flight for the other two daughters as well.

"So we're stuck here for Christmas," Rose said at last, sighing. "Wonderful."

Lily shrugged. "It's not all that bad. There's a Christmas Feast, and we'll have the school to ourselves, no classes." Smiling, she nudged her sister slightly, "And look on the bright side - the two of us will finally get some time together!"

Rose made a noncommittal sound, then shouldered her book bag and began walking back into the castle. "I still wish we were going home."

"I know. I miss it too - and Mum and Dad, and even Petunia."

Rose clicked her tongue at her sister. "_Even_ Petunia? You sound as if we shouldn't be missing the Mundane Muggle!"

"It's not that - she _is_ our sister. I just find her a little trying sometimes."

"What? The famous Lily Evans finds _someone_ able to try her _famous_ patience?" Rose gasped in mock-horror, and then smirked slightly. "I'm astounded, confounded, and befuddled."

Rolling her eyes, Lily stifled back a laugh. "Sure. The point is: staying here won't be all that bad."

"I suppose not. I'm not looking forward to sleeping all alone, though. I've gotten so used to Catalina's snoring that I doubt I can get to sleep without it."

Lily suppressed another laugh and waved goodbye as she turned a corner, on her way to class.

It was only a few hours later that Rose sat outside in the chill air, wearing a deep red turtle-neck and Levi's, reading a novel Petunia had sent her. It was a romance novel, and ever so often Rose could feel herself blushing. It seemed this was one of her older sister's favorite books and since Petunia was making an effort to do something nice Rose thought she had better read it to be polite. But honestly! Petunia was only twelve years old and reading such...such...

"Filth." She looked up to see Severus standing over her, a sneer in place. For a thirteen year old boy he had mastered such an adult expression with ease. "Why are you reading such absolute, Muggle filth?"

"Petunia sent it to me," she responded, glancing at the cover - a woman in 18th Century clothing stood with her dress half-off her shoulders and the man in the Red-Coat Uniform stood with his own chest bare and his strong arms grasping her waist. "The history in it is at least accurate, but I could do without all the...private interludes these two have." She tapped the picture on the cover. "What're wizarding romance novels like?"

Severus snorted and sat down next to her, bringing his own small book out of his robes. It was, of course, a school-assigned reading. "I haven't the faintest idea. I avoid trash like that."

She raised her eyebrows at him, then shrugged lightly. "What are you reading?"

"_Defense of the Dark Arts: An Art In Itself_," he responded, tilting the book slightly so she could see its cover. "Very interesting."

"I'm sure." Rose sighed and sat back against the tree, pulling her turtle-neck up slightly. "It's warm for December." Severus didn't respond. "You think there'd be snow all over by now." Again, no response. "I hope we have a white Christmas." A grimace. "Being stuck here at Hogwarts is bad enough, but no snow - "

His eyes flickered in her direction. "You're staying?"

"Yes. My parents are in Canada with no way to get Lily or me there." She smiled, glad she had been successful ferreting out a conversation. "What about you? What're you doing for the holidays?"

"Nothing." He turned back to his book with an expression that effectively closed off all other communication.

Rose sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later, Severus." It was only after she had made it back inside the castle that she realized how odd it was he had come out in the chill to sit and study before his next class. It was still rare he sought her out, and he usually had a reason to do so. There hadn't seemed to be a reason this time.

"'"'"'"'"

Rose checked the list in the Common Room, wondering who else would be staying for the holidays. There were only a very few who were. A couple of seventh years--boyfriend and girlfriend, gee, that wasn't suspicious. A fifth year whose father was in Azkaban for a short sentence associated with burglary. The only other person, besides herself, she had actually been wondering about. Severus Snape would not be going home for Christmas.

But why?

She knew very little about him - just scattered rumors and hear-say. He never spoke of himself unless it was in regards to school. What sort of a family life did he have? Any siblings? Mother, father, home?

Rumor had it, among some of the older students who didn't find Severus formidable, that the Snapes had once been a very wealthy pureblood family, but in recent generations had fallen low. It was also whispered that Severus' father, Sarpedon Snape, was an alcoholic and potions-abuser who didn't even wink at the thought of the illegal. Snape's mother was never spoken of. Had she died?

It took some force of will to keep from questioning Severus about his personal life, but she knew she would never get anywhere with him. She left it alone and wondered what Christmas would be like with Severus.

She woke up the first morning of Christmas holiday and found her dormitory oddly quiet. It made her uncomfortable and she hurried out to the Common Room. No one else was up yet it seemed. She had a few assignments due after break, she determined she may as well get started on them immediately to get them out of the way. When she returned to the Common Room with all of her books and such she was still the only one awake.

An hour or so later the fifth year came downstairs, looked blearily around once, then left Slytherin House. Rose ignored that and continued studying for a Transfiguration essay. Later still, both descending from the boys dormitory came the seventh year 'couple.' The boy headed out, while the girl - looking disheveled - went to her own dormitory (presumably to tidy up after a rough night...). At this Rose could only try to keep her stomach from becoming nauseated. Absolutely disgusting behavior was known to go on between the sexes of the upper classes.

Rose skipped her breakfast, and nearly lunch as well, but the fire in the hearth leaping to life with a face in it interrupted her study.

Lily's head was in the flames. "Rose, are you coming to lunch? I thought I'd check before I left. I've been in the library all morning, and I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Homework," Rose responded by way of an excuse. "Yes, I'm coming." She shut her book. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" Lily's face disappeared into the flames, and Rose was off like a shot as well. It had not escaped her attention, even though her hungry stomach had, that she had not yet seen Severus.

Nor would she.

* * *

Not exactly a cliffie, and not something that will be explained right away. Just wait. You'll see. ;-)

To My Readers:

**Floria**: Violet and not Rose?! How could it be?! ;-) I think everyone and their kitchen sink have had this plot bunny. I know I've seen it around; I'm just enjoying trying my hand at it. Nice to have you along for the ride, Floria!

**Your Worshipfulness**: Don't you just want to REALLY sock it to MWPP? You wonder how the whole thing between them and Snape began. I hesitate to write about it, though, 'cause anything could've caused it. Until then, I'll have to hope my Rose isn't becoming a Mary Sue.

**Stonecoldfox**: So, you've caught on to the slightly twisted relationship that's slowly brewing between our pre-Potions Master and Rose. Weird, isn't it? Why on earth IS Severus taking such an interest in our young lady? What could he possibly have to gain? Hm. I'll leave you to ponder that, as I all ready know the answer.

**Jess**: DON'T DIE! Simply take a peek at some of my favorite authors and stories – they will keep you situated until I update. Especially Rae Roberts's stuff. I honestly can't stop dropping her plugs. I love her work. Hope this update keeps you awake (and alive).

**Loretta**: Thanks for helping me with the little bugs I can never seem to catch on my own. Your observation has been noted. The Evans Sisters, as I love calling them, are forever growing on their own and as a unit. Their relationship will come in to play later on. Promise.

**Elvesmagic010**: Thank you! It's high praise indeed when someone admits to being a fan! I am also (munches) most grateful for the cookies. My _Preciousssssssss_computer didn't suffer much in my absence, though the tree in my front yard was struck by lightning. Go figure. And yes, by all means, SAVE THE DRAGONS. Who has the memo about Dragon Awareness Week? I need to get my banners and t-shirts ready.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Quite a name you've got there. You've been having dreams about MY story? I would email you, but I think I've got a bug and I really don't need to transfer it. That is odd, though. I will admit to my curiosity being piqued. Too bad we can't use FF.N to send 'confidential' reviews or anything. Maybe I should suggest that feature….

**Carebear11488**: So you've taken a shining to Rose? Good. I'm very partial to her myself. Stay tuned for more!

**SHAMELESS PLUG**: Everyone needs to go read Gryffindor-Gal3's amazing fanfic story remix of Beauty and the Beast. I'm totally hooked on it and if I get more people to review her and pressure her to update she just might do it quicker. ;-) Honestly, though, she writes very well. She gives the Beast his just desserts – I've never seen his character so delved into before.

Again, thanks for reading!

Save the Dragons!

**_-JB-_**


	11. The Second Year 1974

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…deedle-de-dee…. And that's about it.

**Notice:** I'm back and had a wonderful two weeks off. Enjoy what I have dubbed _Filler Material_. And don't worry, I plan on another update within the week.

'_Denotes Thoughts'_

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Second Year - 1974

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate more on her Potions book as Petunia ranted just outside the bedroom. Apparently, her mother had decided Petty was too young to date and wouldn't let her have a boyfriend. Their father was in agreement, and Petunia was raving about how unfair everything was and how much she hated her life.

The door slammed. Petunia had entered the bedroom.

Fuming and huffing like an angry mare she began pacing the room. "It's not fair! I'm thirteen years old, all my friends have boyfriends, and I've never even been kissed!"

Lily, from across the room, shot a warning look at Rose.

Rose didn't heed it. "Gee, Petunia, I wonder why? Could it be that your family is holding you back - or that boys simply aren't interested in a high-maintenance whiner?"

Petunia stopped dead in her tracks and turned her hard glare on her younger sister. "It's my family! Everyone knows how weird we are! Everyone wonders why my sisters go to a 'special school' while I go to normal, _public_ schools."

"Tell them it's because we inherited all the brains in the family," Rose responded blithely, turning back to her book. "They'll believe it."

Summer was almost over, and Rose was sick and tired of listening to her sister. She had told Lily she couldn't take it anymore, and now she was biting back just enough to make herself feel better and Petunia more angry.

"Freaks," Petunia muttered, throwing herself onto her bed as dramatically as possible. "I'm in a family of freaks!"

"Petunia, you know Mum doesn't even let me date yet," Lily reminded her, trying to minimize the argument back to what it had originally been. "Fifteen is the magic age."

The dreaded M-word set Petunia off. "Don't talk to _me_ about magic! I'm sick to death of it! I wish you'd both just go back to that freak show school so I can have some peace!"

"Aw, you know you miss us, Petty," Rose said lightly, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. "Without us there's no one for you to grouse at."

Petunia stiffened considerably. "I don't miss either of you at all. I wish you'd just stay at that school forever."

To the surprise of the other two, Lily began to giggle! "Oh, Petunia." She stood and went to her sister's bed, sitting next to the disgruntled girl. "I'm sorry this is all so hard on you. I wish you could be at Hogwarts with us, I truly do, so we could all be together. But, as is, we're stuck the way we are. I'm going to miss you when we go back."

The youngest Evans sister hesitated only a moment before going to sit on the other side of Petunia. "Things were more fun when we all went to the same school," she agreed. "For a lot of reasons. I'm sorry I was so nasty to you, Petunia." She tried on a sweet smile, and found it worked. "So...who's the boy you're so interested in? There must be someone special if you're pushing Mum and Dad so hard."

Despite herself, Petunia softened. With the other two double-teaming her, and seeming so sincere, she calmed down a great deal. "Well, his name is Edward. Everyone calls him Eddie, though, and he's actually a year older than me. But he's so cute, and nice, and I've caught him looking at me before. He's got a really nice smile."

The rest of that afternoon was spent soothing Petunia's feelings and having 'girl-talk' about boys and such - magic and the coming school year wasn't brought up again.

""

Rose had been heading with her sister towards the compartment on the train they had shared the year before when she first caught sight of Severus Snape. He was standing on the opposite end of the platform and entering the rear-most car. It didn't take her more than an instant to change her course and follow after him. Lily would be seated all ready with her friends and would assume Rose was sitting elsewhere with friends when she didn't show up immediately. It was a long train ride, she could find Lily later.

The rear car was filled with students she recognized from Slytherin, and it was obvious that this was Serpent Territory. Rose almost rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it but instead began peering into different compartments looking for Severus. It wasn't until she came to the very back that she found one of the doors closed - the rest had been open as Slytherin students walked back and forth to speak to one another and exchange summer stories. "..._my_ Father took me to Italy over the summer..." "...I went Paris..." "...This is a real matador hat from Spain..."

She knew Severus was in there - it seemed like him to close himself off from even his own house members. She knocked lightly on the door but pushed it open before there could be an answer. As she had predicted, Severus was slouched down in his seat with his feet propped up on the cushions across from him. A textbook was open in his lap, and he looked up at her ready to snap out a scathing remark.

It died on his lips when he recognized her. "Evans." He turned back to his book.

"Hello, Severus." She waited, but he said nothing further. Something prickled the back of her consciousness. "May I sit down?"

He didn't even glance up. "I don't care."

She shut the door behind her and sat across from him on the seat his feet weren't resting on. "What're you reading?"

"_'The Art of Potion Brewing_,'" he responded.

"Oh."

Silence.

Rose was studying him carefully, narrowing her eyes slightly. The cabin wasn't well lit, and it was gloomy enough outside so that there was no sun to shine through. But his right eye--that couldn't be a shadow she saw. She suddenly knelt on the ground to get a better view of what she knew now was the problem. "Severus! Who did that to you?" She put a hand up to touch the swelling around his eye and across his cheek.

Severus jerked away, almost reflexively. "Don't touch me," he hissed out.

Her hand fell into her lap, her eyes were wide. "Severus, who did that?" He didn't answer, but turned slightly away and was looking into his book again. She could see the red creeping into his cheeks from either anger or embarrassment. She didn't care that she was treading over rough ground, especially when she found a conclusion she thought likely. "The Gryffindors! Did they do this? I'm reporting it to their Head of House. I'll make sure whoever it is knows what sort of idiots there are in that stupid tower. I -"

Severus now turned his face to her, his eyes narrowed. "You will say nothing."

"I will so!" she responded, coming to her feet. "I don't care about your pride; they're being unfair and they're getting away with -"

"It wasn't Potter!" he interrupted, snarling at her. "Or Black or any other student." He tipped his head up, glaring at her. "No student did this."

"Then who did?" she countered, not at all intimidated. "I'm still reporting it - students shouldn't be beaten up."

For a moment something flickered through his dark eyes - fear? - before he turned away. "No one."

"So you've taken to clubbing yourself in the face?" she asked, folding her arms and turning her own glare on him. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I know you're smarter than that and so does everyone else."

He ran a hand through his long, unkempt hair and looked out the window fearfully.

Fearfully? Again? Was that it? Was he really afraid?

"I won't tell if you give me a good reason not to," she said at last, softly. "Who did that?"

He glanced at her and then back towards the window. His shoulders were rigid; he slowly slid so that he was sitting completely straight with both feet planted on the ground. The scenery outside was flying by. At last he sighed, then looked back up at her. "If you tell anyone I will make sure you pay for it," he said at last, his voice low.

"I won't tell anyone, Severus, if there's a good reason not to. I swear it." She sat down across from him, letting her concern show in her expression. His threat did not concern her. "Who?"

He sighed, a hand ran through his lank hair again. "My...my father. I got in his way, so he...he got me out of it." His eyes hardened. "And that's all. And you're not telling anyone."

She shook her head. "I won't tell." He relaxed slightly, until her next question, "How long has he been hitting you?"

He looked away. "It doesn't matter. Now leave me alone, I'm busy." He turned back to his book.

Rose looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, then summoned her own book - another novel suggested by Petunia - to read for the duration of the trip.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

Rose followed Severus from the Great Hall back to Slytherin Dungeon, her face a mask of resignation. She was being encouraged - _'Forced is more like it'_ - by Severus to be an active member of the Dueling Club.

It had been their second meeting, and the first-timers were allowed to duel.

Severus hadn't offered her a word of advice or suggestion, but merely sat and watched her do a fair job of defending herself. She hadn't been much of an aggressor, though, and he had shown some distaste for that.

Rose wished Severus would have a little more conversation with her about it all.

As a second year Slytherin she had a few more rights and privileges in her House, and more of the other students would speak to her. Sometimes it would be to ask for help with assignments, sometimes it would be to try and con her into something. She was wary of the other Slytherins but knew that things could only really get better.

A few Ravenclaws were on speaking terms with her, and that was flattering. Some had invited her to study groups. Hufflepuffs generally ignored all Slytherins, knowing that it was probably best left that way. The animosity between _those_ two houses wasn't as visible as Gryffindor and Slytherin, but it was still there. It was all rather childish if you asked Rose.

She almost missed pre-Hogwarts days.

Rose was so busy reminiscing that she did not notice when Severus stopped and so walked right into his back. "Ouch!" She rubbed her nose and glared at his shoulders - he hadn't even turned around. She glanced over his shoulder, standing on tip-toe, and her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Black," she growled when she saw the young Gryffindor standing, calmly, before them. He was blocking off the stairs to the dungeons.

"Back off, Evans, this hasn't anything to do with you," Sirius advised, gripping his wand tightly. "I just need a word with your sniveling boyfriend."

Rose saw Severus bristle and she knew what would be coming. She stepped quickly out from behind Severus to stand in front of him. "Only if you put away your wand."

Black gave her a small, disdainful glare but made no move to obey her. "If it comes to wands I won't care much that you're in my way."

There was a growl from behind her, and Rose didn't have the chance to turn around before Severus shoved her aside so hard she nearly fell. As it was she must have looked ridiculous trying to regain her balance as she stumbled into a wall.

"Now, now, Snivellus, that's no way to treat your girlfriend." Sirius smirked and raised his wand. "STUPIFY!"

Severus froze in place, his eyes wide with surprise. He was, of course, unable to protect himself should Black wish to toy with him.

Sirius Black came forward, slowly, until he stood directly in front of Severus. Rose was leaning against the wall, watching in silence, quietly drawing her own wand in case it was needed.

"Stop following us, Snake," Black whispered. "Stop meddling. We're all tired of you and your conniving and I swear that if you don't back off you will come to regret it." Then, without another word, he shoved the frozen form of Severus towards the ground -

"_Wingardium__ leviosa_!" was shouted before Black could even think of gloating, and Severus's still form levitated for a moment.

Black whirled to glare at the girl, her full concentration on protecting her only friend from a nasty fall. She did not look up until she had carefully lowered Severus to the ground, then she glared back at the Gryffindor. "You've had your word, you great ogre, now get out of here!" she hissed.

He raised one eyebrow at her, clearly not intimidated. "It's a good thing you're related to a Gryffindor, or else I might make you regret interfering."

Rose tipped her chin up. "More like it's a good thing my sister is top of her class, 'cause she could curse you into next week if you so much as looked at me wrong." She smirked. "Run along, Black, back to your little friends." How she had the gall to call his bluff she would never quite be sure, but the Gryffindor only spared her one more scathing glance before striding down the hall and out of sight.

Severus was glaring up at her from the floor, and the first words out of his mouth after she released him from the curse were, "_Bloody hell, mind your own bloody business!_"

Rose nodded contritely and followed the fuming Slytherin into their lair, making a mental note to help Severus fight his battles rather than fighting them for him. She also decided it would be best not to ask what that whole scene had been about.

* * *

This chapter posted for Loraliant Angelisa Snape, hope I got this out for you in time, miss!

To My Readers:

**Stonecoldfox**: Surly Snape, surly Snape! Yes! One of the reasons I love him so much is his complexities and attitude. For one: how on earth did he ever become such an expert at being a mind-reader? The technical term escapes me at the moment but I was just reading about it at the Harry Potter Lexicon. Great place.

**Elvesmagic010**: Save the Dragons is your slogan, eh? I use that one all the time over at FictionPress.Com. I think we should start a movement. We just need a really good acronym. Like SPEW. Sevvy and Rose have quite a lot of growing to do before they get to the point I need them at to REALLY unravel the story. I'm glad you enjoyed my filler material and hope this chapter is equally well written.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Weird dream. Very symbolic, though. It actually mirrors something that's been playing through my mind about this story. Thanks for sharing. :-) I hope this chapter reaches you before you leave, I know what agony such things can cause. I must say I'm flattered that you like this story so much. At least I've gotten one avid fan, right? I'll be checking out some of your work later, I'm still curious about the name.

**Floria**: What is up with this? All the new folks reviewed within hours of each other! I feel loved! Thank you for the high praise and compliments, and I'm glad you think my Rose's name fits her. The Rose is such a symbolic plant, so many meanings, so many reasons for giving and receiving them.

**Carebear11488**: I am not evil, and that wasn't even much of a cliff-hanger! Certainly nothing to go all nuts about, right? ;-) Hope this update was soon enough for you.

Now you'll all have to wait a bit for the next chapter. :-) I've got a few surprises coming up.

Read and Review, or the Dragons will EAT YOU!

**_-JB-_**


	12. Severus Plots 1975

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** Alice Longbottom gave Neville a gum wrapper, Sirius gave Harry a broom, Hagrid gave Harry a cake, McGonagall gave Hermione a time-turner, Mrs. Weasley gave her children sweaters, and JKR gave me all the rights to Harry Potter—but only in my dreams. :-) Enjoy the show, and remember who's really responsible for all of this.

**Notes: **Um…. Chocolate Frog, anyone?

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE: Severus Plots - 1975_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs?" Rose said, sounding somewhat disgusted. "What on earth are they thinking?"

Lily shrugged. "They've taken to calling themselves that and it's catching on in our house; quite annoying, really. Though I will say that 'wormtail' is a particularly fitting name for Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"That's the one." Lily tugged back her rather wild hair into a pony tail before pushing up her sleeves.

They were in Greenhouse Five, looking at some of Professor Burgean's hellebore. Lily had heard a rumor that the plant could appear on the O.W.L.'s and, of course, she wanted to be prepared to deal with any and everything. The plant was highly poisonous, so she wore gloves as she gently prodded different parts of it.

"So," Lily began, focusing her eyes on the plant, "How's Severus been?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, I suppose. It's not like he tells me much. He helps me with my homework, takes me to Dueling Club, drags me to Quidditch games, and keeps me out of trouble. How is he personally? I have no idea."

Lily frowned and moved away from the plant. "I think I've got what I need."

"Good. It's hot in here."

The sisters left the greenhouse talking about the term so far.

It was mid-October, and the year was a strange one. Rumors were beginning to sprout up about Dark Wizard and Witch activity, the likes of which hadn't been seen for years. In Slytherin there were more than rumors, though Rose didn't think she should worry her sister with what was being said. Lily was all ready preparing for O.W.L.'s, though they were a few months away, and Rose was excelling as well as she always did.

They parted ways at the castle entrance, Lily was heading for a study group by the lake and Rose was on her way to the library to do some research for a paper she had to write and turn in on the Werewolf Policies. It was for History of Magic, with Professor Binns—boring class—and she had to take a stand on being for or against the policies set by the Ministry of Magic.

No sooner had she sat down with a law book, however, than books dropped onto the table beside her. Rose looked up, and was not surprised to see Severus taking a seat next to her. "Werewolves?"

Rose nodded then turned back to her book. "It's actually quite fascinating. I just wish Binns could come up with a more interesting way of teaching. He just stands there and drones on and on and on. Quite annoying."

Severus grunted what sounded like an agreement and then pulled out his own books to flip through.

As he was reading Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; Severus had continued to sprout upwards and was now quite tall, though still very thin. He was a very gangly fifteen year old, and probably not the most handsome boy his age. His nose looked different than it had the year before. It looked...hooked. And there was a bump in the middle that hadn't been there. His nose had been broken some time during the summer; she had asked him about it on the train as they sat in what had become their usual compartment. He had snarled that if she had half a mind she'd be able to guess at exactly what happened. His hair was longer and still ill-kept, now brushing his shoulders. His face was pale; it did not look as if he had seen the sun all summer. Still...there was something about him that Rose thought showed some strength or some...some power that normally couldn't be found in one his age. Perhaps it was his eyes...?

Severus's eyes slanted as he read, then he turned his head ever so slightly. Rose blushed and quickly averted her eyes down to her book, embarrassed to be caught staring.

To her surprise, Severus cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Evans."

She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Hm? Yes, Severus?"

"There is an All Hallow's Eve Masquerade this year, instituted by Headmaster Dumbledore. He apparently wants to encourage social activity between the Houses."

Rose nodded; she along with everyone else knew about the coming event. Lily had encouraged her to come and she would help her with a costume. "I know. Lily's trying to talk me into going and that's all Bella, Kleonike, and Catalina can talk about. I haven't gotten any sleep since it was announced, they stay up so late gossiping about it and their escorts. Bella conned Rodolphus into asking her, Catalina's going with Mark Davis, and Kleonike is still working on a Ravenclaw. It's absolutely absurd the way they talk -"

Severus interrupted her by clearing his throat again. "Perhaps. But if it's an event that the students are being pressured into attending we might as well attend with someone we aren't completely annoyed with, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Rose answered, now becoming suspicious. "Are you going Severus?"

He frowned. "Yes, but for my own reasons."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment with him glaring down at his textbook and she still trying to puzzle out what it was he was getting at. "Severus?" He looked up, still frowning. "Would you like to go with me to the Masquerade?"

His expression started to clear, but then immediately darkened again. "_Go_ with _you_?"

Rose quickly rephrased it. "I mean, would you mind if I tagged along with you? I'd prefer to spend the evening with you rather than with a bunch of immature, giggling snobs and their dates. I promise I won't bother you too much," she finished, trying to appear contrite but only managing to look slightly amused. It was amazing how well she had come to understand Severus and his pride, and mostly through observation.

Now a slow, creeping smile did appear on the boy's face and he allowed the smile to stay in place for several moments. "I don't suppose I would mind that. I'll meet you in the Common Room, half an hour after everyone else has left." He abruptly stood, gathering his things. "I need to go." He hesitated before walking away from the table, suddenly looking slightly uncertain. "I -"

"Well, hello, Snivellus!" a voice from behind interrupted.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head, even as Severus's face darkened considerably.

Sirius Black came and stood next to the table with his arms crossed and a cocky smile in place. "Don't try anything, Snivvy, Madame Pince is standing just behind us and James is one table over. Besides, we wouldn't want to hurt so many of your precious books in the crossfire would we?"

Before Severus could retort Rose made a very un-ladylike snort. "You're such a bully, Black. Don't you ever get tired of threatening people?"

His hackles seemed to rise at that. "I'm at least an honorable Gryffindor rather than a ... dodgy Slytherin."

"What do you want?" Severus managed to get out between his teeth.

Black glanced disdainfully at the other boy, who had at last caught up to him in height. "Nothing to do with you, luckily; I'm here to talk to Evans."

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" Severus asked, every inch of him becoming tense like a bowstring.

"I've got to be a better conversationalist than you, Snivellus. She's got to get tired of talking about Dark Magic and your chemistry set once in a while." He narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. "It's a private conversation, Snape."

"I'd prefer not to speak to you in private," Rose broke in, standing quickly between the two. She realized as she looked up at one and then the other that she was about as effective as a mouse standing between two fighting lions. She was half their size. "I'm not sure I trust you," she continued.

"Fine." Black sat down at the table and suddenly became all charm. He was definitely very good-looking, Rose thought as she took him in. Very aristocratic, with thick dark hair shorn short and tanned skin from his time playing Quidditch. He had blue-gray eyes and a physique that—for a fifteen year old—was very impressive. "There's a ball coming up at the end of October, for All Hallow's Eve. I was wondering if you might like to come with me. Moony is planning on asking Ella Frell, one of your sister's friends, Wormtail is asking Bertha Melay though I doubt anyone would say yes to him, and Prongs was going to ask Lily. I thought you might like to spend time with the rest of us. We'd have fun."

Unbeknownst to her, Severus had begun to look ill just behind her and his eyes dropped down to his feet.

"No thank you, Sirius, though that was a nice offer," Rose answered without hesitation. "I'm not in the habit of keeping company with the school bullies, no matter how charming or rich some of them might be." She gave him a rather chilly smile. "You shouldn't let Lily put you up to such tricks anyway. Ask someone you really want to take."

The look on Sirius Black's face was priceless, it was a mixture of disappointment and shock. "Lily? She didn't have anything to do with it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I believe that. Even if she didn't, I find it hard to believe that a member of the Noble House of Black would ask a little _mudblood_ out on a date who is two years younger than he."

He had winced at the crude term but now came to his feet looking very much offended. "I'm not like the rest of my family, as Bellatrix has probably told you. I was asking you to the ball because I thought you would enjoy spending the evening with your sister and her friends and it would be a chance to get to know you. You, Rose, despite your unfortunate Sorting, are a very interesting individual." He shrugged slightly. "But if you don't want to go, fine. I'll find someone else just as easily." Without another word he turned and stormed away.

Rose watched him, and allowed herself to relax as he disappeared behind a few shelves. "That was odd." She turned around to address Severus. "I don't think he expected to be turned down. He's such a—" she broke off when she realized Severus was looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You don't want to go with Black?" he asked, slowly.

"Um. No. I don't want to go with him. I thought I had just made that clear." She shrugged. "First because I'm all ready going with a friend, and second because Sirius Black is just a bully, and third because I'm certain Lily plays a part in this somehow. Even if they're just using me as a date so Lily feels obligated to go with Potter. He's been after her for a year or more now and she thinks he's an arrogant idiot. I doubt she'd go with him to the Ball unless I was going with one of his friends." She tipped her head to the side and caught the look of relief that briefly crossed his face. "Severus, did you think I would go with him even after I said I wanted to go with you?"

He glanced away. "The Black family is well-known for wealth, good-looks, and charm. Going with him would have given you some status and, well, most would have said yes to him despite the circumstances."

"You under-estimate me," she responded, frowning. "Sirius is a bully and I don't care who his family is." She gathered up her things and glared at Severus. "I'll see you later, Severus." She left, obviously upset over something, but Severus didn't have the wits to ask what or why. His pride had all ready been stung and he wasn't about to damage it any further. He left the library a few moments later, lost in thought.

Severus Snape was not, just as Rose suspected, paying attention to her out of the kindness from his heart. No, Slytherins rarely did anything because of their hearts. Rose was a quick learner and a smart student, which were benefits to associating with her. She was also someone who truly belonged in Slytherin—she did what it took to get what she wanted. She was the sister of Lily Evans, his biggest rival when it came to scores, dueling, and most other subjects. He and Lily were very closely matched; it was difficult to get something over her. And through Lily came James Potter and his gang, the Gryffindors who made his life miserable. Potter would, Severus had no doubt, eventually win Lily's interest. If Potter got one of the sisters, and Severus had the other, there would be a means of going through Rose and Lily to get at James. It was manipulative, but it didn't matter. Slytherin was made for people like Snape. People who thought ahead.

But lately Severus was finding himself questioning his plan as too far-fetched. He had been tempted to drop association with Rose at the beginning of the school year. It was his fifth year, he was running out of time to prove himself. He had other stresses in his life. His father, mother, O.W.L.'s, Dueling Club, and ... and other small projects he was looking in to.

Still, he argued with himself, having an ally that was the likes of Rose Evans could only be a benefit to any of his own plans. Even if Potter and Lily Evans never became an issue, even if he outstripped Lily Evans in the end, the younger sister could be a benefit.

He would continue the association with Rose Evans a little longer; who knew what could come of it?

* * *

Hope this explains, somewhat, why on earth our sour Snape would even bother with a little third year like my Rose. :-) If not, don't worry, more will come to light…eventually. I do hope I still have some readers out there, I haven't heard from some of you in a while. Enjoy the summer!

To My Readers Who Actually Review:

**Elvesmagic010**: :::Munches cookies happily::: Thank you so much for braving my dragon and reviewing! Sirius Black is endearingly annoying, if such is possible, to me. I love him because he's had a complex life and I can't stand him for being such a bully. But you know what? He's actually my favorite character, so writing this side of him is not all that easy. So, enjoy the show. ;-) And here, have a chocolate frog, on me!

**Jess**: Thank you for the high praise. :-) To save you from checking every day, though, I'll tell you now that I usually try to post once every week, generally on a Tuesday. I'm not exactly amazing, but I try. Enjoy your read.

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**: Glad the last chapter made it to you, and I hope it gave you pleasure. I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Lysaandi**: Everyone seems to have praises for Rose's name. Good. That means she's doing her job and keeping everyone properly aware of her nature. Remember, Rose loves the dark.

**Stonecoldfox**: Snape scares me. He's very difficult to figure out and I'm highly tempted to write about his home life. It's obvious it's not a very good one. Glad to hear from you, don't go quiet now!

**Loretta**: In this latest chapter Lily and James, along with our other '70's cannon characters, are in their fifth year. In the last chapter they were in their fourth. I'm not sure I'm staying right with the timeline JKR has alluded to—I know I'm not—but I'm trying to keep it close.

Thank you all! Remember, Reviewing Makes Me Happy—And Keeps The Dragons Away.

**_-JB-_**


	13. Night Wanderings

**_Rose Among The Thorns: The Third Evans Sister_**

**By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large**

**Disclaimer:** JKR gave me all the rights to Harry Potter—but only in my dreams. :-) Enjoy the show, and remember who's really responsible for all of this.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Night Wandering_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

"So what are you wearing to the masque, Severus?"

A blank look from over a Potions textbook was all she received in reply.

They were sitting outside with their backs against a stone wall of the castle, facing the lake. Rose was studying for a Transfiguration test and Severus was going over O.W.L. material. It was the day after their strange conversation in the library, which they hadn't spoken of until that moment.

Rose tried again. "What's your costume?"

"I don't have one." He looked back down at his book, appearing indifferent. "Nor will I be getting one."

"Oh." She was silent for a few moments, staring out at the lake. A few bubbles came up from where the Giant Squid was resting. "But that won't be any fun."

Severus sighed and put his book down on the grass before fixing her with a rather annoyed expression. "I'm not spending money on a ridiculous costume, Evans."

"Neither am I," she responded with a small shrug of her shoulders. "That's what magic is for, isn't it?"

He considered a moment. "Why should I do more than put on a simple mask and dress robes anyway?"

"Because it's more fun to go in costume, that's the point of the ball. Besides, you'd look ridiculous showing up as the only student without a costume." She played her trump card carefully. "No one will let you live it down, it would be humiliating." Then she used the weapon that normally worked on her father - it was the first time she had tried it on another male. Narrowing her eyes to slits, and smiling like the cat that got the canary, she added, "I've got a great idea for your costume anyway."

Severus looked wary; he didn't understand the impish look on her face but knew it wouldn't be good. Slowly he ran a hand through his greasy hair and gritted his teeth slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

"'"'"'"'"

Rose folded her night pass and tucked it into her Levi pockets as she trudged up the hill towards the castle. She had volunteered to help the Care of Magical Creatures teacher - Madame Thyme - for extra credit by cleaning out the stables so a group of hippogryphs for the sixth years could be brought in. She had missed dinner and had only just finished - it was nearing midnight. She was fairly tired but her spirits were high; it was a beautiful night! The sky was oddly clear and the moon was completely full, and the sky was lit by millions of dancing stars.

She was halfway up the hill, her eyes half closed, when she suddenly felt as if.... Rose opened her eyes completely and glanced directly ahead, something itched at the back of her conscious mind.

After several long moments of staring across the grassy hill she was able to make out a shape in the darkness. But...no one could be out this late. No one could be there; she was being silly and paranoid out in the dark by herself.

But Rose wasn't afraid of the dark. Why would she be imagining things in the dark?

Rose hesitated, and then instinctively dropped down into a crouch so that she was hidden in the long grasses near the hill. She was thankfully the grass hadn't been cut in some time. The longer she stared at what she _thought_ she saw, the more assured she became that there was a figure there, stealthily climbing down the hill, with a path seemingly set for the forest.

It didn't take long for her to recognize the person moving ever closer to her. The tall, lank form was not hard to identify considering the amount of time she spent in his presence, even if he was slightly cloaked. Severus had snuck out of the castle.

It still bothered her - she knew he snuck out fairly often, and stayed at the school for every holiday - but no one ever saw him around. She had never seen him during Christmas the year before, and when she had even hinted the fact to him when the term started once more his response had been cold and a nonanswer.

What was he up to? Why hadn't he been caught yet?

Almost without thought, when he passed her by, she followed him. Quietly she slunk through the shadows of the forest, and then into the forest itself. Rose had little trouble keeping up - dueling practice had taught her how to move lightly and her petite build made it easy to avoid all the low hanging and fair reaching branches. The Forbidden Forest was filled with the sounds of night-owls, wind through trees, and the occasional mournful sound of wolves in the distance. She shivered, wishing she had her heavy cloak with her. All she wore was a black wool sweater for warmth. It was also becoming harder to keep an eye on Severus as he weaved through the near-blackness of the shadows.

Then he disappeared completely.

Rose stood at the edge of a clearing, looking around in confusion. Where had he gone?

The moon illuminated the empty clearing perfectly, casting an eerie blue glow to the ground. For several moments she could only stand still and wonder at the area - surely magical rites took place here, it was as if the field was there for the sole purpose of looking up at the starlit sky.

A hand wrapped around her mouth and an arm pulled her roughly to the ground.

"What," a shadow hissed down at her, "are _you_ doing here?" The hand was removed but with Severus crouched over her she was unable to sit up.

"Following you," she answered, breathless from her momentary fright. "What are _you_ doing here? It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason."

"That is my business. Go back to the school." He backed away.

Rose sat up, rubbing her left elbow where it had hit the ground. "I don't think I can; I followed you and I didn't pay much attention to the directions you took."

He growled and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't baby-sit you tonight, Evans." There was a genuine note of distress in his voice. "Werewolves come out during the full moon, you bloody idiot."

"I'm aware of that," she responded blithely. "I could hear them."

"You're not afraid?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am, but there's not much I can do about it right now. Unless, of course, you want to take me back...?"

He shook his head resolutely. "No. Come, just be careful." He began to walk around the clearing, keeping to the trees.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to go through the middle?" she whispered, easily keeping pace behind him.

"No. Centaurs stargaze here, and they don't like humans coming through their territory," he explained, only glancing over his shoulder for a moment.

"So since you're stuck with me why don't you tell me what we're doing in the _Forbidden_ Forest?" Rose realized with some small annoyance that it took nearly three of her steps to keep up to one of his long strides; she really wished she was taller sometimes.

"Hush," he hissed. "You're making things complicated enough without broadcasting to the entire Forest that we're here."

"You're the one making things complicated! You came out her in the first place," she responded in a whisper. "If you want my cooperation tell me what's going on." She reached out and grabbed the edge of his cloak - he stumbled and stopped, turning to give her a glare she felt more than saw.

Severus snatched the cloak out of her grasp and opened his mouth to offer a scathing response - then he paused. "You don't have a cloak."

Rose rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, as if reminded of how cold she was. "I wasn't planning on romping through the forest tonight or I would've brought one. But you're changing the subject, Severus, and I -"

He took off his cloak and dropped it onto her shoulders, exposing himself to the fall chill. He wore an old wool sweater and faded black slacks and was probably more in need of the extra warmth the cloak provided than she was. Her rather surprised expression, illuminated by the moon, caused him to glance away uncomfortably. "I'm looking for someone else who's been sneaking around out here."

In a flash Rose remembered the confrontation with Black from ages before. "Sirius Black? You're trying to catch him out of bounds? Then what? You can't very well report him since you're out yourself. This is ridiculous, Severus, and you're going to get in trouble. He's a big bully and you'd do better -"

Severus made a gesture which cut her off mid-sentence. "Evans, I don't wan t a lecture and it's not just Black, but Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin too. Lupin has always behaved suspiciously and now the others are following the same pattern of restlessness and fatigue. It always happens around the full moon, too. If I can find out what they're doing...."

It absolutely shocked Rose that Severus could become so obsessive about getting the better of the Gryffindor bullies. "Severus, isn't this extremely juvenile?"

"No," he responded, but there was a note of defense in his voice. "They've made Hogwarts, my one sanctuary, a living hell for me and I won't go through the rest of my life letting the likes of them win." He turned away from her, his spine rigid. "Too many people have walked all over me my entire life. I won't take it anymore."

"So you'll hunt down everyone who ever hurt you?" Rose asked. "That's stupid, Severus! What, are you going to hex your own father next?"

He whirled back around and took her shoulders in a strong, almost desperate, grip. "_Why not?_ They've done it to me! My father, for as long as I can remember, has preyed upon my mother and she's done everything to protect me from him. I don't want to go through life _letting them all get away with it!!._ Never. Never again," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Rose's eyes had gone wide and the fear in them was real. "You're hurting me, Severus," she whispered.

He released her quickly and stepped away, seeming to shake himself before he could begin to walk again. Rose had to quickly recover herself to follow after him through the brush.

The remainder of the night she spent following him around the forest. He would occasionally stop to inspect a track or tree branch. Rose tried to pay attention to what he was looking at. There were unicorn tracks, deer tracks, rodent tracks, wolf tracks, and so on. They didn't speak and rose grew more tired as each hour passed. Soon all she could do was stumble along behind him and try not to make too much noise. Dimly she wondered why they hadn't run into any animals or werewolves. She had thought the forest was more dangerous than it was turning out to be.

The sky was beginning to gray when Rose stepped out of the forest behind Severus and it took her a moment to realize they were on Hogwarts grounds once more. "What time is it?" she asked as he dusted himself off.

"Around five in the morning; the sun is rising. Here," he handed her a small vile of liquid. "Pepper-up potion. Take if before breakfast, it should get you through most of your classes."

"Thanks." She tucked it into her back pocket and pulled the cloak tighter around herself. "How are we going to get inside? I had a late pass but I doubt it will be accepted this late - or early, as it is morning now."

"Don't worry about that. Just follow me, and be quiet."

Before long they stood in Slytherin common room. "Severus -" Rose began when he just kept walking towards his dorm room. He sighed, sounding very annoyed. "Why haven't we seen anyone all night?"

Without turning he gave his reluctant answer; he had learned she never gave up a question. "A disinterest enchantment I learned a long time ago, to roam around in places I shouldn't be. It doesn't work on top-level wizards, centaurs, or dragons." he began to walk again and was all ready through the doorway when he added, "I placed it on the cloak."

Rose realized what he said made sense; she had originally dismissed his presence when she saw someone coming down the hill from the castle. But why hadn't the disinterest enchantment worked on her?

It was only when she was back, sitting on her bed, that she realized she still had the cloak wrapped around her.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Elvesmagic010: Goons and muses?! I really don't need yours coming around here, my own keep me anxious enough. Severus doesn't seem to have a heart, more often than not, and yet so many of us love him. This chapter was sort of filler material, and I'll tell you now things are about to take an interesting twist in the next three or four chapters. Stay tuned.

Stonecoldfox: Rose and Lily are growing up, and growing apart. I have sisters myself so I'm all too aware of how easily a fight can begin, or grudges can be held. Lily is probably the third most important character in my stories, and as such will have many interesting things thrust in upon her. Poor thing. While Severus is scary he's also entirely human. You'll see what I mean later.

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: Thank you for the high praise and positive attitude toward this story! I'm glad you approve. There are reviews that I always look forward to, and yours is one of those. Sirius Black isn't done yet, either. He's a bit…enamored with our mysterious heroine.

**/../**: What an odd name you have. I don't think FF.N will let me reproduce it. Thank you for the compliment.

Thank you, thank you.

Review, please! I like giving out chocolate frogs to those who do!

**_-JB-_**


	14. Costumed Couples

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found Here: I don't own any and all things/people/creatures/candy/ghosts/etc that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's world-renown series of books. Nor do I own any rights to the book/movie _The Princess Bride,_ which belongs to the esteemed S. Morgenstern (who is really William Goldman).

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Costumed Couples_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose studied herself in the mirror of her dormitory, biting her bottom lip anxiously as she surveyed her costume. It wasn't much, and she had needed Lily's help with some of the charm work to make certain nothing faded away or vanished before the Masque was over.

"Stop fretting, dearie!" the mirror cackled. "You look wonderful! Who is the lucky young man escorting you? Pureblood, I hope."

"No one you'd know," Rose replied to the mirror, not really listening to what it had to say. Slytherin Mirrors were notorious for gossiping and giving idle flattery whenever they could. It was common knowledge that you never trusted inanimate Slytherin objects anyway.

The costume Rose had made, and Lily charmed, was a clever one. In fact, those who did not know Rose well would hardly recognize her. She had chosen to dress as a character from one of Petunia's recommended novels, only published two years before and probably not very well known. Still, it was creative.

The book told a fairy-tale-like story, but had enough bumps along the paths of the plot to make it almost comedic. It was, actually, one of the cleaner novels Petunia had read and it was simply called _The Princess Bride_. Rose had been hesitant to crack open the pages of the book, readying herself for another bit of smut from her muggle sister. It had been a pleasant surprise to find characters within who were not intent on wooing and bedding each other, but there were tales of revenge, pirates, giants, evil princes, sword fights, miracle healers, and while the heroine was a bit of a ditz at least she admitted it within the first few pages.

So Rose was dressed, charmed, and bewitched to look like the character description of Princess Buttercup. She wore a dark, forest green gown and had charmed her hair longer, and turned it completely blonde for the evening. She had also found a way to dim the few freckles across her face, giving her a paler and purer complexion. She wore high heels, making her taller and more regal. The costumed was completed with a wreath of pink and yellow buttercups for a crown.

Tucking her wand in a pocket the lovely, enchanted gown offered, Rose was ready to leave her dorm. The other girls had left some time before so that the quieter member of their group had been able to prepare herself without disturbance. She started for the common room, where she was certain Severus would be waiting, and tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. A ball, a masque ball, and Rose was going! It was something right out of a fairy tale so, of course, she should have expected something like it at Hogwarts.

Rose entered the common room and immediately began casting her eyes around, looking for Severus; she found one, lone figure standing at the fireplace with his back to her. The form was tall, but due to a long black cape he wore it was difficult to tell that the boy was thin and rather young. Not wishing to wait for him to notice her, the girl cleared her throat softly.

Severus Snape turned, but he looked hardly himself. He wore clothing that was entirely black, almost as normal, but with subtle differences. He wore a seaman's shirt, which was slightly billowy, black leather gloves, black leather boots, and tightish breeches with a silver sword at his side. The cape spread across his shoulders and then down his back slightly below his knee, giving him the allusion of being a slightly wider, more muscular person. His mask was a bandana, which covered his slightly hooked nose, worn atop his head with holes cut for his eyes. His eyes were another story, they had been charmed a different color; eyes that were gray-blue, the color of the sea after a storm. His hair had also been hidden in the bandana, so it did not matter it was black instead of the blonde his character bore. Yes, Severus was a book character from _The Princess Bride_ as well; Severus had been neatly conned into dressing the part of the hero, The Dread Pirate Roberts, or Wesley the Farm Boy's alter ego.

For a moment, Rose hesitated as she surveyed him and - queerly enough - felt a new onslaught of butterflies rushing to and fro in her stomach. He was no Sirius Black, but Severus Snape could cut a figure almost as handsome as the aristocratic Gryffindor when he chose, it seemed.

She was snapped from her rather embarrassing thoughts when Severus made an impatient gesture. "Well? You going to stand there all evening or come with me?"

Rose hurried the rest of the way across the room, her eyes darting to the clock on the mantel. The hands of the clock, serpentine shaped, pointed out that they would be arriving almost an hour after the masquerade began. "Oh, Severus, I'm sorry I've made us late!" she said, darting a glance in his direction before hurrying for the Slytherin exit.

She was so busy being embarrassed by her own thoughts that she was completely missing the appraising - and admiring - glances that the young man at her side was darting her way. Although he may never admit it aloud, Severus was completely pleased by his escort for the evening. Indeed, almost any male at Hogwarts that night would have been happy to have Rose Evans, who looked decidedly older and sophisticated, on his arm that night.

Severus caught up to Rose as they left Slytherin House and reached out to take her arm. She stopped so abruptly in her tracks that both of them nearly went tumbling but Severus regained his balance.

Cheeks aflame, Rose turned her quizzical expression to Severus. "Shouldn't we hurry? We're going to be very late."

He shrugged and offered her his arm, which shocked her almost too much for her to take it. "No reason to kill ourselves getting there. I'm not in a hurry."

But Rose, her cheeks hot and butterflies trying to fly right up her throat, wished he wasn't so sedate. It made her feel abnormal. She was so wrapped up in her own personal turmoil that the entire way to the Great Hall, where the Ball was being held, she never once noticed the openly admiring glances sent her way by her one and only 'friend.'

'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"

Lily stood with one of her friends, Alice Trickle, and Alice's date Frank Longbottom. Frank was a Hufflepuff and Alice a Gryffindor, but they got along astonishingly well. They were dressed to match, slightly. Frank wore all green and looked distinctly amphibious that evening while Alice wore what she called 'a country-princess's gown;' a denim, sleeveless dress and a tiny silver crown. "After all, you wouldn't expect stuffy city princesses to speak to lowly frogs, would you?" she had reasoned. They were both rather clever, making excellent marks in most of their classes - "Except potions," Frank would tease Alice. "You just don't have the knack for it." Oftentimes she would tease him right back, "At least I have only a green thumb, like most people, but all your fingers and toes seem to have that discoloration problem." Everyone in the school knew that Frank had a very strong, very strange, affinity with plants.

Lily had come that evening on the arm of her date, a seventh year called Markus Fitzhenry. He was a Beater on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, and a favorite with the ladies. At the moment he was on the dance floor with his little sister, Angela, having begged a moment away from Lily to appease 'family relations.' He really was a sweetheart, though a bit bookish for Lily to be really interested in him. He was dressed as a Native American, he had the darker skin coloring and pulled it off well, while Lily was dressed as a cowgirl in boots, white Levis, a green-checkered shirt, bandana, and white hat with two toy revolvers on either hip. She was, according to all the boys who laid eyes on her that evening, the most dazzling cowgirl they had ever seen. Fortunately, in the United Kingdom, they seldom saw American cowgirls.

Across the room, leaning against the wall and glaring daggers at Markus Fitzhenry, was a young man dressed in a most intriguing costume. James Potter was dressed up like a Faun, with the exception of short deer antlers rather than small goat horns. Leaves made up his mask, and he wore no shirt - as a Quidditch player he managed to pull off that feat despite being only fifteen. James had asked Lily, more than once, to go out with him only to receive the cold shoulder or a rather scathing response. He had hoped when Sirius mentioned he was going to ask Rose Evans to the masque that would give him an inroad to Lily. Unfortunately, the younger Evans completely and wholeheartedly turned Sirius down - which had been unexpected to say the least. So James came to the ball stag - a lone male.

Sirius had indeed found another date, one Harmony Haynes. They were enjoying themselves a great deal, dressed as Merlin and Morgan le Fey, and were probably the most beautiful couple there that evening.

Peter was spending all his time at the refreshment table, hitting on any girl who was unfortunate enough to come near him. He was dressed, unsurprisingly, in his best robes with nothing more than a simple white mask as costume. Peter was not at all creative, and at times members of his own year and house could do nothing more than roll their eyes at him in frustration. How he got into Hogwarts at all was sometimes a mystery.

Remus, though weak from the recent full moon, found himself happily engaged in conversation with an 'enchanting' Ravenclaw prefect; Ella Frell, who looked the part of a gypsy princess in stunning purples and reds which didn't at all compliment Remus's Robin Hood costume.

With the ball going very well only an hour into it, the teaching staff at Hogwarts was well pleased. Especially the Headmaster, who was dressed in shredded brown robes and carried a tin cup, with the odd costume choice of a vagabond.

When two more students slipped into the room, arm-in-arm, they were barely noticed at first. As people became aware of them however, the new couple became a point of slight interest in conversations.

_"Who were they? Which house were they from? Was anyone missing from such-and-such house? No? Then who -?"_

Lily spotted Rose and hurried to her sister with a wide smile, her green eyes glittering into the near-mirror-image eyes of her sister. Severus stiffened, but not noticeably, when the Gryffindor prefect stopped to chatter amiably with her younger sister. He did not, however, relinquish Rose's arm.

"It turned out beautifully, Rose!" Lily exclaimed upon reaching her sister. "You look wonderful." Then, to his utmost surprise, Lily turned her gaze onto Severus Snape and favored him with one of her brightest smiles. "And you, Severus! You look very dashing; you make a wonderful heroic pirate."

Realizing Snape had been somewhat stunned, Rose accepted the compliments for both of them. "Thank you, Lily, I'm glad you're such a kind critic. You make quite a cowgirl, by the way." She beamed at her sister, then smiled as someone came up behind Lily. Markus Fitzhenry cut a good figure next to the oldest Evans girl, so all in all the four standing there seemed to compliment each other well.

Too well.

James Potter was glaring from his place against the far wall; Sirius Black was doing the same from the dance floor. Remus Lupin was wrapped up in a conversation, and Peter Pettigrew was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to anything.

But the look Potter and Black exchanged was significant, and could not at all bode well for Severus Snape.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

To My Reviewers: I am not able to access my reviews at this time so I do not have the capacity to respond to anyone individually. I will rectify that in the next chapter, I promise. :-) But I sincerely and heartily thank those who have continually made the effort to let me know that they appreciate this story and are enjoying my amateur-style-writing. See you again next week! Probably next Wednesday/Thursday. With Independence Day being celebrated in the United States (where I live) I'll be quite busy over the weekend. Thank you for your patience!

**_-JB-_**


	15. Confrontations

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found Here: I don't own any and all things/people/creatures/candy/ghosts/etc that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's world-renown series of books. Nor do I own any rights to the book/movie _The Princess Bride,_ which belongs to the esteemed S. Morgenstern (who is really William Goldman).

**Now, About _The__ Princess Bride._** This title was published in 1971, I believe, and was immediately a very popular book. It was said to have been written by an S. Morgenstern years earlier and then only translated, edited, and abridged by William Goldman. This, my friends, was a clever little stunt pulled by Goldman merely to make us laugh and wonder when we get to certain comedic parts of the book. In the '80's Goldman wrote the screenplay for _The Princess Bride_ to be made into a movie. It's quite a cute movie, too. It's a classic around my house. Cary Ewles (sp?) plays the dashing Wesley. The characters in this movie are tried and true, and forever when I think of heroes in fairy tales I include Fezzik the Giant, Inigo the Spaniard, and the Dread Pirate Roberts. If you can find this book, I suggest you do. Or, if you're one of those terrible people who don't like reading the original first, go get the movie. Trust me, there will be a rental store in your area that carries it. Thank you for reading!

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Confrontations_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose, finding herself almost glued to Severus's side, was very much impressed by the amount of work that had gone into the ball. There were dozens of giant Jack-O-Lanterns, a few games set up such as bobbing for candied apples, catching chocolate frogs, et cetera. It was, all in all, very well done. The ceiling of the Great Hall had been magicked to portray the night sky in an orange-ish light, bats flew freely above, and sparkling spider webs stretched from one wall to another to complete the decor.

"It's incredible," Rose murmured up to Severus, who was still clutching her arm to himself possessively...or was it nervously? "I'm glad the Headmaster went through with this idea."

Severus made an indifferent noise. "It all seems like a waste of time to me."

"That's because you've got the disposition of a funeral director," Rose responded lightly, a mischievous smirk in her place.

His eyes darted down to catch hers, he was frowning. "What?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm teasing you, Severus. Honestly, you need to learn to lighten up a little. My parents think I'm stuffy and too serious! I wonder what they'd say about you. I suppose it's nothing that a good bit of fun wouldn't cure." She gave him the smile that reminded him of a cat, then began to tug him towards the center of the hall, where couples were learning how to waltz curtsy of the Bloody Baron and Gray Lady.

Severus's eyes widened in horror. "Where are we going?"

"To dance. You don't come to a masquerade ball to walk around the edges of the room." She had brought him to the edge of the dance floor, but he had his heels nearly dug into the marble floor.

"I don't know how to dance," he admitted between clenched teeth.

"Good, then we can learn together!" And with one final tug she had him trapped in the midst of swirling, stumbling, dancing students. For one so much smaller than he she had quite a bit of strength and spirit.

For a moment it looked like Severus, eyes wide and mouth slight ajar, would bolt off the floor and into the air rather than attempt to take another step on the floor. Rose, though, was still beaming up at him, her green eyes glittered with excitement. Before he could form a protest she had one hand on his shoulder, had maneuvered one of his to rest on her waist, and joined their free hands. They were in the right stance now, and Severus looked around for an escape.

"You won't get away from me, Severus," Rose said softly, and his eyes snapped down to her with some measure of horror in them. "It's not that bad, you know. Think of it like you do dueling, just the coordination of movement. Watch, here comes the Bloody Baron."

Indeed, here came the ghost with his own ghostly partner, dancing through students and faculty alike instead of around them - such was the benefit of being a ghost, Rose supposed. The Baron had seen that there was a couple practically frozen on the ball room floor and it was disrupting the dance, so once he was near enough to the two young Slytherins that his partner's gown brushed right through Rose he gave them both a withering glare. "What is the meaning of this hold up?"

"We're unsure how to continue," Rose admitted, watching Severus flush out of the corner of her eye. "Would you mind instructing us?"

The Gray Lady laughed, and yet the sound was almost sad. "There's nothing like a first ball. Come, Baron, let's show them how it's done."

The Baron sighed, then swept himself and his partner right INTO Severus and Rose.

And Severus started, his eyes wide, before relaxing. Hr adjusted his hand to rest on the small of Rose's back and held their joined hands closer and more confidently. He began to step, guiding her across the floor with an ease that made it seem like he had been dancing all his young life. Rose was able to follow without a hitch, and she possessed an other-worldly grace.

The Baron's voice, coming from the direction of Severus, said, "There, you see? It's not that complicated."

The Gray Lady's silvery laugh came from Rose's small form. "Think you can handle this on your own, now?"

Rose answered, "I-I think so."

Severus nodded.

The ghostly couple swept out of the Slytherins and into the air to dance above the students, with their fluid and magical movements easily showing up everyone else in the room.

Rose watched them with awe, and then looked up at Severus with a smile. He was still dancing with her, leading her easily across the floor now, and there was something about his black eyes that hinted at his enjoyment. "I didn't know they could do that," Rose said, looking awed. "That was incredible. It was as if I –"

Severus interrupted her, "I know. It was strange, but beneficial." His lips turned upward slightly. "He was right, it's not that complicated."

"See? This is fun, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," he responded, an actual smile finally beginning to show. "It isn't all that bad; I-"

Suddenly his legs flew out from under him, causing him to slide down to the floor with his cape twisting around him and his sword to spin off and into the crowd, causing a few more students to stumble. He had still held Rose, so that she slipped as well and landed - dress flying up to reveal a bit more than she would have liked - atop and across him.

Those around them stopped to look, and when it was obvious that the blushing Slytherin couple wasn't injured it was possible for the others to snicker or laugh outright at the spectacle they made.

Severus, turning red, hissed between his teeth, "Get off of me. Now."

"I'm doing the best I can," she growled back, trying to get her skirts in order so that she could rise to her feet. Severus jumped up the moment he was able and sent a glare around those that were still snickering at them, but it did little to remove the amusement of others. "Severus, what happened?" Rose asked, doing her best to ignore the few rude comments directed her way by others.

Lily appeared at their side. "Rose! What happened? Are you all right? Severus?"

Grinding his teeth together, Severus's answer was hard to make out, but Lily and Rose understood. "I was pushed."

Lily's eyes darted quickly around the room, trying to pick out the guilty face in the crowd while Rose's eyes snapped straight behind Severus and her gaze collided with -

The stag, and he was grinning smugly, winked at her, and then faded back into the crowd.

"Prongs."

Severus looked at her as if she were crazy. "What? Prongs?"

But the elder Evans sighed with some embarrassment. "James Potter. It's his nickname. I'm sorry, Severus, he's such a - "

Severus interjected with a word that made both Evans girls blink and gasp a bit, and then he stormed away, pushing through the dancing couples and ignoring all angry shouts, glares and protests.

"Looks like I lost my escort," Rose mumbled and looked at her sister with a bitter smile. "James Potter just loves to ruin our lives, doesn't he?"

Markus was now standing next to Lily and had caught Rose's last few words. "Potter?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "That Chaser? Royally arrogant bloke, isn't he? What's he done now?"

"Nothing. Excuse us for a moment, would you Markus?" Lily took Rose's arm and steered her out of the crowds to stand behind one of the very large pumpkins. They had some small measure of privacy there. "James is really taking this little game of his too far," Lily said, her emerald green eyes flashing with annoyance. "I can't believe he's starting to include you in his bullying. I won't stand for it, Rose."

"What about Severus?" Rose asked, her eyes meeting her sister's with anger directed at Potter. "James needs to be stopped, Lily."

"Severus can take care of himself," Lily answered. "And besides that, he's done his own fair share of bullying at times."

"Only when provoked," Rose argued. "You don't know him very well, Lily. He's too bookish to look for trouble unless it finds him first. He doesn't go looking for it." Inwardly, Rose winced at the half-truth as she thought of their night excursion into the Forbidden Forest, and his admitted night and holiday wanderings for what he called 'projects.' But still, she had never seen him _act_ so much as _react_ to Potter, Black, and company.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Rose, even you admit you don't understand Severus. His father is a dark wizard with dark dealings; Severus has been brought up in an atmosphere that radiates trouble and danger. He's used to dealing with far worse than James Potter."

"I'm convinced that Gryffindor House is full of nothing but bullies sometimes," Rose responded. "A mixture of a little brain and a lot of brawn. I can't believe you're picking on Severus even moments after he was the victim of a cruel prank. Think of how embarrassing that was for him Lily! Because of the Gryffindors no one takes Severus seriously. He's just doing his best to get ahead in school so he can get ahead in life. It's not as if he's proud of his heritage." Rose realized she was being defensive on behalf of the older Slytherin but found she didn't care - someone needed to defend him or he'd spend his whole life seeking revenge and retribution on all those who visited him with shame. "It's not his fault his father's abusive."

The older sister set her jaw and shrugged, carelessly almost. "He's your friend, not mine, so perhaps you do know him better. But be careful who you support, Rose. Severus isn't exactly an angel."

"Nor is Potter," Rose responded. "And he had better stay away from Severus."

"Or what?" Lily asked, with faint amusement. "James is fairly powerful for our age. Rose, just leave it alone and let them fight things out themselves."

"I won't stand by and watch a friend of mine constantly bullied!" Rose's temper was flaring; she couldn't believe Lily was dismissing the whole event so easily. "Lily, he's been picked on and abused by nearly everyone in his life."

"You can't be his avenging angel, Rose," Lily argued, her expression softening. "It's not your place."

"Whose place is it then?" Rose asked, dropping her eyes to the floor, hoping Lily didn't see the shine of tell-tale tears. "He was happy for a minute, Lily. He was enjoying himself, he was smiling! And James ruined it." Rose leaned back against the pumpkin and took off her silvery mask with a little sigh. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. This isn't fun any more."

"Don't let one incident ruin your whole night, Rose," Lily countered. "You can still have fun."

Rose fiddled with the mask. "Not when my only real friend has had his whole night ruined. I may not be his avenging angel, but I am his friend. I'm going to go find Severus." She stood and began to walk towards the exit, with Lily watching.

Lily shook her head and turned to find her own date for the night, so she missed someone intercepting Rose at the door.

"Have a dance, Rose?" Sirius Black asked, smiling his most charming smile. He hadn't taken part in the prank this time, but had most certainly enjoyed the outcome of it.

Rose bristled. "After what your ringleader just did? I think not. Get out of my way, Black." She attempted to go around him.

Sirius easily moved to block her way again. "Come on, Rose, it's not like he hurt Snivellus or anything. Just one dance, c'mon." He reached for her hand, which she snatched away. The glare she bestowed on him caused him to hesitate momentarily before smirking. "You really like that greasy git, don't you? Why would that be, little Evans?" Black wasn't getting his way, which could mean only one thing for him. He'd get his revenge. "Like him? Have a bit of a crush on the snake-boy?" He walked slowly around her, grinning even as her temper began to boil again. "Really, I'd expect someone as bright as you to have a little more taste in boyfriends."

"You're making me angry, Black," she whispered, clutching her wand in a small pocket of her gown. "Leave me alone."

"Or you'll what?" he asked, leaning so close his face was mere inches from hers. "Go ahead. What can _you_ do to me?"

Abruptly she released her wand, brought her hand flying out of the pocket, and the resounding **_slap_** across his left cheek was loud enough to attract some attention from the buffet table. Sirius Black's face had a lovely hand imprint on it for the next twenty minutes, and Rose was able to storm out of the Great Hall without any more trouble.

Pettigrew came up beside Black, watching as the taller boy gently felt the side of his face to determine the damage done. Peter was beside himself with giggles. "She showed you, Padfoot." He continued to snicker. "How're you getting her back? Watcha gonna do to her?" His small, piggish eyes gleamed with humor.

"Nothing, you idiot!" Black hissed back. "She's not even worth my time." He stormed away, and a few moments later was cornered by Remus Lupin.

"What's going on, Padfoot? Rumor has it that you had a run in with the little Evans girl." He grinned and leaned forward to look at the red welt on Black's face. "It seems my sources were correct."

If it was one thing Sirius Black hated, it was how fast gossip spread. He sighed and shoved Remus away, then grinned. "She's got spunk. I wonder why she's not in Gryffindor?"

Lupin shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, she obviously knows how she feels about you. Why d'you like her so much anyway? You don't even know the girl."

Sirius Black shrugged, then went to find his date for the evening, hoping the red mark across his face had died down by that time.

* * *

Going out of town for a week. Expect more around Thursday or Friday of next week. Maybe Wednesday, if I feel like it after my trip. ;-) Thanks!

To My Wonderful Reviewers:

**Stonecoldfox**: Happy Independence Day works just fine. :-) Thank you for the praise and merry comments. You've stuck with me for some time now, and I'm very glad for it. This latest installment is one which really makes my blood boil when I think about James. Gerr….

**Miria**: The note at the beginning of this story was for you, but I thought other readers might appreciate it. Do review again and let me know if it was helpful. Thank you for reading and (finally) reviewing. I know a lot of good fanfic authors who get depressed when they aren't reviewed by many people, or are flamed unnecessarily.

**Elvesmagic010**: What I promised you was coming hasn't yet occurred, but the time draws closer. What exactly is the extent of Severus Snape's relationship to the young, still innocent Rose Evans? Hm. I wonder. Doesn't this chapter just make you want to sock it to James? Sirius was innocent this time, but I doubt he'll be too happy with Rose's little display. I'm glad you liked the costumes, and their sources. _The Princess Bride_ is one of my all time favorite books and movies. Thank you!

**Rae Roberts**: In the process of writing you a 'confidential,' just so you know. I agree with you on the 'rather' and 'slightly.' I hadn't realized I was using those words so very often. I actually removed quite a few from this chapter and changed words around to make Rose and Severus sound more confident. Then again, this is probably the chapter where Severus should be very unconfident. Don't worry, I'm working on it. Thank you for the praise and kind reviews. I can't say I always deserve them. **SHAMELESS PLUG**: Go Read Rae Roberts' **The Portrait.** It's quite an excellent Severus Snape Story.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: The costume seems to have been generally appreciated, and I'm happy it was such a success. Thank you, but really the credit should go to Rose, who is a fan of William Goldman just as I am. Enamored-ness? Hm. I promised it was coming, didn't I? You'll catch more and more glimpses of it from now on. Promise.

**Sarah**: Severus is NOT EASY at all to write. Any GOOD fanfic author who's tried him will tell you that. I'm just happy I've been able to accomplish this much. Thank you so much for reviewing, it does my heart (and writing) good to hear from 'fans.'

**Egad**: Thank you! The million dollars now, please. ;-) Hope you enjoyed this.

Thank you all very much for reading! Hope this chapter was enjoyable. I'm out of town now until next week. Hang on until then, I promise what comes next is excellent!

**_-JB-_**


	16. Solomon’s Disease

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found Here: I don't own any and all things/people/creatures/candy/ghosts/etc that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's world-renown series of books.

Note: Wow! I'm almost to 100 reviews! Let's all celebrate when I get there with butter beer, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties! And, should the 100th reviewer wish it, she/he will get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Does _that_ sound like a fun reward?

On with the show!

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Solomon's Disease_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

December had come at last, and was actually halfway over; Rose had never been so relieved. Snow was beginning to fall almost every day, melting only sometimes. The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful during winter, and the extra bundling up really didn't bother her any.

            It was Saturday, and most of the students were outside building enchanted snowmen, having snowball fights, and sledding down the hill of the castle. Rose, however, was snuggled up in her bed and not feeling too well. It seemed she was developing a bit of a cold.

            She moved like sloth as she dressed that morning, and carried a handkerchief with her as she stumbled out of the girls dormitory and into the common room. It had been a long time since she looked as terrible as she did at that moment. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun, she wore gray sweats and slippers rather than tennis shoes. Sniffling, she settled down on one of the couches and opened one of her books to study. Unfortunately she could hardly concentrate, the words kept blurring and the edges of her vision were fuzzy. Her body didn't feel too well either; quite frankly it felt like she had been run over by a herd of hippogryphs.

            The book was suddenly pulled out of her hands and she looked up, slowly, to see Severus Snape standing over her. "Reading your textbook upside down, while an interesting study method, probably isn't the best way to grasp the subject of—" he peered at the cover "—Charms."

            Rose smiled sleepily up at him. "Just trying someding dew." Then she sneezed into her handkerchief.

            Severus raised his eyebrows. "There's a reason I don't play in the snow, as you did yesterday. It generally keeps my health better."

            "An' dis generally no fuhn. You're stho sthuffy." She sniffled, then took a deep breath through her mouth and gave him a mournful look. "I can't breathe through my dose." Indeed, she sounded decidedly congested.

            "Ironic. I'm stuffy, you're stuffed up." He rolled his eyes before he settled himself down next to her on the couch. "What are your symptoms?"

            She covered a cough. "Sthuffed up, coughing, headache, a fuw chills," she responded. "Just a cohld."

            "Perhaps you should go down to the infirmary—"

            "No," she interjected at once. "I'm find."

            Severus looked skeptical but shrugged and handed her book back to her. "You should rest instead of studying," he said, trying to sound careless but only succeeded in sounding a little concerned. "Health is essential to make the grade, Evans."

            Rose shrugged. "Find. I'm going back to behd." She sniffled, then went shuffling back towards her dormitory, feeling suddenly irritated. "I'm find," she repeated as she climbed between the sheets. "Just a cohld." With that, the only sounds she made for the remainder of the morning were sneezes, coughs, and the occasional sigh or groan.

_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"_

Bellatrix Black flying out of the girls' dormitory at three a.m. did not look at all composed, and seemed even a little afraid. "Rodolphus!" she shouted into the hallway of the boys. "Get Professor Bane!" She wanted the Head of Slytherin House; that couldn't be a good sign.

            Wands were lit as Slytherin males stumbled to their doorways to see what was going on. A voice called out, from a second year, "What's going on? Somebody dead?"

            "No!" Bella shouted angrily, "Someone's dying!"

            A few boys began to push their ways through—Iber MacDohey, Head Boy, was one of them. Rodolphus Lestrange, a prefect in his sixth year, another. The third was Severus Snape, with a look of cold certainty in his eyes.

            "Who?" Rodolphus asked before anyone else could.

            "Evans! Rose Evans!" She grabbed Rodolphus by the collar of his night shirt -despite her relative small stature and his relatively larger stature— and dragged him towards the exit of the common room. "Get Bane! _Now_!"

            Poor Rodolphus went skittering into a stone wall before he managed to get out of the room and go running for the Head of House.

            MacDohey said the charm that would allow him into the girls' dormitory and strode quickly towards the third year room. There he found the female prefects and Head Girl worrying and pacing next to the bed of a delirious Rose Evans. "What's going on here?" MacDohey demanded, blinking in the bright lights of the bed chamber.

            "Fever, delirium," the Head Girl, Agatha Horrent spewed out, stopping her pacing for a moment. "Bane—?"

            "Lestrange went for him." MacDohey touched his hand briefly to Rose's forehead before snatching it away, his eyes wide. "She's practically _boiling_. How long as she been like this?"

            "We don't know," a prefect said, wringing her hands. "Bellatrix came and got us saying that Evans was crying in her sleep. We came to check, Bella thought she was under some sort of spell or something."

            "Idiot girl!" MacDohey roared, rounding on Bellatrix who managed to keep from wincing too much.

            "How was I to know she was actually _dying_?" Bellatrix yelled back. "I'm no medi-wizard!"

            At that point some order was restored by Professor Bane entering the room. "What in the world is going _on_ here?!" he demanded.

            In a few moments he had seen the girl, heard their stories, and had lifted Rose Evans right out of her bed. He was striding through Slytherin common room, where all the males were currently standing and milling about in wake of what was to be a fantastic disturbance. With one barked command Bane had every student running back to his or her beds without one of them hesitating.

            Well. Maybe one of them hesitated.

            His eyes glued to the pale form of Rose Evans, Severus's entire demeanor was one that spoke his indecision. Stay and try to help, or do as told and go back to his room?

            Bane made the decision for him; he was searching through the hoard of passing students for someone who had enough sense to help him, and his eyes landed on the likeliest candidate almost at once. "Snape! Stop gawking and conjure a stretcher!" The Professor of Arithmacy had his arms a bit full at the moment.

            Severus had taken a medical class and conjuring a stretcher was one of the first skills certain to be acquired in such a class. In moments he had one, and as the conjurer he had to follow Bane and Evans to the infirmary.

            Madame Florence Littleworth was the resident nurse, but on the verge of retirement was training up Madame Poppy Pomfrey to see over the students. Madame Pomfrey was the nurse on duty that night, and was easily roused from sleep when confronted by a suffering young third year.

            "Goodness gracious me!" She exclaimed as she helped transfer Rose to one of the hospital beds. "She's as hot as Hades!" With her wand and a few words the nurse tried to uncover what exactly was wrong with the young lady.

            Severus had slunk back into a corner of the hospital wing that was in shadows, his black eyes taking in the scene with obvious worry. What had been a cold much earlier the day before was now an inferno of illness, and something told him this just wasn't normal. The look of confusion on Poppy Pomfrey's young face didn't help matters much, nor the consternation on Professor Lenox Bane's.

            Chewing her bottom lip, a nervous habit Poppy was doing her best to break, she hurried to grab a medical dictionary. Muttering to herself she thumbed quickly through the book until she found a page. Apparently, though, that wasn't the right one. It seemed, to Severus Snape, as though she searched the book for hours.

            Rose cried out in her sleep, a noise only identifiable as one of pain and confusion. Poppy's frown deepened but she only glanced up for a moment before resuming her search.

            At last she found what she searched for.

            Her shoulders tensed and her mouth moved soundlessly as she read to herself. She closed the book slowly and heaved a small sigh. "Hemitertian Fever."

            "And what is that?" Bane demanded with his customary scowl firmly in place; he was known as one of the fiercest Slytherin Head of Houses that Hogwarts had ever seen, but his dour expressions did nothing to fluster the young nurse.

            "In days long past it was a name linked to epilepsy or demon possession, but in this case the name was borrowed for one of the very few natural diseases that is considered dangerous to a wizard. It is, perhaps, the magical version of scarlet fever, pneumonia, and the like combined. It's rare and has to do with gene immunity inefficiency. What is her name?"

            "Evans. Rose Evans."

            "Ah yes, Lily's her older sister. Very well. We must keep Lily –likely she has the same problem handling the disease—and as many other students as possible away from this wing lest we find others are susceptible to it. Madame Littleworth and I will do all in our power to set the child to rights. But it could take some time, and a transfer to Saint Mungo's could worsen the condition.... Well. We shall see. I advise that her sister be informed of the matter while I call to Florence and have her come down, and the Headmaster should be notified quickly as well."

            Severus came from his corner now, his young eyes wide and betraying a small amount of fear—fear was an emotion he normally kept restrained harshly. "She said it was a cold yesterday morning."

            "Did she?" Poppy raised her eyebrows at the young boy. "At what time yesterday morning?"

            Severus shrugged. "Nine thirty, maybe. Everyone was outside in the snow. She had been out the day before so...so it seemed likely she only caught a cold."

            Poppy shook her head, frowning. "Why didn't she come straight here? We could've given her something for a cold and in the process discovered the Fever."

            "She-she didn't want to bother anyone." He swallowed, not liking the sudden scrutiny of the adult witch and wizard in the room. "I tried to get her to come. But it did only seem like a cold."

            "What were her symptoms earlier?" Poppy asked, studying him closely. "Sneezing? Congestion? Coughs? Aches?"

            "Yes. All of that." Severus nerved himself. "How long until she recovers, Madame Pomfrey?"

            "Quite some time," Poppy responded slowly. "What's your name, young man?"

            "Severus Snape," he replied. "Fifth year."

            Poppy sighed. "Are you her friend, Severus?"

            Strangely he did not hesitate in his answer, which was simple enough sounding. "Yes ma'am."

            "Can you be trusted with some responsibility, Severus?" the kind woman asked, her gaze still very intent.

            Bane interjected here. "Severus is one of my finest students and certainly capable of any task you give him. However, I ask you to remember the holidays are coming and he has O.W.L.'s to study for."

            The nurse nodded, a tired smile in place. "He'll need a quiet place to study, and this will be a quiet place indeed over the holidays. Rose Evans is not to be moved, and her sister cannot be here. What about you, Severus? Would you like to keep a sick person company over Christmas? I warn you, she'll likely remain unconscious for a few days at least."

            Although he was confused by the task, Severus knew he had little else to do, and he was curious about the disease. "Won't I become sick, Madame?"

            "We'll give you a vaccine first thing tomorrow morning."

            To his surprise, the look in Professor Bane's eyes was encouraging him to agree to this. But why? Why was it so important that he—

            Rumor had it that a large portion of several O.W.L.'s would be devoted to some of the wizarding world's magical medical fields. History of important medi-wizards, potions used for healing, charms used for healing, et cetera. The board of education was mostly comprised, lately, of retired medi-wizards who felt that more people should be aware of medical needs and deeds. They were completely bias. Professor Bane saw this as a chance to learn more—he'd have access to current medical books.

            "I can do it, Madame Pomfrey," he agreed. "I'll help."

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Thank you for sticking through me with yet another chapter, one of the shorter ones, too. :-) Fun, yes? I ask all those begging for romance to develop to remember the ages of the characters I'm employing. Don't worry, it'll come, but they're still kids.

_To My Reviewers:_

**Lysaandi**: Poor Rose indeed! Her night was ruined and now look what miserable trouble I've brought up for her! Goodness. Thanks for the review!

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Inspiration? I am pleased that you think I am such. Updating this quickly isn't a problem. I'm always, actually, about five chapters ahead of myself when I post. I find it makes it easier to continue writing and harder to become blocked. Oh, but I shouldn't have shared that secret, huh? Oh well. Glad you're still here with me!

**Elvesmagic010**: Dazzled by my brilliance, eh? Well, thank you! ::blushes:: A curse upon James is an interesting idea, and one I promise you Rose has thought about. I hope this chapter, though short, will be well received. You simply must let me know if you enjoy it.

**Stonecoldfox**: I didn't know that about marauder. That suddenly makes a lot more sense. Marauders were those who pillaged and plundered. No wonder James enjoyed 'nicking' (sp?) things so much. They were Hogwartian pirates. Ah well. It's weird to think of Snape as the victim of anything, but I'm slowly making some sense out of his character in my own little way. Do enjoy _The Princess Bride_, book or movie format!

**Marcie**: Thank you for the praise and the review! Chocolate frog to you!

**Oriana3**: Tsk, tsk. Are you supposed to be reading fanfiction by amateur authors at work? I doubt it. But I'm very glad you've found me and I hope you stay for the long haul. Trust me, it will be a long haul. Thank you for your praise, and I hope this meets with updating 'ASAP.'

**Ange**** de la Nuit**: I'm flattered someone whose native language is not English has taken a liking to my story. Yes, I went and looked you up. I even read some of the English version of your fanfic (I do that a lot to get the feel of a reviewer, to know what sort of thing they're looking for in a story). Marvelous story ideas. My French is terrible, but **_merci de la revue!_**

**Rae Roberts**: I was afraid ghostly dance instructors would be a little over the top, and I'm glad they were received so mildly. I seem to have this thing for men in black, as they are always my favorite character in movies and books. I almost dressed Snape as Zorro for the ball (I believe Disney had started the black and white television series by then, but I wasn't certain if it ended up in the UK). I'm grateful for your reviews and I do hope you continue to read this story. Thanks, Rae!

**Nabenabe**: Restoring faith in FF.N? Well, thank you! It is frightfully hard to find a good story, isn't it? Well, I'm very picky about what I read, so if you like good Harry Potter fics you may wish to check out my favorites list, as well as some of my constant reviewer's stories. **Rae Roberts** and **Loraliant**** Angelisa** **Snape** I highly recommend. They're both excellent writers and would be glad for another reader.

Thank you, one and all, for your kind reviews and high praise! Oh, and don't worry too much about Rose. We know, after all, that she lives past this dreadful disease. Worry about Severus Snape and the odd tumbles and jumbles of emotions that he's about to feel. _Bwhahahahaha__!_

**_-JB-_**


	17. Of Bad Dreams and Other Things

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I don't own any and all things/people/creatures/candy/ghosts/etc that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's world-renown series of books.

_ITALICS: The large portion of this chapter in italics is a dreamscape. 'Nough said._

On with the show!

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Of Bad Dreams and Other Things_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Lily was distraught and found it hard to concentrate during her last few days of class. She hadn't been permitted to see Rose in two days, nor had anyone else outside infirmary staff other than the Head of Slytherin, the Headmaster, and Severus Snape. It didn't help that her parents wrote constantly, demanding updates and answers.

"I can't help it if I don't know anything," Lily muttered as she wandered aimlessly down the corridors towards the Hospital Wing. She was tired, and her feet had grown used to carrying her to where her sister lay unconscious still, from all accounts. The Fever had a terrible hold.

Lily had read every book she could find in the library to determine what exactly Hemitertian Fever was, but was astounded to find so few references to it. What she did find was discouraging. The disease occurred when there was a lapse of some gene, or a weakness in the blood, inside a wizard. It wasn't nearly as harmful in those with larger bodies and great magical experience, but young witches and wizards who fell to it—there were ten cases in the last two hundred years—had quite a time fighting it off. About one third of the time they died.

It struck as a virus would and gnawed away at the immune system; after the disease went its course any number of secondary illnesses could finish the job.

That meant several things. It meant Rose could not be moved from the Infirmary at the risk of coming into contact with other germs in her weakened state, that Lily—who shared her blood—could not see her, and that it could be some time before Rose was able to do anything other than lay in bed.

She stood in the shadows of the hall, gazing at the Infirmary doors with a longing in her eyes. Her little sister was inside, sleeping, with no idea what was going on around her or inside of her.

Lily stifled a little sob and turned away, ready to go back to the tower and pack for home—home without Rose.

Severus Snape stood in the hall in front of her, carrying a rather large book, and looked startled to see her there.

Without really thinking, Lily rushed towards him. "Severus! How is Rose? What's going on? Any change?"

To her surprise, Severus quickly took several steps away from her. "I'm contaminated, Evans," he growled, holding the book up like a shield. "And you're probably the most susceptible person in the school. Get away from me!"

And with that, Lily Evans did burst into tears. "She's my sister! I don't want her to die!" She dropped her eyes and covered them with her hands, beginning to sob. "Rose doesn't deserve this. _Why_? Why did it happen to her?"

"I don't know," Severus answered stiffly, not moving towards her. "But she has a good chance of recovery."

Lily's eyes snapped up to meet his. "How do you know?"

"She's resting easier, not calling out or screaming in her sleep any more," he said, voice soft in the shadows. "She smiled in her sleep last night. She's not in pain, Madame Pomfrey says, but now gathering strength before becoming conscious. It could still be a day or two, but she could be past the worse."

"How often are you with her?" Lily asked, eyes sad, resenting his place.

Severus shrugged. "Every moment of the day. I was sent to get a book from the library; it's the first I've left the room. Pomfrey said I needed some air."

The intelligent, quick-witted red-head hadn't become top of her class for nothing and she had caught something in Severus's tone she paid close attention to. "You really care about her, don't you?"

There was no response, but he averted his eyes.

"I'm glad."

His eyes flashed up to meet hers.

"Someone who cares about her should be there when she wakes up, all alone for Christmas." Lily shrugged. "Thank you, Severus. I don't feel quite so miserable about leaving her anymore."

"Excuse me," he said gruffly, walking quickly past her and to the Infirmary door.

"Severus!" Lily quietly called. "If she's awake for Christmas, give her this for me?" She reached into the pocket of her jacket and brought out a small box, which she tossed to him

With the ease of a Seeker he caught it, and then nodded. "Fine."

His back had turned, he had almost shut the door behind him when he heard whispered from the hallway, "Happy Christmas, Severus Snape."

**'"'"'"'"'"'"**

It had been four days since his vigil had begun, and it had taken nearly as long for the fever to finally break. It was a strange disease, and very odd that Rose had managed to contract it just by playing in the snow. Severus had been steadily at work reading all the medical books the Hospital Wing held and had found precious little about the Hemitertian Fever. There were vague references to the Book of Solomon, ancient curses, and the like. It was thought to be a disease only taken in by someone with the correct - or rather incorrect - type of genes and blood. But that it should be made manifest in a Muggle-born witch was very strange. Rose was the first case known - which he could find - of a non-pureblood being subject to the Hemitertian.

It was odd and inconsistent, which was something that Severus Snape could never quite stand. Mysterious occurrences were not high on his list of enjoyments. He had been a part of too many of those himself even though he was very young.

"Something's off, here," he muttered to himself as he closed the latest medical book he had brought back.

He hadn't told the complete truth to Lily Evans. He had said Madame Pomfrey sent him out of the Infirmary, but in reality he had asked to go and get some reading material from the library, a medical book that one of hers had referenced. He hadn't lied about staying by Rose's side; Severus had never walked more than ten feet away from her up until that point, and this was why Pomfrey allowed him to leave for a short time.

Severus climbed into the hospital bed nearest to Rose and settled himself in for the night, but left a table-side candle lit. He found that when he slept with a candle glowing he slept lightly, and so would wake up quickly should Rose stir or make a sound.

The first few nights in the Hospital Wing had been terrible. Poppy Pomfrey had hovered around consistently and administered medicines and cold cloths to the unconscious girl while Severus sat, wide-eyed and dreadfully awake, in a chair next to the bed.

He didn't believe, as some foolish people did, that the unconscious patient would be able to hear him should he speak to her, and so his days had been spent in silence. He felt something like a monk, perusing an old text, keeping vigil over the infirmed, and all in complete silence.

A monk. Now that was actually a bit funny.

There was a smile on his face when he fell to sleep, still puzzling over the illness of his classmate.

Severus dreamed that night. It wouldn't have been an odd occurrence except that, well, he never had dreams any more. One of the first things Severus had taught himself upon coming to Hogwarts was how to brew a potion he could take that would deprive him of his nightmares. As a child he had been plagued with them, waking up screaming or crying in the night only then to be cursed or beaten by a father woken from a drunken or drugged stupor. He took this potion once at the beginning of each week, and so escaped the wraiths of his mind.

But tonight he dreamed. Why, he would never be quite sure. Perhaps there had been a faulty ingredient in the last potion, perhaps he had been in too much of a hurry when he took it—the night Evans became so ill—so that he left more than usual in the vial he snuck up every night from Potions Lab.

Perhaps.

The dream was more like a nightmare.

_He walked quietly through the woods, holding a cloak tightly himself, looking around as if waiting for something to pounce on him. He heard laughter, and quickened his pace to arrive in a stand of trees on the edge of a clearing. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the clearing and there was a man standing over the bed. Severus walked slowly towards the strange sight and realized the man was cloaked and hooded. He looked down at the bed and -_

_Rose Evans lay there, unmoving and very pale in the moonlight; her body didn't even move to take in a breath. Her long auburn hair was fanned out on the pillow, her lips were blue, her cheeks were sunken in._

_ "Is she...?" Severus began to ask, putting a hand out to touch the cold face of his House-mate, and his...his friend._

_There was a cackle from the man, and Severus looked up, eyes wide with surprise, as the cloak and hood melted away to reveal the man standing before him. Sarpedon Snape, his father, stood above him and above the young, silent girl. "Not yet," he hissed. He took out a corked bottle and waved it before the boy. "But she will be." It was a dagger. "You've all ready poisoned her, making my job simple."_

_Before he was aware of it, Severus had launched himself across the hospital bed wielding his wand and coming at his father with a vengeance._

_He rammed into Sarpedon and they tumbled, rolling, fighting for possession of Severus's wand. The large, pale, scarred hand of Sarpedon closed tightly around Severus's fist and grasped hard, crushing his son's hand until Severus cried out in pain and his hand grew limp. The elder Snape jerked the wand away, sneering as he rose and kicked his son hard in the gut. "That the best you can do, Snivellus?" he hissed, but his voice was different now._

_ Sirius Black laughed, his quick, annoying, bark of laughter. He kicked Severus again, harder. "Pathetic!"_

_James Potter materialized next to him, laughing as well, running a hand coolly through his wind-blown hair. "Did he really think he'd win?" Potter asked, mockingly. "Snivellus with his snotty nose, beating Gryffindors?" He sauntered towards Rose's bed. "And getting an Evans?"_

_Sirius Black went to Rose as well and lifted one of her pale, still hands as he studied her face. "He doesn't even know her, not really."_

_ Severus tried to get up, but stumbled. "Leave her alone!"_

_"Why? We're _rescuing_ her, Snivellus!" Potter shot back, coolly raising his wand and training it on the Slytherin. "After all, it's all your fault she's dead."_

_Severus froze, halfway to his feet, and looked at the faces of the Gryffindors - both were disgusted with him, both had their wands trained on him. "That's not true! I wouldn't...wouldn't...." He looked at Rose's pale face, horror rising within him. "_No_!" He tried to run towards them._

"Crucio!" _was shouted by the two Gryffindors, Snape fell, writhing in pain. It was his father's favorite curse._

_ "You killed her, Snivellus," Black hissed. "You killed her."_

_"NO!" Severus shouted again. "LIAR!"_

_ "Why would we lie, Severus?" James asked, kneeling next to the Slytherin. "She's dead and it's all your fault. You poisoned her."_

_"Poisoned her with your sick, perverted friendship," Sirius added._

_ "Killed her with your lies," James added. "Destroyed her innocence."_

_ "NO! I didn't!" Severus struggled, slowly, to his feet. He had no wand and the Gryffindors stood between him and his cold, pale young friend. "I didn't hurt her! I never did! I wouldn't—"_

_ "Wouldn't you? Use her, manipulate her, lie to her, hurt her...you did it all. It's your nature. You're cold blooded; you're a snake." _

_ The Gryffindors trained their wands on him, identical expressions of hate on their faces. "She should've been a Gryffindor. A life for a life, Severus Snape," Black said, a small smirk forming. _

_He heard sobbing, crying, drifting through the air. He looked but couldn't find the source. But it sounded like...._

_ "Rose!" Severus shouted, his eyes going to the still form. The crying continued, but Rose did not move. "I—"_

_ "It's too late, Snivellus," Potter said. "You're as good as dead. Just. Like. Rose."_

_Green light formed around him, he saw the lips of the Gryffindors' moving but could not hear their words. Pain cut into him from all directions. Severus howled in agony._

_ They were laughing. _

_ Laughing._

"Severus......"

_Pain.___

"SEVERUS!"

_Tears fell from his eyes._

"SEVERUS!!!! WAKE UP!"

_Hands were grasping his arms, tugging on him, but weakly._

"Severus, please! You're scaring me!"

His eyes snapped open. The room was quiet. He was in the infirmary, staring up at the ceiling, only a lone candle lighting the darkness. He blinked, making sure it was all real and he was safe. But the hands on his arms were still there. He turned his head, slowly, and met the face of Rose Evans, tears in her eyes, her face pale and thin. She was leaning all her weight against his bed, her hands were on his arms, and she was trembling from cold and lack of strength.

"Rose?" he asked, his voice hoarse, not quite meaning to use her given name rather than the usual, formal '_Evans_.' He moved, quickly, pulling her up onto the bed. "You're awake! What are you doing out of bed? Want to kill yourself?" he demanded, glaring at her even as he pulled his own blankets over her. Pomfrey would have a fit if she saw what was going on, but Severus didn't care. Rose was awake, and more importantly, she was alive. Besides, he was dressed underneath the blankets and she was wearing a long, entirely appropriate, nightgown that could've passed for white school robes...almost.

She was trembling. "You were crying and calling out in your sleep. You woke me up and I was worried. I couldn't get you to open your eyes so I had to come and shake you and—"

Severus put a hand to his cheek and, indeed, found a wet trail that meant he had been crying. It had been a long time since he'd cried, and a longer time since he'd had such a terrible nightmare.

To his surprise, Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder, her smaller form still shaking. "I was scared for you."

It took a moment for that statement to sink in. Here Rose had nearly died, subjected to a terrible illness and fever, unconscious for days, and the only thing that had awoken her and stirred her to move was the anguished cries of the undeserving Severus Snape. She was still very weak; she needed more rest and wouldn't be able to leave the infirmary for some time. How she had stumbled out of her bed and to his was a mystery. But she was falling asleep again now, holding on to him, as if to shield him from his nightmare.

Severus stiffened, his eyes wide. What was he to do with a thirteen year old girl clinging to him in her sleep? He sighed and tried to move away, but her arms were unyielding. At last he gave up and let his head rest back against his pillow. "Pomfrey's going to hate this."

It was some time before he fell asleep again.

**

* * *

**

Aw…warm fuzzies to all reading! ;-) Things are progressing, are they not? It's time for Severus and Rose to become much better friends, if you ask me, and the time draws closer still for them to be MORE than friends. You'll like it, don't worry. And to those who are wondering when I'll switch back to the "current" Severus and Rose, I can't exactly say. I will be bringing the story back to them, but only after I build the story up to Rose disappearing shortly before the death of Lily and James.

_To My Reviewers: _

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape: **Emotions. sigh. What confusing things. Severus has experienced, through his dreaming, guilt, loss, and the unnerving realization that Rose IS his friend. I realize he said as much to Madame Pomfrey, but he didn't know he actually meant it before. I've had nightmares like this before, where things morph and meld together until you're not sure what exactly is going on. I hope this is well-received. And I appreciate you staying with me, through thick and thin. :-) Thank you.

**Elvesmagic010: **Thank you for your enthusiastic review. :-) I'm glad my plot bunny (cuddly little thing, isn't he?) was well received. Cliché, eh? Best not accuse me of being original too soon, because you never know what the next chapter may bring, though I am doing my best to throw in a few random events. Like this dream. I'm really quite nervous about how it fits in this story. Yes, Rose will try to kill Sirius, but can you blame her?

**Illume: **As a very wise friend of mine once said, better to ask forgiveness than permission. :-) Thank you for your commitment to read.

**SilverWingPhoenix****: **Yes, my poor Rose. Nothing ever comes easy to main characters, they're always being beat up and abused. Thank you for getting me closer to my 100 mark!

**Toth8:** If I've said it once I'll say it 100 times (hehe…I've got 100 reviews!), Severus Snape is a TERRIBLY DIFFICULT CHARACTER TO WRITE! Stick around and critique me about him later. About four chapters from this one the poor Slytherin boy is going to have a very rough time of things.

**Rae Roberts:** Ah-ha! You liked my little play on words. It's not much, but Severus really doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He's very dry about things like that. A young Madame Pomfrey is fun to write. I realize that she was at Hogwarts during Remus's first year, but I'm playing with the time-line. Besides, she may have been apprenticing at Hogwarts then, too. This is what fanfic is for, after all. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**Stonecoldfox****: **As I said above (somewhere), I will return to present day and the story WILL continue on after that. I can't just get back to the grown-ups and end with a 'happily ever after,' can I? Of course, none of you can see what's going through my head, but as Severus and Rose get older (up until the point she disappears) things are going to get more complicated. Don't worry, while Severus Snape will suffer he will not be doomed to a life of loneliness and heart-ache…I hope.

**Nabenabe****:** Thank you for enjoying the slight cliff-hanger. I hope this is satisfactory and that I've brought the two young Slytherins 'close' enough…they ARE in the same bed, after all. Now, more importantly, you were my 100th reviewer. I tried to contact you through email but have yet to receive a response. Should you wish to receive your reward, a sneak peak of the next chapter, let me know in the next seven days (by the twentieth) and I'll be happy to send it to you. If you're not interested and would like to be kept in suspense as long as the rest of my readers, that's fine too. :-) Thank you for your review!

Well now, things are going well, aren't they? Let's hope Severus and Rose are prepared for the rough times ahead. We all know they're coming.

Note: I'm purposefully leaving out a great deal of what's going on in the Wizarding World because I believe the students of Hogwarts would have been shielded from a great deal of it, or would have discussed what was happening in private.

Thank you all!

**_-JB-_**


	18. Happy Christmas, Severus

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I don't own any and all things/people/creatures/candy/ghosts/etc that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's world-renown series of books.

_ITALICS: In this chapter, Italics are thoughts or letters. Thank you!_

This is sorta like Filler-Material, and the next couple of chapters after this are more light-hearted. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter to learn more.

****

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Happy Christmas, Severus_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Poppy Pomfrey walked into the infirmary the morning of Christmas Eve, bright and early, hoping her only holiday patient was still doing all right. She had been a bit surprised when her predecessor, Madame Florence Littleworth, had left everything completely in her hands. "After all," Florence had said brightly, "what better test of your skills than Hemitertian Fever?"

Poppy nearly dropped the tray of breakfast brought for the young Slytherin boy when she looked into his bed. For a moment, the strict part of her mind began to rise up in irritation, shock, and disapproval. Then Rose sighed in her sleep and moved a little closer to the boy she clung to, and on her sleeping face was a smile. As she studied the scene further Poppy felt herself smiling and sighed. She would never be strict enough for this job, of that she was certain. But the picture the two students made...it was endearing. Severus had both arms wrapped protectively around the younger girl, a stern frown on his face, while Rose looked for all the world like a pale, but happy little girl that needed the protection of the older Slytherin.

_'And it isn't as if they're stark naked or anything_,' Poppy realized, smiling a little. _'It certainly looks completely innocent_.' Severus Snape slept fully clothed, and Rose Evans's winter nightgown was very modest. _'She must've woken in the night and been afraid_,' Poppy thought, not realizing how close she came to guessing the truth. _'Poor dear.'___

After silently checking Rose's temperature and putting out the medicine along with a note of instructions, Poppy Pomfrey crept to her office and shut the door. She would catch up on paperwork and not disturb the sleeping students, both of which needed their rest.

**"""""""""**

Rose sat up in her own bed, smiling as Severus opened a letter for her. She had asked him to please read her mail from home, as she was too weak to even hold the letter up to eye level. He read the letter from her parents, even smiling at some of their teasing comments about her illness and the young man who seemed bent not to leave her side.

_'How little they know_,' Severus thought as he opened the next letter, from Petunia Evans. Petunia's letter was probably one of the worst he'd ever seen-not that he had seen many letters, no one really wrote to Severus. Still, she went on for several paragraphs about her own life, parties, boys, and it wasn't until the end of the letter she congratulated Rose on her recovery and hoped she'd be feeling better. Severus found it strange that two sisters like Rose and Lily could have a sister who wasn't exactly...the brightest candle. Lily's letter was long, detailing her amount of worry felt for her sister, her wishes that Rose would feel better, and praises for Severus Snape's constant vigilance and care. All the letters promised wonderful Christmas gifts for the next day as well.

"I'm glad they're all doing well," Rose said when the last letter had been folded back up.

Severus looked at her in surprise. "You're the one who's been ill."

Rose shrugged slightly and gave him another sleepy smile. "But I didn't know how any of them were for four long days and nights. I didn't know anything, not even about the time passing." She sighed and tried to maneuver herself to be a bit more comfortable. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

He looked down and away. "It's just another day." Severus opened one of the large tomes he had been reading and abruptly buried his nose in the book.

Rose sighed and pulled her blanket up to her chin. She needed to rest, and it was only moments before she slipped into a peaceful nap.

When he was sure that she was asleep, Severus carefully shut the book and crept towards Pomfrey's office. He knocked lightly then pushed the door open. "Madame Pomfrey? Tomorrow's Christmas, and I haven't gotten to do much shopping. I was wondering...."

"""""""""

Rose opened her eyes, slowly, and stretched languidly. It took her a few moments to realize what day it was.... Her eyes snapped wide open, a bright grin spread across her pale face, and some color came into her cheeks. "Severus!" She looked to the other bed to see the boy sound asleep. She frowned. "_Severus!_" He only rolled over. Rose picked up one of her pillows and hurled it, with what strength she had, at his head.

Severus sat up abruptly. "Wha-?" He was reaching for the wand beside his bed.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, SEVERUS!" Rose shouted, beaming at him.

He glared at her. "You woke me up for that?" He rolled over.

For a moment Rose stared at him in surprise, then there was a look of dawning surprise in her eyes. "Oh. I should've guessed Christmas wasn't exactly...um...celebrated by your family."

He didn't move.

"There's something at the foot of your bed, Severus," she added. "Maybe you'd better look and see what it is."

He heaved a sigh of resignation, sat up and glared at the foot of his bed. His eyes widened slightly. Boxes were piled neatly in two little stacks at the foot of his bed, all brightly wrapped in green, silver, red, and gold. "There must be some mistake," he muttered, now narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Or this is a cruel joke."

"Or it's neither, because someone cares about you enough to give you Christmas presents," Rose intoned with a little laugh. She turned to the pile at the foot of her bed, which was about three times larger than Severus Snape's pile. But still. She always got presents this time of year, and she doubted he _ever_ had.

Rose quietly began to go through the presents from her family, but watched Severus as he slowly picked up the first small box.

It was silver with green ribbon, Christmassy but still Slytherin colors, and rather squarish. Severus carefully untied the ribbon and opened the lid of the box with something akin to trepidation on his face. He was still expecting it was all a mean-spirited gag. His eyes widened, however, and lifted out a silver pocket watch on a long silver chain. He opened the watch carefully, and a look of bewilderment crossed his face. "_To Severus Snape, For Looking After My Rose When I Could Not, 1975, Peter Evans_," he read the inscription in a whisper. The watch was beautiful, and finally crafted, but definitely Muggle made.

Severus placed the watch aside, almost reverently, before cautiously picking up the next. He seemed to think at any moment he'd awake from this strange dream.

Mrs. Daisy Evans had bought him a black, wonderfully thick and new, winter cloak. It was very long, and would cover him completely. It had silver clasps in the shape of small serpents, and a card pinned to the fabric read, in cheery handwriting, "_Happy Christmas, Severus! You've impressed and delighted our entire family, and we wish you the best of holidays! Thank you so very much for all the kindness you've shown our family. Enjoy your holiday! - Daisy Evans -"_

There was a package from Petunia, in red and gold-he winced at the Gryffindor colors but opened it up anyway. The gift was, to his surprise, not entirely terrible. Ink wells of black, green, red, and gold were in the package along with a new Eagle Feather Quill. She had put sweets inside as well, which he wouldn't touch. The note with this was simple. "_Happy Christmas, Severus Snape! -Petunia Evans_-" Tiny hearts and flowers had been doodled all over the paper.

One of the larger boxes, and heavier ones, was from Lily, as the card on the outside of the box said. "_Hope you get some use from these! Happy Christmas! Sincerely, Lily Evans."_ He found several books inside, all fairly interesting. There was an Auror Biography, a few Defense books, and even a book on _Advanced Potions for the Advanced Wizard_, which contained some things he had never even heard of before, which was saying something. There were chocolate frogs inside as well. He'd never heard of chocolate frogs, but they looked intriguing.

The last box was very light. He opened it up and looked inside-there was only an envelope at the very bottom. He took it out and opened it, no doubt in his mind as to who it was from.

Rose was pretending to thumb through a novel Petunia had sent her, even as she bit her bottom lip and watched him with some nervousness.

"_Dear Severus, Happy Christmas! I've been planning this gift for a while, but it wasn't the easiest to give. You've been my only friend in Slytherin and a great help to me in all my studies. As stupid as it sounds, I feel I owe a lot to you. Thank you for taking an interest in me. For a Christmas Gift, if you would like to, I'd like to invite you to come home with Lily and I for the Easter Holiday. It wouldn't be awkward at all, I've discussed it with my parents, and we've all agreed it would be so much fun to have you along on our trip...we're going to Paris to see the _Louvre_. I know you'd like it, and Lily and I will be going to the Wizarding shops, offices, and markets. Think what a learning experience it would be for you! Please say you'll come. It would mean a lot to me, and I know you would enjoy it. Happy Christmas, Happy New Year! -Rose Evans-"_

He now ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes slightly. This was completely unexpected and not at all what he wanted. Go on a Muggle vacation with a predominantly Muggle family. True, it was a chance to go to Paris, something that would probably never come into his life again. The _Louvre_...several famous Wizard and Witch artists had works that were hung there, and the magic community in France was said to be very refined and less strict about selling certain...items.

He glanced over at Rose, who was fidgeting and looking at him openly now. "You don't _have_ to come, Severus, if you'd rather not. But...but couldn't you please think about it? Lily has friends there and will be spending a lot of time with them, and Petunia's bringing a friend, and it would be such fun to bring you along and we could go to all sorts of places! I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. And -"

"I'll come," he interrupted her, looking down at the pocket watch at his side. "It could be educational."

Rose stifled a laugh at that comment, then turned her attention back to her presents which were mostly opened. The small box that Lily had given Severus for her contained a silver locket, which had a picture of their parents inside. Novels from Petunia, clothing from her mother, candy and a charm bracelet from her father, money from her only living grandparent-Nana Norris, and school supplies from her sisters and parents as well. Home made cookies, cupcakes, pumpkin bread, and the like were in another care box from her mother. And then there was the last box, simply wrapped in green paper.

Curious, Rose opened the last box and then started to smile. Out of the box came an emerald green scarf, gloves, and a cap as well. Underneath it all was a simple white card with spidery handwriting that said, _"So you don't ever kill yourself by getting a 'cold' again."_ There was no name, but it was obvious who it was from. Severus shifted on his bed, looking uncomfortable.

Rose put the cap on her head at a jaunty angle and wrapped the scarf around her neck with a grin. "Thank you, Severus! These are perfect!" Inwardly she was very touched, she knew he didn't have that much in the way of money and the scarf, hat, and gloves were all very lovely so they must have cost a pretty sickle.

"You're welcome," he mumbled. All the air went rushing out of his lungs as she sprung to the side of the bed and gave him a rather large hug. He froze, and most certainly did not return the spontaneous and utterly ridiculous gesture-she was growing far too close and comfortable with him, it seemed.

But when he looked down he saw her bright, sparkling green eyes looking up at him and an innocent, sweet smile on her face. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

Without even clenching his teeth, and smiling unconsciously, he mumbled back, "Happy Christmas, Evans."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this sweet, fluff-filled chapter of Christmas cheer. Christmas in July! How nice! It's certainly not easy throwing this story together, but I'm having fun with it. The _Louvre_ mention in this chapter is due to the fact that I had just finished reading _The Da Vinci Code,_ it was a mere tip of my hat to that incredible work. :-) Oh, and for those AGONIZING over the question, "_WILL ROSE AND SNAPE EVER GET TOGETHER?!?_" The answer is yes. Want a rough guesstimate of when that'll happen? Probably…seven or eight chapters after this one. In Snape's Sixth Year.

To My Reviewers:

**Nabenabe**: I'm so glad you enjoyed your "Christmas" present. :-) Thank you so much for being a constant reviewer, and pointing out that slight error I made. If you read this chapter again on FF.N you'll see that's the only thing I really changed. Yes, _The Da Vinci Code_ is a wonderful mystery/suspense book with a slew of facts that you'll just have to look up for yourself. I highly recommend it on the condition that you don't take it as a serious work about faith/Christianity. Remember, it IS fiction. Anyway, I'm glad you like the character/romance building between Severus and Rose. :-) Keep reviewing!**__**

**Elvesmagic010**: Aw, you liked the previous fluff, did you? Good, good. Maybe you'll like this fluff too. And don't you just hate nightmares? Frightening things. This chapter kept me a lot more cheerful when I wrote it and I didn't agonize over it as much. It's basically more filler material that throws in a new plot bunny. Sorry to keep you waiting. ;-)

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**: 'Great Chapter, Post Soon!' Humph. That's SOME criticism!!!! Actually, it's the criticism I almost like the most. ;-) Keep it coming. By the way…I'm doing the dance of joy (anybody watch that Angel re-run? Hehe.) because I'm on your favorites list. _Gracias, mi amiga!_

**Stonecoldfox**: Usually anything sweet makes Severus Snape very sick to his stomach. Thankfully, Rose is more like a bit of sweet-'n'-sour in his life. Yes, things are happening. I only ask that you keep in mind how old they are. They've still got a lot of growing up to do.

**Illume**: My Illegal-Read-While-At-Work reader! How good it is to hear from you! Believable and cute…goodness, that last chapter was better than even I thought. May you enjoy this one just as much. It's more light-hearted fluff, after all.

**Lysaandi**: My Severus (no, I don't own him, but I enjoy writing him) is about to have it rough, so please stick with him. He'll need the moral support you can give him. :::insert evil laughter here:::

**SilverWingPhoenix**: Thank you. It was sweet, wasn't it? And even Madame Pomfrey thought so! Of course we know that, in the future, she would've been much less lenient.

**Toth8**: Glad you liked it. Now, about those tears…. Yes, I'll admit, it was tough to get Severus to cry. He just doesn't DO that normally. If you'll notice I didn't dwell on that fact too much, it made me uncomfortable to write it. He really isn't a softy, and I don't intend to have him weeping at every turn. I'm not even sure the tears fit in that last chapter and may take them out when I repost the story without the author's notes. Enjoy this filler material.

**NOTE: The next couple of chapters aren't hard-core drama/romance but they help the story along and will play a part later on. So read and enjoy, and don't worry, I'm not going all mushy on you. There's plenty of good, deep writing (if I do say so myself) ahead still. I should know, I'm eight chapters ahead of y'all. ;-)**

****

Thank you for reading! Now please, be kind and drop in a review!

**_-JB-_****__**


	19. Not Openly Admired

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: Hinky and Pinky the dwarves have been at my computer again, and it looks as if they've gone and posted _another_ fanfic. So it's _not my fault_, J.K.! Really, it's not!

_ITALICS: In this chapter, Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

This is sort of like Filler-Material, and the next couple of chapters after this are more light-hearted. They actually could be cut all together and the story would still make sense, but I had too much fun writing them. So there. :-P

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER NINETEEN: Not Openly Admired_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

"Are you sure inviting him to come to Paris with us was a good idea?" Lily Evans asked, for the thousandth time, on the morning of February the second, 1976. Rose was only just up to strength, having taken a month to completely recover from her illness.

The boy in question, Severus Snape, had hovered over Rose like an over-protective bat the entire time. She had only to look over her shoulder to see him nearby, reading or simply staring off into space. While Lily found this change incredibly strange, Rose wasn't sure what to make of it. It was like waking up one morning and finding the Prime Minister had appointed you a bodyguard on the off chance someone might try and shoot you.

"It'll be good for him, Lily," Rose said absently, thumbing through the Daily Prophet she had received earlier. "A nice change from being alone at the school."

"You still aren't trying to be his avenging angel, are you Rose?" Lily asked, frowning disapprovingly. They were in the Great Hall, both sitting at Gryffindor table idling away the time between morning and afternoon classes.

"Of course not," Rose said with a snort. She darted a quick glance up at her sister. "I'm allowed to bring a friend with me to Paris, and Severus is the only friend I seem to have. Besides, have you forgotten what he's done for me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm very grateful for the sacrifice he made by sitting next to your hospital bed for nearly a month, and I won't forget it. You obviously aren't going to let me forget it." Lily glanced to her side and smirked. "Uh oh. Arrogant bullies at three o'clock."

Rose winced and sighed. "Why can't they just leave me alone, Lily? Is it too late to hide?"

The older Evans darted a glance towards the doors of the Great Hall. "Yes, they've seen us."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had entered the Great Hall and were making straight for the red-heads at the table. Black was walking in his usual cocky manner; he was almost strutting, while Lupin had hands in his pockets and was smiling openly as he chatted with his companion. He silenced and directed his smile towards the girls as they neared. "Hello, Lily," Remus said lightly. "Hello, Rose."

"Good afternoon," the two chorused together, with identical looks of skepticism.

"Hello, Black," Rose was quick to include the slightly taller, darker Gryffindor. "What can we do for you?" She wanted to get whatever it was over with.

Black started to open his mouth, his eyes narrowed and decidedly annoyed, but Lupin beat him to the answer. "We were actually wondering what you two had planned for Hogsmeade Weekend," he said quickly, his cheerful expression still in place. "It's coming up, and we thought we could get together a group and have a bit of a party."

The glare he received from Rose was icy, but Lily hastily put in, "We're not sure what we're doing yet. We may keep it just a day for the two of us. It's been a while since we've spent time together, right Rose?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Right."

"Well, if you change your mind, let us know." He took Sirius Black by the arm and steered him away quickly. "See you later!"

"You know, Remus Lupin I don't mind all that much, he's actually fairly intelligent and a prefect. He must have something good to recommend him, so why does he bother to hang around with such complete prigs?" Rose gave her sister a tired smile. "How do you survive in that House, Lily?"

"It's not all that difficult; I often wonder how you survive, though. Especially in these troubled times." She pointed to the story in the newspaper Rose had just been reading. The headline was _Dark Magic Runs Rampant In Rural Countryside_, with a small picture of a wizard farmer gesturing wildly as he tried to explain to Aurors what he had seen. "I can't imagine what sort of things your House-mates talk about."

The Slytherin quickly turned the paper over to conceal the headline and tried to give her sister a reassuring smile. "They're just children, Lily, they don't talk about such things even if their parents are involved."

"Mmmm." Lily didn't look at all satisfied with that answer. "I—"

"Oh, look, there's Severus!" Rose bolted from her seat. "He's going to help me with some Defense homework. 'Bye, Lily!" Rose had no intention of discussing the politics of the Slytherin house with her sister. As most would have suspected, Slytherin House was crawling with rumors and even truths of Dark Wizards and Witches. Several children slyly hinted that their parents were at the forefront of the 'Movement.' There were even rumors of a leader, of his name, and many referred to him in whispers as only 'The Dark Lord.' His followers weren't being called much yet, except for 'The Chosen,' and 'The Purebloods.' Of course, it was often mentioned slightly within Rose's hearing that the 'filthy mudbloods' didn't know what was coming to them. Rose often shuddered in private at these barbs, but coolly snubbed and ignored the Slytherins who said such things in public.

Severus went to Slytherin table, and Rose soon seated herself next to him. He was one of the few Slytherins who remained silent about 'the Dark Lord,' and all such other things. He was, it seemed, completely neutral. This suited Rose Evans just fine, and she was glad to keep away from political discussions with him.

The gangly, pale fifth year had changed a great deal since Christmas holiday because of Rose's extended effort to make his life lighter, and he actually managed to smile once in a while—so long as he thought no one was looking. He was a bit more pleasant in conversation, and no longer was a silent friend. He made it known to other Slytherins that Rose Evans was off limits for pranks, jibes, and the like simply by sitting with her—openly—at meals and in the common room. It was rare to spot one of them without the other in between classes, on weekends, and evenings. Some not-so-friendly tongues wagged that Rose had latched onto the only pureblood who was low enough to speak to her, or that Severus had latched onto the only student no one else would befriend in hopes of gaining some sort of status. Of course, those were mostly the jealous tongues that wagged about so stupidly.

Then there were others, such as Bellatrix Black, who tried to trick Rose into admitting her relationship with Snape was more than simple friendship. "Slytherins just don't make friends, Rose Evans," she whispered one night as the girls in their dormitory huddled around some particularly difficult History of Magic assignments. "They make alliances, they make conquests."

Catlina Wilkes had tittered a bit. "So, has Snape made his conquest yet?"

"Or have you made yours?" Kleonike McCain returned with equal relish.

Rose had snorted, told them they were all full of nothing but fluff, and brought the topic back to the homework.

Things were changing, Rose knew that well enough, but she most certainly wasn't about to tell anyone else her half-baked theories about what was going on. She liked to think that Severus Snape actually might _need_ her, as no one else really seemed to. Maybe she couldn't be his avenging angel, but she could at the very least be his friend.

Severus, for his part in all of this, was formulating plans at every turn. He was always seeking an advantage, always on the look-out for something that could give him the upper hand whether it be in the present or in the future. Rose Evans was still a person of great value, and it seemed that her value increased day by day. She was smart, quick-witted, talented, and was proving to be a witch of great power. Association—or friendship—with her was to his advantage even if she never provided the crucial link to the Gryffindor bunch.

Besides that, he found he didn't _dislike _her. She didn't annoy him, she wasn't at all stupid, she actually seemed to care about him, and she made him feel as if...as if he mattered. Severus Snape would deny all this in a heart beat, of course, but so long as it remained unspoken he could deal with it. She was—he gritted his teeth here some—a good person. How she had come to be in Slytherin he was still not quite sure, but he made note of that fact mentally. She _was_ a Slytherin, so there had to be more to her than what there seemed.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Sirius Black was having a problem. Almost as much of a problem as James Potter had. It seemed that no matter what he did a certain third year—a _third year_—wanted nothing to do with him. It was the first time he had met with such a brick wall when it came to the opposite0 sex. She was so young; she should've been flattered he was having anything to do with her. She was also a Slytherin, the mortal enemy of his house. So why couldn't he merely forget about her and go along his merry way making life a living Hades for her like he did to others of her kind?

_'For one_,' he told himself, _'she doesn't act like a third year. For two, she's incredibly brilliant; her marks show that she's probably doing better than her own sister did as a third year. For three, she's rather good looking. Well, okay, so she's actually fairly cute. Er, pretty._' He sighed and smirked a bit to himself. _'And the most obstinate, determined person I've ever seen._'

He vividly remembered the slap to his face in response to his bullying her. Rose Evans was not one who would be impressed by his name, his wealth, his charm, his looks, or his bullying. He should've expected such, Lily and she _were_ related closely. So why wasn't he...attracted...to Lily as much as to Rose? He couldn't say, but he knew he wasn't. Maybe it was because Lily was so open about who she was and what she expected, while Rose had a touch of mystery to her personality, and a touch of darkness. Lily was as pure and clean as fresh snow, whereas Rose seemed to go deeper than that.

Maybe it was because he was a Black. He strongly denied all affinity towards the Dark Arts, but still...it was in his blood to admire people like Rose Evans who _was_ more intriguing than straight-laced Lily Evans.

But she was just thirteen, he had to constantly remind himself of that. Even if she didn't act it she was two years his junior.

Still, that didn't seem to stop Snivellus from trailing her like a lost puppy. Quite frankly, Sirius Black despised the Slytherin fifth year and would pounce upon the slimy git in a heart-beat if he ever found Snape to be harboring ill will against the youngest Evans girl.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which he was beginning to grow out a bit. "I'm sorry, Moony, what were you saying?"

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes. "I was saying that Headmaster Dumbledore had just ordered you to tap-dance across the lake with a frog while whistling _'God Save The Queen_,' you idiot. You weren't paying any attention at all, were you?"

"Sorry. Lost in thought," Sirius responded with a wan smile.

"You have it bad," Remus returned, smirking.

"Have what bad?" Sirius asked, then winced and wished he hadn't have.

"A crush on Rose Evans. Honestly, you'd think you'd act like less of a jerk when you talked to her if you really wanted to get on her good side. She can't stand you being within twenty feet of her, Padfoot." Remus chuckled and slung a pillow at his friend—they were in their dormitory reading up on the latest Quidditch matches.

Sirius neatly dodged the pillow, having become a good Quidditch player (though he wasn't on the house team) over the years he wasn't about to be hit by something moving so slow. "Why would _I_ have a crush on a Slytherin witch?"

"I dunno." Remus turned back to his sports paper. "But it's painfully obvious. You do know Saint Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Sirius demanded, his expression dark.

"Nothing, Padfoot. Just making conversation."

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose came storming into the library on February fourth looking as if she wanted to spit fire. When she slammed her books on the table she and Severus regularly worked at everyone in the vicinity winced and Madame Pince cast a terrible glare in her direction. Severus Snape, however, didn't even look up.

"Did you know there's absolutely no cure short of death for a werewolf?" He asked, studying his book intently. "Nor is there anything which a werewolf could take to keep him from losing his human mind. You'd think someone would've come up with something that would at least keep the brutes tame by now. It would probably be very complex, granted, but surely someone's been working on a prototype...." He looked up and seemed to realize that, while Rose was glaring daggers at him, he wasn't the object of her sudden dark mood. "Something wrong?" he asked, calmly marking his place and shutting the book.

She sat and then drew something out of her book bag and handed it to him. "Read."

Curiously, he unfolded the piece of parchment and did as instructed.

_To Rose,_

_ Ten days 'til St. Valentine's day, and a Hogsmeade Weekend as well. It's a day to enjoy with one you admire, and_

_ ask that terrible question, will you be mine? Lilies are white, too openly pure, while Rose is much more mysterious,_

_ darker, and the flower associated with admiration, jealousy, innocence, death, friendship, secrecy, and love._

_ I wish you could know me for who I truly am, because then I might have a chance with you._

_ -Admiring In Silence-_

Severus's eyes narrowed as he read the note and his entire countenance seemed to grow darker. "What a load of idiocy." He handed it back to her, still looking upset. "He's obviously a complete simpleton."

Her look of murder went from the paper to a look of hurt towards Severus. "Why's he a simpleton? For admiring me?"

"No," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "For trying to pull the 'secret admirer' stunt. It's been done. It's stupid. You're not impressed by this at all, are you?" he asked, looking suspicious.

Rose sighed and relaxed some, causing Severus to tense and study her a bit closer. He still seemed to worry over her long-gone illness showing any signs of resurfacing, which Rose thought was very kind of him. She smiled and shrugged. "It _is_ flattering, Severus, even if I do have a pretty good guess of who it is. His identity is the only thing that's really upsetting me."

"Oh really?" Severus tilted himself back in the chair, looking skeptical. "Who is it, then?"

"Isn't it obvious? Charm just oozes off of this paper, and the symbology isn't lost on me either. He compares me to Lily, and who would know Lily better than someone in her house? And who do we know who's tried to corner me into a date or dance except Sirius Black?" Rose shook her head, looking down at the letter again and missing the interesting look Severus cast her. There was envy in his eyes, and the frown heightened that envy to downright jealousy.

"You think Black honestly has the brains to do something even this simple?" Severus asked, flipping his book back open.

Rose darted a glance back up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Well, who else? I suppose it could be someone I've never even noticed before. But who if not Black? Some love-sick Hufflepuff?" She snorted and sighed, tucking the letter back in her bag. "So what should I do?"

"What should I care what you do?" he countered, concentrating on the book. "Confront the idiot or let him stew about it. Personally, I think it'd be a bit torturing if you didn't even indicate that you were suspicious of him." He smirked. "He won't know what to think."

"I can't believe he stooped to anonymous letters," Rose added, smiling some. "It's not as flashy as I'd expect from him."

Severus Snape could only shrug an answer. "Shouldn't you be studying for an Arithmacy test?"

"I suppose so." Rose sighed and began to pull out her books.

* * *

You know…I can all ready guess what people will accuse me of fairly soon. Hehe. Writing in circles. Don't worry; you'll see what I mean. Oh, and the reason I've posted this so quickly (i.e., not a full week from the last post) is because I'm turning out chapters fairly quickly. Unless I hit a block soon you'll get the chapters faster than you have before. Cause for dancing in the street, right? Of course, right! Ahem.

_To Those Kind People Known As Reviewers:_

**Illume**: Food for thought is an excellent thing to find, especially when you have a starving mind. Sorry, old adage. I thought it was about time for Severus to get a few presents, and his present for Rose…well, for those who didn't catch it, that's what he went to talk to Madame Pomfrey about. She helped him get the things, so it wasn't until right then that he planned on anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;-)

**Toth8**: The error you pointed out has been noted and will be fixed when the story is reposted without author's notes. :-) Thank you so much for telling me about things like that, it helps me improve. Don't hesitate to tell me about anything else. And Petunia isn't at the point yet where she's going to completely hate magic or those of magic, you'll see that coming up. She didn't always hate Lily, I promise you that. Oh, and wasn't her gift very sensible? Gee, I wonder who could've helped her pick it out….

**Emprezz**** Andromeda**: Hehe. Does this count as rocking on? I do hope so. This is so much fun to write, and I hope the next few chapters (though light on angst) will be enjoyed by you, Your Imperial Highness. Thanks for the review!

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Are you sure you were in a blah mood? You typed the way I do when I'm on a caffeine high. Anyway, in response to your review: you will note there is a frog mentioned in this chapter, and that was done for your benefit. Yay! Although I'm not sure what else you want. Could you be a bit more specific in your next review? Hm…. I'm not promising I'll write to please you—heave preserve us when authors start doing that!—but I will honestly respect your opinion and consider it. This goes to all reviewers, by the way. Hope you like this chapter!

**Stonecoldfox**: Whatever the reasons, I thank you for sticking around with me. It's wonderful to see the same people review over and over and over and over and over (er, you get the idea) so that I know someone's enjoying himself/herself. Let me know what you thought of this one. Not as cute as the last chapter, but still….

**Midnight**** Lilly**: I'm glad you like Rose. If people didn't, this story sure would've been short. Thank you for the review.

**Lysaandi**: Poor Severus won't have too many problems for the next three chapters, other than being annoyed with Rose's admirer. Thank you for reviewing!

**Elvesmagic010**: That's quite a compliment when the 'filler chapters' always come out well. This story has become something that I love to write, and I do hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Thank you for standing by!

Remember to review, make suggestions and complaints, that way I can know what sort of a job I'm doing! I'm most grateful for all those who've reviewed so far. Thank you!

**_-JB-_**


	20. Disappointed Love Affairs

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: Hinky and Pinky the dwarves have been at my computer again, and it looks as if they've gone and posted _another_ fanfic. So it's _not my fault_, J.K.! Really, it's not!

_ITALICS: In this chapter, Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

This is sort of like Filler-Material, and the next couple of chapters after this are more light-hearted. They actually could be cut all together and the story would still make sense, but I had too much fun writing them. So there. :-P

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY: Disappointed Love Affairs_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Lily was having problems keeping a straight face as her sister bemoaned her sorry state of having a stalker/admirer. "Lily," she whined, dropping her face into his hands. "Five days! Five days until Valentine's Day and I'm still getting these letters in my books, under my plate at breakfast, on my desk before class! And now they're all accompanied by bloody roses!"

"Don't swear, Rose, it's unladylike," Lily corrected automatically. "I don't know why you're complaining, it's rather sweet."

"Oh, please," Rose growled. "Someone stalking me and secretly meddling with my things isn't exactly my idea of romantic. It could be anyone from a deranged Hufflepuff to a stupid Ravenclaw. It could be Sirius Black, or that really creepy little fourth year in Ravenclaw, or it could be—"

"Severus Snape," Lily supplied, smiling. "What if it's him? If you read the letters they aren't exactly romantic, or flowery, or boasting. They're just there, complimenting you."

Now it was Rose's turn to try and swallow laughter. "_Severus_? There is no earthly way he would stoop to anonymous love letters. He's seemed just as disgusted by all of this, if not more so, as I am. Besides, Severus and I are just friends." Rose twirled her latest rose, long-stemmed and yellow with red-tipped petals. "What does this color mean?"

Lily rolled her eyes and opened the library book her sister had checked out when the third rose had appeared. It was a symbology book, and there was an entire chapter devoted to roses. "Well, it could mean anything, really. Most roses of that variety are 'Peace' roses, and the most common color meanings...ah. Friendship or falling in love." She snapped the book shut. "I think the rose colors are clues. Let's see. Day two was a white rose, which means any number of things: secrecy, innocence, worthiness, purity. So...while this anonymous person is secret his love is worthy, innocent, and pure."

"Great deduction, Sherlock," Rose mumbled. "Let's not analyze all of this yet. Day three?"

"Light pink. Admiration."

"Four?"

"Dark pink; appreciation." Lily thumbed through the book. "Day five was another pink, between the first two, which is happiness. Day six was plain yellow which can be jealousy or caring...or both. Day seven was orange, desire and enthusiasm." She smirked as she saw Rose blush. "I doubt he means that kind of desire, Rose. Anyway, day eight was lavender which is enchantment. And today, of course, friendship and falling in love."

"Maybe colors don't have anything to do with it," Rose muttered. "This is driving me crazy, Lily!"

"I think you're just curious. Probably on February fourteenth you'll be allowed to meet whoever it is. I say go ahead and do it. If you're not interested blast him for taking up your precious time with his annoying, immature pranks. If you are interested in him, then what harm has it done? You can't exactly lose in this situation." Lily handed the book back to rose and stretched. "It's almost dinner time."

Rose sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"You still have to keep up your strength," Lily admonished, giving her a rather serious frown. "C'mon, Rose."

"You're so bossy," Rose mumbled, rising to follow her sister.

"Only because I'm the oldest."

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose sat in a booth at Madame Rosmerta's, angrily sipping at her butter beer, hardly believing she was there. The last letter had come that morning and was to be found under her breakfast plate next to two entwined roses—white and red, the symbol for unity and dissolving secrets. The letter had been written in the same tidy hand as the rest, with the same writing style

_"Rose, I believe I've finally got the courage to reveal myself to you. Today in Hogsmeade meet me at Madame Rosmerta's at __one o'clock__. I'll carry one last rose for you. Please be there. -Still in Silence-"_

The girl rolled her eyes as she thought about it and doodled some on her napkin with a pencil she had in her pocket. She had shown Severus the note and excused herself from shopping with Lily in order to sit at a booth and wait for her admiring (deranged) suitor. In reality she was looking forward to telling whoever it was off, as she didn't believe anyone knew her well enough to show such strange admiration. She had informed both Lily and Severus of this, separately of course, and while the former seemed perplexed the latter heartily agreed with her.

Of course, whoever this boy was would not go up in her estimation if he ran late. It was half-past one o'clock, and Rose was losing her patience. Still, Rose had a strong sense of curiosity. So she would continue to wait until whoever it was showed his face.

She watched as students, male and female, entered and exited the place with friends or alone. No one, after initially waving hello to her, approached her.

Until Sirius Black came in. He sauntered in with his arm around a Hufflepuff beauty queen, deftly pulled her chair out for her, made an exaggerated hand motion and excuse, then came towards Rose. He crossed his arms when he stood at her booth and smirked down at her. "I understand you're to meet your Romeo today." He checked his watch. "A bit late, isn't he?"

Rose glowered at him. "What business is it of yours? Who on earth told you about that?"

He chuckled. "I passed Lily on the street, Victoria told her we were coming here, and she asked that we check and make sure you were comfortable with whoever the bloke is. But, as I said, he seems to be running late."

"Stuff it, Black, and go back to your date. I think she's wilting, thinking you've abandoned her for an unworthy Slytherin wench." She glared daggers up at him. "Go away."

Sirius sighed and slid into the seat across from her, causing her to stiffen and reach for the wand in her cloak pocket. "Listen, Miss Evans, I know you don't like me and I'm not exactly fond of Slytherins in general, but I don't get why you absolutely hate me. I've never done anything to you and I don't think I like being treated as if I've killed your pet crupe. I'd like to ask you to consider forgetting whatever it is you hold against me and let's start over." She opened her mouth to give him a sharp retort but he cut her off effortlessly. "And I don't want one of your quick-witted retorts right now but honestly think this over before you proceed any further in any interaction with me."

With that he stood and was back at the side of the pouting female Hufflepuff before she could blink.

"Arrogant prig could be a lawyer," Rose muttered, now drawing various Sirius-like stick figures in all sorts of trouble with anvils falling on their heads and stray dogs biting them in various places of their anatomies.

It was a quarter after two o'clock that a young waiter approached her carrying a note and a single black-petalled rose.

"Miss Evans?" he asked.

Her eyes took him in, and the flower, and she sighed. So, her Hogwarts admirer wouldn't be showing up. "Yes, thank you."

She took the black rose—a symbol of dishonesty, regret, shame, pain—and opened the folded parchment to see the familiar script.

_"To Lady Rose: It seems I haven't the courage to put myself in the light of day for you to see. Perhaps it was never meant to be, or perhaps I have rushed this all too soon. I am sorry to have lead you on in this manner, and I will make it up to you one day. Perhaps next year. Forgive me. -The Voiceless One-"_

She blinked once, twice, then reread the few lines penned. "What utter nonsense," she growled at last, crumpling the letter and shoving it into the pocket of her slacks. The rose she picked up and held the way she might hold a rapier, and she glanced around as if looking for someone to thrust the rather delicate flower into. Out of the establishment she charged and she took the corner to turn into a side alley with all the force of a rampaging bull only to—

Severus had been coming 'round the corner at a more sedate pace and was not quite prepared for someone to come charging into him.

The result of the two meeting at such different paces, and with such force, landed them both into a brick wall, and rather hard at that.

After letting loose a volley of inappropriate language, and hearing the person who ran into him do the same, Severus realized who the culprit was and detangled himself from the arms, legs, and cloak of said young lady. "Evans," he snapped, apparently very annoyed. "What in the name of Merlin are you _doing_?"

"I'm attempting to murder my anonymous beau!" she snapped at him, pushing herself away from him with as much force as she had used to collide with him. He looked rather startled by her show of temper. "The bloody git never showed up!" she growled, thrusting the black rose towards Severus with a little more zeal than necessary: the stem snapped in half as the end of it hit his chest.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her display. "And this upsets you? You should probably be relieved, unless you were really looking forward to telling the idiot off."

"I'm not—I mean, I was, but...but...." She tossed the now bedraggled rose against the wall she herself had so recently become acquainted with. "I was curious!" she spluttered, sounding rather defensive.

The tall, lanky boy was smirking and holding up his hands as if to fend off an attack. "Sure. Evans, you disappoint me. You actually seem to be interested in this..." the sneer on his face was as prevalent in his tone, prig who doesn't even have the confidence to show his face to you."

Rose shook her head. "I just...." She shrugged. "I'm disappointed." And she appeared defeated.

He crossed his arms and still looked rather skeptical. "Why should you care about someone you've never met?"

"I don't," she protested, looking down at the cobbled street beneath her feet. "It's just that he seemed so interested in me. In me, not in Lily or any of the rich little socialites in Slytherin or a beauty queen. I guess it's hard to understand, but it was...flattering even though it was embarrassing to have to be told all that stuff by an anonymous coward. He said a lot of nice things." She darted one glance up, caught Severus looking at her in some disbelief, then squared her shoulders and glared up at him. "It's stupid, Severus, just forget it. I need to go. I have to...well, I just have to." She stormed down the alley.

It wasn't until she was almost out of Hogsmeade that she remembered the black rose. For a moment she paused in her angry stride and considered going back for it, but was too upset to do more than give it a thought before continuing back to Hogwarts.

She wouldn't have found that rose still there anyway. It had ended up inside the cloak pocket of Severus Snape, where the poor bedraggled petals could rest comfortably until they were transferred to the boy's trunk, where the rose would rest for some time.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

Remus Lupin limped into the Requirement Room, a handy place that was a favorite of the fifth year Gryffindor boys. It was a quiet place to study, a good place to meet in secret, and a wonderful hideout when they needed it. At the moment James and Sirius were inside, and they had been waiting for him before starting their private study session for the O.W.L.'s. Peter was supposed to come—he needed the studying more than any of them did—but had been given a detention for allegedly entering the girls' bathroom.

"Shut up," Sirius was growling at the mocking James. "I knew I shouldn't have bothered telling you any of this. You know, you're just as bad with Evans the Elder."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Are we having this argument again?"

James was chuckling. "You should've heard this story. You wouldn't believe it, but Padfoot is still trying to get friendly with the little Slytherin girl, and while on a date with the lovely Victoria Sven, the Hufflepuff."

"Isn't she a seventh year?" Remus asked, rather impressed. "What's next, Padfoot? A teacher?"

"Nah, Rose Evans, someone younger than him for a change," James threw in.

Sirius threw a punch in the general direction of James but missed. "That's the last time I tell you _anything_ about _any_ girl I'm interested in."

"You're both rather pathetic if you ask me," Remus returned as he settled into a comfy chair that had appeared for studying. "Both after girls who don't really care one wit about you."

"At least we have some goals as far as the ladies go," James countered quickly. "Honestly, Moony, if you're not careful people will think you don't like girls."

"Oh, come off it. I do like girls," Remus replied smoothly. "And you both know it. It's just a bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Don't tell her about the werewolf thing," James replied easily enough.

But Remus Lupin shook his head and smiled, albeit sadly. "Any girl worth the trouble of getting to know would have to be very special to me, and if she's special to me I'm not going to keep secrets from her. I just haven't found the right girl yet."

"The 'right girl,' Moony?" Sirius smirked. "Bit of a romantic, isn't he Prongs?"

"Seems to be," James agreed, but both boys rather admired their lycanthropic friend.

"Can we study now? It's getting late and a prefect really shouldn't be caught sneaking in after hours." Remus turned his back to them and opened up more books, laid out a few parchment and quills, and soon the other Gryffindors reluctantly joined him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, review!

To My Reviewers (Responses are short today):

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Poem? Sirius wrote a poem? I wasn't aware he had done that. Hehehehe. ;-)

**Illume**: Toying with my readers? Whatever gave you that idea? :::masterfully uses puppet strings to make readers review::: BHWAHAHAHAHA! France comes into play in the next chapter, I believe. But, once again, I don't always give y'all what you'd think.

**Emprezz**** Andromeda**: Ah! So Your Royal Imperial Highness bought one of those tiaras too! I have one. :-) It's lovely. A royal army…hm…. I keep asking for one of those for Christmas but I never get it. And thank you for sparing my life. I promise to write you lots of fics when you rule the world.

**Nabenabe**: Ah. Sirius's crush on Rose…. I think I can safely say you won't see him spouting love to her in the 'present,' I mean, she is married by that time. Sirius is a man of honor, even if he was a bit of a prig in earlier days.

**Rae Roberts**: Yay! I still have you with me! I'm very glad. Christmas in July was fun, thankfully I got Valentine's Day out of the way before August. I don't think I could've managed it in such an unromantic month. Thank you for the review!

**Elvesmagic010**: Okay, okay. I read your review and then got writing! Goodness! Such a bossy reviewer! ;-) Thank you for the encouragement.

**Stonecoldfox**: Thank you so much for all your kind compliments and for sticking around to read and review. I really appreciate it, and I hope this latest chapter was to your enjoyment. And don't worry, the dizziness eventually fades. ;-)

Thank you all! I'll have another chapter posted fairly soon!

**_-JB-_**


	21. Being Needed

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine.

_ITALICS: In this chapter, Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

This is for all you people asking when Snape was going to Paris. Now you'll have your answer. BWHAHAHAHA. I know, I'm so terrible. Read the author's notes at the end for more info.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Being Needed_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

"What do you mean _you can't come_?" Rose demanded, glaring rather angrily up at Severus Snape. "You said you would, that you even _wanted_ to, and now you wait until the _day before we leave_ to tell me you've changed your mind?!" she shouted, looking considerably cross.

"Lower your voice," Severus hissed, glancing around the corridor they stood in with some measure of embarrassment. It was the last day of classes before Easter holiday, and both Slytherins were actually supposed to be in class. However, Rose had been sent on an errand and Severus had been out doing who-knew-what when she happened to walk by. "You'll get us in trouble."

Rose groaned and threw up her hands, her frustration very much apparent. "Fine! I'll shut-up!" she hissed right back at him, her eyes flaming green. She turned to storm away but was stopped by Severus laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You little idiot, won't you at least let me explain?" he growled into her ear, having bent down slightly towards her.

"What? Severus Snape… explain?" She had stiffened at his touch, and did not turn around. "This ought to be rich."

Severus grabbed her arm, more roughly than he intended, and dragged her behind a large statue of a gargoyle that rested in the corridor. Once they were both out of sight of anyone who could pass by he turned and glared down at her, running a hand through his limp hair. "Listen, you little twit, it's not my fault I'm not coming to Paris. I couldn't get my parents to sign a release form, all right? I sent a letter weeks ago and didn't get a reply until yesterday. I didn't say anything because I thought I would be able to go," he growled down at her, turning slightly away to hide the disappointment in his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway."

The young girl softened with the explanation, somewhat at least. "Why can't you come? What reason did your parents give?" Her anger began to refocus itself, this time on a different Snape.

He shrugged, still not looking at her. "I just got a note back from my mother that said I couldn't go. No explanation."

"Your father had a hand in it," Rose said abruptly. "Oh, Severus, I'm sorry I thought you were just...well...standing me up after getting my hopes up."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That anonymous admirer has made you paranoid. Why would I turn down a free trip to France?" He attempted a smirk, but it was weak and lacking in the usual sarcasm. "I'll just stay at the school, like always."

"All right, Severus. I'll bring you back a souvenir." Rose started to come out from behind the statue, but changed her mind after only a step. She turned back around and sighed as she looked up at the dejected boy. "What exactly _do_ you do when you're here all by yourself? I know you sneak out, but...?" She left the question hanging.

The Slytherin boy stared at her for a moment, his black eyes thoughtful instead of indifferent as they usually were when she asked such questions. But Severus had been much more open of late, smiling even, so she had chanced this particular question again. "Not much. Experiment with potions, practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, study."

"But you do it all out of bounds!" She was smiling with some degree of surprise. "Which is why no one ever sees you, which is how you get to be so good at that junk. I wish I could come and watch, or help. You want to be an auror, don't you?" she guessed, raising one eyebrow.

Severus smirked. "Not really an auror. There's a special division I'd like to get into—but they do a lot of background checks. I doubt I could pass." He shrugged. "But there are lots of things that a good Defense background, and Potion background, can get you into."

"I haven't really given much thought into things other than the mainstream occupations," she admitted. "Could I tag along with you when I get back? To wherever it is that you go?"

He shrugged, then glanced quickly at his pocket watch. "Shouldn't you be getting back to class?"

"You're evading my question, and class is out in ten minutes anyway." She stepped closer to him, raising her chin stubbornly. "So? Can I come with you to witness these experiments and practice sessions? I could help, Severus! Two heads _are_ better than one, and you know that we work together very well." It was true. When the two of them tackled a problem or assignment, whether it be her third year work or his O.W.L. preparations, they always managed to come up with creative—and correct—answers. He had the logical, methodical way of thinking whereas Rose was creative enough to come up with alternatives. This had been becoming more and more obvious as the two had worked together to help Rose catch up in her school work and keep Severus on schedule.

Despite himself, Severus took a step back, placing his back against a wall. Still, he managed not to look as cornered as he was. "I take enough of a risk when I try to sneak out and around Hogwarts, I don't need to double that by trying to smuggle you everywhere with me."

Rose smirked, an expression she now borrowed from him quite often. "You know very well that I would only make things easier on you. You just don't want to include me, do you?" She was toe-to-toe with him, smirking up into his face and enjoying the discomfited expression on his face. Now she stood on tip-toe, bringing her eyes (which were normally level with his shoulder) to level with his chin. His height wasn't at all intimidating to her anymore; she knew size had nothing to do with anything.

Severus stood absolutely frozen, not even taking in a breath, as the young girl in front of him grew closer by the moment. She was being frustrating and wouldn't take his answer for the 'no' that it was. Not only that, but she was very much invading his personal space and he couldn't move unless he wanted to knock aside the corridor wall or the girl. He had the feeling that knocking the wall down would be easier than removing Rose Evans when she was set on something. That thought caused him to smirk.

"Now you're laughing at me," she decided, her own teasing expression turning into a glare. "You know what, Severus?"

"What, Evans?" he managed, wondering why he was having such a difficult time concentrating or maintaining his stoic, silent expression.

"You're darn lucky you're not ticklish, because I would certainly have you in a spot now." She demonstrated this by poking him in the ribs with two fingers.

To his everlasting horror, and his eternal shame, Severus Snape reacted to the touch. He didn't laugh, chuckle, and thank heavens he didn't emit a terrible giggle. But he twitched, reflexively, away from the fingers.

The light that dawned in Rose's eyes almost outshone the smile that appeared on her face. "You _are_ ticklish!" Both of her hands came up to attack his ribs, he opened his mouth to protest even as his eyes widened in abject dismay, but neither discovered what would have happened if Rose had gone through with her plan, for just then—

"FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR LOITERING _AND_ TEN POINTS FOR CANOODLING!" a voice shouted, sending the two Slytherin students leaping away from each other and out from their shelter to find the Caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, grinning evilly at them. "And I will be informing Professor Bane of this situation immediately! Get to class!"

The two students glanced at each other, then back at the caretaker, before simultaneously bolting down the hall with grins splitting their faces as they hurried back to their respective classes.

Later, when the other Slytherin students were examining their hour glass at the end of the day and wondering why there was a fifteen point drop which no one would account for, Rose and Severus merely exchanged a knowing glance and turned back to their books.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"_**

"I've never seen anyone so dejected when surrounded by so many incredible things," Lily was saying, casting a glance over her shoulder at her youngest sister.

Petunia shrugged carelessly. "She's just pouting for attention."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Rose doesn't _do_ that, Petunia. She doesn't try to get attention."

"Maybe she's finally decided she wants some." Petunia was not at all interested in this conversation. "Now if you don't let me go Melinda will think I've abandoned her."

They were in the _Louvre_ on the second day of their trip, and Lily had pulled Petunia aside and into the room housing the _Mona Lisa_. Melinda, Petunia's friend, and the two French girls that were friends of Lily's (pen pals from Lily's earlier days in muggle school) were wandering down the long galley of great works.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit concerned about Rose?" Lily asked, looking surprised.

"Not the slightest. Why should I care if she's moping about the loss of her boyfriend? She's not even supposed to _date_ yet," Petunia sniffed, entirely missing the point, as always.

Rose suddenly appeared behind the two. "Oh, here you both are. The others sent me looking for you." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at them. "What's going on? We've all ready seen the _Mona Lisa_."

"Nothing," the other two sisters said as one, with almost identical smiles cast in the direction of their younger sister.

"Sure." Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't wait for you two forever." Then she walked away, but noticeably looking uninterested in the paintings and sculptures that surrounded her.

"Maybe you're right," Petunia said after a moment. "Normally she'd be eating this sort of thing up. Personally, I wish I was shopping. Paris has some lovely little shops."

Lily shook her head, wondering how on earth Petunia was able to be so self-centered so much of the time. Apparently nothing really mattered to the girl except her own desires. It stunned her how different she was from her sisters; they were as varied in personality as their namesakes were in color, scent, and sight.

It wasn't until that evening that Lily was able to find Rose alone in their hotel room while the rest of the family was enjoying a concert in the dining room. Lily had seen Rose leave directly after dinner, giving a weak excuse that she was tired and going to bed early. What Rose was actually doing, the oldest Evans girl discovered, was writing a letter. There need be no guessing as to who the girl was writing to.

"I'm sorry he couldn't come, Rose," Lily said quietly.

Rose looked up from the hotel stationary she was using and gave her sister a small shrug and smile. "Not as sorry as I am. Severus needs things like this in his life. I have the feeling he's only ever been in darkness and gloom. Sometimes he doesn't even know how to laugh or smile, and you can kind of see it in his eyes." She looked back down at the letter she was writing and sighed. "Am I stupid to want to help him, Lily?"

"You're not stupid for wanting to help _anyone_," Lily answered, pulling up a chair to sit at the small writing desk with her sister. "You're a very kind person, Rose. I just don't understand why you show all this kindness to someone like Severus Snape."

"And what's wrong with Severus Snape?" Rose asked, arching an eyebrow at her older sister. "He's as deserving of compassion as anyone else."

"He's not the innocent victim you seem to see him as," Lily replied, sighing. "He's just as guilty of hexing and cursing and fighting as any Gryffindor bully is."

"But more shame on them," Rose said, raising her voice slightly, "for being wealthy, for having families that care somewhat about them, for not being beaten as children, and _still_ being nasty and mean. Think about it, Lily; when was the last time you _saw_ Severus start a fight with James, Sirius, or anyone else?"

To this Lily could only shake her head and admit she hadn't seen such in a while. "He's still Severus Snape, though. You can't change him, Rose, nor can you change his background. He'll end up being just like his father, or worse. Think about everything that's going on in the magical world! You know current events as well as I do!"

It was true; Rose knew very well what was going on. Every day there were more attacks made on muggles, by wizards and witches. Rumor also had it that the Giants had come in contact with those who would do harm to mixed-bloods and muggles alike. It wasn't looking good at all. The Ministry of Magic was at their wits end, people were starting to become afraid. Rose and Lily did what they could to keep such news from their parents, and so rarely discussed such things.

But people were dying, and those rumored to be leaders in this strange gang of dark wizards were pure-bloods. Names were whispered around Hogwarts, especially in the House of Slytherin.

Dangerous times were no longer ahead, but pressing in at all sides.

"Don't you think someone like Severus Snape would be power-hungry enough to try something like joining a band of renegade killers?" Lily asked, true worry in her tone and eyes. "He could hurt you, Rose, and I don't want to see it happen."

"Severus Snape may be stubborn, obnoxious, and have a mean streak somewhere in him," Rose responded coolly, coming to her feet and stepping away from her sister. "But he would never murder someone, and he would never hurt me; I'm the only friend he's got. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to post." She picked up her letter and went from the room, her expression and manner chilly towards her older sister.

Lily sat there, quite still, feeling as if she had lost something. It had been a mistake to question Rose so closely, and she wondered how long it would take to get back on her sister's good side. All they seemed to do of late was argue; Lily would try to make a point as she worried over her sister, but Rose would come back with chilly retorts and angry replies that Lily could even question her motives or her own actions. Rose was not the adoring baby-sister she had once been; she knew very well she was smart and could have any opinion she wanted. She didn't look up to Lily as much as she used to, but only because she didn't have to.

Rose left the hotel room feeling more mournful than anything. She hated fighting with Lily, but lately it seemed that was all she was capable of. But she couldn't bear to have Lily saying things about Severus, things she couldn't possibly understand. And Lily treated her like a baby, as if she was unable to make her own mind up about things.

Well, her mind was made up about Severus. He was a strong young wizard, and every teacher whispered of his potential. He was Rose's only real friend, and so she would stand by him despite what times lay ahead.

_He needed her._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you, thank you! You've all put up with my evil ways for some time, so I'll let you know what to expect in the next few chapters. In chapter twenty-two you're going to meet **Sarpedon**** Snape**…Severus's father. Ooooh, scary. In that chapter you will also learn how Severus first came to trust **Albus**** Dumbledore**. In the chapter after that you'll see that **Sirius still hasn't given up the chase**, and learn a bit more about why he's so enamored with Rose. And in chapter twenty-four…well, that chapter I have dubbed (I'm still working on this one) "**Snape's**** Worst Memory**." Thank ye for readin'!

**_To my reviewers:_**

**Elvesmagic010**: Sirius didn't reveal himself. Darn, and he so needed to, didn't he? Assuming it was him, of course. Don't worry, I do plan on writing the revelation in upcoming chapters. I may save it for a chapter in the 'present' though. Hope this chapter was fun for you. I'm so evil about these things, aren't I?

**Lysaandi**: Yup, James and Sirius still have a lot of growing up to do. Unfortunately for them, in my story they're still obnoxious and will be painted as such. The reason I wrote Remus's bit in there about 'the right girl' is because I'm planning, after this story, to write a story for my favorite werewolf. Just a look at what's up-and-coming. ;-)

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: I didn't say it was Sirius, but I didn't say it wasn't him either. Thanks for the review, m'dear, it's so lovely to hear from you. Stick around for the next few chapters. They ought to be fun.

**Jade Anne Merlin**: On the edge is the best place to keep readers. It hooks them. ;-) They have to wait around until I pull them back to safety. Anyway, thank you for the review. I so hope to hear more from you! Stick around, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

**Emprezz**** Andromeda**: Bring them in by force. Hm. So I have to have an army to make an army, I suppose. Most intriguing. Maybe I'll stick with the Jedi thing. It's more fun to mind-control people and have a cool light-up sword than a tiara sometimes. No offense to you, of course, Your Imperial Highness. See ya around the World Domination circuit though.

**Illume**: Yeah, Sirius was stupid. But that's okay, we forgive him because he grows up to be a more understanding hottie in the end. I love the guy, actually. He may be deserving of his own story soon. Just keep in mind his age and that he's a bit jealous. He's used to getting everything he wants. Thanks so much for the review!

**Nabenabe**: Here's another gift for you, then. A frustrating chapter in which Severus Snape is gypped again. And don't ask me if that's spelled right. I like updating quickly, then I get more positive feedback because people aren't biting their nails waiting for me to continue. I've also never liked being kept hanging by fic authors, so I try to set a new standard for updates. Thanks for the compliments. Thanks for the reviews. See you next chapter!

**Happycrazycute**: Thanks for the first-time review! :::hands over stack of chocolate frogs::: I'm most grateful. Sirius is used to being a lady-killer, always getting the girl, et cetera. He's finally found someone that isn't charmed by him and it's obviously driving him crazy. It's 'the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence' syndrome. You'll see more of it. He's green with envy. And Severus is a good match for Rose. They compliment each other, and Rose seems to be the only one who can get a smile out of the boy. sighs.

**Moriann**: YES! Another reader mindlessly hooked into my story! BWHAHAHA! And over a bowl of cereal! Don't fret about the other chapters, though, I update pretty often. You could always join FF.N (it's free! And they don't send annoying junk mail) if you read a lot of stuff and put all your favorite authors on 'author alert' (me included!!!) and you'd get an email every time a story was updated. I strongly recommend this. It makes life easier and you waste less time. Seriously, though, I'm very happy to have you reading and I do hope to get another review from you soon. Thank you for enjoying my story. :-)

**Vivian**: Okay, now you can go to the bathroom. You sound like a most interesting individual, but I really hope you don't live anywhere near me. The whole firecrackers in the bus thing makes me nervous…. High School…scary. I've got some sibs going back to that evil institution this year and I'm grateful to have left it behind. :-) Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad to have all my readers along for this bumpy ride.

**Stonecoldfox**: You're not supposed to know who the admirer is and you obviously haven't found out in this chapter. I can safely say you may not find out until the story switches back to the 'present.' And I hate to tell you this, but I seem to be following a growing trend with fic authors. My story is alarmingly looking as if it may stretch to 40-50 chapters. I'm hoping to get some good closure for it by then, though. Then I'll start on my Remus Romance. I've always loved roses (grown a particularly interesting kind myself for a few years) so the symbology was easy to come by. And fun to do! Stick around, this show isn't over yet!

Whew. My author's notes just keep getting loooooooooooooonger and longer. Oh well, I like to talk to my reviewers. ;-) Then y'all are more apt to talk back. Anywho, thanks for the reviews! And to all those who read but DON'T review…even now I have my dragons on your trail, and it won't be pretty when they catch up with you. :-D

**_-JB-_**


	22. When Hell Freezes Over

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Sarpedon Snape, however, is mine. Hands off the miserable lout.

_ITALICS: In this chapter, Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: I just finished writing a very difficult chapter to this story (and no, I'm not telling you what it's about; suffice it to say it's the most challenging I've written so far), and so I'm feeling very generous. So here's the next chapter, in which we meet Sarpedon Snape. Enjoy the angst. I'll get back to some fun fluff soon. And **PLEASE review**, **this was a difficult chapter**.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: When Hell Freezes Over_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Severus Snape wasn't in the habit of speaking civilly to his father. He was, however, hopelessly devoted to his mother; for years she had been the only thing to stand between him and a beating, and she had been the only person to show him anything except contempt or cool regard.

So when Sarpedon Snape came to Hogwarts the third day of Easter Break with _news_ for Severus, he had come to the Headmaster's office immediately. The only reason he could even think of his father coming to see him would be because something had happened to his mother.

Sarpedon met his son at the entrance way to the Headmaster's office, looking for all the world as if he was not more than a dark spot on humanity. He wore all black, as his son did, complete with a long cloak that had seen better days.

Severus Snape inherited nothing from his father, who was tall and had the fair appearance of a Dane. His hair was dark brown and curly, his eyes were blue, and despite his harsh living he had a handsome face; he often accused Severus's mother of giving birth to the son of another man, for no one as hideously plain as Severus Snape could be his son. But Severus did bare a strong resemblance to his mother's older brother, who had perished in a terrible accident involving a dragon. His mother had dark hair that she wore long, and she had the same black eyes as her brother and son as well. She had been beautiful when she was young, but beatings and hard times, coupled with sorrow, had aged her far more effectively than any number of years could have.

"What do you want?" Severus asked when he drew close, only five paces away, from the man who was his father. He realized with some surprise as he stood there that he was eye level with the man he loathed so greatly. Sarpedon was only slightly taller than average, and Severus was tall for his age, so he probably should've expected this.

The older wizard tilted his head up, a brief flash of anger distorting his perfect features for a moment. "Not much to do with you, of that you can be certain," Sarpedon snapped out, his ice blue eyes taking in the slightly unkempt boy in front of him. "You've done nothing more than sprout like a weed." He shook his head with disgust. "How old are you?"

The young Slytherin tipped his head up, refusing to be cowed this time. Something important was going on, or else Sarpedon would not have come. "Sixteen in June."

"Miserable child; just won't grow up quick enough for me to be rid of you," Sarpedon added with a careless wave of his hand. As he made that motion, dismissing the age of his only child, he also made his cloak fly open for the merest instant.

Severus was startled to see the fine robes beneath his father's bedraggled cloak, with colors and such rich embroidery that there was no possible way a Snape could have owned it. He said nothing about this, however, and instead schooled his features into the mask of snide indifference he had almost perfected. "I doubt you've come to chat about birthday presents; what is this about, Father?" He poured all the malice he could into that two-syllable title, a title which should've held respect and honor but was only an object of loathing for the boy.

"I've come with news and an offer," Sarpedon answered smoothly, brushing some dust from the edge of his cloak. "I've come into some money, and fallen in with quite a ... unique crowd. Your mother, being the insipid thing she was, declined to continue on with me in this new venture. I'm afraid no one's seen her since she left the flat at Knockturn." His smile was colder than a thousand winters, and Severus could feel his blood freezing as the man smirked at him. "Which was shortly after she sent you a little note about staying at Hogwarts. The woman seemed to think you wouldn't be safe anywhere else. She had the strange idea," his eyes flashed, a predatory gleam in them, "that I would do some harm to you. Of course, there's no reason for us to have a falling out if you'll agree to the offer I'm about to make you."

The boy was inwardly reeling at what he had all ready heard. His father was going about something that was decidedly _wrong_, or else his mother would not have chanced leaving him. But to know she had disappeared...he wouldn't doubt for an instant that his father knew exactly what happened to his mother, or even had a hand in it. "Get on with your offer," Severus managed to get out between his teeth. "Then tell me where my mother is."

Sarpedon looked sickeningly pleased. "Good. You know how to play the game at least. That's what this really is, boy, a game. Oh, some will tell you that it's a war between good and evil—those are the romantic idiots that probably spend their lives teaching snot-nosed children like you. This is a game, boy, and the winner is the one with the most power at the end of it. I've taken sides in this game, and I've come to offer you a position with my lord and master. It means leaving this school, but it assures you'll live when the game is over. You're my flesh and blood, and blood is a thick tie."

Severus was having problems processing what was going on. His father had taken sides in the increasingly war-like atmosphere of the wizarding world, and it was probably the wrong side to be on. But still, his mother was involved. "Tell me where my mother is," he demanded, "and then we'll negotiate. I owe you nothing, I owe her everything."

This wasn't what Sarpedon wanted to hear, and the murderous look in his eyes spoke that clearly. Blood ties were indeed strong, and the longer he stood trying to work his magic on his son the more certain he was that he was _not_ the child's father. Still, he continued to try and sway the youth before him.

Perhaps all he needed was a good shock.

"She's dead. Killed in one of the strange attacks that seem to be plaguing the _civilized_ muggle world."

It was as if a knife had been thrust into Severus's heart and then twisted sharply, injecting an icy poison into his veins. Darkness pressed in on him, and a rage began to fill his chest. It was growing hard to breathe.

"No." He fell back a step, then another, before sinking to the floor on his knees. "No. It's not true."

"Isn't it?" Sarpedon asked, smirking. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, shining object before tossing it to the floor in front of his son.

The ring clattered to the floor, but no harm was done to it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and had belonged to Evelina Snape, Severus's mother. It had been her wedding and engagement ring, as it had been her mother's before her, and her mother's before her, and so on for many generations back. It was a Mithril band which formed into the head of a dragon, and in the jaws of the dragon was a black diamond. This ring was priceless, and it had meant the world to his mother; Evelina had told her son the ring was enchanted to never fall off her finger so long as she lived.

He shook his head, picking the ring up carefully and gripping it in his fist. "I hate you," he hissed at last, his black eyes suddenly flashing towards his father. "And someday, I'll kill you."

Sarpedon raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You? Kill me?" He chuckled darkly. "That's hardly likely. So you won't be joining me then?"

"When hell freezes over," Severus spat, coming to his feet. Rage and sorrow propelled him; he leapt at his father like a viper, blind to everything except his need to murder the man before him, whom he knew was responsible for his mother's death.

Sarpedon quickly had his wand raised, a curse upon his lips to knock his son from the air, when—

Time froze.

Severus hung in the air, within an arm's reach of his father, but found himself unable to move at all, not even his eyes could blink or roll. Sarpedon was also frozen, a snarl on his handsome face and his wand poised for attack.

A tall wizard, with hair just turning from gray to white, stepped into the small space between the Snapes. He was running his fingers through his long beard, his hat was tilted at a jaunty angle, but the look on his face was quite grave.

"Many centuries ago," he said in a voice heavy with wisdom and age, "when this school was founded there were spells, wards, enchantments, and charms placed upon this building to protect the students within, and through-out the ages each new teacher, each new headmaster, has added his or her spells to fortify this building. Unfortunately, harm does occasionally befall our students." His bright eyes flashed from Severus to Sarpedon. "But not when the Headmaster can prevent it. You are dismissed, Mr. Snape. Severus, come with me."

They unfroze, and both Snapes were seething. Sarpedon stormed down the corridor without saying a word or even looking at his son. Severus, for his part, let his eyes fall to the floor and when Albus Dumbledore motioned for him towards the staircase leading to his office, Severus mutely shuffled forward.

They rode the staircase together, with Severus still not saying a word. Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, was calmly stroking his beard and humming a nonsensical tune to himself. They entered his office at last, and Severus mutely took a seat in one of the plush chairs before the Headmaster's desk. To his surprise, the Headmaster sat in the chair next to him rather than opposite him.

"Severus," he began, his kind eyes taking in the student before him with compassion, "while I am privileged to know a great deal about what goes on in this school I must say I'm not quite certain what that episode was about. Would you mind explaining to me what just occurred?"

Severus slowly raised his eyes to look at the man before him and realized that he was crying, and Severus hated himself for that weakness. For a moment the Headmaster just looked into his eyes, searchingly, before he seemed to truly see and understand all that had just happened between Severus and his father.

Albus Dumbledore then did the thing that would forever remain in the memories of the young boy before him; the Headmaster of Hogwarts knelt before him and opened his arms, then embraced the child that was at that moment more lost and heart-broken than he had ever been in his life. All the beatings, curses, bullying that Severus Snape had received in the past were nothing compared to what he felt now. His tears fell in torrents upon the shoulder of the powerful wizard, and it was some time before the fifteen year old could think again.

"Ah, Severus," Albus said when the boy's crying quieted. "Even the darkest nights are followed by dawn." He distanced himself enough so that Severus had to sit up on his own.

Severus looked up at this powerful man and saw something he had not expected; Albus Dumbledore had not only let Severus cry on his shoulder, but Albus had cried _with_ him. This wizard was respected world-wide for his wisdom and strength, and yet he had the humility to kneel and share the tears of a boy that most of the world would have dismissed in an instant.

"I have experienced the sorrow you feel now," he continued, keeping one hand on the boy's shoulder. "But perhaps not to the intensity you are feeling it...I wasn't so young. Severus, there are times when it feels as if the whole world is crashing down upon your shoulders and you alone can carry it, with pain and suffering every step of the way." The sorrow in the eyes of the Headmaster was genuine, and Severus felt that he spoke of more than the pain of one boy. "It's terrible, Severus, and it's not right or fair but that is how the world has always been. The truly great men and women of the world, whether muggle or magical, have always been those individuals who have conquered their own pain only to then ease the pain of others. The great ones are not those who seek for power, but those who seek to give strength to the good souls around them."

It was easy for Severus to absorb every word, though he could not understand what it meant or why it was being said to him. These words would come back to haunt him later in his life, but for now they offered the only comfort he could have. He wiped at his tears and stared quietly down at his lap.

"You have my special permission, Severus, to remain at Hogwarts under the guardianship of the school until you come of age. The necessary paperwork will be easy enough for me to obtain," Albus continued, a slow smile forming on his wise old face. "There are many people who owe me favors, and I am sure you will not be a burden upon this institution; you're a very smart and resourceful young man. If you are ever in need of anything, and I do mean _anything_," the Headmaster stressed this point with a smile and a squeeze of the boy's shoulder, "you can come to me. I see in you the man you could be, and it far surpasses anything that Sarpedon Snape ever dreamed of, but Evelina will be very proud of you."

In the quiet of Albus Dumbledore's office many things were spoken of that afternoon, and it was the first time in his life that Severus Snape felt capable of opening his heart to anyone. The boy, who had been exposed to things no adult should have to withstand, told his life's history to the compassionate listener he found in his Headmaster. Severus spoke of his mother, of the man he had known as his father, of his only friend and even of those he considered his enemies. He would glance up occasionally, expecting to see reproach or disapproval in the eyes of the exceptional man in front of him, but Dumbledore only listened and did not once pass judgment on him.

It was on that day that Severus Snape lost both mother and father, but gained the trust of a man he would one day come to admire and adhere to.

It was also on that day that Albus Dumbledore took Severus Snape under his wing, and tried to undo some of the damage that the boy had been done.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and learning why our dear Severus has a soft spot (one of the few) for Albus Dumbledore. I can't wait to hear reviews about this. **I WANT CRITICISM FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! **It was hard to write, edit, and I want to know how you readers think it turned out. Again, I'm begging for a response here!

_To Those Who Reviewed The Last Chapter:_

**Emprezz Andromeda**: Thank you for your now constant reviews, I really appreciate any and all feedback. This story is so much fun to write!

**Moriann**: But isn't it easier to check your mail (one link or click of the button) that to check every single story you're currently reading? Don't worry, I'm as obsessed as anyone with checking author alerts…and review alerts (hint, hint). And since you didn't like the preview of what's ahead, I didn't do that for this chapter. Honestly, I don't try to be evil. Let me know what you thought of this one.

**Vivian**: It's not that your company isn't wanted…it's just that firecrackers make me nervous. I was in the movie theater once when someone threw a bunch into the building, RIGHT after 9/11, so I was pretty freaked out. Feel free to visit. :-) Yes, Severus Snape is ticklish despite himself. Rose will exploit this later on. This chapter also explains why he wasn't allowed to leave the school, and so we once more find ourselves feeling very sorry for the boy. How'd you like this chapter?

**Illume**: You've now met Sarpedon Snape, a terrible villain and black-hearted scum-bucket. Can you tell I hate him? Well, I do. I can't believe I created this monster. What did you think of him?

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**: You're forgiven for the short review, but I expect you to make up for it with this chapter. What did you think of Sarpedon? What did you think of Albus to the Rescue? (I almost called this chapter that, but thought this title was more dramatic.)

**Nabenabe**: Thank you for the high praise and the continuing interest in my story, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I do hope this chapter (though angsty) was equally interesting to read. It wasn't easy to write. You will soon be seeing the romance of Severus and Rose blossom, and get an explanation for why they were estranged for so long in the 'present.' Just plod along with me, it will be worth it. ;-)

Thank you to all who have continued to offer feedback about this story, thank you to all who've put my on favorite's list and keep me on author alert (even if you DON'T review). I'm glad so many are enjoying this story and relieved it's being received so well. **Please, please, review**! It offers me incentive to keep posting!

**_'Till Next Time,_**

**_-JB-_**


	23. May Day

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Rose is mine, though. Leave her alone.

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: I'm about to go out of town for a week and I won't have access to a computer. Hence I will be posting this chapter (ooooo, aaaaahhhhh…). And I'll get another up Friday morning if it's possible. Thanks for reading!

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: May Day_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

The gentle sunlight of May was streaming through the windows of every classroom that Wednesday morning, and almost every student was looking out with longing towards the grounds of Hogwarts._ Almost every student._ Severus Snape was studying desperately hard for his O.W.L.'s, they were only a month away, and more than ever he sought to prove himself. He was especially concentrating on the Defense Against the Dark Arts sections, and Potions were also being subjected to his scrutiny. It was hard to catch Severus without finding him surrounded by parchment and books, he even took his notes with him to meals and stayed up late reading study materials.

And then there were his weekly sessions with the Headmaster; every Sunday evening Severus disappeared into Albus Dumbledore's office and would not come back until after curfew. No one was sure what was going on, but rumors flew around Hogwarts as they always did. Secretly Severus was Dumbledore's son and that was only just revealed to him at the death of Severus's mother (everyone knew about that, of course), or Snape had been caught performing Dark Arts and Dumbledore was punishing him, or Snape was a spy in Slytherin House to find out who really was taking part in the terrible things going on in the real world. The list went on, but these were the more popular bits of gossip.

Rose had finally gotten out of Severus what was really going on, but only by cornering him and being fearfully stubborn about it. What she had learned was incredible, and she very nearly wished that she had personal lessons in Occlumency, DADA, and access to all the wonderful stories that Albus Dumbledore had been a part to. The Headmaster would also tutor Severus in whatever the boy desired, and did so because he had taken upon himself, and upon the school, the role of guardianship until Severus came of age.

After her final class let out, Rose went immediately in search of Severus and found him in the library, as was usual of late. "You're such a kill-joy, Severus," she muttered, sitting down beside him. He didn't even look up. "It's a beautiful day outside and all you seem capable of is shoving your nose in books. You don't look at all well, either," she added, wondering if he had even heard her yet. "You're thinner than usual, and pale, and you don't look tidy. I realize you're under stress and in mourning, but you should still take care of yourself."

Still the boy did not look up, or even blink in reaction to her words. His lips were moving slightly, soundlessly, as he tried to absorb the contents of the gigantic tomb before him.

Rose bit her bottom lip, a look of genuine worry crossing her face. Hesitantly she reached up with one hand, touching a strand of his limp, greasy hair, and pushed it back behind his ear so that she could see more of his face.

He did pause now, lifting his eyes from the enormous potions book to look at the girl seated beside him. "What do you want?" he asked, but his tone was not at all biting or unkind, or even bland. His lips twitched, slightly, as if he were tempted to smile.

The girl sighed, her shoulders slumped slightly. "I'm just worried about you, Severus."

"Why?" He glanced down at his book but his black eyes immediately came back up to meet hers. "Besides the obvious."

It was startling for Severus to make a joke, even one so dry, so that Rose surprised herself by letting a small giggle escape her. "At least you're in a good mood," she noted, raising her eyebrows at him. "Severus, you don't look at all healthy right now," she added, more serious.

A shrug was the only answer she was met with. "What are your plans for today?"

"I was going to go outside and study a bit," she answered, allowing him to evade her this time. "Get some sun."

"It's too distracting outside, if you ask me," he returned, running a hand through his hair. "The library is at least quiet."

As if to confirm that fact Madame Pince seemed to materialize at their side only to hush them before stalking off to help a first year with a very large book.

"I see," Rose answered, smiling slightly. "Well, if that's the way you study best I suppose that's what you need to do. But I need some air. I'll catch up with you tonight in the common room and quiz you over your Arithmacy notes, okay?"

He nodded, then turned back to his book, bending over it so closely his nose almost touched the pages. Rose resisted the urge to giggle again, knowing he was doing it for her benefit. It was strange that Severus was actually making jokes, or making any attempt at levity at all, that Rose was still uncertain at times whether he was joking or not.

No sooner had she settled down beneath an old beach tree, with her Tranfiguration book open, than did another bag of books drop down beside her. She glanced up, not sure who to expect, and felt herself bristle as Sirius Black lowered himself to the ground next to her. "And here I was thinking it would be a pleasant afternoon," she muttered, pulling her book up so as to block him out.

Sirius put a hand to the book and lowered it, easily, so that she was face to face with him. "Well, I have been known to grant wishes to deserving young ladies before." He smirked when she only rolled her eyes at him. "Where's your boyfriend, Evans?"

"I wasn't aware I had one," she returned tartly. "Unhand my book, Black."

"Of course." He took his hand away and leaned back against the tree, folding his arms. "Y'know what I can't understand, Evans? Why would a girl like you pursue a slimy little git like Snivellus?" She only turned a page in her book. "He's ugly, not the brightest of the bunch, and certainly not at all popular. He's poor, has no family, and is tied to the Dark Arts so much so that he stinks of it." Rose was becoming tense beside him. "And yet you, a smart, sophisticated, kind of cute kid persist in kissing the ground he walks on. It's perplexing."

Rose shut her book with a snap then turned to glare at the Gryffindor boy. "Severus and I are friends, and it isn't any of your business to know why. However, if you persist in calling him names in my presence I will be forced to do something about it."

He raised his hands in mock defense. "Far be it from me to challenge an Evans. Just venting some curiosity, Rose."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not scared of me, so don't pretend to be." Then Rose raised her eyebrows at him and thought of her own questions to pose. "So long as we're venting curiosity, here's one for you. Why would a wealthy, popular Gryffindor fifth year continue to annoy and pursue a plain Slytherin third year?"

"Well," he began, his smirk in place once more, "perhaps because the third year really isn't so plain, and is very mature for her age. Perhaps because she's genuine and doesn't put on all the false characters and attitudes that so many other girls do. Perhaps the Gryffindor isn't even sure why he continues to pester her."

Rose was taken aback by his forthright answer, and her face clearly showed her surprise.

"Oy, Padfoot!" a shout came from the hilly slop leading to the castle. The two looked up to see Peter Pettigrew gesturing wildly for Sirius to come.

Sirius Black sighed, then cast one last charming smile at Rose, before removing himself and his books to see what Pettigrew wanted.

"Padfoot indeed," Rose muttered, finally turning back to her book. "Insufferable, arrogant lout."

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

"You're most irritating, Evans," Severus Snape muttered as he led her quietly to the Requirement Room. "I can't do anything anymore without you wanting to tag along."

Rose only grinned and shrugged. "So? What's your point? You know you like the company."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, thinking clearly of what it was he needed...the Potions Practice Room. The two Slytherin students entered to find the room set up like a potions lab, complete with cauldrons, ingredients, texts, and so forth.

"There, you see?" Severus waved a hand around to indicate the room. "No problem at all."

Rose was going through the books in an instant. "Wow. Some of these are very advanced, and one or two...well, they look like they should be in the restricted section of the library."

"Only because of how advanced they are." Severus shrugged that off and went to one of shelves that contained vials of liquid which were carefully labeled. Obviously he used the room often, as there were shelves holding several notebooks which bore his name on the spine. In no time he had a cauldron simmering, a large book open next to it, and he was taking meticulous notes as he added ingredients and stirred the solution.

Having tired of reading the large, very complicated volume she had picked up, Rose positioned herself next to Severus and looked down into the cauldron at a strange, bubbling liquid. "What's this?"

"An experiment," he answered, not even glancing up from his notes.

"What sort of experiment?" She looked carefully at the book and discovered, to her surprise, it wasn't a text book or a potions book. "And why are you reading _that_?"

Laying in front of Severus Snape was a copy of a contemporary book by an anonymous author, _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. It was a book about werewolves, written by a wizard-turned-werewolf and published quietly. Rose had read the book because of an assignment given to her in her history class, but would have thought Severus would've shirked reading any such 'nonsense.'

"There are lots of people who have tried to cure werewolves," Severus explained, still studying the book intently, "and they've all failed or killed a wolf while trying, which amounts to the same thing. But what if, instead of curing the werewolf, there was a potion or spell which could mute the effect of being a werewolf? Something that would allow the creature to keep the mind of a man even while in the body of the wolf. It would keep others safe, keep the disease from spreading. It would subdue the transformation. Curing it all together is too complicated, but...." He shrugged and finally looked up, offering her the smallest of smiles. "Call it a hobby."

"Interesting hobby. But who would've thought that Severus Snape would try and brew a potion to help werewolves." She picked up his notebook and read some of what he'd written. "You believe liquefied silver to be a necessary ingredient?"

"Yes, which would make the potion both expensive and hard to brew, but silver is the only known mettle which has any effect on the creatures. It's also the only ingredient I'm lacking— I cannot buy it, and the room has yet to provide me with it. That leaves only one option, and I will not stoop to stealing potion ingredients. Not anymore." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd also need a testing subject, but walking up to a wolf in the Forbidden Forest isn't exactly the best way of doing things."

"No, it wouldn't be very safe," she agreed, kindly ignoring his comment about stealing. "Could you explain all of this to me, Severus? I'd like to know what you've come up with, and I swear I won't steal your idea." She grinned, cheekily at him. "I'm not as talented at potions as you are, anyway."

He rolled his eyes, but the smirkish smile was there. "Of course. It's a bit advanced, though, and it's taken me years to figure this much out. Now, here," he began, flipping to the front of his notebook. They were in that room for hours, until well past curfew, but Rose had since learned the spell associated with being 'overlooked.' There was no worry of being caught.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Albus Dumbledore, from his position at the head table in the Great Hall, was able to see a bit that the students weren't aware of. One such thing was the growing bond between Severus Snape and Rose Evans. The Headmaster was, for the most part, pleased with the friendship the two shared and knew well that both of them needed it. Rose was notorious for being an outcast, and much the same could be said about Severus. The young boy kept himself so apart from others, too, so that most thought him a great simpleton. Except for the teachers. The teachers were all amazed at the advanced thinking and skills of the boy.

The Headmaster was only too happy to help Severus learn more, to give him lessons in things that weren't normally taught at Hogwarts or at a one-on-one level.

He also watched the Gryffindor table, and felt a small bit of consternation when his eyes landed on four of the House's most popular students. They were all very talented, and all had struggles of their own to overcome, but the arrogance and conceit that was prevalent among them was all that even teachers seemed able to see at the time. While Albus was no Seer, he mentally predicted there would be a lot of trouble from that lot one day, whether in his school or out in the real world.

The real world. The world he was forced to keep his students sheltered from and at the same time prepare them for. The war with Lord Voldemort was growing more dangerous each passing day, and Albus feared what it would come to. The Wizarding World was a hard place to be of late; no one even spoke to strangers anymore, for fear they worked for the Dark Lord. The Ministry of Magic was doing all it could, but Albus Dumbledore was beginning to realize it wasn't enough.

They needed his help, but how? How could he aid the countless aurors and officers of the Ministry without being seen as undermining the government? He could not, would not challenge the authority of the Minister, an old friend of his. But there had to be a way to be a silent help.

And he _would_ think of one.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading and reviews are ambrosia to me. ;-) Hint, hint.

**NOTE**: I'm very pleased the last chapter was so well-received and I hope to continue to amuse and entertain my reviewers with the following chapters. The last chapter, in which Albus Dumbledore actually wept with Severus, was hard to write but I believe it offers a wonderful theory into the Headmaster's relationship with Snape. Blood is binding, but sharing tears can be equally so.

**PREVIEW**: The next chapter is one you've been waiting for, it's "**Snape's**** Worst Memory…Or Is It?**" Keep in mind, there could be numerous reasons that Severus would've kept that memory (and others) from Harry in OotP. Following that chapter…I'm going out of town. But when I return you will receive "**Summer Doldrums**," in which **Petunia** and a Rubix cube will make an appearance. After that comes "**Mischief Begun**," which features the infamous **Marauders' Map**. ;-) Enjoy!

To My Reviewers:

**Moriann**: Honestly, I don't mind praise so long as it's truthful and constructive. You're a wonderful fan, I'll have you know, and I look forward to your reviews. Thanks so much for that. If you ever have any suggestions or something other than a compliment to share, go for it. ;-)

**Billiejoe**: Thank you. :-) Glad you're enjoying the read. But I'm afraid I don't recognize the things you referenced in your review, regarding the Mithril ring. Yes, Mithril, borrowed from the wonderful world of J.R.R. Tolkien. I probably should've put a disclaimer in there somewhere about that…. Oh well.

**Rae Roberts**: I missed a 'rather?!?!' I've been trying to avoid that word since the last time you pointed it out and I thought I had done away with it. Oh dear. Sorry it was there to bother you and THANK YOU for pointing it out. Yup, Lily's POV is essential in this story, and it is more realistic. Rose, however, does notice things that her sister doesn't, so in the end it all evens out. Villains are always difficult. I don't like writing them at all, so you won't see much of Sarpedon.

**Draluck**: It's great to find an enjoyable story once in a while, isn't it? Explaining the tie between Severus and Dumbledore was a lot of fun to write, and I could actually see something like that happening between the two of them. Hope to hear from you again!

**Black Sheep Alone**: Oh…my…goodness! You're still around?!?! I figured you would've given up on me a long time ago. Fortunately, I update this story much, much more often than I do my original works. I really need to work on that, huh? I know what you mean about the SS/HG stuff. Makes me shudder. Something like that just wouldn't work, y'know? Besides, HG/RW is much better.

**Illume**: Severus Snape is often miss-portrayed (in my opinion) as one extreme or another. I rarely find a story with him in it that I like. He's just a person placed under terrible circumstances, and he's bitter about his past. I identify with him, actually, and I've had Albus Dumbledores in my life to help me realize there's a light at the end of the tunnel. So if the last chapter came off as realistic, then I did what I set out to do. Thank you for the kind, honest reviews. Keep them coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming.

**Nabenabe**: Told ya I did angst. :-D Sarpedon is evil and terrible and I hate him. I'm glad you feel the same. Hope you like this lighter chapter. :-D

See you next chapter!

**_-JB-_**


	24. Snape's Worst Memory, Or Was It?

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Including a great deal of this chapter which was (sadly) lifted a great deal from OotP. Rose is mine, though. Leave her alone.

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: I'm about to go out of town for a week and I won't have access to a computer. Sad, yes?

**AHEM**: As I said before, there could be many reasons why Severus Snape kept this particular memory away from Harry…it might not have been his 'worst' memory, just something he didn't need Harry gloating about…or perhaps he didn't want Harry to know about Rose. Maybe.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Snape's Worst Memory...Or Was It?_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

The O.W.L.'s testing time had come, and it was all ready a grueling week. Never in his life had Severus been so nervous, and it was taking an obvious toll on him. Rose sat with him in the common room, waiting to leave for her first class and the time he would have to leave for his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., and she was doing her best to calm him down. He was nervous, afraid he would somehow mess-up, fail even, and make the Headmaster realize how truly worthless a wizard he was. And if he failed, the Headmaster would most likely stop tutoring him, wouldn't care to be his guardian any more, et cetera. He was, of course, worrying unnecessarily.

One result of Severus's nervousness was his sudden lack of care in personal hygiene. Rose wanted to say something about it - it didn't look as if he'd washed his hair or bathed in days - but she remained silent, knowing all he needed at the moment was a sympathetic ear, not a mothering tone of voice.

She walked him to the Great Hall, he was there a few minutes earlier than the other students, but she would be late for class if she didn't hurry. "You'll be fine, Severus! You know all of this stuff, from top to bottom, and will get the highest score of anyone in that room today. Heavens, you probably know _too_ much!"

He nodded, absently, muttering to himself a few words of a spell he was afraid to forget.

"Severus?"

He was concentrating.

"Have you heard a word I said?"

Unfortunately he hadn't.

"Fine. Good luck, then." She took a step away, then inspiration hit her. Rose Evans whirled back to face Severus, threw her arms around him in a warm hug, and managed to get his attention. "You'll do wonderfully, Severus!" she whispered in his ear, then stood on tip-toe to give him a small kiss on the cheek, before hurrying down the corridors to make it to her class.

Severus stood, dumbstruck, for several moments. Had she really just...? Well, she had hugged him before_. But did she...?_ Yes, he was fairly certain she had. But...? _No, she hadn't meant anything by it, she was just wishing me good luck._

He sighed, ran a hand through his greasy hair, and winced slightly when he pulled it away. _First thing I'm doing after this bloody test, _he told himself_, is taking a nice long shower_.

With no further ado, he entered the Great Hall.

Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black had been standing in the corridor, and had caught most of the exchange between Rose and Severus.

"I believe she fancies him," Peter whispered to Black as they made their own way into the Great Hall.

"No! Really?" Sirius asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "I couldn't have guessed." He took his seat, slightly behind and to the side of Severus.

At last everyone was present, and the tests could be handed out. Never in his life had Severus felt more under pressure, and this was made evident by his bent form over the parchment; he looked as if he actually carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. He was frightened, and it had been a while since he had felt that way. This test could determine what would happen to his future, if he even had one.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, called out. Severus cursed inwardly and did his best to tie up the lengthy essay he was writing to answer the last question. He had just put the last dot on the last 'I' when -

"Quills down, please!" the professor squeaked. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

Rolls of parchment went soaring through the air and into the professor's outstretched arms and Severus winced as he watched Flitwick fly backwards off his feet. There was laughter, and then the usual helpful people, Hufflepuffs, carefully helped him up. "Thank you...thank you," the minute professor said with a little bow. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Severus snatched up the examination paper and began to re-look at the questions, mentally going over his answers to make sure they were satisfactory. His hair swung into his face as he walked, and he reminded himself to get it cut soon. He was particularly pleased, though, with his answer to question ten. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf,' was easy enough, especially after all his extra studying of the matter.

He went outside and carefully settled himself in the shadows of a clump of bushes, still reading over the questions and making certain he had understood them all. He simply had to get top marks for this test if he were to get anywhere in the world. This was very, very important to him.

What he didn't know was that, across the lawn, someone was carefully planning an attack. Sirius Black had been aware of Severus the entire time of the O.W.L.'s and even now was watching the Slytherin with something akin to loathing. "I'm bored," he said at last. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," Lupin answered, glaring. He offered to have Sirius test him on Transfiguration.

Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." He couldn't hear the conceit in his tone, and certainly not the underlying malice. He saw James glance in the direction Severus Snape had been sitting and knew it wouldn't be long now.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said softly. "Look who it is...."

Sirius's head turned to see Severus and he grew still, waiting to pounce. "_Snivellus_." He didn't succeed in looking surprised or very pleased.

Severus, for his part, wasn't _completely_ unaware of the Gryffindors. He had felt eyes on him and it didn't take much to deduce which direction the rude stare was coming from. He stood, quietly, and shoved his O.W.L. paper into his book bag. He hoped to avoid a scene, knowing it would get back to the Headmaster if he did anything to provoke the Gryffindors. Severus did not need to get into a duel with the Gryffindors...again. Especially not now, he was tense enough without it. Still, he remained aware of them, his every sense tuned into them.

Sure enough, they started it. James Potter suddenly shouted, "All right, Snivellus?"

Severus reacted quickly, dropping his bag and pulling his wand halfway into the air but -

"_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted.

He felt the wind being knocked out of him, and heard his wand hit the ground hard behind him. He hoped no damage had been done to it, for he could never afford another wand. This one had been a gift to him from his mother, and he had never been sure how she had found the money for it.

Potter and Black were coming closer, wands drawn, while their other friends were still under the beach tree. Potter addressed him first, "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"

"I was watching him," Black admitted, sounding vicious and angry, "his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Severus, in his struggle to break from the spell, only barely heard people laughing at him and he cursed them in his mind for being the immature, idiot little trolls they were. "You - wait," he managed to get out, glaring at Potter with all the hate and malice he could. "You - wait...."

Black leaned closer to him, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Wait for what?" he asked. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

That brought his hatred bubbling up quick enough. Before he knew it every word associated with anger and hate, both hexes and curses, was pouring out of his mouth so quickly some of them were unintelligible.

"Wash out your mouth," James Potter suddenly said, his eyes flashing with his idea. "_Scourgify_!"

Severus began to choke, and gag, and it was hard to breath as pink sudsy bubbles started to fill his mouth. He couldn't...breath....

"Leave him ALONE!" a lone voice shouted over the giggles of the fifth years standing around.

There was a pause, and then Potter changed his tone of voice, "All right, Evans?"

For a moment Severus was horrified - was Rose out here? But, no, he caught a glimpse of the girl and realized it was Lily Evans being addressed.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, glaring angrily at Potter. "What's he done to you?" For in her mind she realized, horribly, that Rose was right. It had been a very long time since Severus had started up anything between himself and the Gryffindors.

"Well," James said, looking thoughtful and decidedly arrogant, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean...."

There was more laughter, but Lily Evans looked as if she was about to commit murder.

This wasn't good at all. The last thing Severus wanted was to get the Evans sisters involved, particularly Lily. He had the feeling she harbored some respect for him, and here it was all going down the toilet as she tried to _rescue_ him. It was humiliating and Severus wished she'd just go away and let him handle things. Of course, his temper was rising with each moment as well.

"You think you're funny," Lily was saying, still looking as if she'd like to throttle Potter. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

What he said next obviously shocked her.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." The way he jumped on the opening was pathetic. "Go on....Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Snape could feel the Impediment Jinx wearing off, and he began to crawl towards his wand. If he could just stop this whole thing....

"I wouldn't go out with you," said the enraged and shocked Evans, "if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!"

Black chuckled. "Bad luck, Prongs." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Severus, but it was too late. "OY!"

The bubbles tampered with Severus's pronunciation, and what he meant for a charm to momentarily stupefy and give a little electric shock to Potter didn't turn out right. There was a flash of light and Severus realized he was in for it when he saw the gash and blood on Potter's face.

James Potter didn't lose a moment to react, and Severus found himself dangling upside down in the air, his pants flying off and his robe falling over his head. His vision was impaired and he felt the wind in places he wasn't accustomed to feeling it.

There was cheering, there was laughter, and at that moment Severus never hated the world more. He would love to get his hands on any of the little prigs who could be so cruel, so _stupid_....

"Let him down!" was shouted again by Lily Evans, and Severus felt his blood boil. He didn't need her help, he didn't want her help.

"Certainly," James responded.

Before he could react he found himself in a heap on the ground, and he rose quickly with a spell which would knock everyone within ten feet of him to the ground, but his own fall had somewhat addled him and he was too slow.

"_Locomotor__ mortis_!" Black shouted, and Severus fell. Sirius Black would not let Severus get away so easily, and the sneer on his face made this point clear.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily thundered, and Severus watched her pull her own wand out.

Rose wouldn't ever forgive him if he let Lily into the fight against her own housemates. Besides that, he really didn't want her interfering. Who did she think she was to come barging into his business and making him look like a fool? He needed no one, lease of all a Gryffindor_ girl_, to save him.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said, looking slightly confused. He couldn't begin to fathom why Lily was bothering with a Slytherin jerk, he had no idea what was going on inside her head…but he wanted to know.

"Take the curse off him, then!" she insisted.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned to Snape and said the counter curse. "There you go," he said as Severus tried to stand. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

And that was the final straw. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he shouted, and immediately regretted it. Not so much for the words, but for what happened next.

Lily blinked, and only Severus, who was looking directly at her, saw the hurt that was there for an instant. "Fine," she said at last. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." She was clearly upset, because Lily Evans, if she was anything like Rose, would never stoop to Potter's level. However, the use of his hated nick-name clearly seemed to give Potter and company a reason to snicker, and perhaps even permission to carry on. James didn't let this pass him by.

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter was suddenly shouting, raising his wand threateningly. Severus opened his mouth to offer a scathing retort, but -

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize!" Lily was shouting. "You're as bad as he is...."

"What?" Potter was clearly shocked. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

Severus knew that was probably true, but he had been called plenty of worse things by James Potter and wasn't fooled by the innocent act. He had to get out of there before the scene became worse….

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily whirled and began to storm away, not knowing or realizing that a lone Slytherin silently cheered her on, and was relieved she had gone at last.

"Evans!" the oblivious, self-absorbed Potter shouted. "Hey, EVANS!" She didn't even look back. "What is it with her?" he muttered, decidedly upset and disappointed.

"Reading between the lines," Black said, sounding haughty and impatient, "I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Sirius wanted to get back to business.

"Right," Potter growled out, glaring at Snape with murder in his eyes. "Right -"

And before Severus knew what was happening he was hanging upside down in the air, his vision obscured by his robes. _But he had retained his wand this time._

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James shouted to the crowd that had gathered, which now consisted of more than fifth years as other classes had let out.

But before Potter could say the charm to do it, Severus lashed out at him with a hex he had never tried but had only just heard of by some bragging git in Slytherin.

And James Potter staggered, looking suddenly nauseas.

Severus grabbed the chance he had, got himself to the ground, and took off like a shot, shoving through the crowd, as Potter's worried friends bent over him only to watch....

As James Potter vomited very large, very slimy slugs onto the lawn.

Severus broke from the crowd and a moment later felt a hand on his robes. He turned, sharply, pulling his wand out to defend himself when -

"What's going on?" Rose shouted over the laughter of the other students. "What happened?"

He was entirely humiliated to see her holding his pants. However, after snatching them away from her and briefly thanking his fates that school uniforms were incredibly long and modest, he decided to ignore the fact he was wandering around without pants on. "C'mon," Severus growled, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him towards the castle, but he took a right and headed for some of the gardens instead of entering the place. "I'll explain when we get somewhere quiet." He was still flushed red, with anger and embarrassment, and his grip on her hand was a hard one.

Rose followed him, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. This was not going to be good. And how on earth had his pants come flying off? A patch on the left knee had given away who they belonged to, she had seen that worn patch numerous times and often wondered whether his mother put it there or he did. She felt her anger towards the Gryffindors boiling up again. How dare they treat any human this way? Especially one who was all ready lacking in comfort and caring.

Boys were all arrogant louts, but still…did they ever develop _any sense?_

* * *

See you guys in a week! ;-) 

To My Reviewers! My Wonderful Reviewers!

**Elz**: Thank you for finally reviewing. It is balm to a writer's tortured soul…. Hehe. Review again and I'll give you a chocolate frog, 'k? And you're welcome for the story. It's fun to write.

**Illume**: There's a REASON Severus looked terrible the day of his DADA test. Poor guy. Haven't you ever made yourself sick with worry and nerves? Hehe. But, yes, he'll do fine. Sirius…I want to write a REAL romance for him. Perhaps I will, after this story is complete. He's a good guy, he just has some growing up to do. Thank you for the review, and the well-wishes!

**Rae Roberts**: Flip out all you want, just let me know when I use completely useless words. Thanks for reviewing. ;-) Dumbledore's tutoring explains how Severus learned to 'mind-read.' Dumbledore DID say he could teach the skill, after all. See ya!

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**: He's not so much trying to help Werewolves as he's trying to experiment with something that's decidedly advanced. It's a complex subject, and it interests him. He's no philanthropist. Glad you're having a grand ol' time reading. I'll be back with more for you soon!

**Stonecoldfox**: I had to make Severus and his father different. How would Severus feel to look exactly like the man he hates beyond all reason? His mother was the only person he ever cared for, so I gave him her genes. As I've said, Sirius has some growing up to do before he becomes the man we all adore (and drool over in private). People change, with time, and Sirius was never any sort of angel. I like him this way, too. The whole bad-boy image. Hm. Plot bunnies are sprouting…. Thank you for the JKR compliment. That's high praise indeed.

**Moriann**: Hm…studying a coffin. Novel idea. Thanks for pointing the SP error. I'll fix it when I revise (which will be soon). I'll update in a week, so you don't have to anxiously check for author alerts from me for a bit. ;-) Don't miss me too much!

PREVIEW: When I return you will receive "**Summer Doldrums**," in which **Petunia** and a Rubix cube will make an appearance. After that comes "**Mischief Begun**," which features the infamous **Marauders' Map**. And then…hehe…**romance** really begins to show signs of itself in **"Detention Occurrences."** Trust me. You'll all like that one.

See you all in a week! Stay true to Jedi Blu, 'k? I won't be gone long!

**_-JB-_**


	25. Summer Doldrums—1976

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine.

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: I'm back. ;-)

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Summer Doldrums—1976_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with a frown. "All right. So when are you going to apologize to Lily?"

Severus had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining what had happened. They were sitting in the rose gardens of Hogwarts, among the more exotically colored purples and blues. "Apologize to Lily? For meddling and making things worse?" he asked, sincerely surprised.

"You called her something terrible, Severus. Very terrible. She was only trying to help, and she's my sister. Please, Severus." Rose put a hand to his arm and looked earnestly up into his eyes. "She came to your defense and she's not even your friend, nor is she in your house. That's saying something about Lily Evans, and I'm proud of her."

"You might well be," he responded, folding his arms and leaning back against the stone bench they rested on. "I'm irritated."

"Now who sounds conceited?" she asked, mimicking his posture. "Just apologize for calling her a mudblood, okay? I promise it won't be too painful. You'll only deflate your ego a bit," she teased, poking him in the ribs with her index finger. He jumped a few inches and scooted out of her reach. "Oh, I forgot you're ticklish." The twinkle in her lovely green eyes made him seriously doubt she had forgotten anything.

He snorted and then reached into his bag and pulled out the exam paper. "Want to see?"

Rose spent the next few minutes quietly studying the essay prompts, raising her eyebrows here and there. "Wow. How do you think you did? Some of these are difficult."

He had to smirk at that. Here she was, only a third year, finding 'some' of the questions difficult. Yes, she was brilliant and probably knew enough to rate an 'A' on the same O.W.L. he had just taken. "I'm hoping for an 'O.'"

"You'll probably get it." She handed the paper back to him with a smile. "And this afternoon you actually have to demonstrate all this wonderful knowledge, right?"

Severus nodded, his eyes not on her but on a clump of blue roses across from them. "I'm sick of Potter, I'm sick of Black and their pranks."

Rose shrugged. "There's not much you can do about them, is there?" She chuckled. "Unless you find a way to get them all expelled in one fell swoop, which I doubt even you, the esteemed Severus Snape, ward of Hogwarts, can accomplish. They're too popular, too rich, too smart, and too tricky."

"But it could be done," Severus muttered. "Remember how they were sneaking out? And Lupin still disappears all the time. I'm keeping track of them, but somehow they manage to sneak around me. Whatever they're doing can't be within school rules, and if I can prove they're out of bounds without incriminating myself...." He became absorbed in his thoughts for the moment.

"It sounds risky. Is it really worth it, Severus? Risking your schooling, your education, and your home for a group of idiots you probably will never have to deal with after graduation? Just let it go, Severus, and let it die down to the school-boy grudge it should be."

He didn't acknowledge her words, and she didn't press for him to. He was under a lot of stress, Rose knew that, and she didn't want to lecture him or give him more to think about. There would be another time to discuss all of this. "C'mon, Severus, it's lunch time."

But one thing was for certain; Severus Snape never would apologize to Lily Evans.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose yawned as she stared out the bedroom window, trying hard not to over-hear Petunia who was across the room and on the phone. The irritating muggle device had been installed upon Petunia's fifteenth birthday, and now the girl spent a great deal of time on the phone with her friends and 'boyfriend.' It was still hard to believe Petunia had managed to get a boyfriend, but Rose had met Ralf McDell and realized he wasn't all that bright. Besides, from the sound of things Petunia was planning a break-up all ready.

Lily was out with friends, seeing a movie or something. Rose's mother was in the yard tending to her beds of (what else?) petunias, lilies, daisies, and rose bushes, while Mr. Evans was at the office. He was a small time investor and a full time family man, so he had spent the majority of the summer with his girls.

Rose's birthday, on the twenty-first of June, had been celebrated with a trip to the theatre for a grand show of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and then there had been a night on the town with ice cream, a lovely Italian restaurant, and a trip to Diagon Alley to obtain a beautiful great-horned owl that had been immediately dubbed Oberon, after the King of the Fairies.

Honestly, though, being fourteen did not feel all that different from being thirteen. Except, of course, this meant moving up a year in school.

There was one change Rose did notice and it was that her wardrobe wasn't quite working the way it should. Her blouses fit a little tighter in the bust, she was missing some of the baby fat at her waist and in her cheeks, and she had actually managed to grow half an inch. She had long ago given up hope of being as tall as either of her sisters; they seemed to have taken all the height genes and left none for her.

There wasn't much to be done about it, though, except buy new clothes. Her parents weren't so cheap as to make her wear Lily's old things, but they did warn her to be careful about the expense.

Finally Petunia hung up the phone and allowed an exasperated sigh to escape her lips. "It looks like I'll have to break up with Ralf. There's an exchange student from the United States that's seen me at a party and wants to ask me out." She smiled and flopped back onto her pillow. "Just think! I'm _finally_ in demand!"

The youngest Evans rolled her eyes and decided it would be best not to comment. She laid back on her own pillow and closed her eyes, wondering if she could block the boredom out until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. There really wasn't much to do. All of her old friends, from pre-Hogwarts days, had no use for her and her only friend from Hogwarts lived at the school in Scotland. So she was at the mercy of her family for entertainment.

That meant only one thing, really. Out of her school trunk came her textbooks, and she set to studying some of those that would carry over to her fourth year at Hogwarts.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

The castle was eerie when there weren't any students around, and it was even worse with most of the staff gone for the summer holidays. Severus was the only person under the age of thirty who stayed on. To his surprise, he found himself occasionally wishing he wasn't so lonely. In years past all he had ever wanted was to be left alone, and now all he wanted was someone to talk to. Oh, the Headmaster wasn't very busy in the summer and so Severus spent a great deal of time on the grounds or inside Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore. He was progressing very well with his Occlumency lessons, and he looked to Dumbledore the way some would look to a favorite uncle.

Still. A wizard just past a century old was no replacement for someone closer to Severus in age. He actually missed Rose Evans, loathe as he was to admit it. She wasn't around to compare notes with, to show his latest advancement on his potion experiments, or even to make the forbidden sojourn into the forest with him to gather information and ingredients. He couldn't very well tell the Headmaster about these things, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore knew very well what he was doing and looked the other way.

When he found the grounds of Hogwarts too stifling he would wander down to Hogsmeade, sometimes on an errand for the school and sometimes of his own violation. Albus Dumbledore was in the habit of giving him odd jobs for a bit of money, and he must've told some of the villagers that Severus could use work now and then. Everyone from the young Madame Rosemerta to the shifty barkeep of the Hog's Head Inn could usually come up with something for him to do worth a sickle or a handful of knuts. Since he was hard-pressed for money Severus did the odd jobs and didn't mind them much.

He ate breakfast in the Slytherin common room, and the House Elves were very obliging on that point. They also made sure to leave him a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, among other magazines. Severus would page through it, not really wanting to read all the bad news inside but forcing himself through it. The world was going mad outside of Hogwarts, and there were so many attacks on Muggles and half-bloods.

Despite himself he was intrigued by what was going on. Who could be so powerful, after all, as to gather so many followers and still manage to avoid being captured and killed by the Ministry of Magic? What _was_ this Dark Lord hoping to accomplish? The papers made vague references to world domination and killing all non-magical folk, but that didn't make since. For him to have survived for so long, the Dark Lord would be smart enough to have achievable goals and probably very interesting ones.

Not that he agreed with murder or anything. But one had to wonder what exactly was happening on the other side of the line.

Severus was walking across the grounds, headed for the gates and then to Hogsmeade, when a very large owl swooped down almost upon him. The Slytherin boy had just enough time to duck then stumble over a package the owl had dropped. The great beast perched himself on a nearby tree and preened his feathers, keeping an eye on Severus.

There was only one person Severus could think of who would send him anything, and this realization made him kneel quickly to untie the string and tear off the brown paper.

He wasn't disappointed; the package was from Rose Evans. There was a letter in which she told him about her birthday, Petunia's birthday, and a few of the things going on in her world. She also asked him a few questions to help her with her studies, giving him reference titles to look up for her in the library. It was the last few lines that really interested him, though.

_"To tell you the truth, Severus, I really miss Hogwarts. It's the only place I can go where I feel like I'm accomplishing anything, and it's the only place where I have a good friend to while away the hours with. My parents really want to meet you, by the way. I wish you could've come with me on the train at the end of the term, or that you'd be there to make the ride back to school with. You probably think I'm silly for saying so, but it would make such a difference to come and go with someone who actually understands me a bit. I really do miss you, Severus Snape, and I hope we have actual _fun_ this coming term._

_I've sent you a few things I've picked up over the last few weeks, as Petunia and Lily have dragged me shopping to every reputable (and a few disreputable) shops in __London__. If you're anywhere near as bored as I am they might come in handy._

_I'll see you soon._

_-Rose-"_

There were plenty of things to keep him busy in that little box. Rose had sent him something called a Rubix Cube, a jigsaw puzzle that changed pictures on you while you were putting it together, a book full of Irish riddles, a dartboard, a small 'travel-sized' wizarding chess set, a book written by a muggle on the subject of werewolves, and a box labeled _'The Experimental Candy, Berty Bott's Every Flavor Bean_.' There was also a small postcard at the bottom of the box, addressed to Rose with a tiny note saying, _"Give your reply to Oberon, just write it on this, I want to know if he got everything to you."_

In a moment one of the darts was transfigured into a pen.

_"Received the package, Oberon did his job. Place is damn tedious when it's empty. Will meet you at train station. _

_-Severus-"_

He held the card up, and the owl swooped low once again to scoop up the piece of paper and hurry home to his mistress. Severus smirked a bit as he gathered his things to take back to his dormitory. He had no doubt that the note would be received quickly, and that Rose would be very much irritated by the brevity of his response. He was sure he'd hear from her again, and next time he just might pen a few more lines to her. After all, she wasn't all that bad for a girl and a fourth year.

Severus actually liked her.

More so than he had the year previous.

But he was still kicking himself over what had gone on in February. He had never felt so stupid in his life, leaving her anonymous notes and flowers. It had been hard to talk himself into it, and even harder to talk himself out of confronting her. But, for Merlin's sake, she had only been thirteen years old. What did he know about any of that stuff anyway?

It didn't matter. She was his friend, and he could live with that. Severus was used to having only the second-best of everything.

Besides, once school started up he wouldn't have so much time to think about such dribble.

In the meantime, he would enjoy his Rubix Cube. Or try to…while he did eventually solve the mind-toy he had to cheat, using a bit of magic to make it reverse itself back to solid colors.

* * *

**Brief Note**: The Rubix Cube was 'born' in 1974 in Budapest, Hungary, the patent was through all the nitty-gritty in 1975, but it wasn't until 1977 that the first prototypes were handed out to big-time investors. Rose was very lucky to get a hold of one so early, and it was because of her father that she had one. Peter Evans was given one of the earliest prototypes so as to be persuaded into investing his money, and the money of a few friends, in the venture. Fortunately for Mr. Evans, the Rubix Cube would make a great deal of money for him in the future. Unfortunately for Mr. Evans, he would not be alive to enjoy the profits of the amazing little brain-toy.

**NOTE**: All responses to reviews will be posted in the next chapter, posted at the same time as this chapter. :-) I'm so good to you guys!

**_-JB-_**


	26. Mischief Begun

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine.

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: I'm back. ;-) And I've given you two chapters because the last was nothing more than filler material and something to finally let you know who the culprit behind Valentine's Day really was. Thanks for reading!

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Mischief Begun_**

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'_**

Rose and Lily Evans made their way through the station at King's Cross, with both dragging carts behind them until they got to the barrier which would take them to platform nine and three-quarters. Daisy Evans accompanied her children today, as Peter Evans had to take Petunia to have a cast put on her right arm. Lily had been having a bit of fun, turning some old, chipped teacups into pet mice. Petunia had been surprised by the change—she hadn't believe Lily could do it—so while the rest of the family applauded Lily the middle sister fell backwards out of her chair and landed with a sickening 'snap.'

Of course, Lily apologized and everyone worried over Petunia, but Petunia refused to do anything except glare at the lot of them. She wouldn't even say goodbye when she was packed up for a quick trip to the hospital.

"It was just an accident," Rose was saying. "Petunia likes the attention; she knows you didn't mean to scare her."

Lily sighed. "She knows it, yes, but Petunia still has a knack for holding a grudge."

"Now stop, you two. Don't talk about your sister that way," their mother admonished.

In no time they were through the barrier and walking about on the platform where the Hogwarts Express waited to carry students back to the school. "Yes, Mother," the two chorused, Rose rolling her eyes and Lily sighing.

Daisy was giving the girls last minute instructions, as all mothers are wont to do, when a tall, thin boy stepped out of the crowd and came striding purposefully towards the group. He wasn't as pale as he had been when Rose had last seen him; it looked as if he had spent some time out in the sun this summer, and he had shot up again. His black hair looked as if it had been trimmed, though it still hung to his chin, and it was clearly washed and clean. He was all ready wearing his school robes.

"Severus!" Rose called the moment she caught sight of him.

Mrs. Evans turned to watch the approach of the young man, and someone looking closely would've seen the sudden expression of motherly concern cross her face. Strangely, the concern wasn't for Rose's choice in friends, but rather the young man. He had, Daisy would later tell her husband, a look of someone who had never known a tender touch or heart.

"Hello again, Evans," he greeted, nodding his head in a slight bow as he reached her side.

"Mother," Rose began, ignoring Lily's frown, "this is Severus Snape, the young man you've heard so much about. Severus, this is my mother, Daisy Evans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans," Severus said politely, managing a slight, uncertain smile.

"Thank you, Severus, I'm very glad to meet you too," the kind woman responded. "Rose is always telling us wonderful things about you, and I must admit you've had me curious. I'd like to say thank you, in person, for what you did for us last Christmas. It was a comfort to know you were keeping an eye on our youngest."

That made the boy uncomfortable, if his eyes dropping to the ground indicated anything. "You're welcome," he managed to get out.

"I understand you're living at the school now," Mrs. Evans continued, still smiling that motherly smile. "It was nice of you to come out and meet use at the station."

"Yes," Rose interjected, "I'm very glad you came after all. But Mum, we're going to miss the train if we don't board."

"Oh, all right." Daisy stooped to give a quick kiss to Lily, and then to Rose. "Don't cause any trouble, and make us proud of you," she remonstrated.

The girls hurried towards the train, calling goodbyes over their shoulders, and Severus followed close behind them. Lily took off first thing to go into the car with the other prefects, so it wasn't an awkward thing for Severus and Rose to go to their usual compartment. Severus actually helped Rose with her trunk, and the cage carrying Oberon. She settled into her seat with a relieved sigh and he took his across from her.

"I'm sorry if Mum made you uncomfortable," Rose said after a moment. "She can't help mothering people, though. It's what she does."

Severus shook his head. "It was nice to meet her."

There was a long silence.

"So...." Rose chewed on her bottom lip, looking thoughtful. "What's new with you, Severus?"

It took some time to get the ball rolling, but soon enough Rose and Severus were carrying on a discussion about one of his latest experiments. There were many things he was working on, of course, but lately he'd been working with some healing solutions. Healing, Rose had decided over the summer, was something she was very interested in. He had actually begun some of the healing elixirs after doing some research for Rose when she sent him a few books to look up. She'd been reading up on Muggle medical methods as well as Wizarding practices, so it came as no surprise to her when she was able to contribute to Severus's thoughts on the subject.

It looked as if it would be a very interesting year indeed.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"_**

"No Bellatrix Black this year?" Severus asked later that evening at the Welcoming Feast, seated next to Rose at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"I suppose not." Rose was scanning the room, a wrinkle in her forehead as she took everything in. "But there's a lot of people missing. I suppose some parents don't want their children to come back here."

"For different reasons," Severus completed the thought, noting that Slytherin table was much emptier than usual. "I don't blame them."

"I suppose I don't either," she returned, sighing. "Things are going to be a lot quieter around here than usual. Everyone's so somber."

"Maybe it'll improve some people," Severus suggested, smirking slightly. "Like Potter and company."

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "No chance of that, they all still look as big-headed as ever."

At that point, Albus Dumbledore came to his feet, for the sorting had finished. Only one student had been put in Slytherin, and the rest of the houses didn't seem much better off, though Gryffindor gained one student from a pure-blood family: Willaim Weasley, who later said anyone calling him anything other than 'Bill' would literally eat their words.

Dumbledore gave the customary welcome speech with the rules thrown in here and there, then became more serious.

"As you may have noticed," he began to say, gesturing across the room, "we have very few students returning to Hogwarts these days. Those of you still here know that your parents allow you to come because Hogwarts has been declared one of the last safe havens of our world. Terrible things are happening outside of this school, and they are things which I have tried to shield you from. However, it now becomes impractical to allow you to go on ignorant of the war that will one day come to our very doorstep. This term there will be announcements made about attacks, you will be kept current on what is happening." He sighed, looking around at all the students. "If things get much worse the school will close. We'll just have to hope the Ministry gets things taken care of before that becomes necessary. Thank you for your time. Now, let's enjoy our feast!"

The plates and goblets filled, and the students of Hogwarts began to eat, talking over what had just been said rather quietly amongst themselves.

"This war is getting most ridiculous," Rose muttered. "The fact that the Ministry is so incompetent they can't even catch an entire _army_ of Dark Wizards almost justifies this ... what're they calling him? Other than You-Know-Who, of course. Honestly, who came up with calling the man anything other than his name? No one can be that terrible. If you ask me everyone's over-reacting."

"He's supposed to be a powerful wizard, almost matching Dumbledore in strength," Severus responded. "Actually, the Headmaster has been telling me a lot about him. He was a student here once, and his name was Tom Riddle. Now he goes by Lord Voldemort, which sounds utterly stupid." Severus shrugged. "But as I said, even Dumbledore marvels at his power."

"That's a frightening thought," Rose muttered.

Severus withheld further comment and instead turned the conversation to schedules for this term. They discovered they both had the same study period, and that was something that cheered them. This would mean more time in the Requirement Room, which meant they both would have all the studying and experimenting they needed.

When the feast ended that night, Severus and Rose went down to the Slytherin common room together, making plans for the next day and trying to decide which of their classes they would like the least.

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"_**

"So let me get this straight," Rose was saying three weeks after term began, lounging in one of the plush seats the Requirement Room had provided for her use while Severus was working at a desk close by. "Someone other than us knows about this room and has been using it."

"That's my belief, yes," Severus replied, flipping a few pages in _Hogwarts: A History_, trying to look for mention of the room. "But how someone else found it I have no idea. I happened upon it on accident."

Rose nodded. "Someone else could've done the same. It's a handy room, always becoming exactly whatever you need, large or small." She glanced at the clock on the wall, thoughtfully. "So who could it be?"

"They've been using the room as long as I have, if not longer," Severus answered, pausing for a moment to read a passage before shaking his head and moving on. "Whoever it is knows the castle fairly well."

"So that cuts out everyone my year and younger," Rose decided, coming to her feet to peer over Severus's shoulder. "I doubt you'll find anything in that."

He shut the book and ran a hand through his hair, looking perturbed. "You're probably right." He too glanced at the clock. "It's getting late."

"I suppose," Rose responded, looking at the stack of books on the study desk. "If someone else is using this room maybe we shouldn't use it so often, because there's a very good chance we'd eventually cross paths."

"I don't think the room would allow that," Severus countered as he gathered his book bag. "But they could get suspicious if they tried to get in and were barred from it. We won't use if for simple studying anymore, but it's still a perfect potions lab."

"I agree." Rose followed him out the door. "So we'll limit our visits to after-curfew and on weekends. Sound all right to you?"

Severus shrugged. "Suits me."

**_"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"_**

In the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower two figures were huddled over a piece of parchment, using only the soft light from one of their wands to see by. Held in their hands was a map that they had only just finished enchanting, one which they had begun to work their spells on the first day back at school.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were staring at their creation with some surprise, for it had worked exactly as they hoped.

James suddenly entered the room, with Peter in tow, and the two quickly joined their friends around the map. "It's perfect," James said softly. "Look at that, every dot and every name on the map right where it should be."

Peter and James had wandered around a bit in the castle, going in different directions, to assure the group that the map _was_ working properly. They had used James's invisibility cloak until Peter had been able to slip into a secret passage, which the map also showed fairly well. All in all, it was an impressive piece of work.

"S-so what'll we do with it?" Peter asked, a little too excited over the entire prospect.

"Use it to our advantage as Marauders would," Sirius answered, carefully noting where each dot was. "Look here, you can even see the position of Peeves, and the ghosts...."

"Too perfect." Remus leaned back from them, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure I like this. We've got the entire school and where everyone is in our hands, and if the wrong people got a hold of this map it could mean trouble."

"And who would the wrong people be?" Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry, Moony, that map is safe with us."

"Just don't let it get taken up," James added. "And, Wormtail," he turned to Peter, frowning, "not a word to anyone about it."

Peter shook his head, in a sharp, jerky motion. "O-of course not! I won't let anyone know about it! It's too good to share anyway, isn't it Prongs?"

James raised his eyebrows skeptically, then shrugged off his strange friend. "So where's the Headmaster at this time of night?"

They found him, pacing in his office.

"Lily Evans," James suggested. She was in the girls' dormitory, unmoving, so probably sleeping.

"Rose Evans," Sirius said, looking towards the House of Slytherin. To his surprise, she wasn't there. "Well, well, it looks like the littlest Evans is prone to sneaking out." The others chuckled as Sirius continued scanning the map for her. "She must be on here somewhere."

Peter found her first. "Oh! Oh, there! She's coming down the stairs over there!"

"Calm yourself, Wormtail," Remus said, chuckling a little despite his discomfort with the map. "I wonder where she's coming from?" He looked closer at the map and spotted the same thing the others did that was truly odd about Rose Evans being out late.

"She's with Snivellus!" James declared, looking at the black dot that hovered near Rose's side. "Well, well, well.... Looks like those two are breaking the rules together. I wonder what they're up to, out so late?"

"So do I." Sirius looked steely-eyed at the parchment, thinking carefully. "What say we keep an eye on them the next few nights? We can find out where they're going...and have some fun with them."

"Or at their expense," Remus muttered. "Don't you ever get tired of picking on Snape?"

Sirius and James exchanged a glance. "No," they said together.

Remus rolled his eyes and tapped the map with his wand. "Mischief managed." And the parchment went blank.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Two more chapters out and done with! Thank you to all who read…and remember to PLEASE review!

**Sneak-Peek**: The next chapter you will receive is '**Detention Occurrences**,' in which the romance-bit of this story finally begins to emerge. Following that is '**Canoodling in the Forest**,' in which more romance begins to blossom and we get to see some unicorns. And then you will be privileged to receive '**Call it a Dare, Call it Jealousy**.' That chapter took some writing and is nice and long. You'll love it.

To my wonderful, huggable reviewers:

**Moriann**: I'm happy to have brightened your day and hope these additional chapters will do the same. I agree with you about the awkwardness of chapter twenty-four, though. Ger. I'm going to have to re-write it when I re-post everything. And use Remus as a guinea pig? Whatever would give you that idea? I'm not that evil, am I? :::puts on halo to cover horns:::

**Elvesmagic010**: I was beginning to wonder if I had inadvertently offended you into disappearing! Glad to have you back! Maybe by the time you get this your brain will be unscrambled. As you can see, Rose has a settling effect on our dear Snape, and there will be much more of that to come.

**Billiejoe**: Must you crush all my little imaginings? :-) Yes, I know the whole bit about trousers/pants, and I've always found the idea silly to tell the truth. I wouldn't like to wander around in nothing but robes in case a breeze came up. But then, I'm one of those girls who hates wearing dresses to. I just took advantage of that aspect of fanfiction and changed it for my own purposes and prejudices. Still, thank you for correcting that. I didn't know there were so many references to running around without trousers on in the books. As you can see, I'm attempting to rush through a few things in my story to get to 'the good parts,' so I apologize for leaving anything that could be considered 'important' out. Thank you for the lengthy and knowledgeable review!

**Illume**: The story of Sirius Black is still unfurling in my mind and isn't being written yet. I'm devoting my attention to finishing this fic first. Rest assured, though, that dog will have his day! Um. Whatever. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, it's being picked to pieces by my adoring reviewers (which I really do love you guys doing, thanks!), and I hope these last two chapters were entertaining and as deserving of another kind review.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: The Evans Sisters…Super-Heroes Extraordinaire! Most of the time, anyway. I love those girls. :-) I've been back from my trip for five days now, which is why I felt guilty and posted two chapters instead of one. Didn't mean to keep you guys hanging. Don't worry, though, I do my best to always update quickly once I'm back in the groove of things. Thank you for the high praise and compliments. I look forward to receiving more!

**Draluck**: Just like the energizer bunny…. You keep going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going….. Where is that bunny, anyway? I haven't seen a commercial with him in forever!

**Nabenabe**: I had a great week away, thanks! No worries about this being a long story, either. At the moment there isn't an end in sight. Oh dear. Thank you for the kind review! I do hope you enjoy these last chapters!

**Alison**: I know exactly what you mean. So many of my favorite fics haven't been updates in six months or a year and it drives me nutty. If I can set a new standard by posting more often, and actually finishing what I start, then I'm going to do it. I also appreciate your compliment about being able to read my story without trying to figure out what my poor-grammar is trying to convey. I really appreciate you reviewing to tell me so. :-) Thank you!

**Rinny**** Z**: I don't know…why haven't you reviewed before? You're certainly an enthusiastic critic! ;-) I mean that in the nicest of ways, of course. I'm glad I've caught your attention and I promise to do my best to hold it! Keep checking in on me, I'm not going anywhere so long as obsessive :::cough cough::: people like you continue to read and review!

**Black Sheep Alone**: Just so you know, I'm completely irritated with my stuff on FP.C. Just had to share that with someone. Ahem. Snape will want revenge. He is a Slytherin, after all. And he'll be getting it soon, too. Thank you for reviewing despite FF.N's stupidity.

**Stonecoldfox**: I agree with you. I wasn't very happy with chapter twenty-four when I finished with it, and it will receive major revision when I re-post the story. Don't worry about that. I think I was in too much of a hurry when I wrote that chapter, because I can't help cringing as I re-read it. Ugh. Hope these others are better than that one!

Thank you all for your continued interest in my story! Do review again!

**_-JB-_**


	27. Detention Occurrences

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Doesn't that make wonderful sense?

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

___**'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'**_

****

****

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: Detention Occurrences_**

**_'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'_**

****

Rose was sitting beside the lake, staring out over the water, completely oblivious to what was going on around her at the moment. Here she was, fourteen years old, a witch in a world slowly being torn apart by a war. Her book bag was beside her on the grass, and inside it was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, an issue which bore a list of names belonging to the dangerous army called the Deatheaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"He-Who-Has-A-Stupid-Name," she muttered to herself, thinking. There was nothing but trouble in the world, of that she was convinced. She was also fairly certain things could only get worse at this point. More deaths, more lies, more problems.

"Brooding?" Lily sat down next to her sister, offering her a sympathetic smile. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just thinking." Rose smiled wanly at her oldest sister, wondering how long it had been since they'd just talked. Tension continued to rise between the two, it seemed, whenever they spoke of anything. "What's going on with you?"

Lily shrugged. "Just trying to be a good prefect, make the grade...you know."

They sat in silence for some time before Lily said, "Have you heard from Petunia lately?"

"Only once," Rose responded. "She asked me to stop writing to her. She said she doesn't want to know anymore what goes on in a school of freaks."

"I guess the whole mice thing is still upsetting her," Lily murmured, lowering her eyes for a moment. "She'll get over it though, right?"

"Eventually," Rose responded. "But Petty is really good at holding grudges."

Lily nodded; she knew their sister as well as Rose did. "Mother wrote me about her the other day. Apparently she has a new boyfriend who's a few years older than she. He's eighteen or something, and his name is...oh, what is it? Vernal? Vernon? Veron? Something like that. Apparently he's pretty well off or something. Mother's worried that Petunia's a little _too_ taken with him."

"Mother always worries about things like that, though," Rose responded dismissively. "Petty may be a brat but she's not stupid. If he's really so much older I wonder why he's bothering with someone who's still just a kid, though. Kind of disgusting if you ask me."

"Severus is two years older than you are," Lily responded softly.

Rose's eyes snapped up to meet those of her sister. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't that kind of disgusting?"

This was treading on dangerous ground, and Lily well knew it.

"Severus and I are _friends_, Lily," Rose hissed out, turning away angrily. "Only friends."

Lily chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip before asking, "Don't you even have a little crush on him, Rose?"

The younger sister continued to bristle, like a cat when its fur stands on end. "No. No, no, no. He's the only friend I've got, I wouldn't ruin it with feelings he couldn't return."

"How do you know he couldn't return them?" Lily countered.

The incredulous look Rose favored her sister with said it all. "Are you encouraging such feelings or discouraging? I would expect you to tell me to have nothing to do with him."

"I want you to be careful, Rose. He's two years older than you are and has a dark past. I don't trust him at all, but it's obvious you do. Please just don't let him take advantage of you or your friendship."

Rose came to her feet, gathered her book bag, and gave Lily a cold glare. "Thank you so much for the advice, Lily, but I won't be needing it. Maybe you should mind your own business when it comes to other people's love-lives." With that the youngest Evans stormed away, leaving her sister alone by the lake.

Later that evening Rose was with Severus in the Requirement Room, the first time they had gone to it in a few nights. "Lily just doesn't get it; I'm old enough to take care of myself and she can't stop being the big sister who constantly bosses me around," Rose was saying to Severus as he added a few things to the bone re-growth formula he was attempting to brew. It was highly advanced, but Severus was convinced he could do it, and do it with cheaper ingredients than what was currently used.

"Some people can't give up certain roles," he replied absently.

"So you think she _should_ be bossing me around?" Rose asked, chopping up very fine bits of various roots to add to what he was working on.

"Of course not," Severus answered, not even glancing up. "That's just what she's used to doing. Are you done with those plants yet?"

Rose sighed and handed him the board she had chopped the ingredients on. "Here."

Severus carefully dumped them into the liquid, which had turned a strange, almost milky white. "There." He sighed and put the cauldron off the small burner it had been on. "It just needs to sit for a week. I don't suggest we come back here until then."

"All right." Rose took her wand out of her hair, where she had used it to hold up a bun. She followed him from the room, combing a hand through the dark auburn curls. "I just can't get this mess to do anything. It never used to give me trouble, but lately it's taken to curling and frizzing and just getting in the way. I'm seriously tempted to cut it all off."

Severus glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't. It looks better long."

The young witch raised her eyebrows at him. "Since when've you been an expert on looks?"

"Since when've you been so touchy?" He rolled his eyes. "And if you hair's giving you so much trouble why not just use a spell or something. Don't girls know a lot of those?"

Rose sighed. "Sorry, Severus. I don't know why I'm in such a foul mood."

Severus muttered something that she didn't quite catch about lunar cycles, but quickly said louder, "What're your plans for tomorrow?" It was Saturday, at last.

"Nothing, I've just got one essay to write, but it's for Binns, so it should be a snap." Rose loved history, so it wasn't much of a pain to do anything in that class for her...except when it came to listening to the professor's ghost drone on and on. "Why? Have something in mind?"

The boy shook his head. "I was going to do some studying in the library."

"We can go after breakfast," she offered, smiling a bit.

"All right."

**_'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'_**

****

Sirius Black watched the two dots labeled Rose and Severus move from the Requirement Room down the halls to get to the dungeons and he felt his temper rising. What were two _Slytherins_ doing in a room that Gryffindors had taken for their own? Especially those two.

He couldn't understand what it was Rose Evans saw in slimy, sniveling Severus Snape. They were in the same house together, but so what? Severus Snape was ugly, obsessed with the Dark Arts (wasn't nearly everyone in that house?), and not at all popular. Why was he given all of the girl's attention while he, Sirius Black, wasn't even acknowledged?

And why did he care so much?

He suppressed the urge to growl and instead flopped back into his bed, listening to those around him sleep. Peter was snoring, but otherwise everything was quiet.

Sirius climbed out of bed, quickly, and grabbed James's invisibility cloak from under his friend's bed before hurrying out of the tower and into the corridors of Hogwarts. It didn't take him long to catch up to Evans and Snape, he took a secret passage or two in order to sneak up behind them.

He followed them, trying to catch what they were softly talking about.

"...he will leave you alone from now on, won't he?" Rose was asking.

"I see no reason for him to bother with me. I've never been anything but a disappointment to him anyway." Severus was obviously more alert than she; his eyes were continuously sweeping the corridor in front of them.

"And the Headmaster wouldn't let anything happen to you anyway," Rose concluded, smiling.

"Until I'm of age, yes," he responded. Quite suddenly, though, he stopped walking.

Rose gave him a curious glance before briefly scanning the corridor in front of them. "What is it?"

Severus turned and—Sirius held his breath—looked directly at him. "Do you feel that?" he whispered to Rose, and Sirius only just caught the words.

"What?" She turned and faced the same direction, her eyes taking everything in, never resting on him the way Severus's eyes did. "I don't feel anything."

"There's someone there," Severus responded, reaching for his wand. "I know it."

Rose looked alarmed, but reached out and put a calming hand on Severus's upraised arm. "If there is, they aren't bothering us and we can't see them. Come on, let's just go and leave it be. It could just be a ghost or something."

Severus didn't lower his wand. "Or something. We aren't the only ones who go out of bounds at night, Evans."

"No—" a new voice suddenly hissed from the darkness behind Sirius, and he quickly stepped out of the way, remembering he was invisible. "—but you're the only ones I've caught tonight!" Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker of many years, had caught them. He lit the end of his wand and smirked at the students. "Detention; and you can be certain Professor Bane won't dismiss this incident the way he did before. I'll let _him_ take the points off this time."

Rose and Severus exchanged a pained look, and then followed the caretaker towards Bane's personal quarters.

Sirius sighed, relieved he had taken the cloak, and hurriedly went back to where he belonged.

**_'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'_**

****

"It could've been worse," Rose muttered as she scrubbed out a cauldron with a toothbrush, not allowed to use any magic at all. "We only had fifteen points taken off, because Bane plays favorites." They were serving their detention three nights after they had committed their crime.

Severus was working on dusting a shelf full of vials and bottles. "Why did he have to assign us detention in the potions lab, though?" He was clearly less optimistic than his partner in crime. "It's the filthiest classroom outside of the greenhouses, and they're _supposed_ to be full of dirt."

"If you wanted to teach students a lesson where would _you_ give them detention?" Rose asked, moving to another cauldron. "I think he went easy on us, personally, considering our reason for being out wasn't exactly buyable."

"You're the one who came up with that excuse, Evans, and it was sorely lacking in imagination," he responded, glaring at a cobweb that was just out of his reach. "'Ghost-hunting' was hardly believable."

"I didn't hear you offering any answers," she retorted, looking up from her work to glare at him. "At least I came up with something."

"I didn't feel like demeaning myself with a lie to a professor I very much respect. It would've been better to tell him we were out late studying." Severus suppressed a cough as he swallowed some of the dust in his little speech.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk about honesty! You break the rules as often as anyone else does, or more, considering you go off into the forest all the time."

Severus paused to glare at her. "And who is the little witch I have to drag with my everywhere, hm? She breaks just as many rules as I do, doesn't she?"

"Maybe." Rose came to her feet and approached him, holding her toothbrush like a wand as she shook it at him menacingly. "But I'm just a follower, you're the criminal mastermind."

He pointed the feather duster at her, raising one cynical eyebrow. "Hardly. You suggest going out of bounds as often as I do. And, as I recall, you're the one that sets the specific times and dates."

"Are you blaming me for this little event?" Rose asked, glowering at him.

"If the wand works, flick it," he responded, folding his arms across his chest in a superior way.

"Now that's the pot calling the cauldron black," she growled out, waving the toothbrush at him again. "You're the one who found that _room_ in the first place!"

"That has no bearing in this argument." He raised one black eyebrow at her. "The point is, we both got caught and—"

"You're the one who made us stop walking," she interrupted. "We would've made it if we hadn't stopped because you _felt_ something." She was actually enjoying their little argument, and was determined to keep it going as it was highly amusing.

Severus continued to glare. "And it's obvious there _was_ someone there. Hence we would've been caught anyway."

Rose threw up her arms in an act of frustration. "Fine."

"Fine." He turned back to his cleaning, facing away from her.

She glared, then began to smirk. Rose carefully aimed the scummy toothbrush she held and let it fly towards the perfect target, and she found her aim was true. The toothbrush hit Severus perfectly on the crown of his head. She choked out a laugh as he whirled around, glaring at her. "Oops. It slipped," she managed to say, suppressing her laughter.

Severus bent down and retrieved the toothbrush then took several quick strides to stand directly in front of her, bending so that they were nose to nose. Rose held her breath, her eyes wide with surprise and alarm. Slowly he held up the toothbrush so that it was between the slight breathing space that separated them. "I believe this is yours."

She smiled, sheepishly, and reached a hand up to take the brush—

It was then that he kissed her.

It wasn't an earth-shattering kiss of passion, like all those silly novels Petunia Evans read.

It was simple, it was sweet, and it was quick.

Rose was startled and didn't have time to respond to the two-second kiss, but she felt herself blushing furiously and found that she was unable to speak when he withdrew and held up the toothbrush again. Mutely she took the cleaning tool, her eyes downcast and confused.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, looking down as well. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss her, but he had done it, and there was no taking that action back. There were two courses he could take, though. He could pretend it had been a prank, to get back at her for throwing the brush, or he could ignore that it had happened at all.

Her response, however, gave him a third option. Rose Evans peeked shyly up at him, smiling, before standing on tip-toe and returning his short kiss with one of her own that was equally chaste and simple. Then she took the toothbrush from his hand, turned back to the cauldrons, and recommenced her cleaning efforts.

The third option was to accept the kiss, to even like it, and to let it be. Severus felt himself blushing and wondered why the reaction was so delayed. Shock, perhaps? Then he turned back to his dusting, wondering what exactly had just happened, and what it would mean in the future.

* * *

Aw…. Wasn't that incredibly sweet? Hehe. They've finally got the romance ball rolling and we're all very excited about that, aren't we? Anywho, thank you for reading and I DO hope that you'll review!

**Sneak Preview**: Chapter 28 is coming, and it holds a fun bit of fluff! Unicorns and **Canoodling in the Forest** are headed your way! Then comes 29, with **Call It A Dare, Call It Jealousy**, and one night we all should know from our Hogwarts History by now…want a hint? It involves a certain **Werewolf**. And Chapter 30 is only **Another Year Gone**, in which Snape comes into contact for the first time with a Deatheater. It's a filler chapter to get us to the more exciting stuff.

To My Reviewers:

**Elvesmagic010**: Yes, teaser chapters are cruel, but so are sneak previews. We all have our demented little author's tricks to keep people hooked, don't we? And don't worry, I won't accuse you of plagiarism. This is FF.N, after all! We're all technically toying with things that aren't ours. So, didja like this chapter? Some fluff is finally creeping into my writing…whatever will I do? Bwhahaha!

**Rae Roberts**: Wow, you certainly made my day by reviewing all three of the last chapters. Thank you! And I'm very grateful for your kind compliments. My goal has been to show that Snape has such a sour personality for a reason. All he's ever been in life is bullied. But at the same time, I wonder if I've over-done it? Possibly. In coming chapters I'm going to see if I can bring myself to make Snape just as unkind to the Marauders as they are to him. Not easy for me.

**Rinny**** Z**: Encouragement and an admonishment to 'update soon' works great for me. ;-) Thank you!

**Moriann**: I know what you mean. I haven't received a SINGLE 'review alert' email from FF.N for ANY review of chapters 24-26. I was discouraged by this, but then checked the reviews myself on the web-site and then I rejoiced! There was much singing and dancing in front of the computer. Thank ye for the reviews, and the kind compliments. Feel free to call me marvelous, amazing, wonderful, awesome, and Her Lovely Ladyship anytime you feel like it. ;-)

**Black Sheep Alone**: I'm in the process of revising all the chapters to the FP.C story and will be reposting them. I need to fix spelling errors and inconsistencies in the story. THAT is why I'm frustrated. Revenge will come. Severus is not a man who backs out easily. Though I HAVE re-read some of OotP, trying to get a feel for his and Black's relationship. It gave me some INTERESTING ideas.

**Nabenabe**: Thanks you, thank you for the kind compliments! I really appreciate them. They make me feel most important (and unique)! I think FF.N should have a policy of taking down stories that have been INCOMPLETE for a year. Those are most irritating, especially if they're really good. See you next chapter!

**Illume**: Snape will go sour eventually, I'm afraid. Even I cannot prevent that. And while Rose may have allowed some light to shine on this poor guy, we must remember he does succumb to darkness many a time in his life. sigh. And I won't be re-writing THAT history.

**Emikae**: Yup, I got your review! Thank you for posting it, despite the obvious risk. I'm afraid that I enjoy writing stories, and reading books, where there are flashbacks. That's my style. :-) I like to see where the character is (i.e., Rose coming back to Hogwarts to find herself face-to-face with Snape) and then find out HOW they got there (how Rose and Severus met, grew, fell in love, and separated). That's my style. Stick around, it won't be too bad, I promise!

**Stonecoldfox**: Never heard that epithet used before! Most intriguing. I had actually debated, down to the very chapter where it comes to light, whether or not Severus was the one sending roses to Rose. I decided it would be more shocking if they were from him and so played it that way. Ta-da! But alas, will Rose ever come to know this twisted-truth? We shall see, dagnabbit!

**Lysaandi**: I wondered where you went. :-) Glad to have you and your oh-so-nice reviews back! Rubix cubes, revenge, maps, love-letters, and Dumbledore are all lovely bits and pieces I enjoyed throwing into my story. Anytime something happens that's odd in my life I throw it into a chapter, however subtly that may be. Hence the Rubix cube…I've been looking all over for one lately, to buy for a friend, and can't find them ANY where. Gerr. So I went to the web-site and found all those cool facts about it, so I added them to my story. Yay for me! While Black may be annoying in this story, he won't be in the story I'm planning to write about him. Hehe.

Thank you all SO VERY MUCH! hugs reviewers!

I'll see y'all next chapter!

**_-JB-_**


	28. Canoodling in the Forest

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Doesn't that make wonderful sense?

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. Thank you!_

**NOTE**: Updates will be less frequent now, as I've started back to school and work. Blah. And this Quick Edit thing is completely screwing with my format! UGH!

**_'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: Canoodling in the _****_Forest_****__**

**_'j'e'd'i'b'l'u'_**

****

"Goodness," Rose said quietly to herself after reading the _Daily Prophet_. The Death Eaters, the followers of Lord Voldemort, were attacking country-side wizards and witches now, seeming to pick off those who were the most isolated. As a result, the Ministry of Magic was urging those living away from villages and cities to move inward with relatives, friends, or permanently as they didn't know how long the threat was going to last.

Severus suddenly appeared at her side for breakfast, yawning slightly. He glanced at the newspaper she was reading but seemed not to pay it much attention when he picked up his juice glass and downed it quickly.

It had been a month since their first and second kiss, if such little pecks could be called kisses. For the most part they carried on as usual, but there was still the occasional moment of uncomfortable silence between them when Rose would blush and Severus would look anywhere but at her.

Severus had also become even _more_ protective of her, if that was possible, than he had been after her illness. It wasn't the same sort of protectiveness, either. He was just always there, a firm, unwavering tower next to her. Maybe nothing had really changed...but Rose felt so much safer. Sometimes he spoke to her differently, too. Not necessarily softer, or gentler, but there was a change that made him seem more earnest.

Rose shook her head as she shut the paper with frustration. "The Ministry is infernally weak. They aren't offering any opposition to Lord I-Don't-Have-A-Name, or whatever people call him. It's so irritating. People are dying and our leadership can't do more than whine about it."

"That's how the world works, Evans," Severus responded, peppering his scrambled eggs. "Often those in power have no power."

"So this Dark wizard has the power, then?" She shook her head again. "It's not right."

"Perhaps not." Severus glanced around the Great Hall. "Not many people are in here for an early breakfast."

"It is Sunday morning, Severus." Rose took a sip from her orange juice glass. "Most people sleep in on the weekends."

"Most people are absolute idiots," he returned, smirking. "Besides, we have work to do today."

The young witch groaned. "Do we have to?"

"You're the one who wanted to try a more challenging potion," he responded. "It's not my fault you chose one we have no ingredients for. We'll have to get what we need directly from the Forest."

"Hush," she admonished, looking around quickly. "We don't need people to hear."

"If you'll notice, the only other people up this morning are two Ravenclaw first years, one Hufflepuff, and no Gryffindors. And all of them are too far away to overhear."

"This is Hogwarts, Severus," she corrected him; "the walls have ears."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Being paranoid isn't going to help any. Let's go." Severus stood and waited for Rose to tuck her newspaper in her bag before he led her out of the Great Hall. They walked briskly around the castle and across the grounds to the forest. No one was outside yet, and they chose to enter the forest from behind the Game Keeper's hut. Everyone knew that Hagrid was usually sleeping off a hang-over on Sundays, it was easy enough to hear his gigantic snores, so there was nothing to worry about there.

Severus lead the way into the brush, and sparing one last glance to make sure they were unseen, Rose followed.

The boy, now more young man than child, lead the way through the Forbidden Forest with the ease that only a few others could manage. Among the others who knew the forest as well as Severus was the Game-Keeper, the Headmaster, and four Gryffindor students. Severus took small game trails rather than established paths, and Rose easily kept pace with him. By now she had been into the forest many times, always with Severus to gather potion ingredients or go on some search for some animal.

Thankfully, after the first night she had followed him into the forest, now so long ago, they had never again ventured out into a full moon. Severus had decided it was far too dangerous with Rose insisting on coming along, and now most of their visits were during the day.

Today they were in search of a few herbs, the hair of a unicorn, and the bark of a rare tree. The Requirement Room wouldn't, for some odd reason, provide these things for them. Severus suggested, on a hunch, that the Room would borrow from other places in the castle for the limited time the item was needed. Perhaps then the wanted ingredients were no where in the castle, or perhaps they were kept in some sort of enchanted container as they were very valuable.

The herbs were easy enough to find, and they had all they needed of those within the first hour. The other two items they continued to search for, and it was nearing noon before the two tired students found a small stream to rest by. Severus tested the water with a carefully cast spell to determine whether or not it was safe to drink—you could never tell with the Forbidden Forest. The water was fine.

Rose pulled from her bag the fruit she had snitched from breakfast, along with a small box she had managed to carry some toast, bacon, and fried eggs in. Such ingredients made for a good sandwich, and desert. It didn't take them long to eat.

"Can we rest here for a while, Severus?" Rose asked, glancing around. "It's a lovely spot."

Severus was beside the stream, looking carefully down at the mud along the bank. "That's probably a good idea. There are unicorn tracks here. If we're quiet one may come close enough to you for you to obtain a hair."

The young witch nodded in compliance, then slipped off her shoes and socks, rolled her jeans up a bit, and put her feet in the cool water with an expression of contentment. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

He had seated himself up against the trunk of a very large tree, several feet from Rose, and only nodded in acknowledgement. His voice, that of a young male, probably wouldn't coax a unicorn near at all. But Rose, on the other hand, with her low-pitched tones just might attract one.

"Do unicorns actually like virgin maidens or do they just tolerate them?" she asked, half to herself, lounging back on the grass. "Why virgins? I think it's incredibly strange, personally. And unicorn foals tolerate boys. It wouldn't make sense for them to suddenly change over to girls." Rose glanced over to see that Severus was merely watching her, a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged and reached for her bag, which he dug around in until he found a sheet of parchment and pencil. He spent the next several minutes ignoring her and scribbling on the paper while she could only sigh with boredom. Then he folded the parchment up into a flying crane.

"You know origami?" Rose asked, appearing shocked. "Severus, I swear you have the weirdest talents and secrets."

He shrugged, tapped the paper bird with his wand, and it flew slowly towards her, across the stream, landing in her lap.

Rose opened the paper bird carefully and found his short note.

_I read somewhere that unicorns like to be sung to by the afore mentioned virgin_

_maiden. Give it a try_.

She glanced up at him. "Absolutely not."

He gestured back to what she held in her hand.

_Do it or we're going back to Hogwarts right now and leaving the potion_

_incomplete_.

Vaguely she wondered how he knew her well enough to write the threat which would respond to her remark.

"Severus," she moaned, tossing the crumpled-up paper back at him. He moved his head to the side and it missed its mark. "You're such an infuriating male. What makes you think I'm even _capable_ of singing _anything_? Let alone something that would charm a unicorn?!"

Smirking, the young man reached into a pocket in his cloak and revealed to her...a pair of earmuffs. He smugly put them on and then closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree, leaving her to believe him completely oblivious to her and whatever sounds she would make.

"Arrogant, insufferable, smug lout!" she growled at him, then found that she was blushing. For several minutes she remained absolutely silent, glaring at the oblivious Severus Snape. Finally she sighed and started to hum a bit, keeping an eye on the young man to make certain he wasn't aware of the sounds she was making. "This is crazy." But, a few minutes after she muttered the angry words, she started to sing, faintly. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," she sang, keeping one eye on Severus still. "London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. Gold and silver I have none, I have none, I have none. Gold and silver I have none, my fair lady." And on she went, singing every nursery rhyme she knew, from Jack and Jill to Ring Around the Rosies, and all the while Severus just lay there, completely still.

That was at least a relief.

Rose was halfway through Bye, Bye Baby Bunting when she happened to glance away from Severus into the trees, just to break the monotony of it, and saw the most beautiful creature standing only five feet away from where she sat, looking down at her curiously.

The young witch gasped and held completely still. The unicorn pawed the earth, tilting its graceful, whiter-than-snow head to one side as if to ask why Rose had stopped singing.

And then, from behind the perfect animal, came a golden foal that still did not have its horn.

It was such an incredibly beautiful, serene picture that Rose felt as if she might cry. She began to hum, a tuneless melody, and came slowly to her feet to approach them.

Severus opened one eye, having realized she'd stopped singing (earmuffs wouldn't have blocked anything out, he had heard every nursery rhyme she had sung out in her surprisingly mellow voice), and had to hold back his own start of surprise lest he frighten the animals away. More than anything, at that moment he wished he had a camera, or an artist sitting at his side with an easel ready to go. It was an incredible scene that lay before him.

Rose was holding one hand out to the female unicorn, allowing the animal to gently nuzzle her before Rose ran her hand along the unicorn's nose, her neck, and her fingers gently through the mane. A few hairs came loose without her having to tug at all, so it didn't take long for her to gather what she needed.

She felt the foal put his nose against her hip, and she turned to favor him with the same attention she had given the mother, collected a few of his hairs in the process as well. They were incredible creatures, very soft and gentle, looking as if they had been created for no other reason except to be admired and loved.

After Rose had finished giving both equestrians attention she backed slowly away, bowing slightly, until they took the hint and the mother seemed to bow her head as well before turning and leading her foal back into the woods.

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Rose turned to smile at her partner in crime to see him staring at her strangely. Immediately she frowned. "Something wrong, Severus?"

He shook his head and came across the stream (easily jumping the bit of water) to examine the hairs she still gripped. They were perfectly silver and gold. Severus stared at the hairs for a moment, some dark emotion in his eyes which made the bottomless pools of black seem warmer than usual. He put a hand out to stroke the hair, running three fingers gently across Rose's palm.

The girl swallowed, feeling herself blushing furiously at the gentle touch even if he didn't mean to touch her. She really hoped he wouldn't look up and see her face, she knew she must be beet red.

But Severus did look up, his dark eyes still swirling, and both his hands came up to capture one of hers. "That was incredible, Evans," he said, and there was a catch in his voice, making him sound hesitant and odd. He took in her flushed cheeks and found himself liking the way she looked...it was extraordinarily charming.

Before the poor boy knew what he was doing, he once again found his lips on hers. She had very nice lips, he decided as he kissed her. They were soft, well-shaped, and he was certain that if any other male ever tried to taste them he'd curse them into an oblivion.

Rose was startled by the kiss, by the touch that was so soft. It seemed to her, with the way Severus kissed her, he was _asking_ her for something. The kiss was sweet, surprisingly innocent, and so tentative.

And she wasn't about to let him pull away as quickly as he had before.

Her free hand came up to reach around his neck, cradling the back of his head, as she kissed him back.

It was really a shame no one else was there to witness the two young ones, just barely starting into adulthood, offer that token to each other. As many know, a kiss can be a period, a comma, an exclamation point, or even a question mark. For Severus and Rose, it was all of the above on that lovely Sunday afternoon.

But...what exactly did all of this mean?

Severus pulled away first, after several long moments of gently pulling at and pressing her perfect lips with his own—which he felt were exceptionally inadequate. What did he, a child of a loveless dark wizard, know about romance or caring? What right did he have to hold this young witch, only fourteen years old, so close?

Rose was bewildered when Severus stepped away from her, and even more so when he avoided her eyes. He was pushing back his long black hair, a habit she thought was endearing. She wondered how long she'd had such strange, strong feelings for him. She was his friend, his ally, and...well, maybe she loved him. She wasn't sure if she did, she was so young. But she was strongly attracted to him, and she did care for him. More than anything, though, she cursed their age difference. Why did she have to be so young?

The silence between the two was made more profound by the noises of birds and the wind through the forest. Rose kept her eyes on the young man, and he kept his on the ground.

"Severus?" she ventured at last, reaching up a hand to touch his hair, to move it back so it wouldn't obscure his face.

He looked up at her, and the mixture of emotions in his eyes was heart-breaking. He looked like a little boy at that moment, a very lost little boy. "Yes, Evans?" he asked, wincing slightly.

The girl sighed and offered him a small, comforting smile. "Call me Rose, okay? This Evans stuff...it's getting old."

A weak smile was his reaction to that. "All right, Rose."

"And Severus?"

"Hm?"

"That was lovely." She slipped her hand back into one of his, still smiling at him. "But we're very young. I liked it and everything. Let's just be careful, okay?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Fine." He glanced up at the sun, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We should try to find that bark in the next two hours, then get back to the school. I have some homework to do, and I'm sure you do as well."

He led her back across the stream and pulled her bag up onto his shoulder before going back into the trees, looking for that rare, illusive tree.

And never once did he drop her hand.

* * *

Thank ye for reading and PLEASE do review! Can any body guess, from this chapter, what my newest hobby is?

Sneak Preview: Coming Soon! Chapter 29, with **Call It A Dare, Call It Jealousy**, and one night we all should know from our Hogwarts History by now…want a hint? It involves a certain **Werewolf**. And Chapter 30 is only **Another Year Gone**, in which Snape comes into contact for the first time with a Death Eater. It's a filler chapter to get us to the more exciting stuff. After that we've got Chapter 31, **False Sense of Security**, in which two Slytherins want to get even with a Gryffindor.

_To My Reviewers, Responses Are Short Today:_

**Elvesmagic010**: Embrace the fluff?! But I don't DO fluff! Not as well as some people, anyway. :-) I have the terrible habit of keeping relationships far too innocent for far too long. Hm. I do hope Snape gets some happiness in JKR's stuff. I like him too much to watch him forever be the black-winged bat/slimey-git that everyone makes him out to be. Gerr…. See ya next chapter!

**Illume**: I know, I know. It WAS cliché, but I was in a hurry and it worked out anyway. Hope this chapter was nice and not disgusting/pedofileistic (I made up that word for all the people who have 14 year olds jumping each other every chance they get). Yuck. See you soon!

**Moriann**: Thank you. :-)

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**: You're welcome for the bliss!

**Lysaandi**: Slytherins. They're so cute when they fall for each other! Then, of course, they get all nasty and mean again….

**Gdk2:** A new reviewer. Cool. And no, Hermione Granger will be in no way related to Harry (in my story). Too many plot holes could become involved.

**Emikae**: Thank you for the compliments and the food for thought. Don't worry, we'll be going back to grown-up Rose and Severus fairly soon.

**Nabenabe**: You think THIS is romance? Wait 'til you see what else I have coming up. About, oh, six chapters from now. Aren't I cruel?

**Mione1**: Hope this was soon enough. Thank you!

**Black Sheep Alone**: Like Sirius LESS?! How could anyone…?! BLASPHEMY! But that's okay. You're reviewing my Severus story so I'll forgive you. :-)

**Elz**: Passion between a 14 and 16 year old? Doesn't work, trust me (I've tried!). I'm glad you're hooked, that means I'm doing my job.

**Rae Roberts**: Thanks for the word. :-) No thanks for your terrible cliff-hanger involving ALEX. :-P I used 'rather' and I used it correctly in this chapter! HAHAHA!

**Rinny Z**: Don't be sad! Be glad! And enjoy this chapter!

**Goth Princess**: Sirius is about to take jealousy to new levels. You'll love the next chapter. Catch ya then!

I'll see all of you next chapter! It's a fun one, but in need of some revision before posting. :cough: shrieking shack :cough, cough:

**_-JB-_**


	29. Call it a Dare, Call it Jealousy

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found Here**: I do not own anything that is not mine. Doesn't that make wonderful sense?

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

**NOTE**: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Feel free to critique harshly. That is all.

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Call it a Dare, Call it Jealousy_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Rose was on her way to Greenhouse Four, determined to get there early enough to go over her notes from the last lecture so she'd be ready to put everything into practice today. She marched smartly down the castle steps, smiling to herself, when a sudden strong wind blew up.

It was January, such things were to be expected.

But the wind tried to snatch up her beautiful green cap, given to her for Christmas two years before by Severus. Rose put a hand to the hat to keep it firmly on her head, leaving some of her notes unguarded. Thin sheets of parchment went skittering out of her grasp and around the side of the castle in no time.

Praying her notes didn't proceed to the lake, Rose took off after them as fast as she could. To her relief, the papers were let down by the wind and she began to gather them up at once, with fairly no time lost for her to study them.

But it was as she bent to snatch up the last parchment that she heard voices from just over a large shrub.

"...following us? If you're really so interested, and so stupid, as to think you won't get caught next time, try it tonight!"

"Sod off, Black," a familiar voice was shouting back. "I've got better things to do with my time than waste it on you."

"Like what? Snogging with the Slytherin tramp?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and did what she could to peer through the foliage, knowing all too well she was said 'tramp' and Sirius Black was the one calling her such names. It was easy to see what was going on, as she could make out Black and Severus standing stock-still, wands raised at each other. It looked like a stand-off, neither wizard willing to strike the other until there was a real reason to. Dueling was against school policies, of course, but that normally wouldn't stop them. Nearest she could figure, neither boy really wanted to fight.

But Severus did look angry now.

"You know as well as I do that isn't true," Severus said, voice low and dangerous.

"What? The snogging or the tramp?" Sirius Black bit out, snarling almost. "Everyone knows you've taken up with Evans, and everyone's disgusted by it."

"You're a complete imbecile, Black, and trading insults with you is going to make me late for class," Severus hissed out, not even deigning to reply to the last jab.

Sirius threw his head back a little, a haughty, arrogant smile appearing. "Can't take jibes at your precious little girlfriend, can you Snivellus? Don't like her name dragged through the muck, do you?" He chuckled, his eyes narrowing. "So curse me, why don't you? Use a lovely little Dark Arts curse; I'm sure you know a few."

And it struck Rose what was going on.

Sirius Black was baiting Severus, trying to get him to react in any negative manor. There wasn't much brain-work in figuring out why; the whole school knew that Severus Snape was under the protection and guardianship of the Headmaster, and some figured it was because Severus was a real problem case and so needed extra watching. If Black believed he could get Severus in real trouble with his guardian, head of the school, he would try to force Severus into making the first move. If he could claim Severus attacked him...well, it wouldn't be good. Doubtless Black and his family would reign terror down upon the school for Snape's behavior.

Bless him, Severus knew this and was trying so hard not to fly off the handle and attack. There were no witnesses, after all, and his word against the word of a Black was nothing.

Rose wondered if she should come out and stop the nonsense, but remembered the other time she had stepped between the two boys—years ago, but still fresh in her mind. And when Lily had tried to help Severus...well, he had pride. She would just watch, and only emerge if truly needed.

Severus, for his part, looked as if all he wanted to do was spring at Black's throat. "Leave Rose Evans out of this, Black," he spat out, looking more enraged by the moment. "Whatever you have against me has nothing to do with her. What do you want?"

Black laughed, a bark almost, and shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you? Fine, we'll play it your way. What do I want? Well, call it a dare. You really want to know where Remus Lupin has been going every month for the past _six_ years? Then try to follow me tonight. If you succeed, you'll get much more than you bargained for." The threat in his tone was obvious, the malice in his smile made Rose shudder. "Much more."

"Cease the dramatics, please," Severus snarled. "And get out of here. I'm sure by now your little friends are wondering where you are."

Sirius shook his head. "Coward," he bit out, backing away. "Too worried about getting the Headmaster upset at you to even defend yourself anymore. What a shame. But I guess I should've expected it from a _mixed_ blood, motherless snotling like you." And Sirius was gone, around a corner and out of earshot.

What on earth did that mean? Rose stood, stock-still and confused. Severus's parents had both been pure blood.... She thought she knew this, it was one of the only things she really did know about his background.

The Slytherin boy stood there, obviously seething with rage, for several long moments before whirling and storming off in the direction of his Care of Magical Creatures Class.

Rose waited a few moments, to be certain she wasn't seen leaving the area by either of the boys, then hurried to her own class which she would only just be in time for.

She wouldn't tell Severus she had heard or seen anything. No, she would simply keep an eye on him tonight, and make certain he didn't get into trouble.

Boys were infernally stupid when it came to such things as dares. And she wasn't about to let Severus get himself expelled or, worse, killed at the hands of bullying Gryffindors.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose was shivering, not at all liking the cold. It had also started to snow, with flakes falling thick and fast onto the ground of Hogwarts. She stood, wrapped in the same old cloak Severus had given her a couple of years before that had been practically drenched in spells to make the wearer 'unobvious.' She had managed to follow him out of the castle without him detecting her—or at least without him acknowledging she was there. He could have just been ignoring her presence so that, if caught, he could claim he was alone in his task that night.

Severus stood concealed at the moment, near a statue that stood far outside of the grounds, keeping an eye on the large, but young, willow tree which stood fairly on its own. The Whomping Willow was incredibly dangerous, as a few signs near it pointed out. Students were to stay far away from this rare tree, except for seventh years, who were required to get as close as possible to study it for herbology.

Soon Rose detected another figure moving about in the falling snow, and she had no doubt it was Sirius Black. He went, to her surprise, directly to the dangerous tree.

She couldn't see what he was doing, but he suddenly disappeared from view near the roots of the tree.

And Severus was quickly following him.

A cloud moved swiftly across the face of the full moon, so what little vision Rose had was lost to her in that crucial moment.

But she knew the willow tree was, for whatever reason, not attacking.

The Slytherin witch moved quickly to the base of the tree, looking at the footprints by the light of her wand to determine what had happened and why both boys had disappeared.

But the footprints just stopped at the roots.

She stood, horrified and alone, wondering what was happening.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, and Rose flipped around, alarm clearly written on all her features and—

James Potter stood above her, looking surprised but not angry. "_Evans_? What in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing out here?" Actually, he looked more suspicious than surprised.

Rose didn't think there was anything for it, obviously Potter wasn't in on what was going on, she could tell he wasn't sure what to make of her. "Following Severus who is following Black, on a _dare_, to where ever it is you all like popping off to once a month," she answered, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. It was colder than Hades out there.

James's reaction startled her. "_WHAT?!"_ He grabbed her shoulders in a death-grip. "Are you certain? Padfoot dared Snivellus to follow him tonight?!" He looked angry, and afraid, and Rose was very much alarmed.

"Yes, I heard it myself. They just disappeared here!" she responded, pointing to the footprints. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, we've got to hurry," James said, reaching past her to hit a knot on the roots of the tree. Slowly, the roots slid up to reveal a hole in the ground. "Jump in, we've got to save your boyfriend."

Rose didn't think it the time to argue the nature of her relationship with the other Slytherin, but followed quietly behind James Potter with a very bad feeling.

Far down the secret passage the Whomping Willow had hid, Severus was growing more uncomfortable by the moment as he followed the winding path to who knew where.

Ever so often he could hear Sirius Black in the distance, and he had the uneasy feeling that Black knew he was being followed and was trying to help Severus along.

To his surprise, he found himself emerging from the tunnel into a house.

A very, very odd house.

Which looked used, old, and abandoned.

_'What the devil is going on?'_ he thought, running a hand through his lank hair. He glanced around, but there was no sign of Sirius Black. On closer inspection of the room he stood in he realized that the windows, and the door that presumably lead outside, were all boarded up. _'Where am I?'_

A piercing, blood-chilling scream suddenly rent the still, stale air of the house, and slowly became deeper and much more resonate...it became a howl.

Severus froze, feeling all the blood drain from his face even as he reached for his wand. He couldn't move for several seconds, all he could do was stare at the closed door near him, a door not boarded up, from which he was certain the sound had come. All was silent while he stood like a petrified person, and then he heard something that startled him—

There was a scratching sound on the door, like that of an animal trying to get out; but the sound was high on the door, not low as a dog or cat would be...and it was near the doorknob.

To his credit, Severus felt more curiosity than fear, and he lowered his wand slightly.

The scratching stopped, and everything fell completely silent so that he could hear the wind outside the building—which he was now certain was the Shrieking Shack—winding through trees and gullies.

He was never sure what moved him to do it, but Severus found himself reaching for the doorknob, wanting to open it to discover what tortured creature had made such a terrible noise from within that unknown chamber. He pushed the door open, slowly, but remained outside the room peering in.

Only barely could he make out the room, which consisted of a broken down bed, and his eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness inside. He remained where he was, his eyes carefully taking everything in....

A shadow moved, and again Severus found himself frozen as he watched the shadowed figure turn towards him.

The light of glowing eyes, almost gold in color, suddenly turned on him and Severus finally felt the fear that most would have all ready known. Bile and a scream rose up in his throat, but he was able to let neither free as the shadow uncurled itself and it was revealed to the Slytherin what he had stumbled upon. Never in his life had Severus felt so much fear, never had he wished to die on the spot as he did at that moment. Surely dying from heart-failure was possible in such a situation, and it was preferable to being killed by the creature that even now was preparing to pounce on the boy who _could not move to save his own life._

The werewolf began to snarl and reveal long, hideous, sharp fangs.

Next came a moment in which several things happened all at once, and Severus only just was able to take it all in.

_The werewolf leapt through the air._

_The heart-rending scream of a woman filled the air. _"NO!"__

_James Potter leapt in front of him, wand-raised._

_The door slammed in front of the werewolf._

_There was another howl._

_And a bark of laughter._

Severus Snape's knees gave out, he crumpled to the floor in a heap, trembling as his frozen nerves finally found life again.

Arms came around him from behind; warm, sheltering arms embraced him and held him as he shuddered on the floor from his near-death experience. A face was buried in his neck, he felt hot tears of another falling on his skin. The person clinging to him—Rose, he realized—was shivering.

Woodenly he turned and wrapped his arms about her, even as he laid there on the ground, and buried his face in her neck. He inhaled her scent: the smell of falling rain he suddenly realized. He couldn't believe she was there. How had she gotten involved in all of this? It didn't matter. She was safe, she was with him, and he was safe. She was in his arms.

Rose, for her part, was completely and totally in shock as she sobbed into Severus and could only hold him, determined never to let him go. _'I almost lost him....'_

From across the hall another door had been standing open, and the laughter came from there.

James Potter was shivering, his own blood cold with fear and shock. He crossed to that other door and found his best friend nearly dying from laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. James was immediately transformed from an angry boy to a man filled with righteous anger. "SIRIUS!" he barely managed to shout through his clenched teeth, finding himself unable to unhinge his jaw from pure anger. "What the _hell_ have you done?"

"Come off it, Prongs," the pureblood Gryffindor answered, wiping tears from his eyes as he straightened. "It was hilarious, the look on Snivlly's face."

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" James ground out, gesturing with one hand to where the two Slytherins still held each other as one sobbed...but Severus's eyes were suddenly glued to the Gryffindors. "This isn't a _game_, Sirius! Remus Lupin is a _dangerous_ person, and you almost caused him to commit _murder_ tonight! You stupid, arrogant, idiot! What would that have done? Gotten us all locked away! Gotten someone _killed!_"

Sirius Black had stopped laughing; he now looked at his friend with a mixture of pain and unbelief on his face. "I would've stopped Moony in time," he argued quietly. "Nothing would've happened."

_"'In time?'_ James asked, looking shocked. "When was _'in time_?' When someone was bloody-well _bitten_?"

Sirius shrugged, trying to appear careless, but there was a light of confusion in his eyes. "Snivellus shouldn't have been poking around in the first place."

"You _dared_ him to come," James hissed. "You goaded him on! I know you, Sirius, and you almost committed murder tonight!"

"I _would've_ stopped it!" Sirius shouted, suddenly angry with his best friend. "_Nothing_ would've happened!"

"Then why did I have to stop it?" James ground out, clenching his teeth again. "I saved his life, I saved his humanity, and you were standing here laughing! Does cruelty amuse you so?" He shook his head, everything about James Potter disapproving and angry at his best friend, and this was more alarming to Sirius Black than what he had just done. "Maybe you _do_ belong with your family."

That did it. Every ounce of humor and self-righteousness left Sirius Black at once. "No. It was a prank, Prongs. A joke. A way to get back at Snivellus for poking around all the time—"

"A prank?" James turned away and met the eyes of Severus. "To get back at him? For _poking_ around?" A torrent of curses flew from James's lips and he slowly came towards the huddling Slytherins, noting Rose's eyes were on him as well. "For poking around," he repeated, shaking his head, "or for being with Rose Evans?"

Before any of them could blink, with the speed that only a banshee could normally use, Rose was past James and attacking Sirius Black with her bare hands.

"You monster!" she screamed, still hysterical, digging her claws into his cheek as she slapped him across the face with all the power she possessed. "Bastard!" Her fist connected with his jaw. Had she a wand in her hands at that moment....

James grabbed her and pulled her roughly away, keeping his arms around her as she fought to tear away and attack Sirius again while Sirius tried to regain his footing and put a hand to his bleeding cheek.

A hand fell on James's shoulder and he jerked his head around to meet Severus's eyes. Calmly, the Slytherin boy reached out and grabbed one of Rose's flailing hands, and she immediately stilled. He tugged, and James released her to Severus.

Rose glared at Sirius, unadulterated hate in her cold, cold green eyes. "I'll kill you," she hissed out. For in her mind, in the hysteria, one thing was very clear; Sirius Black had just tried to rip her only friend, someone she cared about vastly, out of her life...for petty, jealous reasons.

Severus had her, though, and she followed him without protesting. He led her back through the trapdoor and into the tunnel once more; a howl pierced the air from behind them and Rose moved closer to him in the darkness. He wrapped an arm around her as they went back to the school.

And straight to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Thank you, thank you! :-D

Sneak Preview: Coming up we've got **Another Year Gone, 1977**, a very long chapter in which we go at a faster pace to come to Rose's fifth year. After that comes **False Sense of Security** (title subject to change), which I'm not at all happy with at the moment. No one will cooperate with me, Severus is decidedly against such a mild form of revenge on Black…but I've said too much. ;-) Then comes **Time Stands Still for No Wizard**, when Rose and Severus are separated for a while before their paths cross again.

_To My Reviewers:_

**Nestl**: Glad you're enjoying. Just keep reviewing and we'll both be happy!

**Illume**: I'm GETTING to the grown-ups, ok?! But these two really need to marry/fall-out soon if I am ever going to tell you why Rose has been GONE all these years! Patience, my fine friend! Canoodling is a good thing, you'll see more of it and in heavier doses soon enough.

**Eclipsed Planet**: I'm very happy you found my story! And even happier that you like it. Rose is in endearing, to a point, but she WAS put in Slytherin for a reason. She's got her own mean streak somewhere, it's just a matter of making it come out. You'll see what I mean.

**Emikae**: Have I told you I like your name? It's cute. Anyway. Stick figures are fine, that's what I have to live with drawing. The unicorns, a vision of innocence, are a great contrast to this story which is largely about Rose losing her innocence. Poor kid. Read on, and do keep reviewing!

**Elvesmagic010**: Ah, the Shrieking Shack finally puts in a short appearance. Oh, thanks so much for the t-shirt! Here, have a bumper sticker for your dragon—"Snape **_IS_** Sexy, Get Over It"—and enjoy! I'm still writing, so must still be happy. Good. Watch for more attempted fluff, I know you like that sort of thing. See ya!

**Jade Ann Merlin**: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Lysaandi**: Yes! Origami is a wonderful hobby, so long as you don't become too frustrated when your crane comes out looking like a…deranged fish. Don't ask me how THAT happened. I like money-folding. I can make a peacock, and elephant, a bow tie, a frog, rings, and a little man. Hehe. Great for last-minute birthday gifts, trust me.

**Elz** Perfection is something we all strive for! Thank you for noting my attempt at it. Maybe this chapter will change your mind, though.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: That last chapter was adorable, wasn't it? This one, in turn, is downright irritating. Let me know what you think. And yes, there will be more fluff. I don't know about making people cry, though…not for a few more chapter, at least.

**Fondued**** Jicama**: Thank you for remembering me. :-) It's delightful to be remembered, especially for a fic I wrote so long ago. Goodness, I loved writing that! If you stick around because of me, I'll be very flattered. See you!

**Rinny**** Z**: Don't cling too much to your computer, it's not good for the poor thing. :-D Thanks for being so enthusiastic in your reviews, you make me smile and I feel SO appreciated. Here, have a grudge. (holds out fuzzy lil purple thing with huge, sad eyes). His name is Fruzzle.

**Goth Princess**: The waiting is over, you have the result of Sirius's jealousy before you! What'd you think?

**Rae Roberts**: I reviewed Lupin's story you have going. You know, you write him just as well as you do Severus even though they're such different characters. Ahem. But I digress. Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed the unicorns, but watch out for the dust bunnies. Later!

**Nabenabe**: Yes, that was a lovely review. Thank you for taking the time, despite FF.N's apparent glitch, to let me know what you thought of the last chapter. I really appreciated it. :-D You're such a loyal fan!

Remember, Review…or FRY!

**_-JB-_**


	30. Another Year Gone, 1977

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters**

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

**NOTE**: This is a chapter that's only here to move the story along a bit faster. Enjoy it! And I apologize for the lack of updates. The semester just started back up and I got a new job and things are just STRESSFUL right now. :-( Cut me some slack and I promise I'll do what I can to keep these stories coming.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

**_CHAPTER THIRTY: Another Year Gone, 1977_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose sat next to Severus on the train, heading back to King's Cross at the end of term. She was exhausted from exams and from the school year, but the real reason her eyes had problems staying open was because of the night before. She and Severus had stayed in the Requirement Room until dawn, trying to finish potions and projects they had started before Rose had to go home. It was incredible, the amount of work they had done. They practically had their own store of healing potions and powders, everything from a bottle of bone-growth solution to a powder that would rid the person who used it of warts...but had the terrible side effect of causing dandruff. That one needed work.

When they had finally finished their work, they had rested on the cushions the room provided as chairs, going over a list of what they would plan for the next year...Severus's last year at Hogwarts. They also knew that with her O.W.L.'s and his N.E.W.T.'s they would have a lot of studying to do. There were a lot of things to prepare for, of course.

And he had kissed her again. Oh, there had been pecks on the cheek here and there through-out the year but nothing like what had happened that day in the forest. Not until that morning.

Rose had been filled with pleasure, warmth, and a strong feeling of _need_ when he kissed her. She knew she would miss him a great deal over the summer, and it broke her heart to know he would, once again, be all alone in the castle.

She wished she could stay with him, rather than go home.

Lily had run into her sister that morning as everyone hurried for the carriages which would take them to the station. There had been an awkward moment between them, and they only barely managed to utter 'see you at home' to each other.

For just days ago Rose had happened upon a confusing sight...Lily Evans had been kissing James Potter in the gardens. Lily had seen her sister when Rose let out a gasp of shock, and James had stared at the younger Evans in somber silence.

An argument had followed. How could Lily kiss the arrogant bully? Why couldn't Rose understand? And so forth. Very petty, actually, but it had left the sisters distant from each other.

It was agonizing, to say the least, and Rose had told Severus everything. To her surprise, he was indifferent, and told her it really was none of her business. "After all," he had muttered, "Lily stays out of your love life." And that statement from him alone was enough to make Rose feel as if she walked on air. It continued to amaze her that Severus Snape was acknowledging their relationship so fully. He held her hand in public, allowed her to hug him if they came upon each other in the halls unexpectedly, and confided incredible things to her about his past.

It turned out his mother, Evelina Heathersforde Snape, had been half-and-half blood. Her father was a muggle, while her mother was from a prestigious line of wizards and witches. Sarpedon Snape had blamed every failure of his on his wife's mixed blood, and so that was one thing Severus truly hated to hear anyone say about his mother.

So when she rested her head on his shoulder that day in the train, cuddling up to him a bit, he merely put his arm around her and kept his eyes trained on the scenery passing by his window. Personally, he was glad he had the young witch beside him as a friend and...well...he wasn't sure what to term their relationship. There wasn't a spoken understanding between them, but they both seemed fairly comfortable with how everything was proceeding.

Rose fell asleep on his shoulder, with one arm wrapped across him and around his waist, her breathing quiet and soothing. He found himself thinking about the way she smelled again...like a rainy day. He liked it and wondered how she managed it. She didn't smell of flowery, sickly sweet perfume like other girls, or of soapy shampoo; just clean, fresh rain hitting the earth. It was wonderful.

Severus wondered why he was so attached to her, this young muggle-born witch with her fiery spirit and flashing eyes. Truth be told, she could ask anything of him and he would try to accomplish it for her. The only other people he had ever felt so towards was his mother, whose body had eventually been found in a muggle dumpster (Rose had held him when he found out, he had asked her to come with him to Dumbledore's office when he received urgent word to go there...he had guessed what was coming).

He would also do a great deal for Albus Dumbledore...or he would have in the past. Since the incident after the Shrieking Shack, when Dumbledore had rebuked Severus for his words about Remus Lupin being a monster and sworn him to silence, barely slapping the wrist of Sirius Black, Severus had grown distant from the wizened old man.

He didn't know how Albus Dumbledore agonized over that loss.

As they neared London Severus found himself dreading the long, empty summer. He liked the way Rose felt in his arms, he didn't want to give her up for the long weeks ahead. He would be seventeen very soon, and so would need to leave the school to get a place of his own and a job. He didn't have much money stored away, but could hopefully afford something livable until he became steadily employed. He was tempted to work in Hogsmeade, but realized he would run into Albus Dumbledore fairly often, as the wizard seemed to live in the vicinity.

Rose stirred as the train came to a stop, and found that she didn't want to move. She felt safe with Severus, and she knew the world was anything but safe outside the train. Rumor had it that students would soon be targets of the Dark Lord, especially those muggle-born or of mixed blood. She was very worried about the safety of herself and Lily, students who notably succeeded in almost everything they did. Especially Lily, though. Rose had some protection by being a Slytherin, and a help to many of the sons and daughters of those who followed the Dark Lord. She did, after all, tutor the brats a great deal.

Severus sighed and she looked up to see his bottomless black eyes staring down at her. "I'll help you with your things," he offered. Rose was on her feet in a few moments, carrying Oberon's cage out into the London air with Severus carting her trunk behind them. He used a levitation spell, of course, and Rose was again happy that magic wasn't restricted to being used at school. Rumor had it that they were trying to pass a law to that effect, but so far nothing had come of it.

They met up with Lily as they came to the barrier, and the girl offered them both a smile. "Hello, Severus," she greeted him, as she always did even though he had lashed out at her the year before. Lily could forgive anyone anyway. She was, Rose thought, perfect like that.

"Evans," he greeted her, allowing a brief smile in her direction. He looked back at Rose. "The train will be going soon, so I'll leave you here. Have a good summer, Rose."

Rose nodded and stepped quickly into his arms to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lily politely looked away until Rose said, "I'll write, Severus. Don't do anything too dangerous without me."

Severus nodded, returning her hug, then released her. "I'll try not to. See you around, Evans," he said with a wave to Lily. "'Bye, Rose." He turned and went back to the train, and the Evans girls exchanged an amused glance before stepping through the barrier.

They went home in good spirits, their father had come to pick them up and had showered them with praise and hugs. But when they entered their bedroom, the one that all three Evans girls had shared for so long, they realized that something would be very different this summer.

Petunia Evans was on her bed, reading one of her beauty magazines. She glanced up when they entered and immediately looked disgusted. "The freaks have returned," she said by way of greeting. She stood up and left the room without another word.

Lily bit her lip, appearing worried. "You think she's still mad at me?"

"It's Petunia we're talking about," Rose remarked, putting Oberon's cage down and opening it to give the bird some freedom. "She holds grudges."

"Do you hold grudges?" Lily asked quickly, quietly.

Rose sighed and turned to look her sister in the eye, smiling slightly to take some of the sting out of her words. "Only when someone betrays me." Lily was about to say something, her eyes wide with surprise, but Rose continued. "I love you, Lily. You're my big sister and I know you're a good person. I just don't get how you could even touch James Potter after all he's done." Lily had been told about the incident in the Shrieking Shack, and at the time she had completely been on Rose's side of the matter. Both sisters had also, reluctantly, admired James Potter for stepping in.

"He's different, Rose. And I'm not even sure I like him, if you'll remember correctly it was just a kiss on the cheek I gave him." She blushed. "And I asked him to keep it a secret for a while, even from his friends. I...I'm testing him. Because if I don't mean anything to him he'll go blabbing off to the others that he got Lily Evans to kiss him, but if he really _does_ like me...."

"He'll keep his trap shut," Rose agreed, shaking her head. "Devious, sister. Simply devious."

Lily laughed and soon they both sat on Rose's bed, talking and giggling about boys in general and two boys in particular. Lily, of course, promised not to tell their parents about Severus (Rose _was_ too young to have a 'boyfriend,' for lack of a better term) so long as Rose didn't tell anyone about she and James yet.

The older sister was surprised that Severus had come such a long way, and was so openly affectionate towards her youngest sister. It was so odd to her, to picture the dark-haired, pale-skinned, lanky boy giving so much attention to anyone. Least of all a girl.

It was a very long summer, but a pleasant one, for the two girls. They wrote to their young gentlemen and pretended they didn't notice Petunia ignoring them. They talked to her as usual, even though she never said a single word directly to either of them. Personally, Rose wanted to hex her with pimples or something equally horrible but Lily remained firm that they must forgive their sister and show her some compassion. She was, after all, struggling constantly with their parents over her boyfriend Vernon Dursley.

"And if they think Dursley is a problem, we'd better not say a word about James or Severus," Rose had said, rolling her eyes.

Personally, the two sisters couldn't stand Vernon Dursley when he came around...and he didn't seem to like them one bit either. But he made Petunia happy, which was a rarity, so they left it alone.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape came of age and began looking for a job, no longer wanting to rely on Albus Dumbledore's good graces. He still admired the man, but he felt betrayed. How could a werewolf and a near murderer take precedence over the one nearly murdered? He couldn't understand it.

He got a job, but it wasn't one he liked much. The Apothecary in Knockturn Alley was looking for someone who could be trusted with running the shop-front while he dealt with the 'special' customers in the back, selling them illegalities. Severus did the work, pretending he didn't know what went on in the rear of the shop. He was paid very well.

It was through this job that he began meeting people.

Such as the young, talented, and wealthy Lucious Malfoy.

Lucious Malfoy noticed Severus's talent with potions and his expertise with all the materials in the apothecary, and he began asking the boy questions. He even arranged for Severus to brew a few specialized (illegal) potions for him at a very high price. Severus needed the money, so he did as asked with no questions posed. Soon other wizards and witches came to Severus for potions, surprised at his knowledge and glad Malfoy had referred them to him.

This was how Severus Snape was introduced to the Death Eaters, though he did not know them as that yet. But they alluded to their allegiances and Dark dealings, and he listened though he feigned indifference.

One day a strange wizard, calling himself Thomas Marvalo, entered the apothecary and spoke to the boy all his followers were talking about. Of course, Severus didn't know who this man was, but he got a strange feeling when he looked into his eerie, red eyes.

This man held a great deal of power, power like that of Albus Dumbledore. He frequented the shop, coming and going through a secret entrance in the back, and always he would stop to speak a word or two to Severus. Always looking directly into the boy's eyes.

Severus didn't realize it until the man's third visit, but then he began to recognize the signs of the man using Legilimency to gage his own reaction to Marvalo's words. Of course, Severus quietly began to combat the intrusiveness without the stranger knowing, thankfully, that he was well-taught in Occlumency.

Lord Voldemort found himself amused at the potions knowledge of the young man, and knew he could use such a talent in his pool of followers. He would wait, he would bait the boy, and he would soon have him for his own.

The Dark drew many with false and flattering words. It wouldn't take much.

Besides, after Sarpedon's betrayal of their group (and subsequent murder, by Voldemort's own hands) his son owed them something.

And Severus would more than pay his father's debt, of that Lord Voldemort was certain.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose had never fealt more confident in her life than she did entering her fifth year of Hogwarts. She was fifteen years old, which in her opinion meant she was no longer a child. She looked lovely as well, with her delicate frame and pretty face. She was ready to take her O.W.L.'s and prove herself worthy of an apprenticeship in Healing. More than anything, though, Rose knew that she and Severus had become inseparable friends at school.

He was in their compartment at the very back of the train, with his nose in some book of potions, when she stepped through with her things. He didn't even look up as she levitated her belongings into the cargo area, including her owl, before she sat down next to him and peered at the book he was reading. "Antidotes," she murmured, reading a few of the paragraphs. "Is this to be our specialty this year?"

Severus smirked and glanced up at her, but there was warmth in his eyes and the familiar way in which they took her in. He was pleased with how she looked, this she knew though he never said a word to her about it. "We're to have several specialties this year now that I've got complete access to the Restricted Section." It was true, all his teachers allowed him inside to get whatever book he wanted, and they had since the last month of his sixth year. Pince didn't even bat an eye at him anymore when he made a request.

"Good. And still time to study, I hope?" she asked, mentally going over a list of things she hoped to accomplish that year.

"Yes." He sat up a bit straighter and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tenseness out of his back. He was still a thin boy, and his height made him seem even more so, but he had done a great deal of heavy-lifting of late and so looked a bit sturdier. "How was summer?"

Rose shrugged, rolling her eyes slightly. "Not bad, not good, just long. I wrote you enough of the complaints all ready."

"Ah, yes," he murmured, a slight grin appearing on his pale face—he hadn't seen the sun much that summer, his work kept him indoors. "Petunia did this, Petunia did that, Petunia is evil, et cetera. Yes, I remember."

Laughing, Rose could only punch him lightly in the shoulder before leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I suppose that's what comes of having muggles in the family who think they're the center of the universe."

Severus chuckled and rolled one shoulder again, wincing slightly as he did so. Perhaps he _should_ have levitated that load of dragon hide rather than allow himself to perform manual labor. Granted, it kept him in some sort of shape but being sore.... No matter, a potion easily brewed at the school would set him to rights.

Rose, however, had caught on to the uncomfortable movements he made. "Lean forward," she suddenly ordered, and after giving her an imperious look she added, "Please." He complied. Her hands went to his left shoulder blade and she began to prod him gently with her fingers until she found the hard, tight knot of muscles. She began to kneed said muscles, causing him to wince in momentary pain as she worked out the kinks.

"Where," he asked, gritting his teeth, "did you learn the art of torture?"

"My dad, when he tries to move the furniture around at home, often pulls or knots a muscle. We take turns _relieving_ the pain."

"Oh, is that—" he grunted as she pushed harder "—what you're doing?"

"Shut up." She worked for a minute more, then took her hands away. He sat up, rolling his shoulders once more, and looked pleasantly surprised.

"It worked."

Rose merely picked up his book and began flipping through it, trying not to look too smug.

"That's my book," he pointed out.

"So? Want to fight over it?" The look she cast him dared him to try anything and she would be ready for it.

"Not really," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, suppressing a smile at her ability to counter him so quickly.

"Good. Shut up and enjoy the ride then." She went back to reading.

To say Severus was hen-picked would be to ask for death at his hands. He let her get away with certain things, though, because he knew it wouldn't hurt anything for her to win once in a while. Besides, studying something so advanced would greatly benefit her, and so benefit him. She would actually know what he was talking about when it came to certain experiments.

They arrived at school at the usual time, it was late and foggy, most of the students wanted to skip the feast and go to bed. As Rose and Severus entered the castle through the main doors they noted that even fewer students had come back this year, and so things would once again be very odd. The Slytherin table was only half full, the other tables were missing a fourth to a third of their housemates, and so Rose could only sit there and wonder what would happen with class schedules and combining classes.

The welcome speech was given by the newly appointed deputy headmistress, the long-time Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall. The Headmaster wasn't there, she excused him for being away on a brief business trip for the benefit of the school's protection. The students had no way of knowing, of course, that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was at that moment visiting a few old friends in hopes of gaining their assistance protecting the school...among other things. He had a wonderful idea...and thanks to Fawkes, his familiar, he had a name for that idea.

But the students began the feast without knowing this, and so were quiet and pleased with their return.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

"This isn't the best idea you've ever had," Sirius remarked as he watched James fasten on his Head Boy badge. "You've been trying for years to get Lily Evans to notice you and for some reason you think this year will be the one for you to succeed in."

James shrugged and confidently gave himself a once-over in the mirror. "Just call it a hunch," James said, "but I'm betting Evans will see me in a whole new light now." He winked at his best friend before popping out of the dormitory for a meeting with the prefects, McGonagall, and the Head Girl...Lily Evans.

Remus would be there, as a seventh year prefect, which left Sirius to hang around with Peter (who was currently torturing his frog) or find something else of amusement. Briefly he regretted the loss of the magnificent map they had made. Peter had taken it one day, trying to use it to find a Hufflepuff girl he was stalking obsessively, and had been caught before he could say 'mischief managed.' The caretaker had now had the map tucked back into one of his musty filing cabinets. They hadn't spoken to Wormtail for a week because of that one, but Remus at last convinced them it was for the best.

So Sirius stepped out, ignoring the frog's distressed noises, briefly wondering if Pettigrew needed to see a head shrink. The boy seemed demented at times, but there was no use for it. There wasn't anything going on in the common room, people were playing chess and preparing for tests, writing essays...typical of the first month of school.

He wandered out into the corridors of the school, narrowly missing Peeves barreling around a corner with one of the ghosts, the Friar, chasing right behind him.

"I'll miss this place," he muttered, smiling to himself as he passed a statue he distinctly knew to be hiding a secret passage to Honeydukes.

"Will you?" a voice asked, and he whirled around to see Rose Evans standing exactly behind him. Her eyes were narrowed, her tone was dangerous. A prefect badge reflected the torchlight in the hall.

Sirius tilted his head up, an arrogant twist to his lips, as he replied, "It's the only real home I've got."

"You?" She stepped closer, her green eyes dark and serious. "Of the Noble House of Black? Surely you jest."

He actually chuckled. "Not at all. My pureblood, Dark family wants nothing to do with me anymore. I've been living with the Potters, and I plan to get a place of my own soon. I've come into some money."

"Isn't that nice." She stepped around him, her eyes seemingly taking him in. Rose hadn't forgotten what had happened the previous school year, and though she hadn't spoken of it—or to Sirius—since the incident in the Shrieking Shack there was still the desire to pay him back for what he'd tried to do. But how?

Sirius, for his part, merely folded his arms and watched her circle him. "Are you done yet? I have better things to do than be admired by a Slytherin chit."

"A chit who you've been chasing after for the past few years," she reminded him, stopping before him. "Or have you finally given up?"

"I don't give up," Sirius replied, leaning forward slightly. "I do, however, get smarter. If you prefer an obviously inferior Slytherin to myself, that is your choice and your loss. I admit my pride is stung, but I'll get over it. You're not the only witch in Hogwarts, much less the world at large."

Rose grinned up at him, shaking her head. "So what you're saying is you're not interested anymore."

That wasn't what he was saying at all. Standing before him was a charming, mysterious young witch that he couldn't have and it was driving him crazy. Why he wanted her at all he wasn't sure, there were girls prettier than she, girls who threw themselves at him and had been doing so for years. But not Rose. She was aloof, distant, she was dark and he had the feeling she could be as dangerous as her older sister. He had shocked his family by becoming a Gryffindor, she had shocked everyone who knew Lily by going into Slytherin. They were at opposite ends of the magical world, but there were some small threads of similarity making their characters up.

"No. What I'm saying is, I'll get over it," he repeated. He squared his shoulders and sighed. "Can I go now?"

"I wasn't aware I was keeping you," was her tart answer. "But do you want to know something?"

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Your eyes are the exact color of the summer sky." With that said she turned on her heel and left, going the opposite direction in which he had been going.

When she was out of his sight, Sirius Black shuddered and rubbed at the gooseflesh which had appeared on his arms. She was a strange girl, and she hated his guts, that much was obvious. But what had that entire interaction been about?

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose fell onto the couch in the Slytherin common room, then promptly put her head in the lap of the person all ready sitting there. Severus Snape didn't even look up from his book, but one of his hands fell to remove the pencil she had stuck in her hair to hold up a bun—it was jabbing him in the thigh.

A few others in the room glanced up with some surprise, but for the most part the now-acknowledged Slytherin couple were ignored unless someone wanted something from them. That was how it was in Slytherin.

"How was your meeting?" he asked after a few moments.

"Stupid. I understand why you turned down the Head Boy badge this year. I have enough to worry about without keeping a house full of rule-breakers under control. Maybe I should resign now and get it over with." She yawned and smiled up at him, noting his eyes were still on the book. "I ran into a friend of ours in the hallway, coming from Bane's place."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sirius Black."

Severus snapped the book shut and gave her his undivided attention. "And?"

Rose groaned and put a hand to her head. "I'm suddenly having problems remembering...."

For a moment all he could do was glower at her, then he sighed and realized he would have to give in. "What do you want?"

Grinning cheekily, Rose began, "Well, if you must know, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I'll be going because I need some new clothes—especially after that stupid Hufflepuff spilt acid all over me. Anyway, I'll need your opinion on a few things since Lily can't seem to be bothered...."

He frowned. "I have to go shopping with you?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

Silence.

Well, that was just fine with him. He really didn't even care what interaction Rose had with the pompous, arrogant idiot Gyrffindor. He didn't care at all.

Almost.

"How long?"

"Three hours," she responded, eyes closed with her head still resting in his lap.

"One," he haggled.

"Two, and that's my final offer." Rose opened her eyes and offered him a charming smile. "And I promise to go easy on you."

He shook his head and tried to hide his smile. "Fine, fine. Now...Black?"

"Oh yes." She sat up and her long, curly auburn hair fell down her back. Almost against his will, Severus's hand came up to move a strand that had fallen into her face behind her ear, and then he quickly ran it through his own hair, glancing away almost sheepishly. Rose didn't comment, but her smile grew. "Anyway, I had a conversation with him, and it sounds like he's given up the chase."

"Really? That doesn't seem like him." Severus mused quietly for a moment, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I believe it."

"I'm not so vein as to think he'll always be after me, Severus, but I think our last encounter was a bit more humiliating than he liked. I'm surprised I didn't scar the idiot." She shrugged and put her hands behind her head. "Still intent on getting him back?"

Severus frowned, his eyes thoughtful. "I'm not going to look for a way to get revenge, but if the chance comes up...."

Rose nodded. "I know."

Really the two Slytherins barely understood their own motives. Perhaps that was something about the House of Slytherin...the students there thirsted to prove themselves better than all those surrounding them, to prove themselves as stronger, smarter, and more powerful. It wouldn't take much to—

"And Lily's dating James," Rose added, bouncing off the couch. "So unless he gets involved, leave him out of this." She gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and then went to her dormitory to help Catalina study for a Transfiguration essay.

* * *

Thank you, one and all, for reading! 

**SNEAK PREVIEW**: Next we have **False Sense of Security** (title subject to change), which I'm not at all happy with at the moment. No one will cooperate with me, Severus is decidedly against such a mild form of revenge on Black…but I've said too much. ;-) Then comes **Time Stands Still for No Wizard**, when Rose and Severus are separated for a while before their paths cross again. Following that is some light-hearted fluff with **The Proposal, Retold.** We're moving much faster now.

_To my reviewers:_ There's too many of you now for me to give ALL of you individual responses. So to a group of you:

Thank you so much for your encouragement and enjoyment of this story **StrawberryBunny****, Writer Chica, Katie, Jade Anne Merlin, Illume, Katherine0619, Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon (love the name), Your Worshipfulness, Black Sheep Alone, Ms. Blue, emikae, Al, Elz, **and** nabenabe!**

**Moriann**: What am I going to do with you? You're never hard on me! Severus wasn't very fond of Barney but remained firm in his decision not to cooperate. But now I'm threatening the telli-tubbies and he at least seems marginally afraid.

**Lysaandi**: Rose finally gave in and had hysterics. It's the one and only time I think I've taken her out of character. But that incident in the last chapter HAS changed her somewhat.

**Rinny**** Z**: It is reviewers like you who both disturb and amuse me. :-) Hehe. Just kidding, your reviews always make me smile. Glad you liked the Fruzzle.

**ParvisSira**: The meeting with the Headmaster is still a mystery, but you may see it make an appearance in reference or flashback later on. We are quickly approaching the REASON for Rose leaving and I hope I can keep you interested that long. OC's are hard to write and I appreciate that you're enjoying this one.

**Sona**** Camdyn**: Lurker! Lurker! EEK! Sirius and Rose? Nah, they'd kill each other. I've got someone picked out for the dog of a man anyway. I'm glad you finally reviewed. :-)

**Elvesmagic101**: Does that mean you did or didn't like Rose's outburst? I believe that every heroine deserves to have hysterics at least once, and that was Rose's once. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't much, but I'll be hoping for your take on the next one very much.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Yes, that was when Rose promised to kill Sirius. However, the incident Sirius referred to earlier in the story isn't coming for a few chapters. Yes, I think I'd read something about Regulas…we all know so little about him. That summary is eerily familiar…. Hehe. They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. So thank you, I'm flattered.

**m-of-alcantara**: You're welcome. :-) I'm grateful for your praise, and your tip-o'-the-hat to the Princess Bride. I love that book/movie. You'll see another reference to it sneakily added later on. Dialogue is my favorite thing to write, which is why I devote my stories to it sometimes. And…well, I love the character JKR has given to all of us, I would never want to 'change' them. See you soon!

**To RAE ROBERTS, Despite her lack of review**: I used 'rather' in this chapter! AND CORRECTLY! HA! But I was reading this novel the other day and I noticed the author used the word 'rather' incorrectly and often. I'm afraid you've taken your pet-peeve and passed it along to me. That book was much less enjoyable after that. :-P See ya!

Thank you all! R&R!

**_-JB-_**


	31. False Sense of Security

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

**Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters**

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

WARNING: Some may call this fluff, I call it Rose and Severus getting a bit more intense than they're ready for. Nothing explicit, just…well…the inexperienced couple begin to gain experience. :-)

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: False Sense of Security_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Sirius Black was crouched behind some bushes, peering through them with a slight frown. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing, and while to some degree he was jealous to another he was relieved. Through the bushes he could see a small, secluded section of the lake and sitting on the shore was his best friend...and his best friend's girlfriend.

So, that's where James had been sneaking off to. Well, that was fine with Sirius, for the most part.

Lily Evans was sitting in James's lap, quizzing him over some N.E.W.T. material she had come upon. They looked perfect together, he grudgingly admitted.

Perhaps it was time for him to get a steady girlfriend, just so he wouldn't feel quite so left out. Sirius wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation, but he was very happy that James had finally managed to catch the only girl he'd ever been interested in.

_'Now we've just got to get Moony and Wormtail girls and we're set to go.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought and found himself smiling. Maybe it was all right for James and Lily to be together. Who was he to disapprove or approve of matches? While he was great in the girl department, he wasn't so great in the relationship department. He had a string of ex-girlfriends to prove that.

If only he could get the one girl he actually wanted.

"It's not polite to spy," a voice whispered at his shoulder and he whirled around, knocking himself off balance and falling into the very bushes he had been looking through.

Rose Evans stood over him, hands on her hips, with one eyebrow cocked up.

He heard Lily and James approaching as well, asking what was going on.

"Oh, nothing," Rose answered with a cheerful smile. "I was just looking for Lily and sort of stumbled into Sirius." She darted him a glance, as if daring him to contradict her, before stepping through the bushes towards her sister.

James helped Sirius untangle himself and come to his feet, both young men blushing for completely different reasons while the sisters calmly conducted a conversation about the things they would need to get in Hogsmeade the following weekend. Their parents had made a small shopping list of things they couldn't get in Muggle Towns, such as a duster that ran on its own power at the command 'dust bunny,' especially powerful dish detergent, something called a 'Crunkle Crumb Cleaner' that would work ten times better than the garbage disposal in their kitchen sink.

"And I'm going to buy some new robes," Rose added towards the end of the conversation. "I was going to take Severus with me for a man's opinion—" she noted the sudden frowns of both Gryffindor males. "—But he backed out this morning, claiming he had a business meeting to go to that weekend, meeting a client at the Severed Boar's Head or something."

"Business meeting?" Sirius snorted, breaking into the conversation. "Why would that slimy little toad—"

Lily gave him a filthy look, effectively silencing him. "Severus is actually a very accomplished person, he has clients who come to see him from the apothecary he works at," she explained before Rose could shoot her mouth off. Strangely enough, though, Rose wasn't rising to Severus's defense that morning.

"Really? Like who?" James asked, feigning interest to make Lily happy.

"Lucious Malfoy, for one," Rose said, smirking slightly. The Malfoy family was very, very wealthy and one of the last true pure-blood families remaining.

"Ah, the Dark Arts git," Sirius added, smiling superiorly. "They're cousins of mine, and just as black-hearted as the Black family."

Rose raised one eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Anyway," Lily quickly interrupted before anything worse could be said. "Why don't you take Sirius into town if you need a male's opinion? Then we can still split up and get everything Mum and Dad need."

Sirius's jaw dropped. And here he had thought Lily Evans was intelligent...she would have to be fairly thick to not realize that she had just suggested—

"If he promises not to mock Severus or Slytherin," Rose's voice interrupted his thoughts as she looked at him appraisingly and when his expression still registered shock she added, "We'll call it a temporary truce, Black. Besides, I'll need someone to carry the bags with me."

Sirius swallowed and found himself nodding, at a complete loss for words. Something wasn't right about this whole plan, and he wondered if that something would involve him losing a limb. However, James was nodding vigorously from behind Lily, and the older Evans looked hopeful even while the younger looked indifferent.

"Great. See you Hogsmeade weekend. Now, if you don't mind, I've got some Herbology notes to go over." She bowed elaborately. "Farewell, noble Gryffindors!" Smirked, and walked away.

Lily looked at James, then at Sirius, beaming. "Maybe she's finally coming around." The two boys highly doubted it.

While Rose's greatest weakness was Severus Snape, Lily's was her two sisters. She was often determined to think the best of her own blood, dismissing nagging doubts when she could, and she tried especially hard in Rose's case. Lily often blamed herself for the distance that existed between the sisters, believing she should've spent more time with Rose, helped her adjust to Hogwarts life more, or something. Instead she had allowed Rose to be friendless, except for Severus Snape anyway.

James and Sirius both suspected something, but they left it alone, figuring Sirius could take care of himself.

They were, on this account, wrong.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

It had been a most uneventful day, Sirius found to his relief, as he followed Rose Evans around Hogsmeade. She only spoke to him to ask his opinion on one or two items, and always did the opposite of what he suggested. Black wondered how he had gotten sucked into this day of misery, but kept his thoughts to himself.

_'Serves you right for liking the little witch_,' he thought to himself, watching as she paid the Public Post to owl several parcels to her parents. Her own bags were few, only two in number and very small.

In actuality, he was enjoying himself a bit. Here he was, at the beck and call of the one girl in all of Hogwarts who made him stop and stare. He was beginning to understand the attraction to her, perhaps only after years more of experience would he be able to help her understand what it was about her that was so...alluring.

Sirius Black was charming, Rose Evans was enchanting. She was brilliant, so was he. She was very good looking; their appearances were a contrast that made them look well together. She seemed to belong in a medieval castle like Hogwarts, set in a dark niche, or in an old stone window staring out at the night sky. There was a twist to her smiles that made them impish, there was something endearing in her desire to defend someone as unlovable as Severus Snape. She smelled good, too. Like the rain falling on hot earth. Rose was so young, and so full of promise. Anyone looking at her might see the potential of the woman she could be.

She was driven, that much was evident in her walk and stature. She was sure of herself, despite her size and inexperience with the world.

He clearly remembered the first day he met her, at King's Cross, as she was attempting to gather her things from the platform after they had been scattered along with Snape's belongings. The two had to have collided to make such a mess. She had glared at _him_, though, a Black, called him rude to his face and acted for all the world as if he were nothing more than dirt beneath her feet.

He liked that. She didn't care about his looks, his name, his money, or any of that. All she had seen was someone in her way, and so she had lashed out with brazen self-righteousness and her will as her only weapons. She had been annoying at first. He had thought it was all a show or she simply did not realize who she was speaking to. Then it became more and more obvious...Rose Evans didn't give a fig about him if he was in her way, she didn't care about him if he was out of her way, all she cared about was her own thoughts, passions, and pursuits.

Rose Evans didn't need anybody. Including him.

She was mysterious, always pulling herself off into her own thoughts and staring into space as if she wanted nothing more than to float away into it. He knew, he had watched her.

Like now, as she made her way through the streets of Hogsmeade, her expression serious and slightly frowning. She was lost in thought, and had probably forgotten all about him trailing behind her carrying her bags.

He never would've lowered himself to that position for anyone else. For Rose Evans...anything would be nice if she would just look at him once without seeming to hate every molecule that made up his being.

Sirius wondered if Severus Snape knew anything about the girl that would face a werewolf for him. Did Snape know what she thought when she stared at the sky like that? Did he ever ask her? Did he appreciate the fact that she would defend him to the death?

_'Probably not.__ Slimy git is too wrapped up in his Dark Arts and chemistry set to know what he has in Rose Evans. She deserves better, so why does she settle for Snivlly?'_ He sighed to himself, following her as she took them slightly out of the town and down a path...not the path that lead to the school, but a path that went straight into the forest.

Sirius stopped, stock-still. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking confused.

Rose turned and looked at him, as if wondering why he was still following her. "There's a short-cut through the forest, and I can gather some herbs I need for a special experiment I'm trying out."

He didn't move. Something wasn't right; there was a tingling in the back of his mind that said this wasn't at all right. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the last person I'd think would worry about that. It's three o'clock in the afternoon, and you know as well as I do from your _sojourns_ in the forest that there's not much you can't get away with. Besides, it's shorter." She continued her walk into the shadows of the trees. "But take the long way if you wish!" she called over her shoulder. "Just don't lose my bags!"

He hesitated a moment more, trying to discover while he felt so uneasy. _'She's just one witch, two years younger than me. She's not going to do anything. And I can't let her go in there alone, there _are_ dangerous things in there_.' He resigned himself to it, then took off after her into the trees, catching up quickly and walking along beside her in silence.

"This isn't a good idea, Evans," he said, shifting the bags so that they were in one hand so the other was free to hold his wand.

She shrugged. "Do what you think is best, Sirius."

They walked for some time, no words passing between them. Sirius would not relax, while Rose seemed indifferent to the forest and the boy at her side. She walked through the trees as if she owned them.

Abruptly, Rose took a turn off the beaten path so that Sirius fell behind trying to keep up with her. She darted between the trees quickly; her gaze seemed to sweep the area as if she was searching for something ahead of them.

"Evans!" Sirius called, lowering his wand as he struggled to keep up with her. She was smaller, and slipped easily between the trees. "Evans, slow down! It isn't safe! Ev—!" His voice fell away as his body fell through branches and leaves which covered a pit.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Rose's voice shouted, causing his wand to fly from his hand. "_Accio_, wand!" And it came to her, leaving him in a twelve-foot deep pit without a way out.

Sirius was looking up at Rose in shock. "What're you doing?!"

"I believe," she said with false sweetness, "you'd call this getting even."

He was about to splutter up something, anything, at her to get her to see reason but then—

"Remarkable, isn't it? Tonight there will be a full moon," a new voice said as a new figure stepped to the edge of the pit. It was, of course, Severus Snape. "Rose and I have a theory we would like to test, but we'd like to use you as...well...bait." He flashed a menacing grin down into the hole at his nemesis.

Sirius began to curse them both, roundly. "Bloody, slimy snakes! Cowards! You wouldn't do this if I had my wand!"

"You're lucky," Rose shouted over his cursing, "that this is all we're doing to you. All you have to do is sit still, allowing the werewolves to catch scent of you. They won't jump down there to get you, and then we have a chance to observe them. Or that's the plan, anyway," she added, smirking at him.

Severus checked a pocket watch he pulled from inside his cloak. "We've still got a few hours, Rose."

She shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to wait here, then, eh?" She winked down at Sirius. "That way our bait doesn't decide to wander-off."

Sirius watched as they moved away from the edge of the pit, but he could still hear them nearby. He wasn't sure what to do. He had no wand, no way of jumping out, and he would attract werewolves as a human so obviously in distress. They would sense by the way he smelled that he was upset and come towards him. He couldn't risk changing into a dog, Snape and Evans were too close by.

He cursed himself for trusting her at all, for liking her at all. He wished, at that moment, he could hate her. He hunkered down in his hole, trying to defuse his anger, shutting down his mind and focusing only on his breathing. In and out. There was no use screaming himself hoarse at them. That didn't leave much for him to do.

Rose and Severus, for their part, were sitting a little ways away from the pit quietly discussing the planned experiment. Rose felt only slightly guilty for tricking Sirius Black, and that guilt she pushed as far from her conscious mind as possible. Severus was dealing with it all coolly, not feeling any pity for the Gryffindor's problem.

Severus was leaning against a tree, and Rose had her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, knowing he finally had the best of Black. Potter and friends would think that Black had just wandered away to work his magic on Rose Evans and so would not come looking for him immediately, and no one in Slytherin would care that Snape and Rose was missing.

It was perfect for his experiment.

Rose snuggled closer, bringing his thoughts back around to her.

Severus knew very well that she was not the sort of person who would try anything like what they were doing, and that only through his influence had she brought herself to trap Sirius Black in such a dangerous position. She would, it seemed, do anything for her Slytherin mentor and friend. While some part of him, a part he was unfamiliar with, felt humbled by the attention and dedication of the girl another larger part, his ego, knew very well he deserved the devotion she gave him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her to face him, an almost wicked smile on his not-quite-handsome face. He tipped her chin up with one hand while the other stroked back an errant curl from her cheek. "You were excellent," he whispered, leaning forward until his lips rested on her forehead. "Wonderful." His kisses trailed down her pert little nose, then to her right cheek. She shivered reflexively and leaned closer to him.

Severus wound his arms around her, pressing his lips now to her neck, now to the base of her throat, leaving pressing, warm, slow kisses. Possessive kisses. His thoughts were mixed, would be considered chaotic, but prevalent upon them was simply, _'She belongs to me, she is mine. As she should be.'_

Rose was slow at first to respond to this strange mood change in him, but as his kisses ran up and down her throat, her cheeks, the untouched skin behind her neck, she felt something low inside of her begin to warm, and the heat rose until it spread through-out her young, inexperienced body.

Her lips caught his in a searing kiss; she sucked gently on his bottom lip, enjoying his taste, and then felt his mouth open slightly. His tongue came through to tickle her lips while one of his hands moved to her jaw, urging her to open her mouth for him. She did, and their tongues slid together in a sensuous, hot and writhing dance.

His hands moved across her back, massaging her roughly, until one found its way into her hair, releasing it from her bun, and the other went down to push back her cloak and wrap around her waist.

Rose had never experienced anything like the heat that coursed through her blood, or the sudden need to touch him, to feel him so close to her. Her hands pushed under his cloak, throwing it off him to avoid becoming tangled in it. She pulled from his lips and kissed a trail down the side of his neck until she came to the point where the skin sloped down to the shoulder. She pushed at the collar of his shirt to lay her lips there and taste his skin—she left a dark mark there as she moved to kiss the hollow of his throat. Her hand was stroking the base of his head, feeling the silky hair that somehow never looked clean. Her other arm was pulling him closer.

It wasn't enough for a boy of seventeen, especially one who had experienced so little warmth in his life. He wasn't thinking coherently, but his entire body was _feeling _the effect that Rose Evans had on him.

He pressured her downwards, until her back was pressed into the earth. She pulled him with her, her hands now trembling slightly. Her own mind was grasping, trying to understand what was going on, still making the effort of thought in such a whirlwind of feeling.

He was atop her, his hot, passionate kisses were filled with need as they caressed the skin of her throat, neck, cheeks, and lips. He was against her, one hand tangling her hair while the other trailed down her waist to her hip, to the back of her thigh, urging her towards...something...but what?

Rose moaned, softly, as his body pressed into her and her body felt as if it were on fire.

Sirius Black was, thankfully, sleeping through all of this after having decided he was stuck for the time being in his hole, otherwise he would've been hard pressed to make sense of the noises coming from ground-level.

Severus ground his hips against hers, pressing against her.

Rose whimpered, her body trembled. She felt heat coursing through her, she felt desire, and she found herself wanting to know what it would feel like to...

His thigh slid between hers, he rocked his body against her as he again claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, pulling, tugging, urging her tongue into his mouth so he could feel it. One of his hands slid up her shirt, stroking the sensitive skin of her waist, sliding to the small of her back to cause her to arch into him.

A groan escaped Severus Snape, he pressed her body down firmly with his own. Teasing her, tormenting her young, beautiful body. Awkwardly, Severus pulled at the waistband of her Levi's, fumbling for the button...and one hand came up to stroke her breast.

A squeak of a cry escaped Rose's lips as she felt his hands move places on her that had never, ever been touched by anyone. She fought, momentarily, to regain control of her body and then, with strength she hadn't known she possessed, Rose threw herself against Severus and caused him to roll onto his back, so that her body was atop his.

Every inch of her was trembling; Rose looked into his glazed eyes and bent to give him a swift, quick peck of a kiss on his lips before pushing herself off and away from him. She turned her back to him, straightening her shirt, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to stop her trembling and slow the hot blood that flowed through her.

It took Severus a moment to realize she'd moved away from him, and he laid still, feeling a mixture of regret for her leaving and revulsion at himself for nearly.... She was so young. Innocent still. What right did he have...?

He sat up and put his face in his hands, trying to clear his thoughts and make sense of them.

Rose was still trembling when he looked up, with her back to him, and he wondered if he had just ruined the only friendship he had. She looked over her shoulder at him, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes as well as unshed tears.

At that moment, Severus Snape felt the strongest wave of guilt he had ever experienced in his life. His face paled further, his swollen lips pressed into a frown. He came towards her, on hands and knees, and sat himself beside her, now avoiding those incredible emerald green eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry, but he slipped one hand into hers, not looking at her.

Rose put her head on his shoulder, accepting the gesture, forgiving him. "I'm not ready for that, Severus," she whispered softly.

Severus nodded. "I know."

They sat quietly, waiting until dark to climb into the trees, wands at ready, to see what would come for the bait they had set.

It was a disappointing night all around.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and I apologize this took so long. I'm being kept running in circles. :-D

I'm running late today so if I want this posted I'll need to skip my author's response and sneak preview this time around. Don't worry, I'll catch up next time!

**_-JB-_**


	32. Time Stands Still for No Wizard

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

**_WARNING_**_: This chapter, like the previous chapter, is just moving the story along. I get back to the plot in the next chapter. So chill your bones and don't give me one of those 'this is pointless' reviews. All will be made clear in time, fanlings._

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Time Stands Still for no Wizard_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose was keeping watch while Severus rested in the limbs of the ancient oak they had commandeered for the night, and she was glad it was not overcast. The full moon gave her enough light to keep her eye on Black's pit, and nothing of much interest had happened yet.

She sighed, twirling her wand between her fingers, glancing at her sleeping friend now and again. Severus Snape certainly wasn't the most handsome boy, but she still found herself strongly attracted to him. Tall, thin, with that crooked nose, black eyes, pale face, and greasy hair...no, he wasn't exactly a young man many girls dreamed of. But he was intelligent, he was secretive, and there was something in those bottomless eyes of his that made her wish she could discover his secret desires and make them real.

What had happened earlier, however, frightened her. While her body had enjoyed the touching, caressing, the pressure, her mind had been berating her for enjoying something that shouldn't have happened. She was too young, it was improper, her father would kill Severus, her mother would kill her.... The list went on.

Still.... While she had known it was wrong, it had felt very _right_.

Rose shuddered and turned her full attention back to the pit, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. What they were doing was wrong, too, but in reality it was much less worse than what Sirius Black had attempted to do to Severus the year previous. They weren't going to hurt him; Sirius was perfectly safe at the bottom of that pit.

It was past midnight when Severus stirred and took his turn at watch, allowing Rose to rest her head against his shoulder. She was afraid she'd roll out of the protecting limbs of the tree, so he kept his arm around her.

Unfortunately for the two scheming Slytherins, nothing of interest would happen that night. The only creatures who roamed anywhere near the pit were no werewolves, and were fairly uninterested in him. There was a grand total of one centaur, two unicorns, a spider the size of a cat, a fox, two owls, and one very large, very impressive young stag. The stag took the most interest in Black, stopping and staring down into the pit for a long while. That was most strange. Black noticed the stag's attention as well, and although Severus heard him speak to the animal he couldn't make out what was said. The stag wandered off after that, though, casting a curious glance into the trees where Rose and Severus were concealed.

Odd.

Morning came, with Rose and Severus both awake to be disappointed by the light of dawn. Sirius Black wasted no time in shouting from the pit, "_Will you let me out now?!"_

Grumbling about the idiocy of the Gryffindor and the ineptness of werewolves to be around when wanted, Severus climbed down from their tree perch and glared into the pit where Sirius was sitting. He was sorely tempted to hex the Gryffindor, and even raised his wand to do so as a sneer formed upon his face, when—

"Capture and release, Severus," Rose reminded him, coming to stand behind him. "We can't keep him here forever and our chance is gone. His friends will miss him and come looking for him."

Severus nodded but said nothing, tucking his wand away. "This place is supposed to have at least a few werewolves in it. Unless they're territorial, which no one has proved conclusively, we should've at least heard one of them last night. But if they_are_ territorial that means that Lupin has this area staked out and who knows where he was last night....." Severus gave up his puzzling and sighed. "Throw him the rope."

Rose went to the base of the tree, where they had left a coiled rope, and threw it to Sirius after tying one end to a smaller tree near the pit. As soon as that was done, the two Slytherins began to make their way back to Hogwarts. They weren't too worried about Black following them; they knew he knew his way around the forest. Severus also still had his wand, and intended to give it to a house-elf later. The elf could return it to Gryffindor Tower.

By the time Sirius had climbed out, sore from his night sleeping on cold, hard ground, the two Slytherins were gone and all he could do was let out a stream of curse words as he stalked back towards the school.

He hated them both.

Rose felt nothing about that night, however, except relief. She told herself it was because Sirius Black hadn't been hurt, but she had to wonder....

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Time had slipped by, and the disappointment of using Sirius Black as werewolf bait had ebbed somewhat. Severus was preparing for his N.E.W.T.'s as if his very life depended upon it. Which, to an extent, it did.

Rose was doing the same in preparation for her O.W.L.'s, growing paler and thinner as she would occasionally forget to come to meals. The two were quite a pair, hunched over books in the library, determined frowns on their faces.

The Gryffindor bunch, Lily, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin were just as steadily working, but they still managed to have some fun, slipping away through secret passages, playing pranks on hapless Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and generally acting no older than first years. Lily even lightened up some as they dragged her along on some of their adventures, and several times she was whisked into a secret passage by James to share in tender, wonderful kisses and words.

Black hadn't forgotten what the Slytherins had done to him and the others (minus Lily), were just as offended and angered by it. They hexed Severus every chance they got, whether they were passing him in the hall or during a class they shared with him. There were less open attacks, though, which would bring the attention of other students and the teachers. They were avoiding that, as they all needed good reports this year to get into their chosen career paths.

So Severus didn't tell anyone, except Rose when he occasionally needed a hand in removing the jinx. Such as the time they sealed his lips shut, or made him temporarily deaf, gave him a stuttering curse, and turned his skin purple. Rose joined Severus easily in the small-scale war, though they never attacked her (Pettigrew tried the one time, botched the job terribly, and Rose had gotten him back with an acne curse so powerful that no amount of boober-tubor puss would rid him of it for three weeks).

Lily Evans was blissfully unaware of it all, at James's command to keep her that way.

When they had the time, Rose and Severus would curl up on a cushion together in the Requirement Room, quizzing each other for their tests. They kissed often, becoming more and more addicted to one another as some would a favorite drug. Severus enjoyed the attention and the moments spent with her made him feel as if he were important, and he mattered to someone who really didn't need him but stayed with him anyway. He didn't want to lose that, so he did not attempt anything like what had almost happened in the Forbidden Forest.

Rose, for her part, wondered if she was in love with Severus. Certainly she cared for him a great deal, and he was the best friend she had ever had. She cherished their time together, knowing soon that he would leave Hogwarts. She didn't know where that would put their relationship, or if they'd ever even see each other again. She wasn't kidding herself; she knew Severus was a mostly selfish individual who put himself first and foremost.

But he had his moments of gentleness. There were times when she'd catch him staring at her, and he would offer her half a smile when she caught him. There were times when he'd interrupt himself, half-way through a sentence, to push one of her distracting, errant curls back into place. And when he held her in his arms, on his lap, as they studied he would sometimes trace the curves of her ear or run a finger lightly up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps.

Yes. Severus Snape had his moments.

Lily and James were growing closer as well. You never seemed to see one without the other, joined hand-in-hand and oblivious to the rest of the world when they were together. And James did not hesitate to tell Lily on one cool spring evening, while walking around the edge of the lake, that he was in love with her. Lily had responded with a kiss that left James walking on air all the way up until his N.E.W.T.'s. He passed them all, of course, with flying colors.

Black passed with a flourish, Lupin made marks high enough that his papers were requested to be used as examples to the next year's students; Lily Evans made all of her instructors proud, and Pettigrew barely scraped by.

Severus Snape did very well, especially in the subject of potions thanks to his experiments and work in the apothecary. Rose felt confident about her O.W.L.'s, and in the end did better at those than Lily had two years previous.

Hogwarts turned out many bright students that year, in the midst of the War.

Lord Voldemort left everyone in fear, trembling in their homes at night, praying that he would not choose to attack them next. There were many deaths, murders, attributed to him. Things were horrible, times were terrifying. People rarely ventured from their homes anymore. There was talk of shutting down the school, but so long as Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster he refused to allow that to happen.

Death Eaters roamed the streets of the magical world freely, their black hearts and murderous ways ruthless and evil.

This was the world that the former students of Hogwarts stepped into, a world which frightened many.

Albus Dumbledore approached Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter the day before they were to leave on the train. He asked them for their help, along with several students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were graduating. He asked them for their secrecy. He took them to his office and laid out a miraculous plan before them, one which he hoped would spell the end of Tom M. Riddle's reign of evil.

Some agreed, some declined, but the Gryffindor students were not divided by the subject. They joined the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society pledged to rid the world of Dark Wizards. Then they would step into their careers.

Rose rode the train away from Hogwarts, pressed closely to Severus's side. They hadn't talked about what would happen at the end of school, they hadn't spoken of their separation. Nor did they ever.

As Rose stood, hugging him tightly to her on the train platform in London, she whispered, "I'll write you this summer."

He nodded, and then bent to kiss her, offering no promise in return. When he released her, he slipped silently away into the crowds of students, families, and others.

Lily had found her sister standing where Severus had left her, unshed tears in her eyes. The older Evans put an arm around her baby sister, regretting their distance towards each other. "Maybe you can invite him over some time this summer," Lily suggested with a kind smile.

Rose shook her head and sighed. "As if he'd come." She pulled herself away from Lily, stiffly. "And what about your plans with James?"

Lily shrugged, blushing. "He wants to talk to Dad and Mum first...but...um."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Out with it, Lily."

"He's proposed," Lily whispered, her eyes shining with happiness and awe. "And I said yes."

"Aren't you a bit young?" Rose asked, keeping a weather-eye out for their parents or Petunia to pick them up.

"I'm of age in the wizarding world," Lily said quickly, smiling. "And I've thought out all the arguments against marrying him, but there's no use. I love him, Rose."

There was a distance between the sisters after that. And it didn't help that, three days into the summer, before James could procure their blessing, the accident happened.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose was the maid of honor at Lily's wedding, and Sirius was best man of course. So while they may have loathed each other, and a few wedding guests commented on their frosty behavior, the wedding was a beautiful one. Even Petunia admitted to that, despite all the magicked decorations and strange costumes of those around her.

She was to be married after her seventeenth birthday, to her long-time boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Despite their age difference, and despite her youth, they were determined to go through with it. Lily would no longer be the legal guardian at that point, so she did what she could to talk Petunia out of it without causing further distance between them.

Petunia and Rose lived in the home of their parents, alone, during the first few weeks of Lily's marriage. Petunia would be wed the same day Rose would be bound back for Hogwarts, so Rose could not attend.

Without Lily in the house to keep the two sisters peaceful, they had all manner of arguments and disagreements. By the time Rose left for school she didn't much care whether she ever saw Petunia again.

Lily saw her off at the train station, with a look in her eyes that was a mixture of worry and regret. When she returned home that evening to be with James, she confessed to him that she had lost the friendship she had once had with her younger sister. He held her close and did what he could to kiss her fears away.

Rose sat in the train compartment she had occupied with Severus in previous years, alone now except for Oberon in his cage. She was hurting inside, feeling as if she had lost everyone she cared for. She had only heard from Severus once during the summer, after writing him three long letters and needing him badly. Lily and Petunia were both married, and her parents were gone forever.

The next two years at Hogwarts looked bleak and empty.

She penned a letter to Severus on the way to school, pouring out many of her feelings onto paper. She wondered, briefly, if he even cared about her anymore. Perhaps once she was out of sight she was out of mind as well.

_"Severus,_

_The next two years of school loom before me like a storm waiting to burst...."_

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Severus Snape was, at the moment Rose took pen to paper, laying in bed in his small, dingy flat in Knockturn Alley. His bed was actually little more than a cot, and his room was cramped and cheap. Sometimes the roof leaked if he forgot to repair the holes before a storm. At the moment, rain was the farthest thing from his mind.

His left forearm throbbed with fresh, hot, burning pain. But his mind wasn't necessarily on that, either.

He was thinking on his bank account, mentally going over the funds, smiling to himself. He could afford much better than what he currently had, but her preferred to save the money for something special. It was easy for him to live as he was, there was no reason to spend money he didn't need to. He could be frugal.

It was with a slow grace, like a cat rising from slumber, that he came out of the cot and went to stand next to the window. He pulled from his bedside table a silver pocket watch to check the time. He would need to be at work soon, he would need to get a quick start on several specialty potions at the order of one T. Marvelo.

He smiled to himself, absently rubbing at the fire in his arm.

For years Severus Snape had tried to prove himself to the world at large, and it seemed as if no one had noticed. No one, that is, until his Lord took stock of his talents. Yes, the Dark Lord was pleased with Severus Snape. And that pleasure would mean great and terrible things to come.

* * *

I think I've given up individual reviews. My life is just to busy to do that right now. I apologize for any disappointment this may cause. But I'll tell you this—ask me a question and I'll be happy to answer it for you!

**SNEAK PREVIEW: **The next chapter, which is a bit of light-hearted fluff, is **The Proposal, Retold**. I think everyone will enjoy that one, even though it's going to take me a bit to get it to you. Chapter Thirty-Four is titled **'Mawwiage, Mawwiage Is What Bwings Us Togever...Today'**, and it should be fun considering you will be permitted to observe the first day of marriage the Snapes enjoy. Er…sort of. And Chapter Thirty-Five is **Sisterly Advice**, so called because Mrs. Lily Potter has an interesting talk with Mrs. Rose Snape. See you all soon! (I hope!)

To my Reviewers: Many thanks to **Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon** (twice), **StrawberryBunny** (twice), **Moriann** (twice…yup, still in denial), **Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape/LSU Golden Girl** (twice…everyone eventually gets over their head), **Illume** (twice), **nabenabe** (THANK YOU!!!! TWICE!!!), **TeenageZombie**, **Lydia** (if you ask me, Severus snogging any girl is kinky, but your comment about his _experience_ is thankfully noted), and **Rinny**** Z** (you still scare me, but I love your reviews! You make me smile.).

_Rae Roberts_: For reals on the plot thing. I do believe we're out of danger of that now, our stories should be going in completely different directions…I mean, you've got Remus in Louisiana. (Y'all not reading her story…what ARE you waiting for?! It's dang good!) As always I'm grateful for your reviews, you must let me know if any of your new pet-peeves exist in my writing. I will tell you one, thing, though…I'm beginning to believe ANYone can get published these days. ;-) See you later!

See y'all next chapter! (Hopefully it'll be out in less than a week this time…darn school and work!)

**_-JB-_**


	33. The Proposal, Retold

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

**_WARNING_**_: Fluffiness._

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: The Proposal, Retold_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Severus Snape had little trouble boarding the Hogwarts Express, thanks to being recognized as a former student and stating that he wanted to surprise a recent graduate. He was allowed to sit in their old compartment, and as he settled himself in for the ride to the school he marveled at the stupidity of those controlling the train. In these hard times, when no one was to be trusted, why did they allow him to be on a train that would soon be full of their precious children?

It had taken him some time to determine his course of action, but as Rose's seventh year had wound down to a close (an early close, the school was being shut down for a time so graduation took place in mid-March) he had come to a decision of what needed to be done.

Rose Evans no longer had parents and both of her sisters were married. One was a staunch magic-hater and the other.... He sneered at the thought of Lily Potter, who in his mind was struggling for a cause that was hopeless and idle. He had thought she would be smarter than that; how could she stand up to the power that one such as the Dark Lord wielded? It was stupidity to even try.

This left the youngest Evans sister with few options. He knew she desired to work in medical potions, and that she was very good at what she did. This meant she was a valuable asset, to either side of the war that raged on in the silence of night. Of course, with his connections and his own personal experience with potions Severus knew he could secure a well-paying position for her...one that would be on the _right_ side of things. His side of things.

As much as he tried to assure himself that winning her to his side would be easy, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he watched the landscape, cold and wet, race past the window of his train compartment.

He held the box in his hands, twirling it absently, watching it spin. Inside the little box was his mother's ring, which he had kept in the bottom of his old school trunk until a week previous. For one month he had planned this day and those that would follow, and everything was going well so far. All he needed now was Rose to wear his mother's Mythril ring, the engagement and wedding ring that had been past down for many years until it had come into his hands.

When Sarpedon Snape had hurled the ring at him, Severus had kept it only because it belonged to his mother. He had never intended to use it; he had never thought he would need it as anything but an heirloom to remember Evelina Snape by. But he had taken it out, polished it carefully, had it magicked so it would fit Rose's finger, and now held it only to give it away.

It was important to him, despite the indifference he planned to show Rose, that she wear his mother's ring. At first he had been reluctant to give it to her and had even gone looking at other pieces of jewelry that were just as beautiful.... In time, Severus realized that nothing could or would suit Rose Evans short of the black diamond ring. She deserved it; the ring belonged on her hand just as much as Rose belonged to him.

If she would belong to him.

But she would say yes when he asked her, he told himself. Severus knew that Rose considered him her only true friend, and he would open a world of possibilities to her. They worked well together, they got along, no one knew him better than she, and no one knew her better than he. Severus, though he had not seen her in nearly two years, could still remember how incredibly attracted to her he had been. Since they last parted he had met other women, he had even been with a few—

He cut that thought off, not liking the feeling of guilt that made him go pale when he thought of those women and then thought of Rose. He and Rose had never had an understanding, but he had left Hogwarts knowing that Rose would never even look at another man. That had made Severus feel smug, feel as if he had some control and power over her.

But waking up every morning, whether he was alone or with a woman, the first person he thought of was always Rose. He wondered how she was doing, what she was doing, who she was with.... Part of the reason he had never written to her was because he wasn't sure how to tell her what was going on in his life. He would leave gaps, he knew, about the people he was with—not just the women—and his _special_ jobs. He only allowed himself to respond when she wrote, keeping to the subjects she wrote of.

It had been hard.

Houses began to dot the landscape outside his window, and Severus watched as roads became more abundant. They were nearing the station.... The journey seemed so much shorter than it had when he was a student. But then, he spent most of it lost in thought.

The train came to a stop, and Severus looked out the small window of the compartment to see the crush of students pressed underneath the cover of the platform, trying to stay dry in the rain.

Except for one student. One small student in a dark red cloak, standing near the edge of the platform. Once the train had completely stopped, she boarded without preamble.

Severus did not doubt the identity of the figure was Rose.

He stood, facing the door, standing erect and trying to appear proud. He had sent her a letter, urging her to watch for him, but he doubted she would be expecting him so soon.

The door to their old compartment was pushed open and Rose entered, her head down beneath the hood as her hand tugged ineffectively at the clasp of her cloak. She hadn't even glanced up to see him yet.

Severus was impatient to see her, wondering if she looked exactly as he remembered. He schooled his features, then came forward to undo the clasp for her.

Rose's head jerked up, obviously surprised that someone was in _her_ compartment, and their eyes met.

Her dazzling emerald green eyes came up, clashing with the cold black of his, and he saw the surprise in them. He kept his eyes locked with hers, finding himself unable to look elsewhere, and undid the troubling clasp quickly. A wave of possessiveness washed over him—here stood the only woman he felt he had ever desired and understood—and he raised his hands to push back her hood and take off the cloak, exposing the rest of her to him.

He folded the cloak now in his hands, watching her still. Her surprise had drained away, and now she only stared at him mutely and without expression. Her hair, despite having been under the cloak, was damp and pulled back into a braid. As always, a few auburn ringlets had escaped to curl at the nape of her neck and frame her delicate face. He fought to keep his own expression cold as he took her in, because she was not as he had remembered her; she was better.

She was still the same height, which brought the top of her head to just under his chin, but her proportions had finished changing so that she was slender but with the slight curves it took to make his blood go hot with desire. Her eyes were perfect, as always, and her pale skin looked flawless. Her heart-shaped face, with the delicate nose and stubborn chin he remembered well, was captivating.

Severus hoped that she was as pleased by his appearance as he was with hers. He had broader shoulders, this he knew, though he was still thin and tall. His hair was longer, clean and pulled back, and the clothing he wore was well-tailored and new.

He was impatient to speak with her, and quickly motioned for her to take a seat. He sat across from her, after shutting the door to the compartment, and tried to relax. It was impossible, though. "You seem surprised," he said at last, keeping his voice low. "I told you to look for me."

"Severus," she murmured softly, and her voice was low-pitched, warm...stirring. It was the voice of a woman, not the voice of the girl he had left behind so long ago. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, or on the Express for that matter."

He found himself smiling slightly at this, remembering an expression he had admonished her with in the past. "Expect the unexpected, Rose." She started to smile back, and he realized if he was not careful he would avoid saying what he had come to say. He grew serious again. "I have come to ask of you something. You are on your way to your sister's home, are you not?"

"Lily invited me to stay, yes," she said, appearing to consider her answer. "But she is hoping to give me a 'change of scenery,' and of mind. I have no wish to go to her so that she can manipulate me. I was going to go to Petunia, but she has recently married a Muggle—" her nose wrinkled with her distaste "—who can't stand magic, and so I was going to return to the home of my parents long enough to gather things and strike out on my own. The house has been kept locked up since…since I left for school last year." There was a pain in her eyes as she said it, and Severus knew she still grieved over the loss of her parents. They had been kind, even to him when he was worthless in the eyes of many.

He nodded, his thoughts turned inward. He had to phrase things right...he had to make it agreeable to her. "I would like to ask you to reconsider your plans. Come with me," he invited, and he lowered his voice, softening it. "I have need of your talents...you and I used to work quite well together."

To his surprise, she barely paused before nodding, giving herself over to him easily. "You'll explain what you have in mind for us to work on later, of course."

"Of course." He leaned back, his arms spreading across the back of his seat, he was trying to appear confident at ease with the situation...his heart was beating quickly and he wondered if he looked nervous. "I will tell you this much now, I believe it's safe enough to reveal here." Something inside of him was alight, happy even. He put a hand in a pocket of his robes, withdrew the box, and tossed it onto her lap. "You're expected to wear it." It was a statement, not a question. She _would_ be his.

Rose arched one of her delicate eyebrows at him, appearing slightly suspicious, and began to open the box. His heart flew up into his throat; he found it hard to breath. She looked shocked when she saw what was inside, her eyes widened, her expression then darkened. She studied the ring, not moving to touch it or remove it, and the compartment fell silent except for the sound of rain hitting the window as the train raced down the tracks.

Perhaps she didn't like it? Perhaps she would refuse. But...she couldn't refuse. He couldn't let her. Severus felt his nervousness growing and knew he could stand it no longer. He cleared his throat—she looked up, a strange expression molding her features. "If you don't like it I'll get you another." But she _had_ to like it...it was so important that she wear his mother's ring, and he hadn't realized until now just how important it was.

Slowly, as if shaking herself from a dream, Rose shook her head. She took the ring from the box and slipped it on her left-hand ring finger. She knew what the ring was, he wouldn't have to explain that, thank Merlin. "I like it. Another wouldn't ever do," she said, admiring it before turning her eyes again to his.

At last he could relax, and a smile crept onto his face. "Good. We will have much to discuss when we leave this train." He leaned forward, heart beating quickly, trying to keep his expression calm.

Rose smiled, coolly, delicately, back and leaned closer as well. "I can tell," she whispered, her voice lower still, almost caressing the air with the sound.

He kissed her, and she kissed back. It was cold and chaste at first; they had not touched in a very long time. But slowly the heat came, melting away the awkwardness, and the two gave way momentarily to passion and desire.

Severus threaded his fingers through her braid, wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, and bruised her lips in an effort to make up for lost time. Rose responded, sighing with pleasure, placing her arms around his shoulders and neck to pull him closer still. Their lips sought each other, again and again, fiercely, for several long moments.

Finally Severus pulled himself away from her, trying to regulate his ragged breathing. But then he caught up her hands and pulled her to sit in his lap. He placed his back against the window, stretching his legs out on the seat, and held her against his chest.

She was his now, and Rose Evans would be his for always.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW: **Chapter Thirty-Four is titled **'Mawwiage, Mawwiage Is What Bwings Us Togever...Today'**, and it should be fun considering you will be permitted to observe the first day of marriage the Snapes enjoy. Er…sort of. And Chapter Thirty-Five is **Sisterly Advice**, so called because Mrs. Lily Potter has an interesting talk with Mrs. Rose Snape. And the last teaser I shall give you is for chapter Thirty-Six…entitled '**The Honeymoon**.' I'm still struggling with how to give this one to y'all and I've actually written two versions…cut and uncut. :-D Enjoy!

To My Reviewers:

Lysaandi: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, a retelling of our fun-filled proposal. Next chapter is longer and more interesting…come back for more!

Rinny Z.: Confusion…blessed confusion! I do hope it's a pleasant confusion and not an irritating one, but if I can help to unmuddle anything let me know.

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: Why did you change your name in the first place? I was perplexed by that. Anywho, Rae's story is wonderful, isn't it? When I find a great author I try to spread the word!

Illume: Ah, but Snape will be Snape, and no matter how hard I try I can't make him act contrary to his character. Yes, the accident referred to in the previous chapter was the accident that took the lives of the Evans parents. May they rest in peace.

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon: Still loving your name. It's fun to type. I know this update wasn't quick enough, but maybe you'll forgive me and enjoy it anyway. Sorry it's so short!

ParvisSira: Dearie, the wedge isn't there yet! But soon enough the Evans sisters will be forced apart. But…what will Rose think of this Death Eater business? I thank you for the compliments!

Lydia: Ah, but remember that the Shrieking Shack drove apart Dumbledore and Severus for a time! We all know that Snape eventually comes back…but what drives him to it? I like your views on Snape. I too believe he's going to shock all of us with his personal history. He's very clever, and brave enough to be a double spy, and he's fighting for SOMETHING isn't he? But what? If we know Snape it isn't just for what's right but for what he wants. He's a selfish individual, and I can say that 'cause I love him. Interesting.

Elvesmagic010: I was beginning to miss you. I know what you mean about school, though. I'll forgive your lack of reviews if you'll forgive my slow posting of late. School. Erg.

Love y'all! See you next chapter!

-JB-


	34. Mawwiage

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: Mawwiage, Mawwiage Is What Bwings Us Togever...Today_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

Rose stood with Severus in front of a counter in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where he was finishing a transaction to pull some money from his account. Apparently, the marriage license and paying for the services of the Justice of the Peace had cost what he had in his coin purse at the time. Severus and the goblin carried on their conversation quietly, and Rose allowed her eyes to wander across the counters to see goblins measuring gems, gold pieces, even jewelry. They were, in a word, impressive.

Severus took her hand when he had finished, tucking a bag of coins into his cloak as they made their way outside. It was cloudy out, though not raining as it had been in Scotland.

"Now," Severus told her, smiling almost wolfishly, "I have a bit of business to take care of while we're here and then I'll take you out to our honeymoon destination."

Rose nodded, allowing him to lead her in the direction of Knockturn Alley. He still held a position with the apothecary there and was allowed to use the premises for his own business as well. He paid a small, ten percent fee to the owner of the apothecary for that use.

Severus stopped, however, a few shops down from the apothecary and turned to Rose, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Rose, do you need anything while we're here? From Diagon Alley or anything? Clothes, toiletries, books, anything?"

"I...don't think so," she responded, tipping her head to one side, regarding him carefully as a new look came into his eyes...one of eagerness.

"There must be something," Severus said quickly, reaching into his cloak to bring out the bag of coins from before. "What about in London? Anything?"

"I suppose I should transfer my funds, what little there is, over to Gringotts but otherwise—"

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "That will be easy enough, but it's not what I meant. Isn't there anything you _want_? You just got married, there must be something you want!" He looked as if he was growing impatient. He said a quick charm and the bag he was holding became two, filled equally with the money inside. "Here, take this, and I'll meet up with you in two hours time at Flourish and Blotts. Spend every last knut in there," he added with a sudden grin. "Get new clothes, or books, or buy a load of frogs, but spend it however you wish to."

She thought of protesting, indeed her denial was on the tip of her tongue, when she looked directly in his eyes and realized something that surprised her. Severus Snape, she knew, had been poor through-out his life and suddenly he had money, and someone to share it with. Imparting it to her, so freely and generously, was a very kind gift from him. He wanted her to feel spoiled today, he meant every word about spending down to the last knut of what he gave her.

"Oh, Severus, thank you!" She accepted the gift graciously and was rewarded with a grin, warm and happy, from the young man before her…an expression she wasn't sure she had seen him use before, or thought him capable of. She stood on tip-toe, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before waving him off to his business. "Two hours!" she called, waving once more as he disappeared into the apothecary.

Then she looked down at the bag of coins in her hand and sighed. "Two hours to spend all this. How many special potions did he have to make to get this much money?" She shrugged to herself, weighing the bag in her hand, and was ready to return to Diagon Alley when she spotted a shop out of the corner of her eye.

_Helena's Salacious Salon_, which exhibited some scantily clad manikins in the window, and a brilliant red door for an entrance.

Her lips twitched slightly and she felt herself blushing as she studied the outside of the shop. She felt the weight of the coin purse in her hand then shrugged to herself. _'Why not_?' And before she could talk herself out of it, Rose entered the shop.

The entryway was painted almost entirely black, except for a brilliant red door to one side and a counter where a white cat relaxed. There was a bell on the counter and Rose, after waiting a moment to see if anyone came, gave it a ring.

Bustling from the red doorway came a witch perhaps in her early thirties, wearing a straight gown with a very tight bodice of black cloth and red lace that only just covered what was important. She had a hard look about her, and wore her shining blonde hair in a half-bun while the rest trailed down her back. She was beautiful, but it was a cold beauty. However, after she took in Rose's modest clothing and blushing cheeks she changed her expression (and her character) entirely. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked, adopting a motherly-manner—she knew a first-time customer, of such goods as she sold, when she saw one.

Rose shrugged, and her hands trembled a little where they rested on the counter. "I hope so. I have no idea what I'm doing," she confessed at once. "But I...I'm newly married and I haven't anything...um...anything...." She left the sentence hanging, wondering why she had entered the shop in the first place. Her cheeks were aflame with heat, and all she really wanted at that moment was for the ground to simply swallow her up. She had heard of this 'salon,' and she knew exactly what was sold here. But why, oh why did she think herself bold enough to venture inside?

Helena, for it was the proprietress herself that stood before the young witch, smiled what she knew was a gentle and reassuring smile. "You've just married and you don't have anything quite as, hmm, _exciting_ as you'd like?"

The young woman nodded, twirling the ring she wore around her finger.

Judging from the ring, Helena was certain the girl had married into some money or at least a good family. Judging from the way she continued to blush, she wasn't familiar with men or what sort of things she should buy. Well, there was one thing Helena prided herself on and that was giving her customers exactly what they needed, so as to keep their patronage.

"May I have your name?" she asked, causing a notepad to appear with a wave of her hand.

"Rose Evans...er. Sorry. Rose Snape."

At this Helena's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the girl standing across from her more carefully. "Wife of Severus Snape? The lad who works across from here in Old Denmark's place?"

Rose nodded, blushing still more. By now she guessed her face was redder than the door she had entered from. "Yes, ma'am."

"Call me Helena," the other witch said at once, nodding her head slightly. "Young Mister Snape is a very...ambitious person. I'm pleased to see he has a woman just as daring as he. Now, if you'll follow me I'll take you to a private dressing room and get your measurements, then we can better discuss what you need today, Mrs. Snape."

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

Severus tied up a few loose ends of business, putting everything on hold for a couple of weeks so he could slip away with Rose for a time. Then he went to pick up a few odds and ends, supplies really, to have sent out to the country. He had a marvelous surprise waiting for Rose, and he was not sure yet how to present it. He had all ready taken her to his small flat in Knockturn, leaving her trunk and Oberon there. Rose hadn't even bat an eye at the cheapness or ugliness of the flat, she had cheerfully discarded her things, looped her arm through his, and asked how soon they could marry.

It hadn't actually been a test, to see her reaction to the flat, but he had been curious as to what she might say. That she had accepted it without a word and married him less than an hour later…. Yes, Rose was the same as ever.

He wasn't the least bit sorry, so far, for his plan.

Rose Evans Snape was now his wife, and Severus could hardly contain the pride he felt as he tried to grasp reality. She had married him, she had committed herself to him. Rose, perhaps the only person living who cared one bit about him, was his.

It was with elation that he went about his business that day, and after the two hours was up he found Rose in Flourish and Blotts pouring over a copy of _Mediwizard__ Magic Magazine._

When she caught sight of him coming towards her in the aisle, Rose grinned and pointed triumphantly to several store bags and parcels sitting beside her. Apparently she had done a tidy job at spending his money, because she had just enough left to purchase the magazine. She levitated the bags, charming them to follow her, as she and Severus headed back to the flat.

He eyed the parcels with a bemused expression. "What exactly did you buy?" Everything was unmarked, so he wasn't even sure what stores she had gone to.

"Not telling, it's a surprise," she responded blithely, beaming up at him.

In no time they had dropped it all back at the flat and went to a small side-walk shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It was an old establishment, one with bistro chairs set outside underneath umbrella tables. Severus treated Rose to a banana split with peanut butter, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. They enjoyed eating the ice-cream, despite the gloomy weather, and talked a bit about Severus's business.

After a brief silence, in which they had both stared down at the ice cream, unsure of what to say next, Rose brought about a new topic after fidgeting with the edge of her cloak. "When should I tell Lily and Petunia about our marriage?" she asked, looking somewhat worried about the prospect.

Severus shrugged, twirling his spoon in the melted leftovers. "When, and how, do you want to tell them?"

Rose shook her head, becoming tense. "I'm not sure. Petunia won't care much, last I heard from her she asked me to stop sending her owls—they make Vernon nervous. She also told me that since I couldn't use owls I may as well not write at all. But Lily...." She grimaced. "Lily will be hurt I didn't tell her anything and possibly upset about it. She...doesn't like you that much, Severus."

"That's an understatement," Severus chuckled wryly. "All right. Muggle post to Petunia whenever you feel like it, then. But I'm not sure how best you should handle Lily. In school she was always so…so bloody innocent about everything."

Rose was about to respond, frowning, when a sudden shout drew their attention to a person across the street.

"Oy, Evans!" was shouted by a tall, thin young man with light brown hair and a patched cloak. Remus Lupin came quickly across the street, beaming at her. When he stood at the table he nodded politely to Severus but then turned his full attention to the witch seated with him. "We've been looking all over for you!"

She blinked up at him. "You have?"

"We?" Severus repeated, glaring at the werewolf.

He nodded, grinning. "Prongs and Lily were late to getting to the station, and their excuses don't match up. My guess is they were too wrapped up in themselves at the moment to notice much else. They just now got a bit of a break from work and haven't spent a moment apart. Anyway, when you weren't still at the station they thought you might've come to Diagon Alley. We also found out the train got in earlier than expected. We split up, Wormtail and Padfoot are around here too, and started looking for you. The others will probably find us soon enough. But you've been off the train for what, five hours now? You must be tired. Lucky you ran into Severus. Where is everyone, I wonder?" He looked towards the busy street, scanning the crowds, oblivious to the shocked look on the faces of the other Hogwarts alumni.

To the werewolf's surprise, Rose suddenly groaned and buried her face in her hands. "No, no, _no_."

Remus glanced over to Severus to see the dark young man now appearing distinctly amused by Rose. Yet when Severus looked up at Remus there was nothing but annoyance and disdain in his expression. "This isn't the best time for her to be cornered by the Gryffindor Idiocy Club, Lupin," he said softly, but in a voice that had clear marks of danger in it. Should Remus put one foot out of line....

"What?" Remus, though confused, still smiled. He sat down at the table, not waiting for an invitation to do so, and gave his full attention to Snape. "Why? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Severus answered lazily, confidently turning his black, cool eyes back to Rose. "Show him, Rose."

Without further preamble, and keeping her face in the palm of her right hand, Rose held her left hand—and her ring—up for Remus Lupin to see. The young man whistled, then sat back. "I see. Engaged?" he asked, gently and without approval or disappointment. Lupin was a master at understanding how best to handle awkward situations.

"Married," Rose responded, looking up at him. "Married for three of the five hours you lot of simpletons have been looking for me," she told him bluntly.

Remus Lupin was also a very level-headed sort with the tendency to _under-_react to things. He stayed true to this tendency at that moment. "Well, congratulations Mrs....Snape, I'm assuming?" He held his hand out to Severus, but the other wizard only looked at it, frowning, then studied the designs of the table they sat at.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Lupin. Oh, Severus, _now_ what am I going to do?" she asked.

Severus put one of his hands over hers where it rested on the table, running one finger across the jaws of the dragon on her ring. "We can wait for Lily to show up so you can tell her, let Lupin—" his lip curled in distaste "—do the dirty work, or swear him to secrecy and tell your sister some other time."

"Tell me what?" a vibrant, cheerful voice asked from right behind Severus. The three at the table looked up to see Lily and James Potter standing over them.

Marriage agreed with Lily, because she had never looked prettier than she did on the arm of her husband, beaming as if all was right with the world. Her husband looked handsomer than ever, and just as cocky as he had as a conniving fifth year. Still, with Lily at his side he had every right too feel as if he were a cut above the rest.

James quickly grabbed two chairs from another table and had Lily seated next to Rose before a word could be said.

"I'm glad you found Severus, Rose! I felt terrible when I realized we'd missed picking you up, and I apologize," Lily began in a rush, noticing that Severus's hand covered that of her sister's, _and_ trying to ignore the scathing look the former Slytherin was giving her. "Marriage seems to affect my way of thinking, because I'm not at all as organized as I used to be."

Her husband was sitting next to her by then and immediately put a possessive arm around her, returning Snape's glare evenly and not saying a word. James loved his wife with all his heart, and for the life of him he couldn't understand how her sister could be an all together a different personality. Why Rose Evans hung around with Snivellus he would _never_ understand.

Rose looked slightly pained as she met the eyes of her sister, then the eyes of Severus. He still held her hand, covering the ring, and his black eyes met hers with an expression that was questioning. If she asked him too, his expression said, he would keep it a secret. He would allow her to go home with Lily, he would allow her to wait to tell them what was going on.

But Rose would _not_ allow that. She was not ashamed of her marriage, and this she would make perfectly clear. After taking a deep breath, and holding Severus's gaze a moment longer to give her strength, she pulled her hand from his grasp and held it out to Lily. "I'm married," she said, every bit as bluntly as she had spoken to Remus. "I'm Rose Snape now."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lily, and James Potter's jaw dropped.

The only noise came from the chattering people who passed by on the sidewalk. Severus was the first to do anything, rising from his chair and moving to stand behind his bride, putting a hand possessively and supportively on her shoulder.

Remus moved next, standing quickly. "I think this is a family matter, and I'm not really needed for this discussion. Good luck to you all." Then he slipped away, into the crowd.

"I don't know what to say," Lily whispered, staring at the ring on her sister's finger with shock written all over her features. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," Rose answered, moving one hand to where Severus's rested on her shoulder. "And I'm happy with it, Lily. I'm glad." She looked up at Severus to find he was still glaring murderously at James Potter. She found that James was giving the same dark look...but to her. "Tell your husband to stop looking at me that way," Rose suddenly hissed, anger rising up within her as well as defensiveness on Severus's behalf. Old habits die hard. "He has no right to judge me."

Lily jumped a bit, surprised by the harsh words of her sister, and then turned to pick up James's hand and give it a squeeze. "You're not helping, James," she whispered, and he immediately lowered his eyes to the table. Lily gave her full attention to her baby sister, who had somehow managed to grow up without attracting any attention to the fact. "You're right, Rose. No one has the right to judge you or say anything about the choice you've made. It was yours to make. I wish I could've been there for you, though." She put a hand out and touched the Mythril ring. "It's a beautiful ring."

"It was Severus's mother's," Rose answered in a whisper, feeling guilty for snapping at her sister, Lily had a way of making her feel like nothing more than a child throwing a temper-tantrum.

Lily nodded, and Rose was surprised to see tears in Lily's eyes. But the elder sister managed a wobbly smile despite that. "Mother would've...would've loved it, too. Antiques and heirlooms were her passion." Lily sighed, then looked over to James. "I would like to speak to Rose alone for a little while, James. I'll come and find you when I'm finished, in Quality Quidditch Supplies okay? At least an hour, James."

James nodded, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, shot one last scowl in Severus's direction, and then disappeared into the small that cluttered the streets of Diagon Alley.

Severus crossed his arms and his eyes dared Lily to dismiss _him_ so easily.

But Rose beat her sister to it. "I'll meet you back at the flat, Severus," she said softly, looking up to him with a smile. "I won't be long."

He frowned, then shrugged. "I've got plans today, so it had better not." And away he went.

The two sisters faced each other, with just a few inches between them, but a whole world of thought and opinion apart.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW:** Chapter Thirty-Five is **Sisterly Advice**, so called because Mrs. Lily Potter has an interesting talk with Mrs. Rose Snape. And the last teaser I shall give you is for chapter Thirty-Six…entitled **The Honeymoon**. I've decided to give a mix of the cut and uncut chapter so that I can keep my PG13 rating. Nothing too…explicit. And finally, **For Better, Or For Worse? **In which Rose runs into Sirius Black and Severus reveals to her his allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now what has Rose gotten herself into?

To My Reviewers:

Midnight Lilly: The answer to your question will soon come, until then I ask that you stick around a while.

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon: Thanks for the continued compliments and fun reviews. ;-) You make my day.

Justanotherreader: I am flattered by your praise for my characterization of Severus Snape. He is only human, he has good points and bad. We've just got to remember that we don't really know him yet. JKR is very secretive about the man.

Lysaandi: The chat is coming up, and Lily shows her true colors. :-) Yup, we all learn why so many people loved her.

Maya)-sleepy: Interesting name. Thank you for the great review and praise of my OC. Rose is far from perfect and you'll see what I mean. Like Lily she's a regular witch with extraordinary interests. That's all. ;-)

Rinny Z: Darling, you ain't seen nothing yet. And stop tackling the computer—you'd hate for it to be damaged before the next chapter, wouldn't you? Be NICE to the computer. Computers are our friends…. Of course what most people don't know is that the computers are planning to take over our minds by infiltrating the air-waves and sucking our brains out…. Just a theory.

Spyked: Present time is coming every-quicker. As you may have noticed I'm trying to rush through the timeline at the moment and only give you the important bits. Phew. Not easy.

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: What exactly does Adhara mean? I'm actually working on a story and have a character with a similar name. Her last name is Drakon, which is Greek for Dragon. Pretty, isn't it? Haven't had a chance to check our your Christmas story yet. Is it posted and ready for reviews?

Lydia: I wish FF.N had a chat room, I'd love to debate Snape-isms with you. We'd have fun. Check out the HP-Lexicon if you ever get the chance, they have nearly EVERY JKR-given fact there. Snape has a lovely page to himself. As to the sexual experience…originally I needed him to be that experienced, but now it looks as if I could've left that alone…. I dunno. This story is subject to revision later.

Rae Roberts: Warped? Snape? What gave you THAT idea? Besides him always wearing black and swooping down upon helpless Hufflepuffs? Thank ye, Rae!

Illume: Great analogy. Pebbles and stones. Hehe. Romance is on the way, never fear, but with the usual Snape twist.

Nabenabe: My head is inflating with ego. Thank you for the praise and the continued reviews, you make it much easier to write. :-) Stick around, the best is yet to come.

Moriann: Your first language isn't English?! Goodness, could've fooled me. And as to those pesky pink bunnies…who told you I was involved?! It was supposed to be a secret! And Severus does have his work cut out for him when it comes to convincing Rose to join up with He-Who-Has-A-Stupid-Name.

Later my friends!

-JB-


	35. Sisterly Advice

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

I'm excited! My fic is being translated, per request, into Portuguese! Woo-hoo!

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Sisterly Advice_**

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .'

Lily Potter sat quietly, looking into eyes that were almost a perfect match of hers—only a close scrutiny would show that the other pair of eyes were a shade darker—and wondered why she and her sister were so different. Rose Snape, newly married, stared back at Lily and did not flinch or blink. She was immovable and stubborn, much as their mother had been in her younger days.

"Will you really be happy with him?" Lily asked at last, her voice a whisper. She put her hand out, laying it on her sister's and giving her a comforting squeeze. "If you will, I swear here and now I'll never say a word against your marriage."

The younger witch looked down, her eyes thoughtful. When she looked up again there was a hesitant smile on her pretty face. "I believe I will be happy, Lily. I can't think of anyone who could become closer to me than Severus has, and I care greatly for him. I didn't marry him be rebellious or to declare my independence. I married him because he asked me to, and if he asked me to fly to the stars and back I would do that for him too. I love him, Lily, and he needs that love."

Despite her misgivings about Rose's seemingly blind devotion, Lily managed a brave smile and leaned forward to wrap her sister in a hug. "Then I will accept that. But Rose, if he _ever_ hurts you tell me at once. I will not abide it. And if you ever need _any_thing you must let me know. I'm still your sister, and I love you too." She sat back, a mist of tears in her eyes.

Rose's eyes were misty as well, but she laughed and shrugged. "I know, Lily. Don't worry; I'll come to you if I need you. I know this can't be easy for you but I appreciate how you're handling this."

Now Lily shrugged. "If you would've talked to me before getting married I would've tried to talk you out of it. But you've made your decision, and you're old enough to do so. Oh, Rose, sometimes I wish we were little girls again." She shared a fond look with her sister and chuckled, brushing a strand of her coppery red hair away from her eyes. "Whatever will we do with husbands who hate each other? And you know that Severus isn't all that fond of me, either."

"I suppose we'll have to keep family get-togethers few and far between," Rose responded, glancing down at the table. Even then she knew she would be seeing much less of Lily, if she saw her at all except in passing.

Lily shook her head, knowing as well that they were about to grow only further apart. So she squared her shoulders, put on her merriest smile, and said with a sneaky tone, "What's planned for the honeymoon? You _are_ having one, right?"

Rose blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Yes. Two weeks somewhere, away from his job and all that. I'm not sure what he's got planned, though, because he won't tell me. I haven't really asked, but I can tell when Severus is going to keep a secret and when he's not." Her blushing was almost uncontrollable, her smile was uncertain. "I...I'm not sure whether I'm more excited or nervous, Lily. I wish Mum were here."

"Oh, Rose." Lily shook her head, grinning. "I felt the same way, and even Petunia said the same. Remember? I think it's that way for everyone who gets married and is still...um, inexperienced."

Eyebrows arched in surprise, the other witch whispered, "You mean you and James had never...?"

Lily giggled, actually _giggled_, and shook her head. "Oh, James wanted to and everything. Every _male_ does, I'm betting. But I knew nothing like that would've made Mum and Dad happy, whether they're still with us or not. I respected what I knew their wishes would be; besides, I didn't have that long to wait. Apparently, neither do you." Now her expression became one of appraisal, carefully taking in her sister's flushed face and uncertain eyes. "I'm not sure what advice I can give you, Rose. I don't know what sort of man Severus is. But I'll tell you that it will all be fine."

Rose winced. "Does it hurt?" Then she looked around, to see if anyone was listening, before ducking her head in embarrassment. "You don't have to tell me, Lily. I'm so stupid not to know, Slytherin doesn't exactly have the chastest girls and they're _always_ talking about it."

Lily snorted. "Probably all talk, because I doubt _any_ of those girls have enough feeling to put into a bed. With the exception of you they all act like stone-dead narwhales." They both laughed, breaking the tension and adding levity to the strangely-comforting conversation. "Anyway, to answer your question; yes, it hurts the first few times, but I'm sure Severus will understand that, Rose."

"I hope so." She seemed unsure. "So it does...get better?"

The older girl's eyes grew soft; she looked away with a secret smile. "Yes. It does, and it's wonderful, Rose, to share that intimacy with someone you love. I know this must sound strange to you—me talking about James like this, but.... Oh, Rose, can I tell you something? Like I'd tell Mum?" Her sister nodded encouragement, her eyes curious. "Well," Lily whispered across the table. "I was scared to death the first night we were married. You'd think someone had placed _Locomotor Mortis_ on me for how stiff I was when he first took me in his arms. But he was so gentle, so careful and kind. He was as new to it as I was, Rose, but I think boys have a bit more instinct about such things. Anyway, he's always been careful with me since then, no matter how lost in each other we become. He cradles me at night as if he's protecting me from every harm. I feel so safe, so warm."

For a moment Rose was envious of her sister and the close relationship she shared with James. She knew, of course, that she and Severus were incredibly close and that he cared for her...but she also knew they were no where near as dear to each other as James and Lily were. _'But we're completely different sets of people_,' she told herself, pushing away the jealousy. '_Of_ _course we'll care for each other differently_.'

Rose decided to simply nod, smiling kindly at her sister, and then she allowed the mischief back into the conversation. "Does it matter what you wear?"

Lily's eyes sparkled back, impishly. "Most of the time I don't wear anything at all."

Jaw dropped in surprise, Rose could only blink and sputter out, "You?! You who wouldn't even get dressed in front of your own sisters? Not even just to change sweaters? Lily the prude?"

Lily tossed her head up and flashed a dazzling, wicked grin at her sister. "In that sense marriage has most definitely changed me! But don't seem so shocked, Rose, it was a gradual thing. Anyway. I don't think it matters what you wear to bed, just keep in mind it'll set the tone for how he treats you. If I were you I _would_ be prudish at least the first night. Why? Have you got anything to wear?" Lily's leaned forward to continue in a guarded tone, "I know a good place to get anything you need, but it's in Knockturn...."

"_Helena's Salacious Salon_," Rose finished for her, nodding. "That's where I went. Helena herself helped me pick a few things."

"I'm sorry you had to go alone, I had a friend with me," Lily explained, bemused. "So tell me what you have?"

Rose briefly detailed her purchases at that shop and explained that Severus had given her the money without having a clue what she had used it for. "Did I do all right?" she finished at last, appearing concerned with her purchases and decisions.

"I'd say you did better than I did!" Lily exclaimed but swiftly checked her excitement. "Oh no, Rose, what time is it?"

"Just a few minutes until seven o'clock."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Rose, but I need to find James. We have a meeting we have to attend—"

Rose nodded. "I understand. We've been talking longer than an hour anyway. They'll both be antsy by now."

Lily stood and embraced her sister, whispering in her ear, "You know how to reach me, Rose, if you need anything. Congratulations and good luck!" Then with a wave she hurried down the streets to meet her husband.

Almost reluctantly Rose began to pick her way back, through an alley or two, until she got to Severus's—_their_ flat. She let herself in and found him, lounging back on the bed with a book in his hand, his long and lean body stretched out, his boots and cloak discarded. He wore all black; it was a color that suited him. Like Rose he preferred to stay in the shadows, not in the spotlight. Though Severus was somewhat more of an enigma—wanting recognition while at the same time hoping the world at large would just leave him alone.

He looked up when she entered; his expression didn't change from one of indifferent study. "How did your little chat go?" He checked his pocket watch. "Longer than an hour."

Rose shut the door behind her and came in, standing over Severus, studying him for a moment and thinking about what she and Lily discussed. This man before her had his moments of gentleness, but would he _always_? She was afraid to admit she did not know. Slowly she lowered herself to sit next to him on the cot, glancing around at what she expected would be her home for a time. "I'm actually glad we ran into Lily," she said at last, her eyes seeing so much farther than the wall they were directed towards. "We needed that talk, I think."

His hand slipped around her waist, he rose to a sitting position and she leaned against his chest. "Interesting family I've married into," he whispered into her curls, inhaling the scent of rain clouds from her hair and skin. "Not exactly your garden-variety of sisters."

Rose laughed. "That was the worst pun I think I've ever heard! And with a name like Rose, I've heard a lot!" She turned and punched him lightly in the shoulder, looking up into his bottomless black eyes with a grin. "You better be careful, Severus. Every time you get around me you start making jokes—and you step _completely_ out of character."

Severus shrugged and leaned down to capture her lips in a brief, but heated, kiss that left her blushing. "That wasn't a joke," he said, voice husky. He cleared his throat, looked away from her dark, beautiful eyes. "I told you I had plans tonight, right?"

"Yes, you mentioned it." What was he getting at? Would he be leaving her alone for the evening or dragging her along on his excursions? She wondered when they would get any real time alone….

He reached under the bed to retrieve his boots and pulled them on quickly. "All right then. The plans have been delayed long enough. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Suddenly she was suspicious at the excited note in his voice, but he shot her a smile that was more of an arrogant smirk than anything else…. That meant he wouldn't be telling her. Rose groaned but was on her feet again and waiting for him to point the way. Then she noticed something. "Severus, where are all my things? We left them in that corner, where did—?"

He silenced her, covering her lips with his own fiercely, and at that moment the room began to spin and fade. She closed her eyes, feeling a jerk somewhere inside her—propelling her through space with her husband's kiss still pressing against her. She recognized the sensation; they were traveling by Portkey.

When Rose opened her eyes and Severus took one step away from her; she glared up at him with a measure of indignation. "Severus Snape, that wasn't funny at all! I can't believe you did that! Where are we?" Behind Severus Rose could see what looked like a meadow of long grass stretching out until, perhaps one hundred yards away, a dense group of trees made up the beginnings of a forest.

Severus, before she could get another word out demanding to know their coordinates, lazily said, "Turn around, Rose." And he held his breath, waiting to see what she would think....

Narrowing her eyes at him, Rose shrugged her slim shoulders and then whirled about on her heel only to freeze and gasp in surprise.

The cottage was only one story, but it looked comfortable and fairly large. The front of it boasted several windows and a doorway painted forest green. There were bushes, bare for now, underneath the windows and on either side of a small cobbled path which led to a dirt lane that disappeared in the distance. It was very picturesque, sitting near a pond and at the bottom of a grass-covered hill. It was a lovely place, and Rose was at once charmed by it.

"Our honeymoon destination," Severus suddenly announced, whispering into her ear.

Rose shivered with delight and smiled up at him. "It's beautiful! How long do we have it? Who on earth rented it to you? It's incredible, Severus!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "I'm pleased you like it so much, considering it's more than a temporary residence. I _bought_ it, Rose."

She pulled back and looked up at him in shock. "You _bought_ it?"

Severus smirked at her and shrugged. "Yes. But if you wish we can go back to the flat, as the lease doesn't run up there until next month—"

"No!" Rose interrupted, grinning. "Never. I didn't want to say anything before, Severus, but that flat was horrible! I would have made the best out of the place with you but I think I'll like this _much_ better. How much did this cost you?"

"It's your wedding present," was his evasive answer. He took her hand and pulled her towards the path that led up to the door. "Don't worry about the cost; I had the money saved for something like this." He was positively excited about showing her the cottage he had owned for several months, he had bought it anticipating Rose being the one to live in it with him. He easily knew this was the sort of home she would love. It was also important to him because it was so _different_ from any other place he had ever lived. It was clean, fresh, and had the appearance of a real _home_, not just a dump being used temporarily for human occupation. Severus was, in a word, _thrilled_ that Rose liked it all so much.

Severus took her inside, barely containing his excitement, and acted more like a school boy than he had years before as he showed her around. The main room opened up into the dining room (which was more the size of a breakfast nook than anything), which had a door leading to the small (but serviceable) kitchen. The kitchen was fully stocked, but the other rooms remained without furniture. He then took her through a trapdoor in the kitchen down into the cellar, which was well stocked and had the appearance of a laboratory (which was what they would use it for). Then back upstairs they went and he showed her the study/library, which wasn't anything large or grand but it was comfortable and the bookcases were built into the wall for maximum space; it too was unfurnished. Then he took her into the last room, swinging the door open with a devious smile.

Rose stepped into the bedroom to find all her things neatly stacked in one corner. The room was unfurnished _except_ for one item; a king-sized canopy, with dark oak wood, stood in the center of the room with the headboard against the wall. Forest green pillows, curtains, and quilt made the bed up. Off the bedroom was the bathroom, which she could just glimpse from the doorway, but Rose found it difficult to concentrate on anything but that massive bed.

_'Let me just sink into the floor now, please,_' she thought, feeling her cheeks turn bright red at the thoughts the massive, luxurious looking bed conjured up.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW:** Chapter Thirty-Six is soon coming and it is, as you should know by now, entitled **The Honeymoon**. I've decided to give a mix of the cut and uncut chapter so that I can keep my PG13 rating. Nothing too…explicit, leaving a lot up to the imagination. And finally, **For Better, Or For Worse? **In which Rose runs into Sirius Black and Severus reveals to her his allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now what has Rose gotten herself into? That's all the sneak peeks for today!

To my reviewers:

Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon: Quack back atcha!

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: Still haven't read your story. (Insert dirty work here)!!! Been too busy. I only put this chapter up because I was experiencing great guilt for having waited so long. Eesh. Sorry, y'all!

Rinny Z: Were you a football player in another life? You have a great love for tackling objects. I myself prefer fuzzy monkeys to computer monitors. But to each her own!

Rebekah1: Thank you!

Maya)-sleepy: Thank you again!

ParvisSira: Thank you very much, my dear. I'm sorry I've taken so long to get this out! But you know how these things can be…. Time consuming. And…time…is…running…out!!! By the way, does your name mean something? It looks familiar.

Kiss-of-cuteness: Am I a fan of Princess Bride?! Do PENGUINS YODEL? Of course they do! :-) Yes, I love the Princess Bride, among other things that I incorporate into my fics.

Moriann: Firstly, about those bunnies…I was using them as a source of energy to run my computer and three of them developed broken ears and one even broke his drum, which caused me to lose all power which is why I haven't updated in so long. (Yeah, right.) Severus had to control himself when he saw James. He'll get his chance, though.

Rae Roberts: No honeymoon yet! Goodness, you filthy-minded impatient people!!! ;-) I'm joking, of course. Anyway, thank you for the continued support. Now…about YOUR fic….

Elvesmagic010: I know what you mean about drowning in homework. I could REALLY use a vacation right now…. Sorry this took so long! And thank you for adding me to your C2! Although I still don't understand those things….

Nabenabe: HOMEWORK COMES FIRST! Then fics. Ahem. But even I don't live by this golden rule. Hope you're still around!

Illume: Contents of the packages will be disclosed next chapter. Read on.

Lydia: As you've learned here, Rose knows she's in love with Snape but she isn't going to push him to 'love' her. Chica, email me ANY time you want to discuss Snape. With me he's ALWAYS a good topic. For instance, have you found any clues in the books to support your idea that he's married?

TeenageZombie: Freakin' awesome, eh? Thank you! I'm doing what I can to keep it interesting and appealing to readers.

See y'all soon!.... I hope….

-JB-


	36. The Honeymoon

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters. _

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Ladies and gentlemen, what took place on the wedding night of Severus Snape and Rose Evans is in fact in this chapter. However, I realize that some may find the explicit material, that such an event _could_ contain, somewhat offensive. I have, therefore, tried to leave most of this evening to the imagination. As a result of my decision, this story is still **PG-13**.

**_-JB-_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: The Honeymoon_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Severus stood next to Rose, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. The moment her eyes had taken in the bed he saw her cheeks turn crimson and her eyes quickly lower to the floor.

_'She's inexperienced_,' Severus reminded himself sternly. _'And probably petrified_.' He slipped an arm around her waist and bent to kiss her, trying to do so gently, on a blushing cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I thought it the only practical piece of furniture for now, because I certainly do not want to sleep on the floor. We'll furnish the rest of the place as we can afford to."

Mutely she nodded and then pulled away from him to go towards her things. Her school trunk, Oberon's empty cage (he was probably flying around outside somewhere), all the shopping bags from earlier that day. She would still have to collect some things from her parents' home, but that could wait for now. In the meantime, she busied herself digging through her things until she came up with a bath towel, soap, shampoo, and other toiletries. When she had gathered the necessary items, and one shopping bag, in her arms she turned to see Severus staring at her with open curiosity.

"It's been a long day," she said hastily, "so I'm going to take a quick bath. I won't be long." Rose flashed him a quick smile and then darted through to the bathroom, shut and bolted the door, before he could even blink.

Severus stared at the door with a measure of amusement and worry. _What _exactly had happened there? Was Rose really in so much of a panic when it came to sleeping with him? The thought was both amusing and insulting.

Musing silently to himself, Severus went out into the main room to build up a fire in the hearth. He needed something to do, after all, and every good wizard always kept a blaze going in his home. You never knew who might need to contact you or drop in for a visit, and while it wasn't necessary to have a fire going for such things it was practical.

He settled down on the floor, staring into the orange and yellow flames, trying to think of a way to make Rose feel more comfortable. Perhaps he wouldn't even touch her this night, allowing her to get used to the idea a bit more.

But once she lay beside him in bed, her warm, slim body so close, Severus wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands (or anything else) to himself. Rose had been a strong enough temptation at Hogwarts, but sleeping beside him in the same bed, in _their_ bed, could prove to be too much.

_'But I'm stronger than that,'_ he reminded himself with determination. _'And I won't do anything to frighten or hurt her. It will be fine.'_

He argued with himself for the next half hour, willing himself to show Rose that he wouldn't be demanding, wouldn't hurt her. She was a strong young witch, but that didn't mean she had to dive head-long into _any_thing for his sake. Severus knew he meant a lot to Rose, but there was a line to be drawn and he drew it mentally.

Severus was concentrating so much on his thoughts and inner decisions that it took him a moment longer than usual to sense someone else in the room with him. His eyes immediately snapped up when he sensed her, towards the doorway leading to the bedroom, and his jaw very nearly dropped.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman, with long dark red curls (still damp from the bath) hanging freely around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a white gown of satin which almost brushed the floor, leaving her small bare feet to peek out from under the hem, and with the firelight teasingly illuminating her he could see that the gown was nearly sheer. It hung on her from two small straps at her shoulders, and cupped her breasts in lace flowers, the pattern giving him tempting, teasing glances at the soft pink skin lying underneath…. There was a slit that started at the top of her thigh and trailed all the way down, giving him a glimpse of her trim, shapely leg. The gown was one of false innocence, showing her every curve to best advantage but simple in style and white satin.

Rose Snape looked as if she had stepped out of one of her new husband's fantasies. Indeed, that had been her goal.

She was also hoping that, while this sensuous piece of nightwear beckoned her husband it would also remind him that she was, at least in this one thing, very innocent and inexperienced.

The wizard came to his feet, slowly, his eyes roaming up and down her figure for a few moments before he came towards her. He didn't rush his approach; he met her uncertain green eyes unflinchingly and did not stop moving towards her until they were but a breath apart. Rose lowered her eyes, gathering her courage, before looking up again to meet his. Neither spoke, he did not move to touch her, she stared quietly up at him.

His black eyes were smoldering with desire, and looking into them filled her body with a sudden heat as she felt an answering desire growing inside of her.

Rose was the one who moved first, reaching one hand up to stroke his cheek. "Tonight, Severus," she whispered, voice unintentionally husky with emotion and feeling, "you're the tutor again." Rose, with the uncanny knack of a woman, knew that she was not the first Severus would touch in such a way. But she _would_ be the last.

Severus covered the hand on his cheek with his own only briefly, then slid both arms around her waist with the satin of the gown caressing his skin. He kissed her, gently as if to reassure her. He knew that while it was true there had been other women there would never be another like Rose. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus softly murmured against her lips, "No; I'm you're husband."

He swept her off of her feet, holding her close in his arms, carrying her to the great bed.

The bedroom was aglow with candles, charmed there by the witch, the only thing inside the room other than that bed, and the soft light did nothing to hide the beauty of his bride... indeed the glow only heightened it. Her usually familiar face was rendered mysterious with naught but a soft yellow flickering to show him her expression, and the flames of the candles reflected back at him through her eyes, making it appear as if her eyes danced in merriment and mischief. The whole picture was very becoming to her...and downright torture to the wizard who had promised himself to go slowly and be gentle with her.

As he placed her on the bed he settled himself next to her, unsure of what to say or where to begin. He also couldn't keep his eyes off of her...all of her. Every breath she took caused her chest to move, the swells of her breasts moving up and down... up and down. Even her scent tormented him, that of rain falling upon hot earth, and Severus had to mentally shake himself before he could focus his eyes only on hers.

"Rose," he began, and was alarmed at the deep, throaty tone that was clearly a by-product of his desire. He cleared his throat and tried again, marginally succeeding in sounding normal. "I have something I want you to take." Even in these instances, practicality would serve Severus Snape. He pulled his wand from his pocket, waved it once, and from the direction of the kitchen and laboratory a small vial came floating. Once it was in Severus's hand he held it out to her.

The vial was full of a deep purple liquid, something dark and strange to Rose.

"What is this?" She took the vial and looked at him through lowered eye-lashes, amused. "Bit late for a love potion, isn't it?"

Severus rolled his eyes but could not help the slight blush that stole into his cheeks. He felt most unnatural. "It's not that at all. It's a contraceptive potion. It may not be necessary tonight, but it's best to get in the habit of taking it right away. You must take it again the last day of your next menstrual cycle. When would that be?" he asked, eyes darkened in thought instead of desire now.

_'Of course he'd be damn practical about something like this,'_ Rose thought. It was what made Severus so _good_ at potions; he was methodical, practical, studying every angle and possibility of one subject until he was certain he had it nailed. He knew the oddest references, facts he had found buried under dust left long ago to rot, and he never failed to apply his knowledge in some manner or another.

He was very annoying at that, sometimes.

_'Such as now_,' Rose thought, biting her bottom lip in consternation. She was all ready nervous as a witch being led to the stake, he didn't need to show her the match and explain its purpose before letting her burn.

"Three weeks," she answered him at last, sighing as she uncorked the vial. She hesitated before taking it, and he raised his eyebrows at her imperiously. "What's it taste like?" she asked, determined to be just as annoying as he. Perhaps they wouldn't get anywhere that night.

"Just take it," he ground out between his teeth, looking away from her again.

Rose wondered briefly how well things were going, having no experience with such things herself, but drowned out her thoughts quickly by downing the potion and setting the vial down carefully on the floor. "There, I took my medicine." She rolled her eyes again and clutched her hands together in her lap, wishing they would stop trembling. She hadn't noticed she was trembling until she put down the vial.

Silence was all that was audible for several awkward moments as Severus tried to puzzle out how best to go about this—he'd lost sight of the plans he made the moment he caught sight of her in that innocently sensuous gown. Rose, in the meantime, was wondering what the devil she was supposed to be doing.

_'Seducing him?_' she thought, darting a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was still brooding, ever the scholar lost in his thoughts and heedless of her next to him. She sighed, discontented with the situation.

Severus heard her sigh and ground his teeth together, barely holding on to thought as he tried to determine the best course of action. But then, he had never been much use when it came to romance and Rose in the same sentence. Tumbling in bed with women who didn't mean a thing to him had been easy, careless even, but to take his only true friend, now his wife, and do the same seemed abominable. He respected her too much.

She sighed again, her breasts heaving up and down in one great, frustrated motion.

The wizard at her side swallowed, wondering what was going to get him through this night and keep him from simply tearing into her at any moment.

"This is absolutely crazy," Rose muttered at last.

His eyes darted towards her. "What?" Her voice had startled him from his thoughts.

Her eyes met his, narrowed and dark, as she said again, "This is absolutely crazy. There were times at Hogwarts when you very nearly _jumped_ into my knickers and now you're married to me and all you can do is stare at the floor." She stood up and raised her hand in the air, her lecturing tone appearing in an instant. "I won't stand for it, Severus Snape! I'm not going to be cheated out of my wedding night because you're too busy trying to think of a good approach to the subject."

He didn't realize he was staring at her, mouth agape, until she put the tip of her finger under his chin and snapped his jaw shut.

"Now we're going to discuss the rules of engagement, Severus," she continued, pointing her finger at him in a threatening manner. "There will be no ravishing of the bride, ever, without her consent. There will be no worrying that she is too fragile to be handled. There will be no puzzling out, for endless hours, how best to make the first move. There will also be no light on the first night."

Her wand appeared in her hand, and with a wave of it she brought a gust of wind into the room that immediately blew out every single candle. Only the moonlight streaming through the uncurtained windows illuminated anything, and some of the slanting light perfectly spot lit Rose as she continued to stand over her husband with her wand held high.

"I want to learn to do this, Severus," she continued, voice lower, huskier. In the darkness she gained courage, because in the darkness they were perhaps on the same footing. Maybe. And he most certainly wouldn't be seeing her stark naked. "I want to please you."

Again there was a swish and flick of her wand, and Severus felt a sudden breeze as every single button that held his clothing on flew off. He didn't care at the moment, as it would be easy enough to mend...but where had she learned _that_ charm? He wasn't aware they taught the females of Hogwarts such things….

Her shadow lowered the wand, then took a tentative step forward. "There now," she whispered, holding both arms out to him. "It's your turn to take control."

Severus pulled her into his arms and onto his lap and she leaned close against him, laying one palm flat against his chest. Severus wrapped one arm about her waist and the hand of the other came up to stroke her fiery curls. He placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, slowly, lingering over her sweet scent. "Another rule of engagement," he whispered then against her hairline. "There will be no further discussion until said engagement is completed."

He felt her nod. "I agree. You talk too much anyway."

A wolfish grin met that comment, and then his mouth was bent to her neck, placing a hot, passionate kiss onto the place where her blood pumped eagerly through her veins, pulsating beneath the touch of his lips on her skin. He trailed more such kisses, kisses that tormented her, across her shoulder until he came to one strap of the nightgown. With a quick movement he had that strap undone and hanging, allowing the confining lace clinging to her breasts to loosen.

Rose shuddered, feeling every hot touch. One of his hands massaged her waist, another tangled in her hair, both working their magic with soft, urgent strokes. Fire built up hotter inside of her, in the depths of her body. There was an overwhelming need in her to help him in this, to make herself have a role in what was happening.

She pushed at the shoulders of his button-less shirt, moving them down until he was forced to take it off if he was going to continued his own explorations of her skin and willpower.

His bare chest was hot to the touch of her hands, which she splayed out over him, running her palms across his shoulders, his back, lightly down his ribs—

He reflexively pulled away, and Rose remembered her discovery of his ticklish tendency. Somehow that made most of her nervousness ebb away and disappear as she remembered that this _was_ Severus, the boy no longer but a man who had every right to touch her as he did.

Severus recovered from the reflex movement, narrowing his eyes. Later he would accuse her of touching there on purpose, but for now he would satisfy himself by getting even. After all, he knew more of this ancient art they now practiced than she did.

He pulled them both back further into the bed, one hand running up her thigh where the slit gave him easy access to that tender skin. The other hand stroked her back, then her waist, then came up slowly...slowly...causing her heart to go careening into her throat as she guessed where his destination was. He had touched her there once, long ago.

His hand cupped her breast, his thumb stroking her through what little lace remained. His lips were again pressed to hers, passionately, demanding that she yield to him as she had almost done once before. Her lips parted, he thrust his tongue into her mouth to fully taste her, caressing her sensitive mouth. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his silky black hair, holding the kiss to her as she attempted to stroke his appetite with her own small pink tongue.

Her fingers slipped down to his slacks, and she pushed at them, forcing them down, forcing him free to show her, to teach her, about this desire they both knew, but neither could obtain without each other's assistance....

**_...And, quote the author, the rest isn't much of anyone else's business..._**

Much later, when the first of their passion was spent, they laid in each other's arms, breathing deeply to try and slow their erratic pulses and thoughts, delighting in the discoveries they had made and the secrets they had found about each other.

"You all right?" he asked at last, his voice gruff and deep, throaty and all together delicious sounding to the witch.

"Just fine," she whispered, snuggling up closer to him, enjoying the way their bare bodies touched and seemed to easily wrap about each other. She kissed him, gently, then tucked her head under his chin and sighed, smiling to herself despite the soreness of her first time with him. "Thank you, Severus."

That surprised him. In fact, it startled him. "For what?"

But Rose was tired, and she did not want to explain this to him now. It had been a very long day, with recent events giving way to her heavy eyes at last. She fell asleep, curled against her husband, almost satisfied with the world....

Almost....

* * *

**_Sneak Preview_**: None for now, you blasted readers!

_To My Reviewers:_

**An All Purpose Message**: THERE! You have your great and wonderful honeymoon scene! I'm sure I disappointed some of you, and pleased others, but I don't care. I love the way I wrote this. Deal with it. ;-) I haven't time today to respond to individuals, but I just HAD to post since it's been a week without word from me…. To those of you who praised me, you make me blush! To those who want more angst, don't worry, it's coming up fast! To those who hate the story, what one EARTH are you still doing there? You're kidding yourself. You LOVE my story!

That's all. See you next week with more!

**_-JB-_**


	37. For Better, Or For Worse?

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

****

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: For Better, Or For Worse?_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

The first week of the honeymoon went by quickly as they finished transferring all of Rose's belongings to their new home, as well as the things she had inherited from her mother and father. They also transferred all of her funds into a joint account at Gringotts and looked into the financial status of the stocks Rose's father had left to her. Soon the Snapes had everything a'right and could begin to enjoy their home.

Of course, every few hours one or the other would get playful and they'd pause in their work to enjoy each other's company.... In the back yard, in the meadow, in the forest, in the attic, in the laboratory, in the kitchen, in the bedroom.... Whether it was in the middle of the day or late at night, the timing mattered little to them. Rose also proved to be very adept at lovemaking and a quick learner. Severus did not have one complaint and found, not to his surprise, that he had never enjoyed being with anyone as he did with Rose.

They went out to Diagon Alley on the third morning of their second week together, with Rose determined to purchase a small dinner table. Picnics were all very well and good, she had said, but she was tired of having them on the floor in the kitchen.

The two split up, Severus decided he would run over and check on business since he was in town anyway, and it didn't take Rose long to arrange for the table she wanted to be delivered to her home. She then wandered off to _Flourish and Blotts_, wanting to check and see if they had a book in she had been waiting for.

She was standing in the medical aisle, pouring over _Wizened Wizards Medical Monthly,_ when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Rose turned curiously, her lips pursed in annoyance at being bothered, when she looked up to see the man who stood behind her.

Sirius Black, handsome as ever, was gazing evenly down at her. "Hello, Rose," he said softly, his light eyes giving away no emotion. "I understand congratulations are in order."

Stiffly, Rose stepped away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't expect them coming from you, Black, and I doubt they'd be very sincere. But yes, Severus and I are married."

He remained expressionless. "He's lucky, then. He has someone he deserves."

It wasn't a compliment, and Rose knew it. She tilted her chin up, gazing evenly up at him. "Thank you, I am flattered you think I am a match for his brilliant mind and power."

His disgusted frown was answer enough for that remark. "I've tried to think up a good wedding gift, but the only thing fitting this union would be a pet snake or two," he said softly, narrowing his eyes at her. "They would suit you, especially if I managed a poisonous breed."

She would not rise to his bait, she knew how his mind worked and he was not the best when it came to stinging arguments. His gift was in response, not an initial attack. She had seen that once all ready. So Rose allowed herself to smile at him, charmingly so, and shrugged. "Your words can't hurt me, Black. I don't understand why you would bother to gain my attention only to try and bait me into an argument. It's childish, and it won't work. Tell me, what do you hope to gain from this conversation?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side as a curious little girl might've. "What's your secret?"

Bristling, Sirius could only glare at her for a moment before leaning closer to her, speaking softly. "I don't understand you, and I don't understand why I feel the need to confront you every time I lay eyes on you. I was once drawn to you in attraction, perhaps now it is only because you're an interesting sight...like Muggles go to a freak show I come to look at you and wonder what sort of creature you are."

Rose chuckled and shook her head at him, not in the least intimidated. "You have such a way with words, Mr. Black, but I grow tired of listening to you. If you're going to threaten me then do so, I have other business to attend to today."

He was ready to answer, perhaps with another biting remark, when someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"I think you'd better leave Rose alone, Padfoot." It was James Potter, giving his friend a disapproving frown. "Stop harassing her."

Sirius shot one more glare at Rose before turning and storming past his best friend, out of the shop.

James offered Rose a tentative smile. "I hope he wasn't bothering you too much, Rose."

"He wasn't. I could've handled it myself," she returned, feeling defensive.

"I'm sure you could have, but I wanted to help you. We're family now, after all." He shrugged then offered her a parting wave before turning and leaving the bookstore as well, with Rose standing in mute surprise.

Sirius was waiting for James when he came out of the shop, clenching his fists and frowning darkly at the world in general.

"That was stupid, Padfoot," James said softly when he came to stand beside his best friend. "Very stupid. She's a married woman, she can't stand the sight of you, so why are you still obsessed with her?"

"I'm not," Sirius barked, short with his friend. "I don't give a damn about her, or about Snape. I just find them both disgusting and would love to hex them into the last century."

"We did enough of that during school," James said, keeping his voice low still in an attempt to calm his friend. "Drop it Sirius, and grow up like the rest of us. There are much more serious things in the world to worry about than Rose and Snape."

"Right." Sirius sighed and smiled wearily at his friend. "Like the Order."

"Like the Order," James agreed. "C'mon, buy you a firewhiskey."

"Thanks, mate."

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Severus Snape sat up in bed, his back to the headboard, holding Rose against him and playing gently with her hair, curling one lock around his finger only to let it loose to do so again. He had just imparted information to her that was dangerous, and exciting in his opinion. She was now silent, running her finger along the outline of his tattoo after finally having received the explanation for it. She hadn't asked before…perhaps because she hadn't wanted to know. At the moment the tattoo was as warm as the rest of his skin, and not the fire he described it as when he was being summoned.

"You joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Rose whispered at last, shaking her head in surprise. "You're a _Death Eater_." It wasn't a question; it was a cold statement of fact.

"I am," he answered with an indifferent tone. "The Dark Lord is powerful, and by following him I am in the wake of such power. I have learned a great deal from him."

Rose shuddered, snatching her fingers away from the tattoo. "Have you? Like what? Killing Muggles 101?"

To her surprise, Severus chuckled. "No. I'm not a cold-blooded killer, Rose. Everyone's wrong about that point; some of the Death Eaters do get over-zealous in their actions and spells but they never kill without reason. And I have yet to be involved in anything like that. Mostly I'm a researcher and a lab worker. It's become a great deal like a job; I get paid for a lot of what I do. My Lord also seeks my opinions on things; he says that a fresh mind is a valuable tool."

The witch nodded mutely, staring down at the blankets which covered her body. She could feel his arm, the one with the tattoo, slide around her waist and pull her closely to him. She felt her eyes prickle with tears even as her mind was torn asunder with conflicting arguments. "This is what you were talking about on the train. This is the project you want my help with."

He didn't answer except to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. "I could use you, Rose," he whispered onto her skin. "Your expertise with healing potions and concoctions, your prowess with medical magic…. I can handle it all on my own, but juggling too many things at once...I don't need to become sloppy. Your talent would be appreciated, you would be paid handsomely, and we would work together for a very powerful wizard."

"I don't know, Severus." She shuddered and turned to press her cheek against his chest, curling herself closer to him. "This is a war and I don't know if I want to be a part of it."

"It's behind the scenes, Rose," he whispered. "I doubt you'll ever see any fighting and the Death Eaters keep their secrets well."

Rose thought of her sister; Lily would most certainly not approve of taking part in this war, especially on this side of things. But Severus had woven a convincing story of power, loyalty, and a fierce pride in ancient magic. "This wouldn't be just a job. It would be choosing sides, and it's the side that most the world fears and hopes will lose...."

"That doesn't mean it will. The Dark Lord has a vision and a dream for the wizarding world. He's tired of hiding from muggles and wants to show the world that magic still exists. He wants to be the right hand of kings and queens, as wizards were in days long past." Severus tipped her chin up, forcing her beautiful green eyes to clash with his obsidian pools. "As wizards and witches should have been before the world became crazy with the need to burn away every trace of magic left. Muggles destroyed what was, afraid of those who held power greater than their own. They made wizards and witches outcasts, killing any they thought possessed a gift with magic. The Dark Lord wants to make it right again and show them that magic was never a myth but always a truth just beyond their grasp."

The young woman shivered, staring into the eyes of the man she had married with slight fear. "He sounds like Hitler, Severus."

Severus winced and pulled away from her, putting several inches between them. "He is nothing like that racist muggle pig. The Dark Lord doesn't wish to exterminate anyone, he wants only to bring the power of magic to the surface of the world once more." For an hour more Severus lectured her, rehearsing to her every word that Lord Voldemort had ever breathed to his followers, using every gesture and argument he could to convince Rose to follow his path.

In the end she asked to think about it. He had, to her surprise, become angry. What was there to think on, he had demanded. Was she with him or not?

He stormed out on those words, shrugging into a shirt after pulling on trousers. He flew out of the cottage, burning with frustration and anger.

Rose sat alone for long, lingering minutes in the cottage. It was dark outside, approaching midnight. She was tired and emotionally drained from arguing with Severus. She didn't like arguing with him, that much she had learned that night.

"For better or for worse," she whispered to herself with a dry smile. "I wonder if this is the worse." She climbed out of bed and pulled on one of his shirts, it fell to her knees and the sleeves went further than her finger-tips. She buttoned it hastily and then went out into the night with a sigh of resignation.

Severus stood glaring out into the darkness, twenty yards away from the cottage and in the meadow, with his arms firmly folded across his chest. He did not so much as flicker an eyelash at her when Rose slid up next to him and put a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"Severus," she began, softly. "Why are you so upset with me? I asked a reasonable thing, I only asked for a bit of time to think this out. It's a big decision, it's choosing sides for a _war_. Any sensible person would ask for what I have."

"Don't you trust me?" he bit out, turning his cold black eyes down on her for a moment. "Don't you trust that I would weigh out the merits of this to determine what the risks and rewards are?"

"It's not a matter of trust," she responded, putting the palm of her hand against his cheek, meeting his icy stare with the warm green of her own. "It's a matter of choice. Whatever I decide, _I_ want to be the only one I have to blame for it. I want to be the one to blame for the consequences; I want to be the able to accept my failure or success as mine alone. I don't want to blame you for a mistake later down the road. I'm not sure what else I can say to you to make you understand."

He shook his head and broke eye contact, staring off into the trees. "What more do you need to know? What more can I do to help you make this _choice?_" Though sarcasm dripped from the final word Rose knew her husband well enough to realize he would do anything she asked of him. That was his way, to close himself off emotionally or sneer at what he did not understand. It was his only defense against a world he believed had no use for him. Despite his initiation into the Death Eaters he still lacked that final bit of confidence that _could_ make him one of the greatest wizards in the world.

Sucking in a quick breath, Rose hesitated before making her answer. "I would like to meet this Dark Lord, I would like to hear from his own mouth what his vision is."

Severus, to her surprise, nodded at once. "Then I'll need to teach you some Occlumency."

"He's a Legilimens?" Rose shook her head, bemused. "I'm not surprised. You don't trust him completely then?"

He met her eyes squarely and in a tone that caused her to shiver he replied, "I don't trust _anyone_ completely."

And Rose knew she was included in that cold, blanket statement.

* * *

And there you have it. 

**SNEAK PREVIEW: **Chapter 38, entitled **A Death Eater At Home** is one of those irritating chapters that is only around to move the story along faster. Oh, and Severus gets a black eye. Chapter 39, **June 1980**, finds the Snapes beginning to struggle with their marriage and we get a tiny peek of a proudly expecting Lily Potter. Chapter 40…Snape fans won't like it. I'll just give you the title. Pretty self-explanatory: **The Failure of Severus Snape**.

To My Reviewers:

Kiss-of-Cuteness: Thank you, glad you appreciated the non-graphicness of last chapter. :-) Yes, I'm a HUGE fan of Princess Bride, the 'Good Parts' version. I love alluding to that book…. Watch for more from it.

Evil Duckie of the Blacklagoon: You make me smile. Thank you so much for the continued reviews.

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: No, I haven't answered your questions and I haven't the time today, either. You're lucky to get a chapter out of me! :-D Mid-terms.

Rae Roberts: Don't you DARE say a disapproving word about my parenthesis! You'll hurt their feelings! Thank you for your reading and I'm glad you're enjoying things. Now I've posted, where's YOUR next chapter?

Turtle: Thank you! I love reviews!

Emikae: Sorry I haven't emailed you yet. I'll try and do that today, but in the event you see this first, you're MORE than welcome to post a link to my story. It would be an honor, and a writer always loves to increase her readers. Thanks!

Dnd4ever: Does your name mean something significant? Hope you got your FF.N troubles resolved!

Rinny Z: You're a nut shy of a squirrel, kiddo. S'ok, I love you anyway. Leaving things to your imagination was probably the best thing I could've done…I don't know if my writing could've lived up to your expectations.

Maya)-sleepy: Nosy mothers. It seems everyone WAS really happy with how things were done in the end. I'm glad, I was nervous about that.

Nabenabe: Ah! You've been with me through the beginning and I'm grateful for your honest praise! Tasteful, eh? Good! Thank you a thousand times over!

Lydia: Will email after next week's mid-terms are over. Have a hundred essays due and a ton of tests. Kill me now. College. Yuck. Anyway, thank you. I tried to throw in as many things as I could that would make the Honeymoon chapter work, candles, ticklishness, and I didn't want to deal with the Dark Mark right away. I do need to go edit the first few chapters. When I started this story I wasn't 100 clear how it was going to end so I left a lot of vague stuff in the first chapters. Hm. TTYL!

See ya next week! I hope!

**_-JB-_**


	38. A Death Eater At Home

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

NOTE: I have recently joined something that is taking a great deal of my creative writing time. It's called NaNoWriMo. The web-site is NaNoWriMo "Dot" org. You may want to check it out, if you're interested in writing. It's a challenge given to all writers the world over to write a novel (50,000 or more words) in the month of November. Check it out!

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: A Death Eater At Home_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Rose wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, backing away from the boiling cauldron at the same moment. The deep purple of the brew was an indication that things were going well, but the young woman wished things had been easier.

As she trudged up the steps to her kitchen she untied apron strings and drew off the dragon-hide gloves she wore. She muttered to herself, hanging the apron on a peg, "...simmer for one week, then stir counter-clockwise three times before adding the hemlock...."

It was July, and a warm one at that. She had been married to Severus for four months and had been helping him with his special 'projects' for only a slightly less period of time.

She was still muttering to herself about that particularly complex potion when the back door flew open with a bang and in stormed her husband.

He stormed _everywhere_ these days.

"Lucious Malfoy, while brilliant, is also one of the most spoiled, arrogant, bullying bastards I have ever had the chance to meet," he snarled, sitting abruptly at their small table.

Rose glanced up from where she had been chopping celery sticks to dip in peanut butter, ready to reply with some soothing remark or another, when she caught sight of her husband's face.

His right eye was swollen and beginning to blacken, his bottom lip was split and scabbed, and he looked an absolute mess.

Her jaw dropped.

Severus was too busy glaring at the table top to notice her expression and continued spitting out vile phrases about Malfoy, particularly about the man's parentage and what his mother must've done to curse herself with such a son.

Finally he noticed his wife's lack of response. "Well?" he asked, bringing his eyes up to hers. "Haven't you anything to say? You usually do."

"What happened to you?" Rose got out at last, coming to him with a damp cloth to dab at his lip and clean up the cut there. She slid into the chair next to his, focusing on cleaning him up, a worried frown on her face.

Severus's hands came up and took her wrist, pulling it away from him. His eyes met hers, swallowing emerald green into the black depths of a dark well. "Lucious Malfoy happened to me, along with his ape-men, Crabbe and Goyle."

"What one earth did you do to them to deserve this?" Rose dropped her hand to his arm, keeping her eyes on his. "Is this why the Dark Lord summoned you?"

"No," Severus answered, folding his arms across his chest and frowning the way a petulant boy might after being caught fighting at school. "The Dark Lord imparted information to us tonight and after he and several others left us, Malfoy and I got into a conversation that ended in curses and fists being exchanged."

"But Lucious Malfoy needs your potions as much as any Death Eater does, I can't imagine why he'd pick a fight with you," Rose added, shaking her head. "Do you want some ice for that eye?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled, sinking down in his chair.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand, Severus. Why Malfoy?"

"He asked about you," Severus managed to growl out at last. "Asked why you didn't come to meetings. He implied a few things I didn't like."

"Sounds like a Death Eater," Rose remarked, rubbing the arm which bore her tattoo. She had agreed to join the group Severus had bound himself to but only after hearing the words Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, offered her about his goals and vision. She had been dismayed, later, to find out about all the dissentions in the group of men and women who wanted to take control of the wizarding world. They fought often amongst themselves, much as they had when she had known some of them in Slytherin.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange had become a striking beauty since their third year. She had also married and joined the Death Eaters, and upon seeing Rose (who had helped her a great deal with Transfiguration) at a meeting took her aside and promised to help her 'fit in.'

Rose later remarked to her husband that, so long as she became a witch with a capitol 'B,' she'd fit in just fine.

"You can't afford to get on Malfoy's bad side, Severus," Rose said at last, reaching up to stroke her husband's cheek. "He's in the Inner Circle, and that's where you need to get to. Let him say whatever he wants about me. They're only words, after all."

"Only words?" he asked, glowering darkly at her. "They are accusations, Rose. They could get you in trouble."

"What could he be saying that's so important?" she asked, her impatience slowly beginning to sour her tone. She had enough to worry about without her husband acting like a child, getting into petty fights with those they could not afford to anger.

Severus shrugged and ran a hand through his lank, greasy hair. "Potter. He tried to tie Dumbledore and Potter's little squad of heroes to you. He said you were leaking information to your sister. There's no evidence anyone's a spy, but there's always a suspicion about it among the Death Eaters. He also implied your relations with some members of our army are...less than appropriate."

"So he's calling me a slut and a spy," Rose summed up for him, rolling her eyes. "I'm not either one so let's just not worry about it."

"If he talks too much, though, and they need a scapegoat for _anything_ that goes wrong with a plan of the Dark Lord's...he could bring you up, Rose. There could be trouble." Severus shuddered and pulled his wife from her chair into his lap, wrapping a protective arm about her waist. "They can't take you from me."

Although this touched the part of her heart that still believed in love and happily ever afters, Rose hastily put those feelings away knowing that Severus wasn't being romantic; he was being possessive. Those were two very different things for him to be.

"And they won't. I'll come to the next few meetings with Bella and clear these things up." Rose moved out of her husband's lap and headed towards the cellar. "Could you come and look at this with me? I'm not certain the Dark Lord's brew is coming out right."

Severus sighed and came to his feet, following her down into their lab.

_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._

Rose came to take Severus's arm as they strolled out of Knockturn and into Diagon Alley, having finished some business with the apothecary Severus had once worked for. Now they were shopping for the more common-place items they needed, walking along in the light of day rather than in the shadows of the darker aspect of London wizardry.

It was late August and so there was a slightly crisp feeling in the air, warning of the cold to come, and an occasional errant breeze would startle wizards and witches alike into reaching up to steady their hats.

There was also a multitude of Hogwarts scholars roaming about, with parents and without, trying to get everything necessary on their lists. It appeared as if Albus Dumbledore had talked the Ministry into opening the school back up, which was a relief to most of the magical world. Life without Hogwarts was, according to some, no life at all.

Rose was swept away in happy memory as she walked down the street on her husband's arm. Preparing to enter Hogwarts for her first year had been wonderful for her, and exciting, though she had been loathe to admit it the first time. Playing second-fiddle to Lily had never been easy.

Severus caught her wistful smile from the corner of his eye and glanced down at her, arching one black brow in question. "What is it?"

"Just remembering my first year of school," she answered, giving his arm a firm squeeze. It was rare they could be candid with each other lately, there was much on both their minds. "It was an exciting period in my life."

He chuckled. "It was only eight years ago, yet you talk like some of the matronly witches do."

"Sometimes I feel as old as they must," Rose returned, her thoughts briefly turning inward. "Being in a war and everything would do that to someone though, don't you think?"

"Certainly," he agreed, giving her a curious stare before returning to his perusal of a shop window. "Think we should get a pet?"

Rose blinked and realized where they were standing, the _Magical Menagerie._ "What? Oberon not enough for you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

He shrugged and walked on, saying quietly, "Just never had a pet before."

It was at moments like those that Rose wondered what his childhood had truly been like. She had a few details, she knew he had been far from happy, but coming from a home with two sisters and loving parents had given her a great childhood she was not always willing to take seriously. Most of the time she took it for granted that she had been given all the wonderful things her parents could afford, including gerbils, pet goldfish, a canary (whom she had set free after watching a documentary in her second year of Muggle school about birds needing to fly south for the winter), and Petunia had even had a cat once. Mister Fluffkins had, however, managed to get out of the yard one day and never came back to his broken-hearted, over-enthusiastic young mistress.

"They're not all they're cracked up to be," Rose said with a shrug. "Maybe a dog, though. I've never had one of those."

"And risk getting fleas everywhere?" Severus shook his head. "No. A pet can wait."

A sudden pain took both Rose and Severus by surprise and their steps faltered. "Did you...?" Rose checked.

"Yes," Severus answered.

Their leisure day in London was over; their Dark Lord called.

It took only a few moments for them to find an unobserved alley, then apparate away.

The meeting was short and to the point. There was to be a raid that night on a wizarding orphanage, they were going to go stir things up and pick up anyone willing to join their following. Then there was the added words from Voldemort, the words that Rose dreaded hearing and had to clench her jaw whenever they were said.

"And if anyone gets in your way, do whatever is necessary to get them out of it again. Permanently, if possible."

They were dispersing when Bellatrix Lestrange approached Rose, smiling her beautiful smile. She, like all the Blacks, looked as if she had been born to be a queen. Walking along behind her was a younger man, someone who should still be in Hogwarts perhaps. "Rose, pet, look who I have found! This is Regulas Black, my cousin."

"Ah, I remember," Rose replied, smiling as she held a hand out to him. "You graduate next year, correct?"

Regulas nodded, taking her hand with a smile. "A pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Snape—as I understand you are to be congratulated."

"Thank you," she responded, taking in the look of the boy. He looked exactly as his brother did with one exception--there was no passion for life in his eyes. His eyes were cold, they appeared almost dead. "You have joined the Dark Lord's cause then?"

"Of course. It is the only way to bring the Muggle world and ours back into one. His vision is astonishing, and much more practical than legalizing hunting muggles." He chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. "He's speaking of one of my more eccentric relatives. The Black family has a long history of doing what we could to make certain the purebloods are where they should be." She smiled beautifully, the cold glint in _her_ eyes as well. "On top of the world."

"Really." Rose smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "Where does that leave someone like me, Bella?"

Regulas raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh, I had forgotten. You're muggle-born, aren't you? And yet housed in Slytherin. That gives you some advantage, I'm sure," he purred, the charm of his family gracing him equally well.

"Her talents are indispensable," Bella told her cousin with a cocky tilt of her head. "She's saved many of our lives with her potion brewing and healing knowledge. You would do well to remember that, Regulas."

Severus then slipped to her side after having a quiet conversation with Lucious Malfoy. "Ready?" he asked Rose softly, not even deigning to acknowledge the cousins.

"Yes." Rose offered a parting smile to the other witch and wizard, then followed her husband away a bit. They had met in a large, abandoned slaughterhouse, meat hooks still hung all about the ceiling and walls. "I see you and Malfoy patched things up," Rose noted quietly.

"In a fashion," he responded, his dark expression not changing. "Though he cautioned me to keep an eye on you. Malfoy doesn't think you're completely trustworthy." Now he shot her his typical smirk, the one that passed for a teasing smile with him. "I silently agreed with him."

"Brute," she chided, flashing him a grin before apparating away.

Severus followed swiftly behind her, she had only taken one or two steps down the dirt path that led up to their cottage. He fell into step beside her, his thoughts now turned to more serious matters. "You haven't seen your sisters lately, have you?"

"No, Severus," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think I would have told you?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering." She didn't pick up on his strange tone of voice.

"Dinner?"

"Not really hungry."

"Neither am I."

Neither of them ever was after a meeting with the Dark Lord. Such meetings somehow took away their appetites.

* * *

Things really aren't looking very happy, are they?

**SNEAK PREVIEW**: Chapter 39, **June 1980**, finds the Snapes beginning to struggle with their marriage and we get a tiny peek of a proudly expecting Lily Potter. Chapter 40…Snape fans won't like it. I'll just give you the title. Pretty self-explanatory: **The Failure of Severus Snape**. Didn't think you'd want to know…the future looks so grim…but chapter 41 is **Rose's Decision**. All good things come to an end, I'm afraid….

To My Esteemed Reviewers!: Thanks go to Rinny Z, Loraliant Angelisa Snape, dnd4ever, kiss-of-cuteness, emikae, Illume, ???, Lydia, and Evil Duckie of the Blacklagoon.

See y'all next week!

**_-JB-_**


	39. June 1980

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

NOTE: Yes, I realize there's an inconsistency in the timing. Working on it. Don't hate me 'cause I'm creative….

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: June 1980_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Rose Snape swallowed, somewhat nervously, as she and her husband walked up a brick path towards the large front doors of Malfoy Manor. They were both dressed in their finest, having purchased new evening wear for just this occasion. Severus looked uncomfortable in his high-button, deep black, dress robe and the black suit which he wore underneath. His hair was pulled back, shining with cleanliness rather than the saturated grease from the potions he handled on an almost hourly basis. His expression was closed, no one would know what went through his mind at that moment...except for Rose.

Rose knew what went through her husband's mind because, just moments before apparating before the manor, they had a good long argument about several things. It was a very heated argument, too. Had they not been dining with the Malfoy's that evening they surely would've gone to their opposite ends of their cottage and sulked or stewed angrily for the rest of the night.

That had been happening a lot lately. Rose had been difficult, asking too many questions of other Death Eaters, asking if violence was really necessary, coldly accusing them all with her eyes upon meeting them, and steadfastly avoiding the searching gaze of her husband and the Dark Lord—Legilimens. She knew some about Occlumency but not enough to keep anyone who was searching her too closely from finding out how she felt about certain issues. And lately she hadn't felt good about much.

Severus was frustrated with his wife, knowing that she was keeping her feelings and thoughts from him and hating every minute of it. He had better things to do than worry constantly about her, of course, but she was no longer as open as she had been in the past. She didn't actively share her opinion on missions or potions with him anymore, she brewed her own requested potions quietly and never told him what they were or who they were for. She was being too close-mouthed.

And other Death Eaters were noticing the tension with which Rose stood during meetings and the hesitancy with which she took assignments in healing or medicines. She was, to all appearances, bitter about her decision to join the elite group.

To keep attention focused away from his wife Severus had been forced to step into the spotlight himself, seconding her questions but rephrasing them in a pleasing manner, praising the other Death Eaters when his wife scorned them, making excuses for her when she appeared disinterested in their cohorts. Many times he had even drawn the attention of Lord Voldemort away from Rose, asking a question of making a snide comment he knew his leader would appreciate.

This meant two things; the Death Eaters were indifferent to Rose and openly impressed with Severus.

Which brought them to the Malfoy dinner party. At this party would be witches and wizards of high standing, some of them Death Eaters and others merely prominent members of the wizarding world—some of which outwardly denounced the Dark Lord. Malfoy, though suspected of being a Dark sympathizer, was still one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain and so an invitation from him was not to be turned down.

By coming to this party the Snapes were throwing themselves before society which would either make them a popular couple or merely shrug them off into the lower ranks of the wizarding world once again. Something that, no matter which way the war went, Severus Snape could not afford.

As they paused at the massive, double-door entrance to the old fortress--left over from the darker times of history and the ancestral home of the Malfoys since the day their ancestor, Sidius Malfoy, stormed the fortress and murdered the muggle inhabitants after they had accused him of witchcraft—Severus sighed resignedly and muttered, "At least pretend to enjoy yourself tonight." He used the heavy lead knocker to announce them. Gargoyles on either side of the doorway, set back in niches above the Snapes' head, glared wickedly down upon them with slack jaws and long fangs.

"These people irritate me, Severus," Rose responded, glaring up at him briefly before turning her attention back to the door. "And they know I don't like them. Why pretend?"

"Because it's what you do in these circumstances," his hissed back.

The door was opened by a house-elf, clothed in an old silk pillowcase baring the Malfoy coat of arms. They were shown inside and directly to the dining room where many of the guests had all ready gathered.

Severus was put near the head of the table so that Lucious Malfoy might easily consult with him or ask for his opinions. Rose, on the other hand, was put near Narcissa. While the snobbish member of the Black family considered herself far above most witches she did still have a knack for hostessing. Seated on her right hand was, of course, her sister Bellatrix. Rose was across from Bella and so found herself forced to listen to the two fanatical sisters—the elder going on in raptures about the expensive dinner before them and the younger trying to engage those around her in conversations about the Dark Arts in a sly manner.

Rose kept quiet, paying more attention to her food than the politician they had seated her next too—an older wizard named Cornelius Fudge. There just wasn't much she cared to pay attention to any more. She was tired of fighting with Severus, she was second-guessing herself about joining up with Lord Voldemort, and she was frustrated with life in general.

Back at the other side of the table, Severus sat discussing potions with Lucious, a harmless discussion about hang-over remedies and such. Severus found himself glancing periodically down the table, trying to catch a look at his wife but failing to see her with other guests, dishes, and candlesticks getting in his way.

It was a long, uneventful, stupid evening.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose climbed out of bed, yawning, and shuffled from the room to the kitchen. Once there she calmly opened the ice box and dug around for a few minutes until she found a small jar of sweet pickles. She had bought the pickles just a few days previous, from the muggle village nearby. She had also purchased a bit of cream, which she also put on the table.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, a reproduction of a Swiss Cuckoo but with a flaming Phoenix popping out every hour and trilling a song instead of the former annoying bird. It was five in the morning, and Severus still wasn't home. Nor had she heard from him.

Sighing, she opened the pickles, then the cream, and dipped the green snacks into the sweet white substance. After doing so she licked the cream off of the pickle, then popped the pickle into her mouth.

Oberon was on his stand, having flown in just moments before from his evening out. _"Who?"_ he asked, blinking at his mistress.

"Just me," she answered the owl, smiling slightly, sleepily, at him. "Up early again. I just can't seem to sleep at all these days. Of course, it could have something to do with sleeping alone."

The owl tilted his head to the side in such a way as to suggest, perhaps, that Rose knew very well that wasn't the reason.

"Well, it's part of the reason anyway," she muttered defensively, popping a cream-covered-sweet-pickle into her mouth. "And the other part is the same person I'm eating this revoltingly delicious food for."

_"Who?"_ Oberon said, sounding very demanding for an owl.

"I don't know _who_ yet. They haven't been born." Rose tossed a pickle at the owl, and Oberon easily caught it and gulped it down.

The owl then huffily turned his back on her and made a peculiar, ruffled, upset sound.

"No," Rose answered to the gesture, glaring at him. "I _still _haven't told Severus yet and I'll thank you to keep your beak shut about it."

The owl didn't answer her, nor did she imagine him to.

She finished off the pickles, and most of the cream, before going to take a shower. After her shower, and eating a somewhat normal breakfast (though putting hot mustard on her eggs wasn't something she usually did), Rose went down to the laboratory and concentrated on her potion for Bellatrix Lestrange's husband—what was his name again? Bella never gave the man much of a chance to talk, so Rose often forgot he was even around. Ah well. Didn't matter much. The potion was, of course, polyjuice which would allow him to change form. And another potion she wasn't fond of.... A poison, actually.

Rose came up from the laboratory at noon, she made lunch and went to her room for a nap.

Severus was in bed, having come in sometime while she was in the cellar. It looked as if he had collapsed, he laid on top of the blankets and hadn't even taken off his boots. Which were, Rose noticed with a scowl, caked in mud and on her comforter.

She approached the bed with the intention of waking him up and making him remove the offending footwear but no sooner had she come to the bed than he made a sound in his sleep—it was a groan...but it was also a sound of anguish.

His expression was pained while he slept, and he looked a fright. There were circles under his eyes, he was pale, and his hair was a mess of tangles.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, putting a hand out to brush a strand of jet-black hair from his forehead. "What are we doing to ourselves?"

Carefully she removed his boots and unbuttoned his clothes so that he could sleep more comfortably. She covered him with the other half of the blanket he slept on, then crawled into bed beside him and closed her eyes to rest.

She awoke hours later, a storm had moved in and darkened the skies so that the room was almost devoid of light as well.

His hand brushed a dark curl from her cheek and she turned to see him, propped up on one elbow, looking at her. "You're tired a lot lately."

Rose sat up and ran a hand through her long hair, giving him a bemused smile. "So are you."

He shrugged. "I'm out all night."

"I'm up all night waiting for you," she responded, her tone cool. "Then you sneak in after I've put in a morning of work on no sleep."

"Rose," he groaned, turning over onto his back to gaze up at the canopy. "I don't like to disturb you when I come in—I'm usually in no frame of mind to have a conversation anyway."

"Well _why_ is the Dark Lord requiring _you_ to go out on these all-night missions?" she asked, glaring at him. "You're supposed to be brewing potions, I'm supposed to be working on medical supplies. Instead I'm doing both my work and yours and you're out all hours! This wasn't part of your job, Severus, or—"

Severus interrupted her, snarling, "I'm aware of that, Rose, but one does not tell the Dark Lord certain duties are outside of one's job description! I don't want to be used as an 'example' of what happens to disobedient servants!"

"We're _not_ servants, Severus!" Rose snapped back. "We're soldiers in a cause—a cause I'm not sure I support anymore." Rose stepped away from the bed, her back to him. "I don't even remember _why_ I'm a part of all of this."

"Because it's a chance to prove yourself and to gain power that others of our kind can only dream of," he responded.

"No," she whispered, sounding tired. "That's why _you_ joined the ranks, Severus. I joined for the job, and to be useful to someone."

The scent of the falling rain was heavy in the air between them. "What were you doing all night, Severus?" she asked, still not turning to face him. "Where were you?"

"I can't tell you," he answered without a pause. "And you know that."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone with certain things, Rose, and I've been told not to make you privy to many things. It's part of the job," he growled out, coming around the bed to stand before her. "It's part of the situation that we're in."

"Really?" Rose lifted her chin and glared up at him—lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating the room fully. "I'm sick of this situation, Severus. I'm sick of doing things I feel guilty about later, listening to the self-absorbed, bickering Death Eaters plan their take-over of the world. Most of all, I'm tired of secrets!"

"Are you?" Severus asked, stepping closer to cup her chin in the palm of his hand, gazing deep into her shadowed eyes. "Than why are you still hiding something from me? Every time I look into your eyes I sense a secret there. _Every_ time." Anger laced his words, his hand slid slowly up to her cheek, his fingers ran through her hair as he ground out, between his teeth, "What are you hiding from me?" His touch was gentle, his words were harsh.

Rose pulled away. "Nothing important. You'll figure it out sooner or later anyway." She walked to one of the windows to stare out at the storm. "You won't like it, either."

This statement was alarming to Severus, her indifference to him and her refusal to tell him what was going through her mind. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "You're not going to try and...and get _out_, are you?" Severus feared this above almost anything else; the consequences of leaving the Death Eaters were harsh and terrible—she would be tortured and probably killed.

"No," she snorted. "I'm not that stupid."

"Good." he stepped behind her and touched a dark curl that fell down her back. "Because I can't stop the Dark Lord from harming you, he's stronger than I could ever hope to be."

"Would you even try to stop him?" she asked, so softly he barely heard her over the sound of the rain.

The question hung between them, the silence lengthened for several moments before he whispered, just as quietly, "Yes." He had struggled, inwardly, asking himself just to what extent he would go to for Rose.... He was surprised at himself, that he would risk death for her that quickly, so easily.

She turned to face him, he was startled to see her eyes brimming with tears. She put her arms around his waist and lifted her face to kiss him—deeply, passionately. But there was more to it than that. Her whisper of breath against his skin was soft as silk as she said "Promise?"

"I promise."

Rose needed him at that moment, perhaps more than she had needed anyone in her life. She kissed him, deeply.

Bewildered by the sudden change in his wife—from indifferent to needful and passionate—Severus could only hold her close and try to kiss away the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes.

_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._

Lily curled up next to James on the couch, he slid his arm around her shoulders and lifted his eyes from his book long enough to offer her a smile. "Interesting Muggle book of yours, Lily. But do you really like this stuff?" He shut the book and showed her the cover to remind her of what he was reading.

"Chaucer's works? Of course! It's very amusing," Lily took the book from him and placed it on the other side of the couch, "especially if you're aware of this period in time. The history here is fascinating, and some wizards believe that Chaucer was vaguely aware of the magical world as there are hidden meanings in a great man of his tales."

"You should teach history of magic," James said decisively. "You're always going on about history. You could let Binns retire to haunt some other class—the kids would love you." He kissed her cheek. "Of course, every male in that school would quickly develop a wild crush on you, I'd have to make regular appearances in class to remind them to keep their beady little eyes on their books and off of you."

"You don't think this," she gestured to her round, sizable belly, "would do the trick?"

James placed his hand over her stomach and grinned when he received a hearty kick from within. "You would be teaching _after_ you have the baby."

"And after we finish our work for Dumbledore," she reminded.

James kissed her, pulling her to him and threading his fingers through her coppery hair. "I love you," he whispered. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And you had better keep it up. You know, Prongs—" she used his old nick-name at times, often smirking as she did as if it still amused her, "—I really wish Petunia was more accepting of us. Her son, Dudley I think is his name, would be a fun little playmate for our baby."

"Would he?" James rolled his eyes. "Likely to take after his father and be a giant git."

"Mm. Well, there's always Rose's children...."

James didn't respond for a moment, and when he did speak it was only to change the subject.

* * *

The end is near.

Or the end of the flashback, anyway.

No sneak preview today.

My greatest thanks to: Mione1, Rae Roberts, Darkmoon3, kiss-of-cuteness, maya)-sleepy, nabenabe, Ramen and Choclte, emikae, Zaq, morgan mayfair, Illume, Evil Duckie of the Blacklagoon, and Lydia!

An especial thanks to those of you who've stuck by me THIS long. :-) Sorry to keep things short. You'll be hearing from me soon, though.

**_-JB-_**


	40. The Failure of Severus Snape

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

NOTE: Y'all are really gonna hate me by the end of this chapter.

**WARNING**: ANGST-HEAVY-CHAPTER. Brace yourselves.

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER FORTY: The Failure of Severus Snape_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Rose sighed and pulled her cloak closer around her, despite the heat of the late-summer day. She was worn out, tired, and the last thing she wanted was to deal with people and sunshine.

She kept to the inside of the walk in Diagon Alley, her head ducked, staying in the shadows. She had been up all night, going over the experiments assigned to her as well as the potions that Severus was supposed to be working on but didn't have the time to do.

He had been up all night too—and out of the house. She didn't even know if he had come home yet, but he wasn't there when she left to pick up a few ingredients from Knockturn and Diagon.

What he did with all his time she could never be sure. She wasn't even sure it was always for the Dark Lord that he was out.

_'When did I begin to distrust him?_' she asked herself as she dodged two ten-year old boys who were rushing for the Quidditch shop.

Chewing her bottom lip she allowed her mind to wander to a much more pressing problem; her hand reached up to rest on her abdomen, which still had not changed enough to hint at the life that grew within her. Which was as she wanted it, for now. Severus still didn't know that he was going to be a father, but daily he grew more and more suspicious of the single secret she kept from him.

It was ironic. He had hundreds of secrets, she had but one. Even though there were times when she mistrusted Severus, Rose still believed she trusted him more than he did her.

A body suddenly formed before her and Rose was jolted out of her thoughts as she stopped in her tracks to glare up at whoever had put himself deliberately in her way. She was ready to immediately cut down any attempt at unwanted flirtation when—

"If it isn't my sister!" James Potter was grinning, boyishly, down at her and out of nowhere came his arms to envelope her in a brotherly embrace. "Rose, Rose! So good to see you on this wonderful day!"

Rose shoved him away from her, more from shock than actual revulsion, but he didn't seem to care.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she demanded, pulling her dark red cloak back around herself.

"No," he responded blithely. "But I've found a whole new calling in life! I'm happier than I've ever been. Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. He quickly took in her blank expression and laughed. "But you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Rose shook her head. "No. Should I?" She glanced around quickly, making certain none of her darker acquaintances were within view.

"I'm sorry for that. Lily and I have been so busy—and we have to be careful who we write to nowadays. It's lucky I saw you so I can tell you the news; Lily and I just had a baby! We're parents! And you're an aunt!" he exclaimed, taking her by the arm and dragging her down the walk.

For her part, the youngest of the Evans sisters was completely shocked. "_A baby?_" she whispered, aware that James was pulling her towards the entrance and exit of Diagon Alley to London. "Merlin's beard! When—?"

"July 31st, just yesterday! She's been pestering me to let you and Petunia know but I've been so swamped with work and I'm beside myself—everything just flies out of my head!"

"Probably a result from one too many Quidditch injuries," Rose muttered, her mind still whirling. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy!" James exclaimed. "We're naming him after my dad and me; Harry James Potter. Of course, we'll name the next one after your side of the family after one of your parents, but Harry.... Rose, he's incredible! He's got Lily's—and yours, I guess—eyes and he came out with a full head of my ugly black hair and—well." James shrugged. "He's amazing."

Rose nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Lily must be very happy."

Inwardly the young witch was crushed, the realization of her own pregnancy hit her hard at that moment. She doubted Severus would be as happy as James was to find he was a father, and she doubted anything about her child would cause happiness. Her baby would more than likely be born in the shadows of the Dark Lord's people, her baby wouldn't grow up with parents as open, honest, and loving as James and Lily Potter were. She knew _they_ would be perfect parents. After all, Lily and James were perfect at everything.

"She is! Tired, but happy. Rose, won't you come and see her and Harry?" he suddenly invited, gesturing to the brick wall they had arrived at. "St. Mungo's isn't very far, we can apparate there in a flash." They had arrived, with no difficulty, into the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't think so. Send her my good wishes," Rose answered instead, not even smiling, before turning to walk away.

"What? Rose, you should—"

Rose whirled around and cut him off, suddenly angry with this man who had allowed her to glimpse what a life of happiness, what a life of love, could produce; a proud father, a loving marriage, a new family filled with promise…. "No, I shouldn't! I should stay far away from Lily, and from you. Good bye, James."

"Wait—" he grabbed her arm, confused. "I only thought—"

She jerked away, trying to hold back tears and angry at herself for reacting so emotionally. Dangerous times, though, called sometimes for brutality...and hurting people. "Tell Lily not to contact me. It's not—it wouldn't be good for your family."

"She's your sister!" cried James, aghast at her behavior.

"So? Where's she been the last year of my life?" Rose demanded. "No where." It was dangerous for her to be talking to James Potter, someone who openly denounced Lord Voldemort and rallied to the cause of the Ministry and Dumbledore. It was dangerous for her and it would be dangerous for James should they be noticed by anyone. She wasn't supposed to have contact with her sister.... He-With-The-Stupid-Name had made that rule for her.

"What? Rose, you're not making any sense. Just...just come see Lily. If you've got a problem you can talk to us about it once we're—"

The very young, confused, hurting witch lashed out, wanting him to just go away and leave her, and her pathetic life, alone. "Maybe Lily _is_ my problem! Tell her that and see what she makes of it! She hasn't bothered to contact me in months, why should I care to go and see her? And her brat who'll probably be as much of an arrogant prig as his father!"

At first the shock was evident in his expression, but his face quickly changed to convey a look of anger and indignation. "That's a hateful thing to say, Rose Evans—"

"Snape," she hissed, glowering up at him. "Rose _Snape_. You remember, Snivellus's wife?"

"Is that what this is all about?" James demanded, his voice lowering as he fought to control his emotions. Lily wouldn't want him losing his temper on her baby sister, no matter how terrible Rose was acting. "What has the Dark-Arts guru been telling you? Why's he trying to keep you away from us?"

"He's not! Let's just say, Potter, that I have opinions of my own now. I don't want to maintain contact with a perfect sister and her arrogant husband, nor do I want to be an aunt to anybody! Make certain you tell Lily that. I want no claim to her child, _ever_."

James grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him as he asked, deliberately slow, "Why do you want to hurt Lily so badly? She's your _sister_, for Merlin's sake!"

"Because, James, I never should have been Lily Evans's little sister," she answered, glaring.

There was a popping sound, James was thrown back against the brick wall of the alley, and Rose had disapparated.

. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : .

Rose was sitting at the table, watching the minutes tick by on the Swiss Phoenix clock. "Midnight, Oberon," she muttered.

_"Who?"_

"Is that _all_ you're capable of communicating?!" Rose demanded, glaring angrily at the bird. "Just...go away, stupid bird."

The owl ruffled his feathers, blinked at her, then flew from his perch out the window to disappear into the darkness of night.

"Stupid owl," she mumbled to herself, casting a disdainful glance at her now-cold hot chocolate.

She was moving to dump the contents of her mug when a pain in her right arm startled her, as it was sharper and hotter than usual, and she dropped the mug, causing it to shatter and splatter the liquid everywhere.

Rose rubbed the dark mark, which was high up on her forearm. _'Demanding tonight_,' she thought, and a shiver went down her spine. Had she been seen with James Potter after all?

In another instant her robes were free from the dark stain of chocolate and she had apparated away to one of the Dark Lord's more sadistic meeting places...the cemetery where his father was buried.

A storm was moving in, but had yet to break, and it was very dark out. Still, Rose could make out the shadows of her fellow Death Eaters. Most of them were wrapped up in cloaks with hoods, their faces in shadow, their identities hard to decipher. Rose hadn't had time to grab her cloak, however, as the summoning she had felt was so very strong.

She recognized one figure immediately, it stood apart from where the rest had gathered. She hurried to her husband's side. "What's going on?" she asked softly. "It looks like he's called everyone."

"Not everyone," Severus whispered, turning to look at her. His hood was down, she could only barely make out his pale face and weary expression. "Just the higher-ups. Not sure why you're here, either. You've been excused from so many of these...meetings, lately." His voice betrayed his puzzlement, and that did not bode well for them. Severus was rarely puzzled.

"And you haven't been filling me in," she accused with a smirk.

"Haven't been at liberty to," he responded, slightly sneering. "As you well know."

Rose shrugged, then shivered again as she and Severus moved with the others deeper into the cemetery to form a semi-circle around Thomas Riddle's tombstone.

"Cold?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows. Before she could respond, in an odd show of gallantry, he swept off his cloak and settled it around her shoulders, exposing himself to the strange weather. Very strange weather for August, but with a storm coming in...the temperature was bound to drop some.

"Thank you," Rose whispered, smiling some. Severus still had some quiet, tender moments now and then.

The milling Death Eaters quieted suddenly as a dark green flash occurred on top of the very grave of Old Riddle. The Dark Lord then stood before them, swathed in an expensive, intricately embroidered cloak. The embroidery was a series of dangerous looking snakes, all entwined with each other. The Dark Lord had a penchant for the creatures....

"Glad to see so many were able to make it," he hissed, his voice so soft and yet so piercing that those nearest him cringed and stepped back. In the beginning of his reign of terror Voldemort had used charm to lead, but once he had seduced so many with his tales of power and Dark Magic he had changed into a brutal, hated, and much-feared wizard even among his own followers.

There were some polite murmurs of greeting from a few Death Eaters, and then silence once more as Voldemort stood straighter, became much more...dominating.

"Word has reached me," he whispered, "that there have been two boys born...at the very death of the seventh month. Both born to some of Albus Dumbledore's pets." He chuckled darkly. "The Longbottoms and the Potters."

Rose's skin began to crawl. _'What do new babies have to do with anything? He talks as if he wants to eat them or something....'_

Severus tensed at her side, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Both sets," he hissed, grinning darkly, "of parents have defied my wish for their deaths...thrice. One of these children, one of these innocent, tiny, worthless little babes is the one. Now what, my family, do you propose we do about this?"

Bellatrix, long enamored with the powerful sorcerer and bearing something like a school-girl loyalty to him, shouted out, "Kill them all!"

"Shall I?" Voldemort asked. "It would be an interesting experience. But, child, prophecies cannot be taken so lightly. Plans _must_ be made in these circumstances. Simply killing the children will not do, as I am sure there will be protections set all around them. Albus Dumbledore, unfortunately, heard the entirety of the prophecy while I am only able to work off a few lines." He smiled, lightning flashed in the distance. "This will involve some study. Nothing hasty."

There were murmurs of agreement, Rose suppressed the urge to ask her husband what, by Merlin's beard, were they talking about? What prophecy?

"Have we an edge, My Lord?" Lucious Malfoy asked from his place very near the Dark Lord's position.

"We always do," Lord Voldemort whispered. "Always. Further study must be done on these families. We must determine who is the greatest threat, and quickly."

"How, My Lord?" another, faceless, asked.

"Spies. Family members. We look for weaknesses, we look for opportune moments." He raised one hand and pointed. "Rose Snape," he hissed, her name sounding like a curse from his lips. "Come forward."

Not even daring to glance at her husband, Rose came forward. She was surprised, however, when he fell in behind her and stopped just a few paces from where she did in front of the Dark Lord.

"Nervous, Snape?" Voldemort asked, lazily, looking behind her at her husband.

"No, My Lord. As my wife she is my responsibility and as my responsibility I feel I must be attentive when she is given a duty. It insures doubly, My Lord, that your will is done." Severus had never paused, never stuttered, and his voice was supremely cool and confident. Had Rose turned she would have seen a calm, collected look on his face and an almost dead look in his eyes as he began practicing his Occlumency.

Rose had begun to collect her own thoughts close about her conscious, putting up her mind blockade quickly. "What is your will, My Lord?" she asked after bowing, deeply, to him. She gave no indication that she realized Severus was behind her.

"My will, young witch, is to find out all I need to know about Lily Potter from you. You two are sisters, are you not?" he asked, smiling, bending forward. His eyes were red, cold, full of hatred. "You must know something about her." He kept those eyes focused on hers as he tried to delve into her mind.

For an instant, Rose panicked. Not only did she wish to keep all things about Lily from this man—blood was thicker than oaths at times—but Severus had not taught her how to allow specific information through to a Legilimens and keep other things back. She struggled momentarily, trying to arrange thoughts and words in her mind when—

"You're hiding things from me," Voldemort whispered, so quietly none but she and Severus heard him.

Severus tensed, as if he knew what would come next.

"Lower your shields, witch," was the quiet command. "Or you may experience some pain as I try to probe further into your memories." This was said loud enough for all to hear.

There was a hushed whisper of outrage among the Death Eaters—how dare she hide _anything_ from their master!

Trembling now, Rose did the only thing she could and lowered her shields. She wanted to avoid torture. Instantly she felt the trespassing presence of Lord Voldemort in her mind. It was as if cold, slimy syrup was being leaked into her mind and memories. She felt it, oozing through the passages of her mind. Every corner, every crevice, the Dark Lord looked to discover all about her.

It did not take him long. He was experienced, she was not.

He cackled, softly, as he withdrew from her. He glanced at Severus over Rose's shoulder, dark amusement in his eyes. "Even from you she keeps secrets. Wise little witch. She misses her sister, too. I wonder what would happen if I asked her to deliver Lily Potter into my hands.... You know, Mrs. Snape," he said, turning his eyes back to her. "If it were not for the fact that you are so unaware of so many of our meetings, I would guess that it was you who has warned the Potters when I have made arrangements to exterminate them. You see, three times I have undertaken the duty myself to destroy them and each time they manage a miraculous escape...disappearing for weeks before I can find them again. But, of course, you know nothing about that. I have seen your thoughts, and you are not trained in Occlumency."

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears and she had to fight to keep her expression neutral. Immediately she knew why Severus had been steadfastly told to keep her in the dark, he knew she would not stand to hear of threats to Lily's life. He _knew_ she would leave the Death Eaters if it came to warning her sister to flee.

Severus came forward, bowing, his face hard and stern. "My wife knows nothing of stealth, of undergoing secret missions, My Lord. She is unsuitable for any such tasks and belongs making up potions and saving the lives of our brave soldiers."

"Do not presume," Voldemort said, loudly so that all could hear, "to tell me where one of _my_ Death Eaters belongs. That would be dangerous, Severus. Now, Mrs. Snape." He smiled at her, and her stomach turned over. Her flesh crawled and in that instant Rose knew something terrible was about to happen. "You know you cannot lie to me."

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered, her knees all ready beginning to buckle. "I know that I cannot lie to you."

"Very good. Rose Snape, if I asked you to go to your sister—for I know _you _could find her where my spies have not—to go to her and bring her brat to me, would you do it?" He raised a hand. "But make no answer just yet. First, take this." He held a vial out to her. "Veritaserum," he whispered. "Made by your husband in my private laboratory. Made, as I'm sure you know, with his usual care and skill. It is fool proof."

Trembling, knowing she could be tortured and killed for what her answer would be, Rose took the vial but did not drink. "I will not, My Lord, cause you to waste this precious liquid. I know what it takes to make this potion and it is a laborious task." She swallowed and attempted a smile, but it came out wobbly and quickly disappeared. "The truth, My Lord, is that I...I would not be able to do as you asked. I cannot betray my sister or my blood ties to her." And any wizard who answered less than she would be lying—for a wizard, or a witch, is hard-pressed indeed to betray their own blood.

Thunder rolled, very near them now, and the Death Eaters were in a state of shock. They did not, however, make a sound. It was the first time someone openly defied the Dark Lord, and to his very face.

"If you will not give me your sister's child, Rose," Voldemort said with a careless shrug. "Then you will give me yours." He had found that secret, her greatest secret, so very easily.

Before Rose could do more than turn, looking over her shoulder and into her husband's shocked, wide eyes, with a silent plea in her own dark green eyes, she felt an incredible pain fill her body. She heard a scream—it was not hers or any persons, but it was the scream of the dark, evil magic that the Dark Lord poured into her.

Rose fell to the earth, at the foot of Thomas Riddle's grave. She tried to scream and could not, she could only writhe in agony on the ground, only aware of the pain and the sudden burning within her abdomen.

Life was taken from inside of her.

One moment she could feel the heartbeat of another, barely formed, and the next there was a block of ice within her. She clawed at the ground, not seeing, not feeling anything but pain.

Running through her mind was the repetitive cry of a child and her own voice, screaming in her head. _'My baby! Severus! Help me! My baby, my baby!'_ Over and over, along with the pain.

A high-pitched, shrill cackle rent the night air even as the clouds began to break and rain poured down upon those present.

The Death Eaters had stood, in frozen fascination, as Rose Snape threw herself around on the ground before them, soon covering herself in mud, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears coursing down her deathly pale face.

And Severus Snape stood still, horror written all over his features.

He couldn't move. He was paralyzed, shocked, and afraid. Every horror, every beating, every cursing, every bad memory he had ever had seemed to rise up at the same time as the Dark Lord attacked Rose. Severus wasn't sure if it was a spell or his own weakness that held him immobile.

_"Would you even try to stop him?" _she had asked.

He didn't move.

_"Yes."_ Then he had sealed himself to it, _"I promise."_

But he couldn't move.

Not until Rose had stopped thrashing about, which was a long while after the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters disapparated, did he move. The rain had stopped by then as well. Rose just laid in the mud, at the foot of that horrible grave, staring at her own bile and blood as it began to wash away. At the end her body had ejected the baby, the barely formed, barely recognizable body of what could have been a girl.

Trembling, weak, Rose reached for her wand in her pocket. Her intention was to bury the body of the unformed child. The little girl that could have been hers. Her little girl.

She was a mess. She was in shock. She didn't even want to think about how everything had happened or what torment her body had gone through. She just wanted to—

But Rose was scooped up into the arms of her husband.

"No..." she whispered, not even able to fight his hold on her. "The baby...."

Holding his wife against him, Severus maneuvered his wand from inside his sleeve and gave it a wave. The dead fetus sank into the earth, mud flowed over to cover it as well. Soon it was gone, and the evidence of it would be washed away from the ground, but never from his memory. Never.

"You...promised..." Rose whispered. Then her eyes rolled back into her head as she finally, mercifully, lost consciousness.

Severus held her limp body close, putting his face against her neck. He sank to his knees, the shock finally beginning to break over him as well. He realized tears were rolling down his face; he was crying. He began to sob, heart wrenching sounds of anguish and despair escaped his soul in a rare form for him.

He didn't cry.

He fell apart.

He had failed her.

They would have had a baby.

They hadn't only lost the baby. They had lost each other.

It was the last step, the last measure, to break the fragile bond they had.

It was over. Friendship, alliance, marriage.

Over.

There was more, of course. There was always more pain. He had failed in an oath and failing in an oath, when both parties were wizarding folk_, always_ had dire consequences.

* * *

No sneak preview. 

To My Most Unfortunate Reviewers: WARNING: I've been reading Lemony Snickett's _Series of Unfortunate Events_. GREAT series. Helps you write depressing stuff with some flavor, too.

**emikae**: As a matter of fact, I've been very ill lately. Skipping work and school in favor of staying in bed, and as a result I have not paid much attention to my fic. But holidays are coming up, which will give me time to write.

**kiss-of-cuteness**: Is this a crazy enough twist for you? :-(

**nabenabe**: Angst. Right on the mark.

**Lydia**: Reason enough to dread, do you think? Tsk. What a dark chapter. Almost a month and I haven't gotten back to you. Sorry. Am re-reading OotP so I can respond aptly to your email.

**dnd4ever**: Impatience is no virtue, and here is the reward.

**Rae Roberts**: No sugar-coating here, for certain. I am anxious to know what you thought of THIS chapter. Difficult to write. Not sure if I'll get the effect I wanted.

**kikicatlover**: Welcome to the story! It seems you came in at a bad time if you've made it this far….

**Evil Duckie of the Blacklagoon**: Poor Severus. Whatever will they do? He failed.

**Zaq:** Still lovin' it? I warned ALL OF YOU that angst was coming.

**Illume:** So…that wrench in the works you were talking about…yup. This was almost a major plot hole for me, but I think it's going to work out.

**Rinny Z**: Yes, Lily was reading Chaucer, as I was when I wrote that chapter. But anyway. Look forward to hearing from you again soon!

Y'all still love me?

**_-JB-_**


	41. Rose's Decision

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

**NOTE: Say b'bye to Rose! And our sojourn into the past….**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: Rose's Decision_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

It was getting much cooler; there was a chill in the wind. Rose stood outside of the cottage, wrapped in her cloak, breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

It was the end of September, it was quiet.

Severus hadn't been home in a week. After their last argument he had stormed out of the door and disappeared into the night, not giving any indication of where he was going or when he would return.

Rose couldn't even remember what the argument was about. They argued about everything these past weeks, and it always led back to the baby. She was at fault for not telling him, he was at fault for not saving her.

The worst of it was that she could remember what she had shouted as he flew out of the house in a rage that last evening…. "I hate you!" she had cried, her heart hurting and cracking to thousands of pieces within her.

He hadn't looked back or even indicated that he hear her.

She hadn't been summoned since that day in August, that day that finally killed a part of Rose. She felt as if she moved within a dream now, neither here nor there. She continued her work, but only because her hands knew the motions now. The Dark Lord had cut down her resources, she and Severus now made only just enough coin to live day to day. They were being punished.

Oberon swooped down into the meadow and came up, clutching a field mouse in his claws. He went to the trees to devour his treat.

It was silly to have an owl now, or so Rose thought. She never sent letters and she had forbidden Oberon to bring her anything from her sister or her brother-in-law.

Slowly she went back inside, as the sun had began to set. She moved slowly, lethargically, and went back down to the laboratory to work.

Around dawn she came up to check the time, and the bed, but found both to be disappointing.

Rose forgot to eat; she went back down to the laboratory.

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

October fifteenth found Albus Dumbledore seated at his desk, his fingers steepled together before him, his eyes lowered to the polished surface of the magnificent piece of furniture.

"I didn't know who else to turn to," the young woman before him whispered. "I didn't know what to do."

He looked up, carefully and quickly taking in her appearance before saying a word. He had been surprised to find her outside the tower of his office, and even further surprised by her looks. The young woman, nineteen years of age, looked haggard and worn over by the cares of the world. She was pale, her face was narrow and her cheekbones showed sharply through her skin. There was no color to her, even her eyes which had once been a dark, lovely green were now dim and empty. Her hands trembled where they rested in her lap, her wrists were too narrow. Limp, auburn hair fell down her back and was not all the glossy, lustier silk it had once been. She looked like a woman twice her age, or much older. And it did not take Legilimency to see that her heart had been shattered.

"I believe your story," Dumbledore said, softly. "And I can see your pain clearly in your eyes. My dear Rose, you have suffered enough." He came around the desk and took one hand out of her lap and held it carefully. "Rest here for tonight, I will make sure you are undetected. You will get a proper meal. Tomorrow we can discuss what needs to be done."

Rose Evans Snape stood, feeling weak and starved for more than food. "Thank you," she whispered. She wrapped her arms about herself, as if to ward off a chill. She was wearing Severus's cloak…the same he had carried her home in on that rainy night in early August.

Severus hadn't come home since the argument in September. She had sent Oberon out looking for him, she had tried to find him on her own, but he was gone without a trace. He was avoiding her and never returned the notes she tried to send.

They weren't right for each other, or so she tried to convince herself. Especially after she had gone to the Ministry of Magic and filled out the Severance papers. Into an envelope she had put those along with her wedding ring. She hadn't even included a note. She left the papers on the table in the kitchen, packed her clothing into a bag and had left for Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore had always, always promised his students that Hogwarts would be a safe-haven to them, and she had taken him at his word. He was, perhaps, the only wizard in the world who would not condemn her.

She had left Oberon with strict orders to not seek her out. She had told the owl in plain terms that he no longer belonged to her, but belonged to Severus. He had, in the usual manner of his species, understood.

Only briefly had she entertained the possibility of seeking out her sister, but then remembered her own harsh words to Lily Potter. That left but one person in the world she knew she could trust, and gaining admittance to Hogwarts was not easy. But she had done it and she had hidden near gargoyle statue that led the way into Albus Dumbledore's office.

After telling him everything that she was guilty of, every detail of her problems with her marriage, he had believed her and taken her under his wing.

Now the wizard would carefully help her find a way to escape the Death Eaters.

But it would take a lot of planning.

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

"Florida," Rose whispered, wincing. "It's so far away."

"Exactly," Albus Dumbledore said softly. "Outside of the range I predict Voldemort has laid down for his followers. But you're not just going to Florida, my dear. You're going to the Ever Glades. A beautiful, dangerous place that at times is other worldly. At times it _is_ other worldly. I have a friend there, a very dear friend, who will know how best to help you."

The young witch looked down at her lap, then at her thin hands. "And I will hide?"

"You will grow," he corrected, offering her a sad smile. "And you will, I predict, become a very proficient lady in those lands. There is a community of wizards and witches there, placed especially there by their _government_, to experiment and practice magic that is beyond anything you have ever experienced. It will do you good."

She swallowed again. "How long?"

"Until you feel you must come back here. You are the only one who will know when you are ready. I will correspond with you, I will tell you what goes on here. But, from what you've said, the Death Eaters will not give up so easily on you."

"They'll hunt me down," she agreed, quietly. "They'll kill me. Torture me. I don't know what else they might do to me." She smiled, bitterly. "And no one will stop them."

Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked at the young woman, still so much a girl, with sorrow in his eyes. She had held such promise as a student, and he knew her future could still be bright and beautiful. But before she could have a future she would have to deal with the past and make use of the present. She needed to grow and experience a life away from the shadow of Lily and scorn of Petunia. She shouldn't even have Severus Snape to rely on, but should learn to deal with the world in her own terms. Rose would surely be killed by the Death Eaters, if she stayed, sooner or later now that she had been ear-marked by the so-called Dark Lord as a potential traitor.

"Then they must be given a reason to believe you are not a threat to them."

"The only way to do that is to kill me," Rose responded, bitterness still in her tone, lacing every word. It would take years for her to speak without that tainting.

Dumbledore nodded, a slight smile touching upon his lips. "Then we had better kill you."

Her eyes snapped up to his, surprise etched upon her features. She understood him a heart-beat later and she relaxed. "You...want me to fake my death?"

"Yes. If you want a chance to start over, to begin a new life, than first you must end the old one."

She hesitated an instant, in her mind a pair of black eyes, bottomless and deep as an ancient well, stared down at her. If the Death Eaters were to think her dead, then Severus would think her dead. But did she care anymore?

Rose didn't know.

"Then I'll make it an interesting end," she whispered. "And I think I know how."

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**THE DAILY PROHPET**

_October 22nd, 1980_

_'Death Eaters Defecting?'_

_By Mike Mickles_

_Yesterday afternoon aurors and many other Ministry officials _

_were swarming all over the Victoria Train Station, interviewing _

_many a Muggle to only then eradicate their memories to keep _

_the story from spreading._

_ Alastor Moody, a leader among aurors, was on the scene, _

_leading a team of aurors in a search over the area._

_ "Blasted media, get out of my way!" was all he was_

_able to comment._

_ Reports reached the Ministry Law Enforcement at _

_nine a..m. about a Death Eater attack at one of the trains in one _

_of the lesser rail stations--the now horribly familiar green _

_lighted skull was still floating in the air when officials arrived._

_ There was only one casualty, reportedly Rose Evans _

_Snape was killed in a blast after being accused by a woman in a _

_Death Eater costume and mask of betraying He-Who-Must-Not-_

_Be-Named._

_ Selective Ministry members are saying they had_

_been expecting a Death Eater attack in that area and they suspected_

_that Rose Evans Snape thwarted the attack and was punished_

_for it._

_ Only shreds of clothing and remnants of a broken _

_wand positively identified as belonging to Rose Evans Snape have_

_been found._

_ Rose Evans Snape, still an unconfirmed Death Eater, _

_was a recent graduate of Hogwarts and bride to Severus Snape, only_

_eighteen years of age. Mister Snape could not be reached for _

_comment though a Ministry Source says he will be brought in soon _

_for questioning._

_ Speculation at the moment is that Rose Evans Snape _

was_ a Death Eater and did, in fact, defect. Reports are coming in _

_that she was seen with James Potter, a wizard adamantly against _

_You-Know-Who, her brother-in-law two months before the attack. _

_It is believed that Rose Snape passed information to Potter and was _

_found out._

_ James and Lily Potter could not be reached for comment _

_and it is suspected they have gone underground for a time._

_ Dare we hope that there are others on His side of the _

_line working against Him?_

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

_Dearest Lily,_

_You will soon be hearing many terrible things about me. They are probably all true. You will also be hearing one thing very _untrue_. Speak to Albus Dumbledore when you receive this, as I do not want you to suffer unnecessary heart-break. He has a document you must sign, one which will keep Harry forever from my grasp. I am not to be trusted, Lily, no matter how much you may still love me. Keep me a secret, my dearest sister. Your Rose has become naught more than a painful thorn and thistle to all who have ever cared for her. I don't want to bring anyone else pain._

_I send you my heart and love, for what little they are worth._

_-Rose-_

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Severus exited the Ministry building late in the afternoon and was immediately assaulted by the scent of rain upon the air—another fall storm would soon be blowing through. He pulled the hood of his cloak up before apparating away to the only place he could think of—the town just outside of Hogwarts, the village known as Hogsmeade.

He walked the distance up to Hogwarts, staring at the path beneath his feet; his expression was cold and seemingly uncaring about the world around him. He was dressed in all black, a color which he had always worn but now had a purpose to.

_'She can't be dead,'_ he told himself unrealistically. _'I would know if she was dead.'_ But would he? Severus had never believed in 'bonds' between people, in the ability to connect with someone despite distance or silence and understand what they were doing or where they were.

Perhaps he was just being ridiculous, but he couldn't shake the feeling, or the foolish idea, that Rose was alive.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been in charge of the operation which Rose had interrupted at the train station in London. Lestrange had been the one to report to the Dark Lord all that had happened including her murder or Rose. Bellatrix was not one to let people stand in her way and she had treated Rose accordingly. One thing was for certain—if Severus ever laid hands on Bellatrix Lestrange he would snap her like a twig and curse her into oblivion.

He reached into his cloak and briefly rested hi hand on his chest where, underneath his black suit coat, there was a thin silver chain and hanging from that chain was a Mythriel ring.

He was a fool to be so sentimental over such a trinket, but—when Severus had seen the Severance papers on the table and had been unable to find his wife when he returned home one night, he had snatched up the ring with the intention of throwing it out the window. He had hesitated, looked at the piece of delicate jewelry, and put it back down on the papers.

The papers had, and would, remain unsigned.

Dimly he wished he had told Rose, long ago, about his missions. About the missions for the Dark Lord and...the missions for Rose. The Potters had _narrowly_ escaped the Dark Lord three times...but only because an anonymous black owl would arrive at their window with a note of warning carefully tied to its claw.

If Lily Potter was killed by the Dark Lord...well, Rose never would have forgiven her husband for not saving the day. Rose would've been broken-hearted.

But when his loyalty to his wife had counted the most he had been rendered motionless, he had been unable to fight.

That horrible, ugly mark that ran through most of the Snapes had finally reared its ugly head in his life: cowardice.

But the baby....

Why hadn't she told him about the baby? _Why?_

Now there was never to be a child, only a barely-grown fetus sunk into the earth at the foot of a disgusting muggle's grave.

Severus had to stop, he had reached the gates of Hogwarts.

He felt nauseated with guilt and fear, but he knew this was his last alternative. This was his last chance to do something honorable. He had caused so much pain...if it took his life he would give the memory of Rose Evans a fair tribute and do what he could to put down the Dark Lord who had harmed her so greatly, and whose cause had destroyed her in the end.

The only person in the world who cared for him, who perhaps even loved...?

It didn't matter. She was gone. One way or another, Rose was gone and would never come back.

But he still had to do right by her. He _would_. And Albus Dumbledore would help him find a way.

* * *

No sneak preview to be offered until further notice. ;-)

To My Most Wonderful Reviewers:

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon**: It seems you weren't the only one in tears after that last chapter! Hopefully this chapter restored a smile and some hope, but I'm not banking on that. :-) Thank you for your kind support!

**Rae Roberts**: Nothing wrong with Lemony's work being inspiring! As you can see, we're on a first-name basis—or I wish we were. What's the real name of that author? I can't seem to remember…I need to look that up. But anyway. As always your compliments and criticism meant a lot to me. I'm glad you're enjoying this—I just hope you're enjoying my updates as much as I enjoy yours (hint, hint)!

**Lysaandi**: Severus Snape getting what he wants?! Are you insane?! I do hope so, because I certainly am. Stick around. Things always look blackest just before dawn.

**Emikae**: I must admit I was a little shocked by your review. :-) Your exact quote: "The baby had to die." Hehe. It just read funny, but you're right. It's an essential part of the plot and it nearly became a gaping plot-hole. (shudder)

**Rinny**** Z**: Goodness, gracious! My friend, patience is a virtue!

**Zaq**: Thank you…I think. :-)

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: Are you going to see the SoUE movie with Jim Carrey? They couldn't have chosen a better Count Olaf, in my opinion. And, my dear, I answer every review you leave me. :-) You're one of my most loyal reviewers!

**Dnd4ever**: Eew…Use the baby in a potion? I'm glad I didn't think of that. See you 'round!

**Lydia**: We've discussed this all ready.

**Kiss-of-cuteness**: It was unbelievable, wasn't it? I was surprised at Severus myself—I can't believe he went along with my plot. He actually likes Rose a lot, you know.

**Maya)-sleepy**: Very sad. I'm glad it touched you.

**InsaneMonkeyPirate**: Glad you found me! Yes, this is going to be very long. How long will it take? I'm not sure, Severus hasn't finished telling me the story yet. You'll know when I do, though. ;-)

Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrated! And to the rest of you—have a great week until the next time I post!

**_-Jedi Blu-_**


	42. Talk to Me, 1995

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: "Talk To Me," 1995_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Rose turned over in bed, unwilling to give way to consciousness just yet. She had spent the majority of the night dreaming memories and would wake either smiling or in tears only to fall back into that sweet torment that was sleep.

She sighed. Her eyelashes trembled as she debated...at last she gave in and opened her eyes to stare over at the curtained window.

_'Got to let it in some time,'_ she thought, smirking slightly. She reached for her wand, where it was resting under her pillow, and with one quick motion she had the curtains flying open and late-morning sunlight filtering into her room.

_'About ten-thirty,'_ she predicted and was right on the mark. _'Sunday.'_

Her muscles only briefly protested when she began to stretch, and she slid quickly out of bed. More stretching.

The witch then went towards her private bathroom and took in her appearance from the mirror. There were dark circles under red eyes, she was somewhat paler than usual, and her hair stood on end some places and was knotted up others. "Beautiful," she muttered.

"It could be worse, dearie," the mirror replied cheerfully. "You just need to clean up a bit."

Ignoring the talking glass, Rose stripped out of her clothing—she had slept in the previous day's dress which _could_ account for some of her night's discomfort; but she doubted it. In moments she was standing in a hot shower, eyes closed, trying hard not to think of anything.

Of course, Rose was an intelligent individual with a very active mind and thoughts came to her without her permission.

_'He kissed me,'_ she thought, smiling wryly. _'And I kissed him back. We're still married. We're _old_ married. Sixteen years. How's that for irony?'_

After her shower she was brushing her hair, her mind still humming with activity. _'No regrets, I told him. I meant it. He's different now. Sadder, older, not-quite-repentant. I'm different. Sadder, older, less innocent. Where does that leave us? Holding a grudge is ridiculous, we were both so young when we made those mistakes.'_

She knew they couldn't just pick up where they had left off. They were complicated people with a complicated history and it wasn't going to be easy.

The warning letter Severus had received was proof enough that they were still surrounded by enemies and dark times.

_'Or a stupid little Dark Arts brat.__ Maybe even a girl with a crush on her potion's teacher.'_ She smirked and pulled a forest green sweater over her head. It was new, as she hadn't had much call for sweaters in the marshes and forests of the Everglades.

Florida.... Rose would still insist the place wasn't meant for human habitation. Swamps everywhere, hurricanes, and mosquitoes that she _knew_ were left over from some prehistoric era.

Rose made her way down the corridors of Hogwarts in black slacks, the sweater, and Doc Martin black boots. Her auburn hair was in its customary bun and she wore her spectacles which made her look about ten years older than she really was. She was still very thin, her journey to Hogwarts hadn't been easy on her and life scrambling about swamps hadn't allowed meat to stay on her bones long. The young witch from sixteen years previous had almost vanished to leave a lean, bitter woman with an 'evil eye' that would freeze a Slytherin Beater in his steps.

Still, she knew she was an attractive woman and she still enjoyed the small bite of power that could give her. That was the only reason her hips swayed, _slightly_, when she entered the Great Hall and marched towards the table of the Professors. It was noon now; people were filtering in and out for lunch.

Rose took her customary seat, where normally McGonagall was on one side and Charlie Weasley on the other. Neither were there eating, but a few seats further down Professor Flitwick was happily carrying on a conversation with Professor Sinistra, and on the other side of Sinistra...Severus wasn't there.

Frowning, Rose glanced towards Albus Dumbledore's chair and found him all ready staring her way, a slight smile curving his lips upward. He nodded politely to her and gestured to the empty seat beside him. Rose moved, quietly, to take the offered chair. "Good morning, Headmaster," she said softly, puzzled at the knowing glance he cast her.

"Good afternoon, my dear. The morning is come and gone now. Please, call me Albus, you're an adult now you know."

"I don't think I can," she returned, smirking. "You're far too intimidating, Headmaster."

His snowy eyebrows shot up. "I? Intimidating? Tsk." He shook his head. "I'll have to work on that. Normally I try to be comforting."

"I'm sure you do, sir. Have I need for comfort this morning?" she asked, pushing her spectacles back further on her nose.

"Aren't you a little young for those glasses, Rose? I don't recall you ever wearing them before." Dumbledore observed keenly. "I didn't wear my own until I was eighty."

Rose sighed. "They make me look older and I like them, sir."

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "Sometimes putting on such a simple thing as spectacles makes us look older to others _and_ gives us the illusion that we are old enough to have earned the wisdom and years associated with such an item."

The young witch cocked her head to one side. "And sometimes we just like glasses."

"Sometimes," he responded, though something about his smile and tone suggested he did not believe that the case for her. "How have you enjoyed your time back at Hogwarts?" the Headmaster asked, folding his arms and leaning back slightly in his chair, appearing relaxed. His plate had all ready been cleared, indicating he had eaten all ready and was now taking a bit of time just to converse with her.

"It's been a little stressful, but I think I'm handling it well," she replied. "Next week I cover vampires with the fifth years and boggarts with the third years. I understand that when Professor Lupin did that lesson he and the students had a world of fun."

"Combination fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors giving you any trouble?" Albus asked lightly. "We don't normally combine the Defense class, but because we've put so much more on the syllabus this year...."

"I understand. I think I'm doing fine, and so far no one's tested my authority or tried to prove my stupidity." Rose chuckled and tapped her gold plate, which then immediately filled with food. Caesar Salad, chicken sandwich, and a goblet of ice water. Light and easy to get down. "Sir, I wish you would tell me what it is you feel I should know."

He feigned innocence. "Pardon me, my dear?"

"Headmaster, I have been reading letters from you for over a decade and I know by now when you have something to tell me the sort of things you say. You hedge around the subject, asking polite questions, until I inadvertently stumble upon whatever it is you need me to know. Such as the rising of the Dark Lord again, such as the fact you wanted me to fill a teaching position here and didn't say a word about which one, such as your letters where you sneakily would insert something about your new potions teacher until I realized it was Severus Snape you were talking about." Rose paused, smirking at her mentor even as he chuckled and tilted his hat further sideways, putting it at a jaunty angle.

"My dear Rose, unlike so many you have outwitted me at my own game. I congratulate you." He held up his hand as she began to protest. "Very well, I'll 'come clean' as they say. It's about your nephew."

That was surprising, and Rose's expression clearly reflected that surprise. She had been waiting for something about Severus, but then...he had been on her mind a lot lately.... "What about Harry?"

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Severus Snape was seated in his office Sunday evening, grading papers in an agitated manner. He wasn't in the best of moods, so far he hadn't allowed anyone top grades for the fourth year assignment on poison antidotes. The only reasonable essay so far was one written by one of the confounded Weasleys and he was certain it had been lifted from the essay Hermione Granger had written the year before (in reality, Hermione had only given Ginny her references).

A rat-tat-tat on his office door snapped him out of his thoughts and he barely looked up to growl, "Go away. I'm too busy."

"No. I'm too stubborn," came the answer.

His head came up and he looked at the door in surprise. "Come in, Rose."

The door opened and in she came, offering him a tentative smile. "Good evening, Severus."

"Is it?" He gestured to the mountain of work. "I've got all this to grade by tomorrow."

"Can I help?" she asked, moving to the stiff-backed, highly uncomfortable, wooden chair in front of his desk that was a clear sign to most visitors that Snape didn't like them staying long. She picked up an essay from the ungraded stack. "Uh oh. Lovegood reproduced. I haven't had her in a class yet."

"Harmless. Strange theories. Luna Lovegood is easily handled." He made a dismissive motion with his hand. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to see you." She had picked up one of his self-inking red quills and was all ready going over the essay. "I'm not going to let you run off and hide in your dungeon after yesterday."

He smirked and turned back to the essay he had been grading. Surprisingly, Colin Creevey passed. "What would you suggest I do instead?"

"Talk to me," she answered, reaching for another essay. She knew potions almost as well as he did, but she was still surprised he was letting her meddle so freely. "We barely broke the ice yesterday, Severus. All we did was determine there are no longer any hard feelings between us. We've still been apart these past fifteen years."

"So we have." Another lucky student made a fair grade. "I thought you were dead."

"I was. Sort of. I wasn't Rose Snape in Florida. There I was Primrose Malloy, and everyone called me Prims. Most annoying, actually." She sighed. "I thought we were divorced. I'm surprised you've remained single all these years."

"Are you? There aren't many who would put up with me," he acknowledged. "Not anyone, in fact. I'm a greasy-haired git, I hear, with the tendency to bat-like activity and an incurable meanness of spirit."

"Sounds like you haven't changed a bit," she teased, darting him a quick glance from the parchment she held. "But then, only people who didn't really know you said all that in the past."

"Maybe. But if that's the case, then you were the only one who knew me."

She put down the parchment and looked up at him. "I thought I knew you very well, but those last few months...." She shrugged. "What went wrong, Severus?"

He didn't even hesitate before answering, so often had he thought about it over the years. "We started keeping secrets from each other." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair...a habit she found amusing and somewhat endearing. "I started keeping secrets from you."

"Agreed. That started it. Now what should we do, Severus? We're still married, and...I must admit, despite your taking to torturing students and living in dungeons I still find you attractive. You're brilliant, of course, and...I can't really explain it." She shrugged, her smile faded. "Despite myself I've missed you, but I'm still wary of our relationship."

"I know what you mean." Severus opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small, square paper. He handed it to her, his expression unreadable but his eyes strangely...soft. "Things were easier when we were students."

She took the photograph paper and looked down, issuing a little gasp of surprise. "I'd forgotten about this."

The photograph was a picture of she and Severus during her fifth year at school, the two of them bent over a book in the library. Lily had been wandering by and snapped the picture, giving it later to Rose and Rose in turn giving it to Severus. Their figures in the photograph were huddled close, Severus talking and young Rose occasionally nodding as she listened. Then Rose raised her hand to move a strand of hair from her face and when it came up...it was easily seen that the two Slytherins were holding hands.

Rose laughed. "We actually looked like a cute couple, Severus."

He smiled his usual self-satisfied, smug smile and leaned back in his chair, shrugging. "I found that the other day. I was...well, I was at the cottage digging through the junk in the attic and I found a lot of stuff like that."

"I can't believe you kept that cottage," Rose said, still looking at the photograph. "Whatever have you done with it?"

"Hired on someone in the closest village to go in and clean it out ever-so-often. Sometimes I spend part of the summer there in the lab, doing research. Nothing much." He suddenly leaned forward, his eyes intense. "You've heard of the Wolfsbane potion?" he asked, his tone hushed and his words fast.

"I have," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "And you were right all along about it. I laughed when I read the news a couple of years ago, with that high-and-mighty Doctor Mistro Venebol. He went on and on for pages about how many years it took him to figure out the potion and I was very tempted to send him copies of our old notebook with our research and potion formula. I wonder how humiliating it would be to learn that two _students_ of magic knew the secret you've been searching for your whole life and just hadn't had the money to make it." Of course, she knew exactly what he wanted to hear and she leaned forward and gave his hand a pat. "You're brilliant, Severus."

"Thank you." His self-satisfied grin was one she knew very well.

Rose began to grade the parchment she had laid down again.

They worked in companionable silence for a time, and the students who would receive the work back would, for the most part, be surprised Snape was so lenient with them.

Severus glanced up at her occasionally and carefully so she wouldn't catch him watching. She was right about one thing...he was still strongly attracted to her. Her hair was lighter than it had been, or his memory was playing tricks on him. Her eyes...still beautiful, glittering green orbs of fire. She was probably thinner than she should be...but she still had the soft curves where they counted. Alluring, that's what she was.... Still clever, still with a potential for power and prestige. She was, simply, too good for him. Then he had a thought that, strangely enough, bothered him. Enough for him to venture, "You said you thought we were divorced?"

"Yes." She didn't look up, she was busy marking up a paragraph on the parchment she was working on. Fifth year Neville Longbottom wasn't doing very well in potions.

"So did you...?" He hesitated. "I have no right to ask this, but were there ever any...men in your life?"

Her eyebrows came up, though she didn't raise her eyes from the parchment she graded. Her expression, however, was easily read to be one of amusement. "Why? Would it bother you if there were?"

"As I said, I have no right to ask. Forget I did ask." He waved the matter away with his hand, the way one might brush away a troublesome fly. "Would you be interested in the meeting I attended last night?"

"The one which so urgently pulled you away from our tête-à-tête? Yes, I would," she confessed, surprised he would offer her that information.

In detail, continuing to grade the parchments, Severus quietly told her of the Death Eater meeting he had attended the night before in which he was assigned to keep a close eye on Rose Evans Snape.

"What an interesting assignment," Rose mused after he had finished speaking. "They aren't sure what to think of me, are they?"

"You're a wild card," Severus told her, glancing up to smirk at her. "They don't know where you've been, what you know, whose side you're on, or how powerful you are. You could either turn out to be their worst enemy after the Headmaster and Potter, or their best agent. Or somewhere in between."

Rose tipped her head to one side and grinned at him. "I trust you'll take this assignment, as you do all your work, as seriously as possible." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't a Death Eater that sent you that silly warning note then, was it?"

"It could've been. I really don't know." Severus shrugged. "But you're right...I may have been over-reacting at the time."

Rose sighed and nodded, appearing thoughtful. "Maybe."

"Maybe not," he added, smirking. "Always this indecisive?"

"When it comes to anything involving you, Severus, I can be."

* * *

Thank you for reading, now I beg you to drop by a review!

To My Reviewers (Whew…this list is getting long!):

Evil Duckie: You're insane. Maybe that's why we get along so well. :-) Thank you so much for the continued reviews! I really appreciate them.

Maya)-sleepy: Urm…thanks?

Rinny Z: The flash-back is over! And what is yet to come…remains a mystery….

Carosu: Welcome to my fic! I do hope I keep you interested enough to stick around—though making it through 41 chapters in such a short time says I may have hooked you well enough all ready. :-)

Rae Roberts: Albus Dumbledore IS great, but as we all know from Book5…he isn't infallible. Thanks for your review. :-) Oh…I didn't tie together ALL the threads…yet. But maybe I'm the only one who remembers every detail of all my chapters. We shall see.

Nabenabe: Yes, we're back in the 'present,' Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts, with no sign of Dolores Umbridge to reck EVERYTHING…yet. Angst…don't you love it?

Illume: Thank you for your praise! The last two chapters were very hard to write, and I am stunned by their success. I assure you, more is coming! Look out!

Lydia: I hope this isn't disappointing you yet. It's entirely too much fun to write, I'd be heartbroken if a loyal reader such as yourself got bored with me. :-D And thank you for picking up on the wedding-ring thing. Of course, it'll be important later on.

Montana: I'm enjoying your fic. I hope you get my review. I am very pleased to have you reading my story and I do hope it remains entertaining! Thank you for dropping a line!

See you all REAL soon.

**_-JB-_**


	43. And the Readers Will Revolt

**Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister**

**_By Jedi Blu, Lady at Large_**

Standard Disclaimer Found In Previous Chapters

_Italics are thoughts, emphasized words, or letters._

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_Epilog: And the Readers Will Revolt_**

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

Severus Snape and Rose Evans were not to be completely trusted, of this they were certain.

"She's going by her maiden name again. What d'you figure that means?"

"No idea. She's always been a _little_ off, though, so it might'n't mean anything," the second person said warily.

The first shrugged. "So why bother about them just yet?"

"To see what happens."

"Think they're still close?" the first asked. "It's been a long time."

"I've told you before, I don't know. But we need to keep an eye on them and see where their loyalties really are. Death Eaters or Members of the Order...either way they'll have problems getting on in life." The second sighed. "What a mess. Why did we get this assignment again?"

"Don't look at me—I'm just tagging along."

"Right."

"But..." the first hesitated."You don't think...that is...do you think the _other_ side is going to be meddling with this assignment?"

"Of course. That's what they're famous for: meddling in our affairs. Neither side will give up that pair without a fight; they're a dangerous team when they want to be. Or don't you remember them at school?"

"We were just as dangerous."

"But not malicious."

"Not very often, anyway."

The second sighed. "I hate being in charge. Especially when you're so negative."

"Sorry."

**_. : ; ' " j e d i b l u " ' ; : ._**

**_.: t h e e n d :._**

* * *

**Note:** Dearest Readers,

Please, don't come after me with a mob of angry villagers! Put out those torches! I can explain!!!!

So...this story was getting VERY long. To the point that I believe it was intimidating some, so I'm breaking it into TWO titles. Trust me, this will be far more appropriate to cover the 'flashback' under one title and the _current_ adventure under another. Never fear! Nothing will change! The next story will pick up where I left off with this one and I've _all ready_ begun work on it. Chapter One will be up in _just a few hours_. So don't kill me, and don't give up hope. Just take a deep breath and watch for more updates from me.

Love,

_Jedi Blu_

Notes to Reviewers:

**Writer Chica**: How's your story coming? :-)

**Rae Roberts**: Thankee for pointing that flawed phrase out to me. I only cried for an hour or so over that horrid mistake. :-) Nah, when I go back and revise chapters (happening MUCH later) I'll fix that.

**SmartAlek**: I am very proud of myself, thank you. No doubt though that the more difficult chapters I have coming up will be a challenge. I'm very glad you found the story and I hope you stick around. More angst and happiness ahead!

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon**: Happy holidays, Great Duckie! All I want for Christmas is more reviews from someone as enthusiastic about fics as you!

**Maya)-sleepy**: Thank you for the great compliment, although I know I will never be another J.K. Rowling. I have a few ideas of my own, but nothing so captivating as Harry Potter.

**Loraliant**** Angelisa Snape**: More is on the way! Never fear!

**Shimmer**: You're more than welcome to your opinion of boredom. :-) Not everyone shares my passion for young Snape, I know. As to clues for what happens next…you'll just have to read along with everyone else. Although I will tell you that, often times in my notes to reviewers, I drop hints about what's coming. So people who do review and read the responses I give get hints, people who don't review and ask clever questions…get nada.

**Rinny**** Z**: I am so grateful for my beta—without her this chapter would've totally stunk. I've got the flu. Don't worry, though, I don't think I can pass it on to people through my computer screen. You may want to run a virus check, though, just in case. Ah—thank you for the continued support of your reviews! As to Harry's reaction to Severus, it is actually coming shortly though the poor boy won't be told the whole story, of course. He never is, is he? Remember I've got this set in Harry's fifth year—incorporating OotP but throwing my own plot twists in.

**Montana**: Ouch…waiting on pins and needles can't be any fun. By the way, I'm loving your fic. **SHAMELESS PLUG**: Check out Montana's fic involving our favorite potions master and one cousin of Remus Lupin, it's excellent and well-kept. Wow…the notes to reviewers is longer than my update was….

**Kiss-of-cuteness**: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my Severus so much. I admit he's not exactly as J.K. portrays him, but I'm hoping he's close enough to make people happy.

**BraeBee**: Thank you! That's one of the best compliments I've received so far. It was a horrible pain for OotP to come out before I posted this story, but I plan to run with it and see what I can pull together. There are some things that Rowling didn't explore in OotP that I'll play with, and I look forward to your continued criticism to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again!

**Lydia**: I will be responding to your last essays soon. :-) Until then, about the wedding ring…. I can't tell you why it's important, it would ruin a subplot, but I will tell you to pay attention to it when it does show up. However subtly it makes an appearance.

**Illume**: Thanks for sticking around to see this thing through—I'm so glad I've kept you on this long. I highly recommend re-reading the first few chapters if you don't remember where Severus and Rose were in their relationship, because the next thing I post may be overwhelming unless you do.

**Dnd4ever**: Severus takes ALL his assignments personally. That's what makes him such a great teacher, and such a horrible teacher. :-) But as you meant, yes, things are about to get very serious between Rose and Severus.

**Nabenabe**: I figure if people are willing to leave me feedback I should be willing to acknowledge it. It's hard to respond individually, and time consuming, but it makes it much more fun for me to write the fic. I feel like I know some of my reviewers quite well. Now, about your questions. The answers are yes, yes, and you'll have to wait and see. In that order. :-) Be more specific, my dear, and you'll get better answers.

**Zaq**: Your wish…is granted.

**Arashi7**: Welcome to the fic! You're just in time for the end of it! And the beginning of the 'sequel.' I'm excited about the Portuguese translation, too, but I haven't heard from the gal doing the translations in a while. :-( I'm giving her over the holidays before I worry, though. Tell your sister to hang tight, and let me know how the translation reads when you check it out. I haven't the foggiest clue.

**Moon-lit Night**: You all ready KNOW what's going on with Harry, if you've read OotP. Dementors attacked his cousin, he had to stand trial before a bunch of prejudice wizards, he's incredibly moody, and sharing the dreams of Lord Voldemort. Just wait, you'll see how I tie this together. Thank you for reading so avidly, it makes me happy to know so many enjoy this fic enough to gobble it down like that. ;-) I hope you stay on for the sequel.

Thanks to all! Give me a couple of hours to update!

**_-JB-_**


End file.
